A Hero in the Alternate World
by Random Guy who likes Konosuba
Summary: The timeline of the story is a few months prior to Kazuma got reincarnated. Guardian, a young boy whose name is unknown, died and went to the alternate world without any cheat item. And now, he was in a world full of swords and magic. (WARNING: THE STORY HAS LN SPOILERS, PLEASE READ LN VOL. 6 IN ADVANCE) Yes, the boy in the story cover is my main OC Guardian.
1. Arriving in this Whole New World!

To begin with, I am an ordinary student.

Today after school, I was walking peacefully. All of a sudden, I saw a young boy walking across the road without looking.

Then, I dashed forward and pushed him out of the way. But unfortunately, I got hit by Truck-kun.

And so, I am now sitting on a chair, facing a blue-haired goddess.

"Guardian-san, welcome to the world of the afterlife. You are still young, but unfortunately... your life has ended." said the blue-haired Goddess. "My name is Aqua, the Goddess of water. And now, we need you to reincarnate into an alternate world to defeat the Demon King."

Before I could say anything, the goddess gave me a catalogue and said, "Now, pick an item as your gift to this world!"

_5 mins later..._

"Hey, hurry it up, will you? I got lots of souls to take care of." said Aqua, who is currently eating a bag of chips.

"I'm sorry, but can I get a not-so-overpowered package as a substitute for my cheat item? I can't really decide what to get." I asked as I raised my hand.

"Hm? Sure." Aqua pondered for a moment and replied. "Tell me what to include in your package and consider it done."

"Alright, I want an outfit that consists of a white shirt, an elemental core that can be taken off, a blue trenchcoat and bracers, dark blue gloves, pants and tactical boots. As for the weapon, I want a broadsword. Also, I want a cute girl-."

"You know what? Just shut up and let me take a look at your thoughts. It would be quicker this way." The blue-haired Goddess said in an impudent way.

"Hmm... Okay... There." Aqua muttered to herself as she snapped her fingers. The outfit I imagined appeared in front of me.

"That should do the trick. By the way, there are a lot of nice girls in that world, so let me just pick one for you." Aqua said.

"No problem. And can I put on my outfit while you are doing that?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, go ahead." Aqua nodded.

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, here you go, how about this one?" Aqua asked as showed me the details of the girl.

"Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris...? Seems good to me. Then this girl, please!" I agreed as I imagine a nice life waiting ahead of me.

"Before you go, take this. You can live in the capital for a month with this." Aqua said as she handed me a pouch of coins. "Then step in the magic circle and stand still. May fortune falls upon you and become the one that defeats the Demon King, Guardian-san." Aqua smiled as she waved me goodbye.

"Definitely, and thanks." I answered as I gave her a smile.

Alright, here I go...!

At the capital of Belzerg...

'Oh crap... Maybe I should register as an adventurer first.' I thought.

"Uh sorry... Where is the Adventurers Guild...?"

And so, I literally wasted the first day searching for the Adventurers Guild.

* * *

**_A/N: This is my first story, so hope you all enjoyed it. Positive critiques are appreciated._**


	2. Giving Birth to A Brand New Job!

_The next day, at the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Good morning sir! Are you going to register to be an adventurer? If you are, please pay the registration fee beforehand." the staff asked.

"Yes I am. And here's the registration fee." I replied as I put 2000 Eris on the counter.

"Uh, sir...? You are 4000 Eris short of the registration fee..."

Wait, what?

Ah right, I forgot Aqua sent me to the capital, not Axel, which is dubbed "The Town of Beginners".

"My apologies for the inconvenience caused." I quickly apologised in a somewhat panicked tone as I put another 4000 Eris on the counter hastily.

Holy fk, that was expensive!

Or... was it?

Come to think of it, the exchange between an Eris and one Japanese yen in my world is one to one, as far as I heard. So, if I adjust the exchange rates to the currency of my hometown... It would be approximately 450 dollars in my hometown.

Well, it is a small price to pay for my wealth in the future, to say the least.

"...san? Guardian-san?" The Guild Receptionist called me as she waved her hand in front of me.

"Yes?" I responded as I came back from my train of thoughts.

"As you have paid the registration fee, please put your hand on the crystal ball."

"Like this?" I asked with a hint of confusion as I stretched out my left hand.

"Exactly."

The crystal ball started to glow and engrave words on the card with a... laser...?

I thought this is an RPG game-like isekai world, so things like lasers shouldn't be here.

But still, what world should I call it if it has magic and lasers? It's definitely not a sci-fi world, but this ain't a fantasy world either.

Maybe I should take further contemplation in this matter later on, if I have sufficient time for it that is.

"Let's see... Guardian-san, your stats are pretty good. Your strength and intelligence are the highest among of all your stats, and your luck is pretty decent as well, the other stats aren't that bad. As your stats are all-rounded and they somehow managed to reach the minimum requirements on all the jobs, you can choose literally any job! Congrats!" the staff member congratulated me.

Seriously, what the hell is this? I was expecting something way lower than that and the Adventurers' Guild decided to go and determine my stats to that level? You have got to be kidding me...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the white room from the last chapter..._

"Be sure to give your praises to me after you have defeated the Demon King... I have upgraded your stats to the extent where you are able to meet all the minimum requirements for every job." The blue-haired girl put a smug expression on her face as she looked at the crystal ball.

"Ano, senpai?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you go against another hero candidate's will again...?"

"Aw, you are interested in him?"

"N..No, I am not!"

* * *

And then everyone looked at me like I was some sort of saviour or the Chosen One. Some of them went forward and asked me questions.

Now, it would be a pain in the ass if I am the Chosen One. I mean, I would have to deal with people trying to kill me. In the worst cases, I might have a chance to deal with paparazzi - one that makes my privacy into public topics. And that would be the last thing I would want from this world.

All I want from this world is a nice and meaningful life, nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey there, are you interested in being an Arch Priest? It's a nice job!"

"What are you talking about, an Arch Wizard is more suitable for him!"

"No, he has talent in swordsmanship. A Swordmaster is the job that suits this fantastic lad the most."

"Well, thanks for your concerns regarding me... My... friends. My apologies to rain on your parades, but I am not going to be any of them." I thanked my fellow adventurers for their high hopes on me, yet I don't want to be any one of the jobs existing in the Adventurers' Guild.

I mean, this is outrageous. It's unfair. How and why should I be stuck in the dumb rule when I have the ability and stats to be any job mentioned?

"What..."

"How could this happen? You have good stats and stuff like that... You could defeat the Demon King soon enough if you choose a job."

To be someone who can obtain various skills and have access to different jobs, there is only one solution that can meet my expectations.

"Please don't get me wrong. I want to create a new job." I clarified myself as I cleared my throat.

"Ah yes, as expected of you!"

"I would like to be... a Magic Swordmaster. A Swordmaster that can use both combatant and non-combatant magic." I turned my attention to the staff member of the Guild. "Is it possible to create a new job?"

"Of course you can. However... There are currently no skills for such a job, since this job did not exist in the Adventurers' Guild until you, arrived and declared you will create the aforementioned job, so you will have to create the skills on your own. Nevertheless, you still have access to various skills from different related jobs like Swordmaster, Arch Priest, and so on. Is that fine with you?"

"That will do. Thank you for your information."

Starting from that moment, I officially took up the job of a Magic Swordmaster.

"By the way, are there any suitable quests for me to test my ability?"

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. _**

**_Reviews and positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	3. Entering the First Battle!

_Three days later..._

I attended an emergency quest where we have to fight against the Demon King's Army.

"That... is what a real battle feels like..." I muttered as I watched the battle unfold in front of my eyes.

'But anyway, let's get this job done first and get ourselves some more money.' I thought as I drew my broadsword and leaped over the wall.

By the time I landed, I heard loud footsteps behind me. And when I looked back, an ogre raised its club.

Before the ogre can attack, I jumped and slashed the ogre with my sword, the ogre was sliced in half. A horde of goblins rushed towards me after and so, I concentrated and chanted "Fireball!" and killed a few goblins.

By the time I finished killing them, the Demon King's Army retreated and everyone got a reward.

Of course, I didn't do well during the emergency quest, so I didn't earn much money. By then, I heard fellow adventurers are talking about me.

'Psst, aren't he supposed to be strong? Why did he kill so fewer monsters?'

"Give him a break, he was just Level 1 and that was his first fight. So you can't really expect much, can you?"

"Whatever! The point is, he is weak, that's all!"

'But his stats were pretty good, even though he was level 1, he got decent strength, intelligence, and luck. I say he is a force to be reckoned with.'

I looked back to find out who stood up for me.

It was a silver-haired thief whose face has a scar on her right cheek.

"Don't be silly, Chris-"

Thank you, Chris.

"He almost got himself killed in that quest. A force to be reckoned with? What a joke!"

I'll get you for that, random guy in navy blue armor and with a cursed sword hanging on the belt.

Seriously, what the heck is wrong with them? Stop talking about me!

Feeling a little bit down and not wanting to hear what they talk about, I left the Adventurers Guild.

* * *

**_A/N: I published this chapter in advance for celebrating the release of Konosuba: Fantastic Days! (the 1st Konosuba Mobile Phone Game)The next chapter will be published shortly as part of the celebration. Like always, positive critiques are appreciated._**


	4. Meeting the Main Heroine of the Story!

As I wandered around the capital, I heard a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw a silver-haired girl. I think she was the one who stood up for me back in the Adventurers Guild.

"Oh hello there, are you Chris? Thanks for defending me back in the Adventurers Guild."

"Well, aren't you sharp. Yes, that's me. But out of sheer curiosity, how did you know my name?" Chris asked as she scratched the scar on her right cheek.

"The guy in navy blue armor with a cursed sword on his belt mentioned your name. Anyway, what do you want from me?"

"I remember you are a Magic Swordmaster, but you haven't developed your skills yet, right? So I want to teach you Thief skills to give you inspiration for your own skills."

_A few moments later..._

"Yup, that's all I am going to teach you. I hope you can develop your own skills ASAP!"

"Thanks!"

Feeling a little bit better, I figured to return to the Adventurers Guild to find quests to train myself.

But then...

"No! Help me!"

Hearing the call for help, I took off immediately and searched for the person who needed help.

I ran into the alley and saw three delinquents surrounding a little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes in a white dress, about 12 years old, I guess? Anyway, she was scared that tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Help me!"

"No one can hear you, you know. You are royalty, right? Give us your cash, and we'll go away!" The delinquent in the red shirt, apparently the leader of the trio, said in a cocky tone as he raised his club, preparing to attack the girl.

I chanted Lurk and move at a quick speed. Somehow I managed to block the club before it hit the girl.

"Hey, are you an adventurer? You are pretty quick, but this is something you shouldn't interfere with." The delinquent smiled, as he put me into a headlock.

"You know, you are wide open." I smiled warmly as I hit him in the... Yes, that part.

The leader of the trio knelt down with his hands covering his crotch due to the sheer pain he received from my punch.

"Leader!" the other delinquents rushed forward and attempted to beat the hell out of me. But I managed to block their punches.

"You guys aren't worth wasting my Mana on." Saying this cool line, I knocked them out with a karate chop on the back of their heads.

Then, I turned my attention onto the girl. She tried to act tough, but deep down I know she was scared.

"Hey." I said in a blank voice. The girl was scared that she took a few steps back.

"I... I am not afraid of you!" She yelled. I walked towards her afterward.

"Stay... Stay away from me!" She demanded, of course I ignored her and kept walking.

When she attempted to run, I grabbed her right hand before she actually managed to get away.

"Hey stop for a sec. Who are you? The delinquents just said you are royalty..." I asked curiously as I am wondering if this girl is the companion I am looking for.

"Not telling you!"

"Look, my name is Guardian and I am an adventurer. And I am a good guy for sure. After all, as you can see, I came all the way over here and beat the hell out of these punks just to save you. Could you please tell me your name, since it would be hard for me to return you back to your parents if I don't know your name. But before that..."

I drew my sword at the delinquent leader, by which the tip was an inch in front of his face.

"You think I don't know you are trying to sneak up on us and attack her? What's the deal with this girl?" I asked the delinquent leader firmly.

"I ain't gonna tell you anything." the delinquent leader replied.

"Oh that's fine. You have ten seconds to reconsider this. You tell me who she is and leave her alone, and you can keep your face intact. How's that sound?" I asked the delinquent gently as I forced a smile on my face.

"Okay, okay! You win. This girl over there is called Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris, the princess of this kingdom. Can I go now?" the delinquent asked impatiently as if he wanted to leave the scene ASAP.

"Go. And don't do that again. You can be way better than that." I told the delinquent, hoping that he would repent and start a new life as he left the alley.

After the delinquent left, I turned my attention back on Iris.

"Well then, Iris. Shall we go home?" I asked her as I sheathed my sword.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Like I said in the last few chapters, positive critiques or reviews are highly appreciated._**


	5. Protecting the Main Heroine from harm!

_A few minutes later..._

"Anyway, it would be dangerous for you wandering off alone, you know that?"

"Um, excuse me? That only applies to you since I am the one who is an adventurer."

Iris slightly pouts as she heard that.

"But really, why would you admire an adventurer when you can become one?"

"Because I am a princess, you idiot!"

We argued on my way to return Iris to the palace.

During that, I held her hand, in case she ran away. Come think of it, what is this? Her hand is really soft, and it was quite warm.

What is happening to me? Why is my heart feeling cozy? Why is it beating that fast?

"Umm, mister?" Iris asked shyly.

"Hey..."She shook my shoulder.

"Oh yes! What is it?" I replied as I looked away, trying to hide my flushed face.

"What's your name again?" She asked.

"I'm Guardian." I replied in a gentle tone as I started to regain my composure.

"Can I call you Guardian Onii-chan... please?" She asked in a cute way.

Oh. My. God. What's with this girl? She is too cute!

"Of... Of course! Of course you can!" I replied with a slightly flustered tone as I can't handle her cuteness that well.

"Umm... Iris-sa-"

"Please, call me Ir-"

"Iris-sama!" A familiar voice shouted.

I looked back and saw a guy in navy blue armor with a cursed sword on the belt running towards us like a bull.

"Look out!" I hugged Iris and spun, putting her out of harm's way.

"Are you OK?" I asked Iris and I gave a warm smile.

Iris smiled and nodded in response to my concern.

"You! What do you think you are doing to Iris-sama?" That guy yelled at me, with an angry look on his face.

"Kyoya, calm down!" The pink haired girl said in a calming way.

"Oh right." He calmed down quickly and look at us again.

Then I turned my attention onto the guy who attempted to hurt Iris.

"What's that impudent look? I don't like that." He said in an arrogant tone as he pointed at me.

"That's my line. Do you ever thought about the consequences if I react a bit slower? This girl would have been injured by your reckless act!" Almost losing my cool, I answered in an impatient tone.

"Well, umm..."

"Now, if you have nothing else to bug us with, I would like you to move aside, as I need to bring her back to her home." I said blankly as I made the 'Shoo' gesture to that Mitsuki guy.

Then, I looked at Iris. 'Shall we go, Iris?' I extended my hand to Iris.

"Sure, Onii-chan!" Iris let out a beautiful smile as she took my hand.

We continued walking for about ten seconds until the cursed sword guy standing in front of us.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let this slide. Let's have a duel. Hand Iris-sama over if I win, if I lose I would do one request you made." He said as he drew Gram, his cursed sword.

"_Shit. I really want to smack the shit out of this guy, but if I do this, Iris would lose great assistance to defeat the Demon King's Army. I hate to admit it, but he (his sword actually) is overpowered._" I thought.

Wanting to protect Iris, I stood in front of her and answered 'I won't fight you.'

"Ready or not, here I go!" That blockhead actually went straight for me.

Yet, I refused to draw my sword and grabbed his sword using my bare (gloved hands actually) hands.

"Draw your sword, let's fight." He said in a narcissistic way. "Or are you too weak to defeat me?" He taunted.

"I don't know if your hearing is disabled or not, but I just said, I **WON'T** fight you. After all, if I defeat you, the Demon King's Army may attack, and cause grave danger falling upon this girl. So I won't fight you." I answered firmly.

"But I will." And that 'Lil idiot actually broke through and stabbed me a few times.

I stood up once again and barfed some blood during the process.

"Onii-chan!" Iris rushed in front of me. "Wielder of Gram, what do you think you are doing?"

"Return to the palace with me at once, Iris-sama." Mizuki said and grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Onii-chan!" Iris cried while giving me a pleading look.

"Let her go, you little shit." I said in an irritated tone as I took her another hand.

"I thought if I defeat you, Iris would need more time to take on the Demon King's Army. But at this moment, you really piss me off. I don't care and I won't show any mercy anymore! Prepare yourself!" I finally let loose as I shouted angrily.

"What...?!" I look at my body as it emits a blue aura. Mizugi got shocked and let Iris go on accident. Iris then ran behind me.

"Onii-chan..." She looked at me as she was wondering why I was glowing. I looked down and saw the Core was activated.

Iris looked around for a few seconds before she gazed upon the sky, a few stars shone brighter than the others in the starry sky, which forms the constellation Pegasus.

"What-" Before she could finish the question, Iris looked like she realized what that pattern was.

"Pegasus..." Iris muttered instinctively.

During all that, I drew my sword and pointed at him while the blue aura still surrounds me.

"Is that all you got?" Mitsubishi taunted as he lunged towards me.

Without saying anything, I raised my sword and slashed down.

That blow wasn't ridiculously powerful like the whole road was destroyed, but it managed to destroy like half of his armor and knock him out.

"Onii-chan! Are you okay?" Iris asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." I answered as I gave a warm smile and wiped away the blood on my lips.

"So... Are we going home now?" Iris asked shyly.

"Yes. After I bring you somewhere you would love to be at." I smiled.

All of a sudden, we were surrounded by paparazzis before we know it.

"What... What is going on?!" Iris asked with a little bit of panic in her voice.

"Paparazzis! Flash Bomb!" I told her in a slightly louder voice as I stunned them with the Flash Bomb.

While everyone in the scene get stunned, I took Iris' hand and ran amidst all these chaos.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_A little quick shoutout to those who favorited or followed (or both) my story: Thank you. This meant a lot to me, since that was my first story here._**

**_Once again, positive critiques are appreciated, either through PM or reviews._**

**_The chapters can a bit short and may ruin your reading experience, _****_but I truly hoped you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next chapter._**


	6. Helping Iris to be an adventurer!

"Hey, Onii-chan, are we there yet?" Iris asked with a bit of excitement in her voice, eager to see where did I brought her to.

"We are almost there... I think." I somehow managed to force a cheerful tone, in order not to worry her.

But hold up, why did this happen again?

_Ten minutes earlier..._

***silent breathing*** "Phew! Looks like we outrun those paparazzis for now." I said with relief as I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"So where are we going to now?" Iris asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, since that Mizugi guy and the paparazzi would be looking for us, so I believe they would be waiting for us at the palace. In case of them waiting for us, why don't we go somewhere else to kill time?" I asked. "Also, exploring surroundings is what adventurers do, that's a plus, since you admired adventurers."

Oh yeah...

"Right! Here we are! You can open your eyes now." I exclaimed cheerfully as I showed her a building that wrote 'Adventurers' Guild'.

"Good evening Guardian-san! How can I help-" The Guild staff member's expression turned from a warm smile to disbelief and shock. Her expression said 'TF have you done?'.

"Oh hey! Umm, there's this girl called Iris. She wants to be an adventurer. Can you help her?" I said while I gave her a warm smile, hoping that she won't find out who Iris is.

"Hello, Miss. My name is Iris and I would like to be an adventurer. How can I become one... Please?" Iris asked warmly as she let out that cute smile.

"Alright. Pay the fee and consider it done. And... Considering to keep this a secret, I need an extra of 5000 Eris as a fee to shut me up." the Guild staff member glared at me.

"Consider it done, Madam. Thank you." I thanked her while I paid her the application fee and to shut her up.

"Alright, put your hand on the crystal ball and we are all set." The staff member told Iris and casting glances at me, suspecting if I brought the princess here.

_A few seconds later..._

"OMG Iris-san, you are amazing! You are already Lvl. 60 with nice stats! You can choose literally any job here, congrats!" The staff member congratulated her.

"Nice, but since we are in a hurry, we can't tell you what Iris would like to be, so bye!" I panicked slightly as I prayed silently, hoping no one would find us.

_In the alley behind the Adventurers' Guild..._

"We did it, Onii-chan!" Iris said cheerfully as she put on the smile that captivates me. "I am an adventurer too!"

"Good for you!" I replied with a warm smile. "By the way, Iris..."

"Hmm?"

"Who are they?" I whispered as I threw glances at the two women standing in front of us.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoying the story! Positive critiques are always appreciated. _**

**_Four chapters will be uploaded as a celebration for Yunyun's birthday. (As today is 29/2)_**

**_Remember to say HBD to Yunyun! _**


	7. Being Confronted with Two Unknown Women!

"Who are they?" I whispered as I cast glances towards the women.

"They are Rain and Claire." Iris said, "They are my teachers... and escorts."

"Greetings, Guardian. We have heard quite a lot about you from Mitsurugi-dono." The woman in a white suit smiled coldly as if she wasn't happy to see me. "Hand Iris-sama over and surrender." She put on a straight face and drew her sword.

"Guardian-san, you heard Claire-sama, please hand Iris-sama over, there won't be any consequences for that." Rain said in a persuasive tone.

"You abducted Iris-sama and left a bruise on her left wrist. You shall pay for your crimes, Magic Swordmaster." Claire said coldly as she pointed her sword towards me.

Aw shit, what should I do? As I was thinking about how to deal with this situation, Iris spoke up.

"It wasn't like that, Claire! Guardian Onii-chan protected me from delinquents and wanted to bring me back, but Mitsurugi butts in and grabbed me forcefully, and so I have a bruise on the wrist! Please, Onii-chan was innocent there!" Iris pleaded.

"What...?" Claire looked at me with disbelief. 'Iris-sama, who is that Onii-chan? This man is your brother? Don't make me laugh! Also, Iris-sama, hanging out with this kind of guy does you more harm than good."

"I do not know what... Who's that guy again? Whatever, the cursed sword guy told you. But it is exactly what Iris-"

"It's Iris-sama, you peasant!"

"said."

"Claire-sama, I think..." Rain tried to calm Claire down and lighten the situation, but failed.

"Shut up, Rain! I am going to take care of this imbecile here!" Claire declared as she kept her sword pointed towards me. "Now, draw your sword and fight me, Magic Swordmaster."

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really want to fight you two, but I will do it if you insist!" I warned as I pulled out my sword and pointed my sword towards Claire.

* * *

**_A/N: This is part 2 for the celebration. Hope you enjoying the story. Positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	8. Fighting against a Skilled Swordswoman!

After I pulled out my sword to engage in combat, silence formed between us.

'Guardian Onii-chan...'Iris thought.

"Claire-sama..." Rain muttered.

_'Please be safe...'_

'He is a Magic Swordmaster, a new advanced job. So, how would he fight?' Claire thought.

'If she is an escort and a teacher of Iris... Then this means she ain't an ordinary swordswoman.' I conceived.

'If that's the case...!'

Claire and I charged towards each other in sync.

Our swords clashed with a loud clanging sound, sparks flew.

Our swords whistled through the air as we exchanged attacks and counters.

"Heh, you aren't bad with a sword. But not good enough!" Claire put on a smug smile as her sword went a little bit faster and cut me in my right arm.

"That goes for you as well, white-suit." I replied as I smiled at her.

Claire looked at her left arm and saw a cut on her left arm.

"You are so going to regret this, blue-coat." Claire threatened with a murderous face.

"Make me!" I taunted.

Claire lunged at me.

"Core change. Light Pegasus!" I did the same after I activated the system.

I channeled light magic into my sword, which started to glow with a blue light.

Blue and white flashes surround us as we continued fighting. Rain looked at us in amazement while we exchanged attacks at a quick speed.

"Lightning!" Rain chanted as she cast her magic.

"Light Absorb Shield!" I chanted as I activated the Mana Absorption System and absorb her magic attack.

"What?!" Claire looked at me with disbelief as she had problems believing what just happened.

"Whirlwind Flash Sword! (Senpu Senko Ken)" I spun my sword like a lightsaber as I shouted my skill name.

Claire and Rain kept moving backward as I advanced while spinning the sword.

"Aw, dang it! I was that close!" I groaned, feeling a little down for almost cut Claire again.

'Wait, I got it!' Claire thought. 'There is a time interval for his attacks. Just wait for him.'

'Well, let's finish this, shall we?' I thought to myself as I swing my sword towards her waist for the decisive blow.

"Now!" Claire shouted internally as she swiped her sword across, aiming for my neck.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter is the third part of the celebration. Hope you all enjoyed this story._****_Like always, positive critiques are appreciated._****_The bracket in the dialogue is actually Romaji for the skill name. Please read the romaji in your mind while reading it. _**


	9. Turning this Fight into a Deadly Duel!

As we charged forward and tried to kill each other, the atmosphere in the alley was quite serious.

"Stop!" Iris yelled with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Even though we wanted to stop, we can't.

Just when they thought we killed each other, all of a sudden...

"Ah, shit." I got tripped over by a rock and tackled Claire to the ground.

With a loud thud, both of us are on the ground.

"Oww... That was soft..." I groaned as I suddenly realize where I landed on.

Yes, I landed on her breasts.

When I looked at her in the eye, she looked like she has been violated. Her face was red in embarrassment, tears formed on the corners of her eyes.

We both rose instantly.

"You little (kisama)... Die!" Claire screamed as she raised her sword. I slightly raised my sword and channeled some light magic into the sword to prepare for fending off her attacks.

"Stop, Claire." Iris ordered firmly.

"But Iris-sama-"

"This is an order." Iris said in an extremely calm voice, showing the solemn side of the Princess.

Claire sheathed her sword reluctantly as she glared at me as hard as she can.

"Why are you glaring at me? I didn't do that on purpose. But seriously, considering how humiliating this can be to a woman, I apologize." I apologized as I shrugged my shoulders and sheathed my sword as well.

Iris turned her attention to me.

"Onii-chan, I am really sorry, but I have to go. It is a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for saving me." Iris told me in a grateful tone as she did a curtsy to me.

"Don't mention it." I returned the favor by mimicking the bow gesture.

Claire looked at me with contempt during our conversation, I ignored her as I was in a good mood talking to Iris.

"Ahem. If you finished talking to this... man, Iris-sama, let's go home." Claire said calmly as she regained her composure. "Rain!"

"I understand." Rain answered as she chanted Teleport.

"See you soon, Guardian Onii-chan!" Iris exclaimed as she waved at me.

"Yeah! See you soon!" I forced a smile as I waved her goodbye.

With a flash, they teleported back to the palace.

After they left the alley, I returned to the Adventurers' Guild, where I was met with a horde of adventurers, and they aren't very happy to see me.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**_A/N: This is the last part of the celebration._**

**_Hope you all are still enjoying the story!_**

**_Positive critiques are highly appreciated._**


	10. Challenging the Impossible and Beyond!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A warrior smiled at me coldly as he cracked his knuckles.

"The only Magic Swordmaster that One-hit KOed Mitsurugi here." An archwizard said blankly.

"And the one who brought the princess here." the Crusader said in agitation.

"Look, guys, it wasn't like what they saw or told you..."

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY FKIN IDEA HOW CLOSE WE WERE FROM GETTING EXECUTED?"**

"If we didn't know where you two went, we would have got our heads chopped!"

The adventurers got more agitated as time passed.

"I am really sorry if you almost got executed because of that. But I did want to bring her back, so that's not my problem here. That was that Mizugi fella's problem." I

apologized to my fellow adventurers in an attempt to calm them down.

"Shut up! Stop shifting the blame on Kyoya!"

"You are just jealous of how strong he is!"

"Well, it seems pointless talking to you guys. Guess Imma head out for now." I walked towards the door without looking back.

_At that night..._

**_"Onii-chan! Save me!"_**

**_"Hang on, Iris! I am coming! Core change, Light Pegasus!"_**

I launched a Pegasus-shaped light at the void, but it was absorbed in a blink of an eye.

**_"Light Pegasus, huh? Such a beautiful and powerful constellation. But, not enough to take me down!"_** the void bellowed as it generates a pure black ball of energy and maimed me.

**_"Onii-chan!"_** Iris shouted as she got dragged into the void.

**_"Iris!"_** I charged towards the void, attempting to save Iris.

"Whoa!" I woke up abruptly and looked around. "It was just a dream."

But still, I know this dream can be true. After all, I can't protect Iris as I am now.

Feeling a little down, I left the inn and looked at the stars.

"A few stars shine pretty brightly there. What are those constellations? I think that's Aquila, Phoenix, and Wolf." I muttered as I gazed at the starry sky. "Oh right! I saw three outfits in my dream before as well. Maybe I should ask the blacksmith to create them as well. I would need to do some quests as well, so I can get stronger."

I went back to the inn after I felt a bit hopeful about the situation.

_The next morning..._

"No problem, leave that to me." the blacksmith said as he gave me a thumbs up. "However, it would take 9 days to finish the outfits. And you would have to pay 600000 Eris for each outfit."

"Got it, thanks." I answered as I returned the thumbs up and left the shop.

_A few minutes later..._

I entered the Adventurers' Guild, which turned silent the second I opened the door.

I walked in, grabbed a few quest papers and put them at the reception desk.

"Umm, Guardian-san? Are you sure about doing that much quests?" The staff member looked at me as if I was crazy. Meanwhile, the Guild was filled with whispers from other adventurers.

"Don't worry. I will finish them within 9 days. Just watch me."

"Did he just took an extremely hard quest and 8 slightly easier quests? The heck is he planning?"

"I dunno. But let's have a bet: Would the Magic Swordmaster keeps his word?"

'Of course that would happen.' I thought as I facepalmed internally.

"I say he wouldn't!"

"Me too!"

Within minutes, the Adventurers' Guild turned into a betting center.

"But still, no one bet on he would win. Alright, we need to sacrifice one-"

"I bet he can!" everyone turned around to see who said that, including me.

It was a boy with short black hair and red eyes, he wore a red wizard attire as well.

"As expected of He who is Mad in the Head. I know you would make the right choice." One of the adventurers commented, which soon followed by laughter.

"My name is Loby! The one who controls Explosion-"

"Yeah yeah I got it, sit down and shut up for a sec." I told the boy nonchalantly as I thanked him for his vote of confidence internally.

Then I turned to the rest of the lot.

"And... I wouldn't celebrate that early if I were you." I said to those who made fun of the boy in a calm manner. "Sometimes, being crazy is the key to victory. See you."

"Hey... Hey! Are you saying that I am crazy?" The boy yelled at me, who is currently leaving the Guild.

_8 days later..._

"It's the last quest, Guardian-san. I wish you the best of luck." the staff member smiled at me as she stamped 'accepted' on the quest paper.

"Gee, thanks." I replied nonchalantly.

When I left the Guild, the boy who supported me back then stood in front of me.

"I want to go with you." He said as he was trying to offer his assistance in a tsundere way.

"Um, no. See you around." I refused his offer and left.

_During my way to the last quest..._

"A dragon, huh? This is going to be a piece of cake!"

_A second after I arrived at the quest scene..._

"Shouldn't have said that."

**ROAR!**

"I really shouldn't have said that." I groaned.

**ROAR!**

"Shut up for a bit, will you?" I asked the dragon nonchalantly as I concentrated, and channeling light magic around my body.

"Sacred Thunderbolt!" I unleashed a network of light at the dragon. But unfortunately, that dealt a small amount of damage.

"Really? But I developed a new skill, to say the least."

_A few hours later..._

"You are officially finished! Holy Repulsion!" I channeled light magic into my sword and stab it into the ground, creating a large hole and damaged its wings as well.

"Alright, with that done, let's get back." I thought to myself as I grabbed its remains onto the wagon.

_At the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Congratulations, Guardian-san! You have completed the last daily quest today!" The staff member exclaimed happily as she stamped the 'completed' chop on the quest paper.

"Nice! And now..." I turned around and looked at my fellow adventurers.

As expected, most of them averted their gaze from me.

"OK, time to pay up madafakas!" I said.

And so, I have earned myself 15 million Eris.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story, positive critiques are always appreciated, since I still have much to learn. _**


	11. Introducing the Three New Core Outfits!

As I got my hands on the cash, I went to the blacksmith.

"Welcome!" the blacksmith greeted me as he was hammering a piece of metal.

"Aye, chief! You finished what I asked for yet?" I asked the blacksmith his progress after entering his shop.

"Yeah I did! Come inside, we'll talk about them." The blacksmith replied as he gestured me in.

"I have done what you requested before. Take a look at... those." The blacksmith said dramatically as he showed me the three outfits.

"Whoa, they look awesome! Thanks for your hard work." I thanked the blacksmith as I looked at the outfits in awe.

"Let me introduce them to you. The one in the middle is the Wind Ranger. It has the normal variant of a white shirt, dark blue pants, and a Persian green scarf, as you can see here. But if you use some Mana here..." The blacksmith explained as he looked at me, expecting me to channel some Mana into the soon-to-be Core Outfit.

"Hey... Channel some mana into the outfit, can you?" The blacksmith asked.

"Oh sorry, I thought you can do that as well. Gimme a sec." I told the blacksmith.

"If you channel some mana here... You will have a camouflaged variant of the outfit! For its weapons, I made this as accurate as you show me... Two barrels for firing wind magic artillery bullets, and a musket for firing wind magic with."

"Nice. And the other two?" I said as I absorbed the forementioned outfit into the Core System. And sure enough, the constellation of this outfit is Aquila.

"This... is the Shadow Ninja." The blacksmith introduced the black and purple outfit. "Try put this on." He told me.

"If you channel some mana in this outfit, you can move around in stealth. You can further conceal your presence if you use Lurk. There are also some hidden abilities in the outfit, but I think it would be more interesting for you to discover it yourself."

"Oh ok." I replied blankly as I activated the core system to adopt the outfit. And without a doubt, the Core Constellation of the outfit is Wolf.

"As for the last one... This is the Fire Shogun." the blacksmith introduced the last outfit as he led me to the back of the outfit. "As you can see here, the Fire Shogun contains four weapons, which are a nodachi, a pair of slash blades and a wakizashi. When you channel your Mana into your weapons, they can combine into a huge powered-up zanbato. Again, there is another gimmick in this outfit but I want you to find it out yourself, so yeah."

Seriously, what kind of introduction is this? But, oh well, I can't really care that much, can I?

"By the way..." The blacksmith turned around and looked at me.

"Hmm...?"

"Where's the cash?!" The blacksmith yelled at me as if he is feeling a little impatient.

After paying for the Core Outfits, I left the Blacksmith and headed for the palace.


	12. Thanking the Walking Nuke for his trust!

"Alright. After that, Imma give the Walking Nuke a present for his vote of confidence back then." I muttered as I changed my plan to en route to the Adventurers' Guild.

"As we said, we gave the money to the Magic Swordmaster already!"

"If you still refuse to pay up, then taste my Explosion!"

"Finish him!"

***chanting***

Knowing things are starting to get out of hand, I kicked the door open and threw the dagger at the table that boy was standing. The entire building went silent a second after I did that.

"Get down there." I ordered in a calm demeanor.

"Huh?"

"Go check your hearing if you can't hear me. I said **GET. DOWN. THERE."** I shot him a cold glare as I ordered again.

Then, I approached the boy with a cold (or emotionless) expression with my sword drawn, during that, some new adventurers were actually a bit scared of the scene happening in front of them.

So the boy looked at me with fear in his eyes and cowered as if a murderer was going for the killing stroke and took him down.

"Oh my God, he is going to kill the kid!"

"You cold-blooded monster!"

The adventurers kept hurling insults at me as I walked towards the kid slowly.

Are you guys blind or what?

"The point is, look at the dagger." I said in an exasperated way as I pointed my sword at the hilt of the dagger.

"Wait, what?" The boy looked at the dagger, which a piece of paper was wrapped on the hilt.

"That's the cheque for their money. Go claim your cash with that." I told the boy as I stepped forward, remove the cheque and retrieve the dagger.

"Please use your brains to think before saying stupid things. If I wanted to kill this little boy, I would have aimed the dagger at him instead of the table and he would have died on the spot." I said nonchalantly as I did a facepalm.

"This also showed how insolent you are, not that I really care anyway, but it is kinda funny to see some of you that are Archwizards can't even figure that out, considering how high your intelligence stats are." I continued as I sheathed my sword and dagger, and head towards the front door of the Adventurers' Guild.

"Alright, with all that, I'm off. See you then." I said in a calm way as I left the Adventurers' Guild and head towards the palace.

"OK, I am coming Iris, wait for me!"

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story!_****_Positive critiques are appreciated._**


	13. Looking for the Princess in the Palace!

"Hey you! Stop right there!" A familiar voice shouted.

Huh?

I looked up and saw a guy in navy blue armor and had a cursed sword on his belt. And he had two female party members on his side.

"We meet again, Magic Swordmaster." The sword guy said with an arrogant smile on his face. "Today, we are going to have a rematch!" He said as he pulled his cursed sword,

Gram.

"I will show you my true power, and show you how strong the one who will save the world." That guy said. During that, I just stood in front of him and did nothing.

Of course, I ran out of patience after a few minutes, so I ignored them and headed to the palace in the end.

"So... Let's fight! Ehh, wait, where did he go?" He asked as he looked around.

_Meanwhile, somewhere near the palace..._

"Well, it's a good time to test the Core Outfits." I thought.

"Core change. Pegasus to Wolf!" I muttered. The outfit I was wearing turned into the black and purple ninja outfit.

I channeled my mana into the outfit and chanted Lurk. Sure enough, it actually worked. I entered the palace through the main gate without being seen.

Just when I thought the Core Outfit worked, I was visible to the guards apparently, since they were walking towards me. As expected, I ran away in response to their approach.

And unfortunately, they alerted the nearby guards and sounded the alarm.

In a few seconds, a whole platoon, or even a whole company of knights were hot on my tail as a result.

During the chase, it seems like the King, the Prince and Iris were strolling nearby. Claire and Rain were there as well. Before I realized what was happening, the four drew their weapons to protect Iris.

The four surrounded Iris, thinking I was going after her, even though I was actually looking for her.

Iris looked towards me and started to ponder.

'Who is he...? His eyes are the same as Onii-chan's... The look in his eyes is the same as well, clear, determined but gentle. Wait... Don't tell me...?!'

Iris put a shocked, yet excited expression as she realized the masked man was me.

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let you harm Iris-sama!" Claire shouted as she lunged towards me.

However, since I was too focused on getting the guards off my trail, I didn't notice Claire until she stabbed me in the stomach.

"I did it!" Claire cheered as she put on a triumphant look.

"Onii-chan!" Iris cried, which the King and the Prince looked at her with suspicion.

"Seriously, where were you looking at, white-suit? You missed!" I said.

They turned around and see me in the same Core Outfit. Iris looked happy as she put the same beautiful smile. And the rest of them looked at me with disbelief and shock.

Their expression just said 'How TF is he still alive?!'

"Core change. Wolf to Pegasus!" I muttered as the Core Outfit turned back into the previous outfit I wore.

"What you just hit is... a Shadow Clone! (Kage Bunshin)" I said dramatically as I pointed at the shadow clone on Claire's sword, which turned into a smoke cloud instantly and blinded them.

At the same time, I moved forward and knelt with one knee in front of Iris before the smoke cloud disappeared.

"Greetings, Iris-sama." I looked up and greeted her formally, despite I remembered her telling me to call her casually.

Meanwhile, Claire seemed pissed as she pointed the tip of her sword an inch above the back of my neck.

Even though I was freaked out by that, I managed to pull myself together and didn't flinch even a little bit.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty and the Crown Prince. It is also a pleasure to meet you." I forced myself to ignore Claire's sword as I greeted the King and the Prince.

"Put your sword away, Claire." Iris ordered calmly.

Claire glared at me as hard as she could as she sheathed her sword reluctantly.

Iris then turned her attention to me.

"Please rise, Magic Swordmaster, Guardian-san." Iris said gently as she helped me up.

Even after Iris helped me up, she still held my hand with her hands with zero intention of letting it go, which further pissed Claire off.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, Your Highness." I apologized to Iris with a warm smile on my face.

Iris simply shook her head with a smile, as if she was saying "It's okay".

"After all, I knew you would come for me." Iris said in a voice only audible to me.

"Ahem." The King didn't seem that happy to see me. "Nevertheless, you still intruded into this palace. Are you ready to face the consequences?" He asked.

"My sincerest apologies for the intrusion, Your Majesty. But I could no longer contain my desire of protecting Your Highness Iris. I would like to become a bodyguard and a teacher of Your Highness Iris."

"You... You think you are worthy of that?!" Unable to contain her anger, Claire yelled at me.

"Excuse me, but please refrain from acting impolitely in front of Your Highness Iris, Claire-san." I said politely as I smiled gently.

"You (kisama)...!"

The Crown Prince whispered a few words to his father, who then nodded in response.

"You are Guardian, right? I am Belzerg Stylish Sword Jatis. His Majesty said you would have to go through a few trials before doing so." Jatis looked at me like I was some sort of weakling. "Are you ready for that?"

"Anytime, Your Majesty." I replied with determination in my eyes.

"But... You have to be a noble before you can actually be one." He sneered with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! Positive critiques are appreciated anytime. _**


	14. Becoming an escort of the Main Heroine!

"You have to be a noble before you can be a bodyguard." Jatis sneered with a smirk on his face.

What's with this arrogant look? Seriously, I really want to knock the living daylights out of him!

"Your Majesty, I believe the bloodline isn't the most important thing to be a bodyguard." I refuted. "I believe the will of protecting Your Highness Iris is the utmost important thing."

"Good luck, Onii-chan." Iris whispered to me before she left the scene.

"This way, Guardian-san." Rain told me as she led me to the arena.

"I would wish you luck on becoming a bodyguard of Iris-sama." Rain told me with a smile before she left me in the arena.

"Thanks, Rain-san." I answered as I returned the smile before I entered the arena.

"Only Rain is fine."

"No. It will go against my standards if I just called you Rain."

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright fine, good luck, Guardian-san."

"Thank you, Rain-san." I replied before I entered the arena.

"Now, shall we start?" I asked with a smug smile on my face as I pulled my sword out and pointed at the King.

"And... begin!" The King declared as his guards released a couple of Lizard Runners.

The Lizard Runners surrounded me and ran in circles.

"Core Change, Pegasus to Aquila!" The diamond core changed into an oval core and the trenchcoat transformed into a green scarf.

"Let's go! Limited change, Wind to Light!" I said as the magic rifle for the Wind Core turned into the broadsword for the Light Core. Then I channeled wind magic into the sword and started spinning.

"Whirlwind!" I chanted as I created a small tornado and killed the Lizard Runners with fall damage.

Then, I changed my Core Outfit and started to cut the Lizard Runners like a butcher.

After that, I brought out my cook set and started to cook a Lizard Runner hamburger steak.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jatis shouted at me.

"As you can see, I am cooking for Your Highness Iris. Can't you hear that she is hungry?" I replied as Iris' stomach rumbled once again.

_15 minutes of cooking later..._

"And here we are!" I raised the plate of Lizard Runner hamburger steak and leaped towards Iris.

"For you, milady." I said with a warm smile as I handed Iris the plate.

"Remember to tell me how it tastes. After all, that was my first time cooking for someone." I further closed my distance between Iris and whispered.

"Yes (Hai), thank you, Onii-"

"Um, I mean, Guardian-san." Iris dug in after she thanked me with a warm smile.

I leaped back to the arena.

"Alright, let's get back to business!" I pulled my sword out, raised my fist towards Iris with a smug smile as I said with determination.

_A few hours later..._

"Dang it, how did he manage to keep on fighting?" Jatis said with disbelief as he was watching me fighting about a company of knights and a platoon of mages.

"I am not who I was before. Here I come!" I channeled an average amount of light magic into my sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"Prepare yourselves! Holy Repulsion!" I warned as I released the light magic within the sword and shattered the ground. However, it managed to create a shallow crater on the ground. And fortunately, no one got hurt from this skill, even though I had zero intention of killing them.

Everyone looked at the crater with their jaws dropped, except Iris, whose eyes sparkled with joy and excitement.

"Onii-chan, you're awesome!" Iris cheered. "Father, can he be my bodyguard and teacher now?" Iris asked the King with puppy eyes.

"Ah fine. He can be your bodyguard. As for the teacher part, that remains to be seen." The King said in exasperation.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Onii-chan? You did it!" Iris cheered enthusiastically.

"Yeah I did! Thank you very much, Your Majesty." I knelt with one knee as I thanked him.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! Positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	15. Giving advice to the Main Heroine!

After I left the arena, I ran into Claire, again...

"Oh hey." I said with a blank tone.

"Congratulations on becoming a bodyguard... Guardian. But don't celebrate just yet, I still don't believe you and I don't like you as well." Claire said coldly as she extended her hand and gave me a cold blank stare.

"Oh don't you worry about that, the feeling's mutual." I replied with the same tone while I did the same.

We had a staring contest as we grabbed each other's hand as hard as we could.

"Hey, let go." Claire said in a slightly irritated tone as she put on a smile on her face.

"Ladies first, right? You know, I am a gentleman, albeit being an adventurer." I replied as I forced a smile on my face, enduring Claire's grip strength.

A few minutes passed, but neither of us let go. And so, we glared at each other without saying anything as we made a mental note of killing the other later. At that time, both of us reached for our weapons, trying to force the other to let go.

"Onii-chan!" Iris called as she waved at us.

"Oh hey Iris-!" I waved back at Iris with my left hand.

"Is Iris-sama!" Claire corrected me.

"Aw shut up, white-suit!"

"Make me!"

"What are you doing?" Iris asked as she looked at us with curiosity.

"Oh nothing!" Both of us answered in sync. However, Iris became more skeptical about our reactions and decided to approach us.

sigh* "Really, stop this, would you? You are going to break your hands if this goes on." Iris said in exasperation as she pried our hands off each other.

"Thank you, Iris-" We somehow managed to be in sync again.

"Hey, Onii-chan. Can I talk to you in private?" Iris asked shyly as she tugged my left sleeve gently.

"Sure." I replied as I stuck my tongue out at Claire, Claire glared at me during that.

"Maybe let's go somewhere else, Iris." I told Iris as I hold her hand gently and left the scene.

After leaving the arena with Iris, I was led to her room.

I closed the door after Iris went into her bedroom.

"First, could you tell me how it tastes?" I asked Iris with a gentle smile.

"The hamburger steak? It was delicious! The steak was tender and juicy, and it wasn't too cold or hot. Not to mention, it has a wonderful flavor. So to conclude, the hamburger steak was really good!" Iris replied like a food critic with a dreamy expression as she remembered the hamburger steak.

"Good to hear that you liked it!" I told her with a happy expression.

"Would you cook this again for me sometime later, Onii-chan?" Iris asked me with cute puppy eyes.

"Yup, I will definitely cook this again sometime later." I replied with enthusiasm after hearing Iris liked the hamburger steak.

"Yay! By the way, Onii-chan..."

"Hm, what is it, my dear Iris?" I asked Iris gently with a smile on my face.

"Onii-chan, what can you teach me?" Iris asked with a touch of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I can teach you a lot of things. For instance, military tactics and sword skills." I answered as I saw her looking a bit unhappy at that part.

"What's wrong?" I asked wearily, as I wonder if I did something wrong.

"Oh nothing. It's just..." Iris replied lifelessly.

"Let me guess, too bored to learn these in the palace?" I asked. She nodded in response.

"So why not let me teach you those when we go out and take some quests?" I asked with a slightly playful tone as my eyes sparkled with a little mischief. "You know, we can sneak out during your bedtime and take on quests." I whispered as I figured there might be someone outside the room and eavesdrop on us. "I mean, I may not be as skilled as Claire-san when it comes to swordsmanship, but I am a hundred percent sure I am somewhere near to her level."

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" Iris replied with a cheerful tone as she put on a genuine smile.

"Hey, Iris." I called.

"What is it, my dear Onii-chan?" Iris asked softly as she can't stop smiling.

"Do you still have your adventurer card?" I whispered. "Also, keep it down, in case someone is eavesdropping on us." I reminded Iris in order not to get ourselves busted by her first lesson.

"Yes." she whispered back as she took out her adventurer card.

"Good. So the staff member told me you can literally pick any job you want. Time to pick a job you like the most." I whispered.

"What would you pick if you were me, Onii-chan?" Iris asked as she can't decide her job.

"Hmm... Let's see... Which job does your heart desire?"

"I would like to be a thief. But my stats says otherwise..." Iris said dejectedly.

"If you found there are multiple jobs you want or suit you, why not just create a new one?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Eh?" Iris looked at me with disbelief.

"This happened to me as well, like you, my stats are all-rounded too, so there are a few jobs that suit me. But, I told the staff I would create a new job. And now, a Magic Swordmaster is standing right in front of you as a result." I explained with a warm smile as I looked at Iris, whose eyes widened with hope and disbelief.

"Can I do that as well...?" Iris looked at me with hope. I nodded.

"Well maybe. Let's go over to the Adventurers' Guild tomorrow to tell the staff your choice. Then we will have our first lesson." I whispered as I didn't want any unexpected eavesdroppers found us in the Adventurers' Guild tomorrow. "But for now, take some rest first. You would need enough energy for that."

"Yes! (Hai!)"

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story!_****_Positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	16. Getting Out of the Castle with Style!

_The next day, in Iris' bedroom..._

'Here.' I handed Iris a brown leather cloak, a white shirt, black pants and boots.

'What is this?' Iris asked.

'Put this on, Iris. I don't really want anyone to recognize you in the Adventurers' Guild.' I told Iris in a smaller voice.

'No problem, wait for a moment.' Iris replied as she put on the clothes.

_One minute later..._

'I am ready!' Iris told me. 'But is this really okay?

'Nice!' I answered as I gave her a thumbs up. 'It will, just believe me.'

'Core change. Pegasus to Wolf!' Muttering the sentence, my outfit changed into the ninja outfit once again.

'Shadow Clone (Kage Bunshin)!' I chanted as a shadow clone appeared and transformed into Iris.

'Be sure to take notes and ask questions, got it?' I told the cloned Iris. She nodded and left the scene.

'Okay Iris, be sure not to separate from me.' I said as I extended my hand to Iris.

'Okay! (Hai!)' Iris replied enthusiastically as she grabbed my hand.

'Advanced Lurk!' I muttered as I chanted Lurk and channeled my Mana into the outfit.

'Alright, let's go!' I said as I carried Iris bridal style and leapt out of the window.

As we leapt out of the window, I forgot wolves don't have wings.

"Aw shit!" I thought as we were falling.

'What is going on, Onii-chan? It feels exciting and scary at the same time!' Iris asked with a touch of excitement and nervousness in her voice.

'Don't worry! This is just a test of courage!' I assured her as I tried my best not to make her worry.

'Partial change. Wolf to Pegasus!' I muttered as I channeled more mana into my ninja outfit.

As we were falling towards the ground, a pair of blue wings emerged from the back of the outfit.

'We are going through the main gate! That's basic manners, right?' I joked as I looked at Iris with a mischievous gleam in my eyes.

I rolled and landed on the floor. However, I got back on my feet again and ran towards the door in my concealed mode.

'Onii-chan, there are guards at the gate!' Iris warned.

'Don't worry, I got this.' I reassured Iris I continued to channel my mana into the Core Outfit and ran through the gate. And this time, the guards didn't notice us fortunately.

_In an alley near the main gate of the castle..._

'Core change. Wolf to Pegasus!' I said as I switched the Shadow Core back to the Light Core.

Then I turned to Iris.

'Alright. Let's go.' I told Iris with a warm smile on my face.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!_****_Positive critiques or constructive feedback are appreciated. _**


	17. Deciding the Job for the Main Heroine!

_At the Adventurers' Guild..._

When I opened the door, the adventurers looked at me like I am some sort of scum.

"Look at him, what did he bring this time?"

"A loli. A FREAKIN loli."

"Eww, he really disgusts me."

"Hey, Onii-chan," Iris asked curiously as she tugged on my sleeve. "What's wrong with them? Why did those people hate you?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care anyway. After all, neither can I change their thoughts about it, nor can I control their thoughts. So I would just let them be - as long as those who are close to me don't think the same way." I looked at her and answered with a gentle smile as I led her to the reception desk.

"Good morning Guardian-san! How can I help you?" The staff member greeted me cordially.

I then wrote a note to the staff member, whose face stiffens instantly after reading it.

Well. in case you are curious about what I wrote in the note, here's what I wrote:

'I brought Iris to pick her own job as an adventurer. Also, please call her Iris (Irisu) to minimize the chances of her being busted.'

"OK. Can you tell me what her choice is?" The staff member said in a small voice as she received Iris' adventurer card from me and looked at her stats once again.

"She is interested in rogue jobs. However, she is skilled in warrior jobs. So I was thinking, what can she do?" I asked.

"Umm, if her stats are high enough, she can learn other skills as well." The staff member answered. "However, her case is quite similar to yours. It would be wiser for her to create a new job so that she could learn skills from both jobs with almost no problem."

"So what would it be, Iris? Are you interested in creating a new job like your Onii-chan?"

"Then... I would like to create a job called Heroic Princess please!" Iris told the staff member softly.

"OK! Welcome to the Adventurers' Guild, Iris!" The staff answered in a positive tone as she gave Iris a gentle smile and returned the card to her.

"Onii-chan, I did it!" Iris turned around and said cheerfully.

"Nice! Now for our first lesson-"

"Stand still!" a familiar voice said.

We turned around and saw that cursed sword guy again.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying the story! _**

**_I know some of you may wonder why I didn't change the name. To be exact, this is what LN wrote, it changed Iris (Romaji: Airisu) to (Romaji: Irisu). For the pronunciation, it would be E - ri - su._**


	18. Giving the Main Heroine her 1st Lesson!

When we turned around, we saw that cursed sword guy again.

"Why did you ignore me last time?" Mizurugi asked with a forced smile on his face.

"Last time...?"

"Oh right! Not telling you." I answered nonchalantly. "Anyway, I am about to take on some quests, so move aside please." I asked with a smile on my face.

"No."

"Can't be helped then. Core change. Pegasus to Phoenix!" I shrugged as my outfit transformed into a set of red samurai armor.

I then stepped forward and kicked him in the crotch, who kneeled afterward due to the sheer pain received from the crotch.

But hell, his armor was quite hard! It actually hurts to kick him.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!" He cried in agony as he was still registering the pain.

"Ohhhh, I heard you, is this what the 'chosen one' should be saying, Mizugi~? OK, with all that, see you~" I told that guy as I signaled Iris to leave.

_An hour later..._

"Alright. Are you ready for your first lesson today, Iris?" I asked energetically.

"Yes, Onii-chan!" Iris replied enthusiastically with a genuine smile on her face.

"Now, I know that you are OP to a point like you have a cheat item, so I am going to teach you how to fight or survive in different situations. For instance, we are fighting a bunch of golems in this quest. Yet, we ran out of mana. So what can we do?" I asked Iris as I handed a sword to her.

"I don't know..." Iris replied with confusion, as if she never thought about that.

"It is okay not to know what to do, my dear Iris." I reassured Iris with an encouraging smile. "That is why I am here. To teach you a lot of things."

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" Iris said gently as she put on a smile with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Anyway... Let's get back to the topic. Use your sword to take them down... like this." I explained with a slightly flustered tone as I leaped towards a golem and pulled my sword out.

The golem raised its fist in attempt to turn me into a pancake. But before it could hit me, I dodged the attack. Then I weaved through the attacks and ran in circles.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Iris asked as she felt a bit confused.

I ignored her and kept running.

"There!" I thought as I thrusted my sword into the back of the golem.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying the story!_**


	19. Obtaining a New Core Outfit!

After I stabbed the golem in the back, it crumbled into a pile of rocks.

"Wow, how did you do that? That was amazing, Onii-chan!" Iris exclaimed with excitement as she applauded me.

"Heh heh, thanks! I did some training beforehand, so I am stronger than I was the last time we met." I replied with enthusiasm as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Anyway, this is your first lesson." I said in a brotherly way.

"Eh?" Iris looked at me like I did nothing. "What do you mean, Onii-chan?"

"So look at what I did when I fought the golem. So who's faster, me or the golem?" I asked.

"You. But..." Iris said with suspicion.

"What does it have to do with your first lesson? It's easy. As you can see, the golem is larger than us. So, under normal circumstances, we are faster. Use that as an

advantage, and find its weak spot... Then, you can defeat larger targets with speed. To put it simple, your first lesson is: Go fast when you see larger targets."

"I see..."

"But remember, there are some cases where larger targets are faster than you. So don't get the misconception of all large targets are slower, got it?" I explained further.

"Yes!" Iris replied with the ingratiating smile on her face.

"Okay Iris, draw your sword." I told Iris as I pointed my sword at the another golem. "Go defeat a golem."

"No problem!" Iris drew her sword and charged towards the golem.

_Twelve minutes later..._

"I did it, Onii-chan!" Iris exclaimed happily as she returned to me without a scratch.

"Well done!" I said in the same tone as I gave her a headpat.

"Um, sorry." I apologized as I realized what I just did and moved my hand back.

"No, no! it's fine." Iris answered in a slightly panicked manner as she grabbed my hand and put it back on her head.

"Did I do well?" She asked proudly as if she did something big.

"Yeah... But..." I answered as I threw my sword at the golem's head, which also crumbles into a pile of rocks like before. "Can you do that?" I asked Iris with the same expression.

"I did it on purpose, show off." Iris said in slight annoyance as she pouted slightly.

"And that concludes your first lesson. Shall we head back to the Adventurers' Guild?" I asked Iris warmly.

_At that evening..._

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I asked Iris with an energetic demeanor.

"Yes!" Iris replied cheerfully.

"Hey Iris, before we head back to the Adventurers' Guild, let's head to the blacksmith first."

"Ehh? What?" Iris asked with a surprised expression.

_At the blacksmith..._

"Hey chief! You finished what I asked for?" I asked the blacksmith after I opened the door.

"Yeah! And this is..."

"She is Iris (Irisu), a student of mine." I answered nonchalantly as I handed him a bag of coins.

"Right this way." The blacksmith signaled us to follow him.

"This... is the Diver Knight." The blacksmith announced as he showed us a dark blue knight armor.

"Hey, Onii-chan."

"What is it, Alice?"

"What is that?" She pointed at the dark blue armor.

"That is a prototype for the Core System." I answered. "I will tell you the details when we get back."

"Yes! (Hai!)" Iris replied energetically.

"Anyway..." I extended my left hand at the hexagonal hole in the middle of the chestplate, which turns into an ocean green hexagonal crystal.

"Amazing!" Iris looked at me with admiration as I put the crystal into the Core, which disappeared in a flash.

"You might also want to take this as well." The blacksmith pointed at the smaller diving suit.

"Oh right!" I extended my right hand and turned the diving suit into a small dark blue cube.

"With all that, see you around then, chief!" I waved the blacksmith goodbye as I leave the blacksmith shop with Iris.

* * *

**_A/N: I thought the story would be full of spoilers, but it wasn't after all._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story!_** **_I will try my best to extend the chapters. _**

**_Positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	20. Saving the Walking Nuke from a Fight!

_At the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Congratulations, Guardian-san! You have completed another quest! At that rate you would be the adventurer with the most completed quests!" The guild receptionist said cheerfully as she stamped the 'Quest Completed' chop onto the quest paper.

"Thanks. Iris (Irisu), keep the money." Trying my best to ignore the glares from other adventurers, I replied as I signaled Iris to come forward and collect the quest reward.

"Eh? But Onii-chan, what about you?" Iris asked as she looked at me with disbelief.

"That is your reward. This ain't much, but we earned it ourselves. Don't worry about me." I said.

"At any rate, let's have dinner here tonight."

"Stop!"

"Now! Get him!"

We turned our heads towards the direction where the noise came from.

And... It was the Walking Nuke being ganged upon.

"Stay close to me, ok? I am not interested in losing you." I whispered to Iris before I broke the fight.

"Yes, (Hai.) Onii-chan."

"Core change. Light Pegasus." I muttered as some diamond patterns appeared on my trenchcoat.

"Stop it." I said in an audible voice as I channeled my mana into the outfit.

"Oh, well isn't that the lolicon?" An adventurer taunted. "I first admired you for having nice stats. But now, you disgust me!" He said as he spat on the floor.

"Stop hitting the Explosive Boi." I repeated.

"What if I don't?" He challenged.

"You will regret keep on hitting the boy when I am done with you." I replied coldly. "This is your last warning. **LET. HIM. GO.**" I ordered as I pulled out my sword and release my aura. As I channeled even more mana into the outfit, the blue aura was getting larger and darker as time passed by.

"Fine! Take that 'Lil bastard with you! He is no longer needed at our party!" That adventurer roared as he shoved the Archwizard towards Iris.

"Alice, look out!" I stepped in front of Iris and caught the Archwizard.

I gave the boy a piggyback ride afterward and attempted to leave the Adventurers' Guild. Sure enough, some annoying people would have to stop us from leaving.

"Alice, I am leaving this boy in your care."

"Gotcha."

'Screw you all.' I thought. "Core change, Pegasus to Aquila." I muttered as my outfit started to change.

I knelt on one knee and aimed my magic rifle at the door, like a sniper from a SWAT team.

"Listen up, we can't let them leave!" the ringleader yelled.

I put my left index finger into the trigger.

"Step aside unless you know what's good for you to do so." I warned them with a solemn expression. "Just to let you know, I won't show any mercy. So stay away, or face the consequences yourself."

"Don't listen to him, he's bluffing!"

I pulled the trigger and fired a mana bullet.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! _**


	21. Ending the Day with Good Intentions!

After firing my magic rifle and bust the door open, We escaped through the front door using light-bending magic.

"Core change, Aquila to Pegasus!" I muttered as I changed my outfit back to the Light Core Outfit.

"Summon Core Constellation: Wind Aquila!" I commanded as a large pastel green eagle landed in front of us.

"Get on." I told Iris as I put the unconscious Archwizard onto the Aquila's back.

"Wind Aquila, take off!" I commanded as the eagle spread its wings and flew.

"Onii-chan!" Iris cried as she extended her hand to me.

"It is going to be alright, trust me." I smiled as I ran after them.

Then I jumped and held onto the claws of the Core Constellation and flew with Iris.

I commanded the Aquila released me through my thoughts a few seconds later, and then I fell towards the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Iris cried with a horrified expression. I guess she jumped out of her skin, as her voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Summon Core Constellation: Fire Phoenix!" I said as an orange-red Phoenix went after me.

Before I made contact with the ground, the phoenix swooped in and I was standing on its back.

The Phoenix rose again and flew at the same altitude as the Wind Aquila.

"Here we go! Did I scare you?" I said warmly as my eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Geez! (Mou!) Onii-chan, stop scaring me like that!" Iris sighed as she threw her hands up in an exasperated way.

We flew over the castle gate, and we didn't get busted as the guards never look up, which is something I would really have to thank them for.

We flew into Iris' bedroom directly after we flew past the main gate of the castle.

"Thanks, Phoenix." I leaped onto the Aquila after Iris entered her bedroom. The Fire Phoenix dived into the Core right after I landed on the Wind Aquila.

I then carried the Explosive Boi into her bedroom and let the Wind Aquila dive into the Core.

"Hey. You have something for me?" I turned my attention onto the cloned Iris, which turned into a light blue crystal.

"Eat this." I told Iris as I handed her the crystal.

"Eh? What is this, Onii-chan?" Iris asked with surprise and confusion.

"This... is a Memory Crystal. Eat this, and you will receive information from the Shadow Clone." I explained the concept of the Memory Crystal to Iris as she looked at the crystal.

"But is it really okay? That was Onii-chan's Shadow Clone..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Shadow Clones are created by my mana. Just treat this as a piece of candy. C'mon, try it." I told Iris gently.

_A few seconds later..._

"Ah, fine. Give me the crystal." I told Iris to hand over the crystal with slight irritation.

"Say 'ah'." I said.

"Ahh~" Iris opened her mouth as I fed her the crystal.

"Okay, how does it taste?" I asked Iris with a genuine smile.

"Hmm! That was sweet, Onii-chan!" Iris exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Oh really? You mean the taste of the crystal or the intimacy of me feeding you?" I asked with a smug smile on my face, though my cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Not telling you!" Iris said as she pouts.

'Oh okay.' I thought as I shrugged.

'Well actually, both of them.' Iris replied as she looked away, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Is that so..." I said as I turned around, trying to hide my flushed face.

Apparently we both suck at doing that, because we still managed to see each other's red cheeks.

"Oh my (Are), Onii-chan? What's wrong? Your cheeks are red."

"You are one to talk, Iris. Your face is so red that I thought you put ketchup on your face as makeup."

"The only one who would do such a childish act would be you, Onii-chan."

"Excuse me~? In terms of age, I am older than you. Even if I really did that, I am just enjoying my second childhood."

While we were arguing, a weak voice spoke up.

"Water..."

"Eh?" Hearing the new voice all of a sudden, we both went silent.

"Water..."

"Iris, go fetch him a glass of water. In the meantime, I will go stealth and check his injuries. Got it?"

"I understand (wakarimashita), Onii-chan."

"Concealment!" I chanted as I turned invisible with the boy.

"I am sorry, can someone give me a glass of water please?"

"Here!"

"Thank you very much." Iris thanked the guard as she closed the door.

Iris then turned her attention back to us.

"How is he?"

"Well, he was heavily injured, but his vital organs are unharmed. Which reminds me... I will teach you first aid skills later." I replied as I helped the boy up.

"Good to hear that he's okay."

"Yeah, me too." I agreed with Iris as the boy drank the glass of water.

After he finished drinking the water, he slept again.

"Aw, fk me dead." I groaned.

"Hey, Iris. Get me a bucket of water." I said in a soft voice as I summoned my magic rifle.

"Here you go."

"Noice." I gave her a thumbs-up as I filled the magic rifle with water.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Iris looked at me with curiosity.

"Hey Iris."

"Yes?"

I looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Are you interested in trying my magic rifle?"

_One minute later..._

"Hey (Nee) Onii-chan, is this really okay?" Iris asked as she aimed at the magic rifle at him.

"Just trust me, it would be fine. Aim at his face!" I said with a smug smile.

Then, Iris fired the magic rifle, and sprayed the boy's face with the jet of water.

"Hey!" The boy woke up and glared at us.

"Oh my, is this how you treat those who saved you?" I said nonchalantly.

"Who are you guys? Where am I?" The boy asked nervously.

"For your second question, look around you. Where do you think you are?" I asked with a teasing voice.

"Onii-chan..." Iris rolled her eyes.

"Rest assured, you are in a safe place." Iris reassured the boy.

"For your first question, shouldn't you be introducing yourself first? That's manners, after all." I sighed as I raised my hands in exasperation.

"Fine. My name is Loby! The one who masters Explosion Magic and Fire magic! *5 minutes of him introducing himself*"

'Oh right...' I facepalmed internally as I forgot Crimson Demons have Chuunibyou tendencies.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying the story!_****_I figured this chapter was a bit too short, so I merged the next chapter as well._****_Positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	22. Checking the Walking Nuke's True Power!

_5 minutes later..._

"Onii-chan, what is he talking about?" Iris looked at me with confusion, as if she was bamboozled by what he said.

"This boy is called Loby."

"Yes, Onii-chan, I know that."

"He said he is an Archwizard who can use Explosion and Fire magic."

"Oh, I see..."

"And I forgot the rest of his long-ass speech, so I can't explain them to you."

"Oh ok..."

"Don't you two ignore me! I said my name is Loby, the strongest Archwizard from the Crimson-"

"-Demons-"

Loby fell face-first onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Iris looked at him like she was looking at a puppy.

"Nothing... It's just I haven't ate for a few days."

"And you are concerned about where you are instead of how close you were to dying. Brilliant." I sighed as I facepalmed myself.

Iris elbowed me in the ribs.

"Anyway, are you interested in joining our party? I can train you if you like. After all, I am a Magic Swordmaster, so I know a thing or two about magic."

"Training is unnecessary! I have mastered the Ultimate Magic, Explosion!"

"Onii-chan, how strong is Explosion? Why is it called the Ultimate Magic?"

"Iris, there is no such thing called Ultimate Magic. Never in my life have I ever heard of it. This is also your second lesson: Every skill and magic has its own strengths and weaknesses. As for your first question, Explosion is a magic that costs a large amount of mana and skill points. However, Explosion deals a huge amount of damage, which is effective when dealing with large monsters."

"I see..."

"Wanna try my Explosion?"

"Sure. But not here. Let's do it after we have our breakfast."

"Hello..." A familiar dark, creepy voice echoed all of a sudden.

"I have been watching you, for a very long time, my dear Magic Swordmaster."

"What the fk?" I asked as I slightly tilted my head in slight annoyance.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" Iris asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she looked at me with a worried expression.

"Did you guys just heard something?"

"No." Iris replied as she shook her head.

"I see... Never mind that, let's have breakfast first!"

While Iris was taking a test from Rain, I was currently being challenged by... a Walking Nuke.

"Now, fight me!" Loby declared confidently pointed his staff towards me.

*sigh* "Alright then, bring it." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Show me what you got, OK? Don't go with Explosion right off the bat, is that clear?" I reminded him.

"Fireball!" Loby chanted as a Fireball launched from his staff.

I pulled my sword out and blocked the Fireball.

_After a boring hour of dodging fireballs..._

"Onii-chan, I am don-" Iris said cheerfully as she waved at us. However, that cheerful expression of hers instantly turned into a shocked one as she saw a large magic circle

of Explosion on the ground.

"Oh hey Iris! Gimme a sec-" I replied as I waved back.

"Core change, Water Dragon!" I muttered as a set of dark blue armor replaced the blue trenchcoat that I usually wore.

"Pierce through, Explosion!"

"Water Absorb Shield, activate!" I activated the Water Absorb Shield, which started to glow with a sky blue light and raised it towards the sky.

Fortunately, I managed to activate the Water Absorb Shield just in time, and absorbed the Explosion.

"Heh, did you see my Ex-" Loby exclaimed proudly as he strike a chuunibyou pose, which lasted two seconds before he noticed the spell was absorbed. 'What?!' He looked at me with disbelief as I turned off the Mana Absorption System after absorbing the Explosion.

"Onii-chan, is that...?"

"The Mana Absorption System? Precisely, milady." I replied as I bantered her casually. "You have seen it once in action."

"Huh? (Are?) Did I?" Iris asked with doubt as she scratched her head, trying to remember the time she first saw the Mana Absorb Shield.

"Yeah you did. Remember at that time Rain-san tried to cast Lightning at me? I absorbed her attack with the Light Absorb Shield."

"You don't remember that? Check this out." I looked at Iris with disbelief as I changed the Absorb Shield.

"Shield change, Dragon to Pegasus!" I muttered as the dark blue shield transformed into a milky white shield with a symbol of the Pegasus in the middle.

_A few minutes later... _

"Oh yeah! You used this shield back then!"

* * *

**_A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! _****_Hope you found this story fun to read! _**


	23. Forming a Party with the Main Heroine!

_Two days later..._

_"Where am I?"_ I thought as I looked around, trying to identify my location.

All of a sudden, a sinister voice spoke up.

_"You are one of the best pawns I have ever seen since the last millennium, you know that?"_

I drew my sword in response to the voice.

_"And you think you can defeat me. How cute."_ The sinister voice bellowed.

_"I never think. I know."_ I replied as I activated the Light Core and channeled light magic into my sword.

_"Come to me... Be my champion. Not the Demon King's Champion. MY champion."_ The sinister voice said in a hardly persuasive tone.

Silence filled the entire space, making the scene really awkward.

_"Join me. I have cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. Is... Is that enough? You know, I figured I should talk my way out of this."_ the voice said as a black silhouette appeared.

_"Take a seat, Magic Swordmaster."_ the black silhouette said as he (or at least I think is a he) snapped his fingers.

_"You know what? I would like a cookie please."_

_"Oh here you go. Would you like to have a cup of tea?"_

_"Yeah thanks."_

_After a few minutes of eating cookies, drinking tea and chitchatting..._

_"Join me. You have immense power hidden within you. Join me, and you will reach your full potential... And dominate the world!"_ The black silhouette rose and raised his hands out of the blue. Thunder roared as he laughed like a villain would do.

_"What if I don't?"_

_"Or... your beloved ones will perish."_ The sinister voice threatened menacingly.

_"Onii-chan. Please... Don't..."_

_"I refuse!"_

Black beams shot towards me and started to corrode my body. Meanwhile, a bunch of skeletons started to pop out of nowhere, grabbed onto me and hissed "Wake".

"What's going on? No, no!"

I opened my eyes abruptly and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

Not to mention, I felt a wet sensation on my lips and within my mouth.

And the person who did that... Yes, you may have guessed it, Princess Iris herself.

Before I could say anything, the bedroom door was opened all of a sudden.

"Iris-sama, it's time to-" Claire said as she opened the door.

An awkward silence filled the room after Claire opened the door.

"I will fkin kill you!" Claire screamed as she drew her sword and lunged towards us.

I pulled out my sword, turned around and blocked the hit with my sword backhanded.

Iris broke the kiss immediately as she realized Claire was here.

"Aye calm the fk down woman!" I said with an exasperated tone as I turned and face her.

"Not until I rip you to pieces!" Claire snarled with a menacing tone as she had no intention of stopping her attacks. "How dare you! How dare you took Iris-sama's first kiss! That first kiss was supposed to be mine, who protected her from any danger!"

An awkward silence filled the entire room.

"Ah."

"Pfft...!"

_After a few minutes of Claire swinging her sword wildly and me parrying her attacks..._

"I will kill you! I will kill you then myself right after!" Claire yelled with tears in her eyes as she kept swinging her sword irrationally.

Claire and I were currently in the middle of a (one-sided actually) heated deathmatch. Blue and white flashes surrounded us as I was blocking her attacks.

"Go fk yourself! I ain't interested in dying with a lolicon!" I shot back as I continued parrying her attacks as I have no intention to fight, probably because I was recalling the kiss.

"Now you have done it, you siscon! Prepare to die!"

"What the hell did you just call me, you left-on-the-shelf swordswoman?! It is true that I actually enjoyed Iris calling me "Onii-chan", but I didn't make this request myself!"

"Shut the fk up, you brat!"

And Claire and I hurled insults at each other as we continued fighting.

_30 minutes later..._

"Stop it." Iris said as she faced Claire and stood in front of me.

"But Iris-sama-"

"I did this because Onii-chan didn't wake up and he wasn't breathing, so I thought he would wake up if I did this like the tales did..." Iris said as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

'Iris was too pure and innocent there... She is like an angel. I would like to protect her innocence from dirty things...!' I thought as my will to protect Iris became stronger.

"To be exact, Iris has pretty good first aid skills. This is exactly how people treat those who are unconscious and aren't breathing. Apart... from sticking their tongue in one's mouth." I chimed up as I sheathed my sword.

"Bullshit!"

"Is that true, Onii-chan?" Iris turned around and looked at me with doubt as if she thought I made this up.

"Yeah! You see, when you breathe out, more carbon dioxide is in your breath as your body used oxygen, a component of the air you breathe in for consuming food, which produces carbon dioxide. The higher concentration of carbon dioxide helps stimulate a person to breathe. On the other hand, the high concentration of oxygen supplies oxygen to breathe properly. This is the principle behind this act." I explained like a professional first aid instructor.

"I will show you later." Seeing Iris started to believe me a little bit more, I told her with a smile.

"Claire, I will be there soon. Wait for a moment outside. Remember to close the door." Iris told Claire off.

Claire looked at me with disgust, but she still closed the door nonetheless.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf." I muttered as the Core Outfit I was wearing changed into a black and purple ninja (sort of) outfit.

"Shadow Clone (Kage Bunshin), Doppelganger." I muttered as a shadow clone appeared and turned into Iris.

"Lurk." I chanted Lurk on the real Iris as the cloned Iris went out.

"Are you ready?" I asked Iris softly after the Shadow Clone left the room.

"Anytime you are, Onii-chan."

"Summon Core Constellation: Wind Aquila!" I commanded as I summoned the large pastel-green eagle.

"Now, hop on." I told Iris gently as she sat on the Aquila's back.

The Aquila rose slightly, and so I grabbed onto its claws.

"Advanced Lurk! Wind Aquila, take off!" I channeled some Mana into my current Core Outfit as I commanded the Wind Aquila to take off, which set off immediately and headed towards the Adventurers' Guild.

"Now, let's go! (Saa, ikimashou!)"

The Wind Aquila flew towards the Adventurers' Guild, the guards didn't notice us once again as the two (or three actually) of us were invisible to anyone else.

_At the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Today, I am going to teach you about planning tactics before fighting. After this quest, I will buy a house as the Operational Base of our future party."

"Our... party?" Iris looked at me with disbelief and hope.

"You heard it. Our party." I confirmed as I gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

A person with a red wizard attire approached us.

"Oh, you finally arrived." I told Loby, the Archwizard we saved a few days earlier.

"Nice to meet you, Explosive Boi." Iris greeted Loby with a slightly teasing smile.

"My name is Loby! The strongest-"

"Gimme a break." I sighed in resignation as I whacked him in the head.

"By the way, why do you wear an eyepatch?" Iris asked curiously.

"This left eye of mine contains an evil source of power. The world will be doomed to be destroyed if I remove this eyepatch!" Loby declared in a chuunibyou way.

"I was lying, I actually wear it for looks." Loby said in a barely audible voice.

_A few seconds later..._

"I am sorry! Please don't pull the eyepatch!" Loby cried as he grabbed my arm with his hands.

"Stop... Stop it!"

Iris and I laughed.

My chest hurt all of a sudden.

'If God had wanted me to live he would not have created a heart attack!'

Everything started to fade and I fell to the floor with a thud. At the same time, I let go of Loby's eyepatch as my arm wasn't strong enough to hold the eyepatch. Loby screamed in pain as the eyepatch hit his eye. Unfortunately, no one came to my aid except for Iris. As for Loby, he was too busy screaming in pain, so he didn't come to my aid.

The voices I heard were fading as everything went black.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_Once again, positive critiques are appreciated, either through PM or reviews._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next chapter. _**

**_Here's a heads-up for the next chapter: It contains content from LN Vol. 7 (epilogue to be specific). A reminder will be given at the beginning of the next chapter._**


	24. Meeting the Goddess in a Dumb Way!

Guardian: Hello there, my dear readers! Before you continue reading, I just want to inform you, LN spoilers up ahead. Please read LN Vol. 7 (epilogue) before hand, or read it at your own risk.

Guardian: What?! You have read that already? Aw come on, I was trying to make myself sound like a badass here!

Iris: Geez (Mou), Onii-chan! You are taking too much time here! Time to get on with the story!

Guardian: Oh crap, right! Where were we again...?

Iris: 'If God wanted me to live he would not have created a heart attack!' *giggles*

Guardian: Is that so...? No, definitely not that part! (Nai, Zettai ni nai!)

Eris: Hey, you guys, stop messing around!

Guardian: Oh right, please enjoy Ch. 24: Meeting the Goddess in a Dumb Way!

* * *

Really, they have got to be kidding me. I am **NOT** going to die in a stupid way like this. To be exact, I refuse to die like this!

"Hello, Guardian-san. I am Eris, the Goddess of Luck. Luckily my luck was so good that I managed to create a heart attack to get you here temporarily." The silver-haired Goddess said mischievously as she squinted her eyes.

"Please don't screw with me, Eris-sama." I sighed as I facepalmed myself. "I got a lot of things to do other than dying in a dumb fashion like this."

"Is that so? Sorry about that." Eris replied as she slightly lowered her head.

"By the way, you look extremely similar to a friend of mine and your names are almost the same."

"Really?" Eris said with a troubled expression as she scratched her right cheek.

"Yeah, and she scratches her right cheek when she is troubled and stuff like that." I replied with a mocked serious expression.

"Oh I see..." Eris averted her gaze from me.

"I am going to guess who you are in that world. If I got it right, join my party, whichever persona you use. If I got it wrong... well, do whatever you like!"

"Okay, bring it!"

"Hey, Chris."

"Yes!" Eris answered energetically, but her face stiffened instantly after the second she said that.

"I... win." I declared slowly with a smug smile on my face as I made a peace sign.

"Geez (Mou)... You don't have to rub it in, you know..." Eris sighed.

"Heh heh~ How could I not be happy when I got a powerful member easily by using a dumb method like this!" I said as I stuck my tongue at Eris.

"Fine, I understand. I will join your party. But... only in two conditions." Eris said in resignation as she sighed at my antics.

"What are they?" I asked as I slightly tilted my head.

"First, I need you guys to help me recover the divine relics."

"Aka the cheat items. No problem." I replied as I nodded.

"Second, you have to keep my identity as a secret."

"No problem." I answered with a solemn expression.

"With all that, I look forward to working with you, Guardian-san." Eris gave me a smile as she extended her hand.

"Welcome aboard, Eris-sama." I returned the smile as I took her hand.

"Whoa!" I woke up and opened my eyes abruptly. When I looked up, Iris and Loby were by my side.

"Onii-chan... Thank goodness you are alive!" Iris said with relief as she shed tears out of joy and ease.

"Aw c'mon, I am still alive, you know? Stop crying." I reassured Iris as I wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey." A somewhat cheerful voice called out.

I looked up and saw a familiar face looking down on me.

"Howdy!" I greeted her casually as I waved at her.

I rose and looked at my party members, namely Iris, Loby the Archwizard and Chris the Thief.

"I will be in your care." I said warmly as I gave them a smile.

"No, no, that's my line, Guardian." Chris answered with a carefree expression.

This (kinda) nice moment didn't last long before someone ruined it.

"I found you at last! Fight me, Magic Swordmaster!" The guy who had Gram on his belt challenged me. "I will show you the strength of the Chosen One this time."

sigh*

"Poor Onii-chan..." Iris sighed as she facepalmed herself.

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix." I muttered as my outfit changed from the blue trenchcoat to a set of red samurai armor.

"For fks sake, stop ruining the good moments!" I shouted in exasperation as I dropkicked him in the face.

"Merde." I muttered as I caught the adventurers' attention.

"Core change, Phoenix to Pegasus." I changed the Core Outfit back to the previous one I wore.

Then I pulled out my sword and stabbed it onto the floor.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Iris looked at me with confusion.

"Just watch me." I answered with a warm smile on my face.

"Sanctuary!" I released light magic within the sword as a large milky magic circle surrounded us.

Then, some gentle rays of light shone onto Katsurugi's face.

_30 seconds later..._

"Alright, he should be fine now." I told his party members with a poker face.

Then, I turned to my new party members.

"OK, let's go."

_During our way to the quest..._

"Here's the quest: We are going to exterminate a large group of barbarians. They are located in a valley, surrounded by mountains. The chieftain of the group is rumored to be powerful. What tactics can we use?" I asked Iris as I briefed the team and started her lesson. "Both honorable and unorthodox tactics are accepted."

"I would ask Onii-chan and Chris to act as decoys, while the Explosive Boi gets into a safe place and cast Explosion." Iris explained.

"A decent tactic indeed. But there is a better strategy." I replied. First, I can use the Elemental Constellation System to scout the enemy base. Then, we can plot a tactic after we locate their food storage and armory. If they panicked, we can take them out in one go. If they don't, deploy hit-and-run tactics or disguise as their minions and infiltrate the base, destroying it inside out." I elaborated on the idea as Iris looked at me in amazement.

"That is also the tactic we would be using against the barbarians. You got me?" I turned my attention to Chris and Loby.

"Got it."

_9 minutes later..._

"You guys stay here and standby. I am going to scout the area. Stay safe, OK?" I told them as I summoned the Fire Phoenix.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf!" I changed my Core Outfit as I grab onto the Phoenix's claws.

"Concealment!" I chanted as I channeled my mana into the Core Outfit and turned invisible with the Phoenix.

_Meanwhile, in a place where nobody knows..._

"Interesting strategy. That is exactly why the Magic Swordmaster is worthy of being my champion." The silhouette said as it looked at the crystal ball.

All of a sudden, I got affected by an unknown headache and canceled my skill in accident.

Before I knew it, I was spotted by the barbarians and they sounded the alarm.

"Fk."

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! _**

**_To be honest, I found it more fun to give out spoiler warnings this way, so I am going to do that when there are spoilers in a chapter~ _****:P**

**_Once again, positive critiques are appreciated, either through PM or reviews._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	25. Being Interrupted in The Quest!

***battle sirens***

'Awawa, what should I do...?' Iris thought as she looked around in panic.

All of a sudden, one of the warriors appeared in front of Iris and raised his sword.

"No (Iya)!" Iris screamed as she put her hands on her head.

"Flash Move!" I chanted as I channeled light magic into my body, dashed towards Iris and channeled light magic into my sword at the same time.

Clang!

And... it looks like I made it on time.

"Onii-chan!" Iris exclaimed happily.

I turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You think you can defeat me?" the warrior laughed.

"I never think. I know." I replied confidently as I channeled my mana into the Core Outfit.

"Onii-chan..." Iris looked at my back as if she realized I was trying to tell her how we can kick that guy's ass together.

"I got it!" Iris exclaimed as she drew her sword and ran.

"Look at you. Being ditched by your teammates." The guy sneered as he pushed me back and went for the final blow.

However, before he could finish the job, he was sliced into two halves from behind.

And the one who did that was... Iris.

"Well done! And thank you for saving me!" I told Iris like a proud parent.

"That was what you would call 'Divide and Conquer', right?" Iris looked up as she hugged me.

"Exactly. Let's get to Chris and Loby!"

"Yes (Hai)!"

_5 minutes later..._

"Let's split up from here! You take Chris, I take Loby!"

"I understand (wakarimashita), Onii-chan!"

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix!" I muttered as my Core Outfit transformed into a red warrior outfit.

And then I dropkicked another warrior in the face and sent him flying off the mountain before he killed Loby off.

"Seriously, what's taking you so long?" Loby sighed in exasperation.

"Hey, I just saved your ass on time here. Is that how you thank a guy who saved you?" I shot back as I sheathed the nodachi and drew the pair of slash blades on my back.

"Flashfire Combo Slash (Sen-ho Ren Zan)!" I swung the blades in a rather fast succession as I shouted the name of the skill and took on a few more warriors.

"Now stay back before you got me killed!" I told Loby as I took down two more barbarians.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Loby shot me a glare as he started to recite the incantation for Explosion.

"Remember what I said before the quest?" I asked Loby as I kept fighting.

"You don't need to remind me that!" Loby answered as he pointed his staff at the food storage.

"Burst forth, Explosion!" Loby cast Explosion after he finished chanting.

And the base's food storage turned into a crater with a 'Kaboom!'

"Good job!" I looked back as I gave him a nod.

"Well, who do you think I am-"

Before Loby could finish the sentence, a burly man appeared in front of us and drew his scimitar.

"Summon Core Constellation: Wind Aquila." I muttered under my breath as I had a staring contest with the Chieftain.

All of a sudden, a giant pastel green eagle swooped in, grabbed Loby by the arms and flew away.

"What are you doing? Let me down!" Loby yelled on top of his lungs as he demanded to let him go.

"Get the hell outta here before the shit hits the fan!" I shouted back as I sheathed my slash blades and drew the nodachi.

Silence formed between us as we still had the staring contest.

The Chieftain lunged at me at his full speed. But I sidestepped and attempted to slash downwards.

The Chieftain blocked the slash with his scimitar.

Then he swiped with his scimitar in attempt to go for my head.

I dodged the attack by doing a backflip.

'This ain't doing well in my favor... If that's the case...!'

"Core change, Phoenix to Wolf!" I commanded as the red Core Outfit took the form of the black and purple Core Outfit.

I chanted Advanced Lurk and dashed towards the Chieftain in an incredible speed.

Even though I managed to get a couple hits off him, the daggers didn't even hurt him one bit.

'This ain't much, but it's honest work.' I thought to myself as I dodged around and attacked the Chieftain every chance I had.

_Meanwhile... _

"The Wind Aquila! Hey (Nee), where is Onii-chan?" Iris asked Loby worriedly.

"I don't know... But he is up against the Chieftain." Loby replied.

Iris then turned onto the Wind Aquila.

"Hey you (Nee Anata)... I know you wanted to save Onii- your master, Guardian." Iris' blue eyes met the Aquila's purple eyes. "Can you... help me please?"

The Wind Aquila moved a bit forward and nudged Iris with its head.

"Thank you... Thank you very much, Wind Aquila!" Iris thanked the Wind Aquila with tears in her eyes as she rode on the Aquila's back.

"Hey, don't forget about us as well." Chris placed a hand on Iris' shoulder. "We are a party, right? Let's take him on... Together."

"Yes (Hai)!" Iris replied as she nodded and gave Chris a smile.

_Two minutes later..._

"Wait for us, Onii-chan. We are coming!" Iris thought as the three were flying towards our direction.

_At the same time... _

It seems like the Chieftain started to figure out how I fight as he calmed down and attack with precision.

'I can do this... Just like before!' I thought as I created a few Shadow Clones and continued fighting.

The Chieftain muttered some incomprehensible noises before he lunged at me and cut down the Shadow Clones one by one.

Before I could react, the Chieftain knocked me down to the ground with the hilt of his scimitar.

"I can't be taken out like this..." I muttered as I struggled to get up and keep on fighting.

Before I could even get up, the Chieftain pointed the tip of his scimitar at my neck.

"I have heard rumors about you, Magic Swordmaster." The Chieftain said amusingly. "But... It seems like you aren't as strong as I expected, which is a disappointment to me." The Chieftain's said with disdain.

"Anyway, my name is Montoya the Chieftain. You destroyed my village. Prepare to die." The Chieftain raised his scimitar as he was about to decapitate me.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew towards the Chieftain as it whistled through the air.

The Chieftain looked towards where the arrow came from as the arrow just flew past and almost hit him. A teenage boy with short orange hair and green eyes was standing there as he nocked another arrow on the bow.

"Who are you?" The Chieftain asked in amusement. "My business is with the Magic Swordmaster, not a random guy who has horrible aim."

The teenage boy fired another arrow at him without saying anything.

The Chieftain turned around and found out the boy missed his arrow again.

"Core change, Wolf to Pegasus!" I changed my Core Outfit before he turned around and went for the killing stroke.

Then I jumped before the Chieftain turned around.

"Hmm?" Apparently the Chieftain wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, as he couldn't see I was above him.

"You are finished!" I hollered as I brought my sword down to his head.

"Ash Pile Explosion!" The Chieftain released gunpowder infused ash from his scimitar.

"Shield change, Pegasus to Dragon!" I commanded as a blue Absorb Shield appeared on my right forearm.

"Perish!" The Chieftain lit the ash and caused an explosion. Fortunately, I turned on the Water Absorb Shield, and so, I absorbed the Explosion and got myself a large amount of mana.

"Flash Slash!" The boy drew his swords and swung them in a quick succession.

"Sacred Judgment!" I channeled light magic into my sword and strike the Chieftain down. The skill was more powerful than the last time as I received the mana from the Barbarian leader.

* * *

**_A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	26. Meeting a Guy who wants to defeat me!

After defeating the Chieftain, I grabbed his scimitar and tied it onto my right waist.

Then I turned my attention to the teenage boy after I finished tie up loose ends.

"Hey thanks for-" Before I could finish, the teenage boy threw his chakram at me.

I drew my sword instinctively and deflected the chakram.

Before I could say anything, the teenage boy said "fight me" in a barely audible voice, drew his swords and lunged at me.

"Aye I think you should ask for consent before challenging someone to a duel!" I shouted as I dodged his attacks.

"The Wind Aquila is nearby... Maybe I should stall some time for it to reach us..."

The teenage boy ignored me and kept on hacking. Me on the other hand, kept on dodging as I had zero intention to fight.

"Why aren't you fighting? Aren't you the Magic Swordmaster, the one who can take out an army single-handedly? The hero who will save the world?" The teenage boy asked as he pointed his sword at me.

"What are you talking about? It is true I am the Magic Swordmaster, but I am no hero." I sighed as I face-palmed myself. "Or rather, please don't call me a hero, as this will just bring disgrace upon the word 'Hero'. Also, would you please tell me who spread those rumors? I would like to take care of those obnoxious idiots later on."

At that time, I used Advanced Lurk to sneak up on that boy and try to knock him out.

And somehow that kid took a step forward when the Shadow Clone was about to knock him out. Then he defeated the Shadow Clone in a few seconds' work.

"Nice try." The kid said as he nocked an arrow on his bow.

I channeled light magic into my sword to prepare for the fight.

All of a sudden, a green artillery bullet flew towards the kid.

'Thank whoever is looking over me.' I thought to myself.

"Onii-chan! Are you OK?" Iris asked as the Wind Aquila landed a few metres behind me.

"Yeah I am. You guys made just in time."

"Fight me alone, you wimp!" The kid pointed at me as he gave me a glare.

"That eagle is one of my weapons, or rather, familiars. So technically, you are still fighting me. You got what I am saying?" I shot back as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself? How am I supposed to fight you when I don't even know who you are?"

"If you really wish to know my name, then defeat me."

"Oh well, I am going to call you Isekai Indiana Jones then!" I said with a smug smile.

"Hey stop that!" The boy refuted as he seemed to be offended by this name, albeit he probably didn't know what it meant.

"Um sorry, no can do. After all, I don't even know who you are. So the best I can do is to name you myself, and remember that." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Argh fine, my name is Karu. The Wanderer."

"Be happy and you will be the Happy Wanderer, you know?" I told Karu with a bit of mischief in my eyes.

"The Happy Wanderer? What are you talking about?" Karu asked as he scratched his hair in confusion.

"The Happy Wanderer is a song from my world." I replied.

"Onii-chan, I remember! Was it the song you told me before? 'Valderi, Valdera, my knapsack on my back!' I like that song!" Iris chimed in as she sung a part of the song.

"Exactly!" I answered as I turned around and snapped my fingers.

"You (Kisama)... Are you making fun of me?" Karu questioned as he forced a smile on his face.

"Nope, I ain't mocking you." I shook my head and put on a blank expression. "By the way, I think you are awesome while fighting the Chieftain, albeit you probably got Stormtrooper Aim, considering how bad you missed the arrows. But still cool nonetheless."

"What's Stormtrooper Aim?" Loby asked.

"You wouldn't understand this as that's an Isekai joke."

Then I turned to Karu.

"So, would you like join our party? We could use your strength."

"Beat me on your own, and I will join your party." Karu replied coldly.

"Oh ok. See you then. Also, thanks for helping me taking out the Chieftain." I waved my hand at Karu and signaled my party members to leave the village.

"Summon Core Constellation: Fire Phoenix."

And then we flew back to the Adventurers' Guild, leaving Isekai Indiana Jones back in the village.

_At the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Good evening, Guardian-san. Did you finish the quest?" the staff member asked politely.

"Yeah I did. Here you go." I replied as I placed the scimitar on the table and signaled Iris to collect the quest reward.

Then I turned to my party members.

"Alright, we have enough money to get ourselves a house as our Operational Base. Let's go and buy this." I said slightly excited as I showed them the leaflet.

_During our way to buy the house..._

"Uwah!"

Hearing this cry from the alley, the four of us rushed to the scene immediately, which Isekai Indiana Jones and a kid were seen at the scene.

I gave a glance at Iris and Loby, by which they understood the message, ran over to the kid and check his injuries.

Chris and I stood in front of them.

"What great timing, Magic Swordmaster. Fight me." Karu said as he drew his swords.

"What did you do to the kid?" I asked.

Karu said nothing as he lunged at me and attacked out of the blue.

"Fk. Why wouldn't I expect that to happen?" I thought to myself blankly.

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix!"

I tossed the money pouch to Chris.

"Chris, go take the cash, get the base and protect that kid with Iris and Loby! I will get to you guys right after!" I shouted as I changed my Core Outfit into a set of red samurai armor and blocked his swords.

"Gotcha! Quick, this way!" Chris chanted Lurk onto the trio and herself, then left the scene, leaving me up against a random who was obsessed with defeating me alone.

I kicked Karu in the stomach and drew my nodachi as I prepared to fight him seriously.

"Oho? Finally found your will to fight, Magic Swordmaster?" Karu lunged at me once again.

I kept silent as I blocked a few hits from Karu.

"You are wide open!" Karu said in glee as he stabbed me in the back (or backstabbing in short) (literally).

"I win! I defeated the Magic Swordmaster!" Karu cheered.

"You only defeated a Shadow Clone, and the thing is, he held back." I said from behind as the Shadow Clone turned into a smokescreen.

"Shadow Bind." I chanted the skill as ropes tied Karu's body and shadow.

"Like the PTU of where I came from said: 'Failing to Plan is Planning to Fail.' It is beyond doubt that you are strong, but you fight without tactics, and that... is your downfall, apart from that Stormtrooper Aim of yours."

"You... lost. Don't worry, this skill will wear off after an hour or two. Peace out." I chanted Advanced Lurk and left the alley after saying these lines to Karu, which was being tied up at that moment.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! _****_Positive critiques are appreciated. _****_Stay tuned for the next chapter._**

**_Also, this chapter is uploaded as a celebration for Darkness' birthday (Today is 6th Apr), the next chapter will be uploaded two days later._**

**_Remember to wish Da- I mean, _****_Pfft... Lalatina (www)_****_ a happy birthday!_**


	27. Realizing the Thief's Hatred for Demons!

Guardian: Greetings, my dear readers! It is yours truly, the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian once again! Just to inform you all, you are advised to read LN vol. 12 in advance this time, as this chapter may contain spoilers. Just in case if the following content counts as a spoiler, it would be safer for you to read LN vol. 12, since some of the content of the chapter is based on this volume.

Iris: (shouting in the background) Onii-chan! Time to go! Loby says he's going to eat your lunchbox (bento) if you aren't coming back!

Guardian: I am coming! Please enjoy the following chapter: Realizing the Thief's Hatred for Demons!

* * *

After tying up Karu, I summoned the Light Pegasus to help me get to the soon-to-be Operational Base ASAP.

3 minutes later, I saw Iris and Loby were trying their very best to restrain Chris from entering.

I then jumped off the Light Pegasus and did a superhero landing.

"I am back (Tataima)! What... what happened right there...?" I asked as I turned on the Light Core.

"Onii-chan, you came at the right time! The dealer says a lich was inside the house, and Chris got mad AF when she heard the word 'lich'." Iris explained as she still held Chris tightly, in order to stop her from doing something rash.

"Well, seems like there's a new lesson for you Iris, that is: Try **NOT** to trust anyone easily." I told Iris in a slightly solemn tone.

Then, I turned my attention to Chris and Loby.

"We are unsure of how strong the lich is (if there is one that is), so the safest thing to do is: stay together, since as the saying goes: strength in numbers."

"No I'm taking him now!" Chris dashed towards the house.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf."

Before Chris could enter the house, I cast Shadow Bind on her.

"I understand your hatred for demons... But try **NOT** to work on your own, OK? You are going to screw things up if you fight alone." I sighed.

"After all..." I whispered. "You may end up with your true identity exposed... Do you want that?"

Chris glared at me as hard as she can, I looked back in response.

"I suppose not." Chris sighed.

I opened the gate and released her.

"Come on guys, we got one job to do." I said as I turned my Core Outfit back to the one I was wearing before, pulled my sword out and opened the door.

"Excalibur." I channeled light magic into the sword, which started to emit a faint blue light, and light up the surroundings like a torch.

"Summon Core Constellation: Shadow Wolf. Enemy Detection." I summoned the familiar for the Shadow Core, Shadow Wolf and activated the skill as I searched for the lich.

"Okay, due to the sheer size of the house, it would be better for us to split into two groups. Loby, you are with Iris. Chris is with me." I told the trio the plan. "Iris, I have something to tell you before we go."

I handed her the Fire Core.

"The Fire Core should be able to protect you. Channel your mana into the weapon to increase its attack power." I instructed Iris as I demonstrated the technique and watched her put on the Fire Core.

"Like this?" Iris asked as the nodachi turned bright red.

"Exactly, good luck out there and stay safe." I told Iris before I turned my attention to Chris.

"Come on Chris, let's go."

We searched a few rooms before we searched the Master's Bedroom, where we found the lich mentioned before, whose eyes were filled with lonely and sadness, instead of anger and hatred like one would have expected.

Chris drew her dagger and lunged at the lich as her purple eyes glowed dangerously.

I pointed my sword towards Chris in attempt to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"What are you doing, Guardian? Demons, should be purged without question."

"Are you deaf or something? She said: Help me." I replied. "I mean, she must have some inexplicable reasons or something like that for turning into a lich. It couldn't be more obvious that she needs our help. Now, take a chill pill, let's try talk our way to solve the problem."

"But in case of you attacking... Bind." I summoned some ropes to tie the lich, to ensure that she won't attack us out of the blue.

"Now, Miss. What's the matter? How can I help you?" I squatted in front of the lich as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Help me...! My family was affect by the Premonition of Death, and I need to be a lich to save them! I wouldn't turn into a lich if I had a choice! Please... help me!"

"Did a Dullahan cursed them?" I asked as I wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"No, the God of Darkness and Death... Volras!" She answered as she trembled and thunder rumbled. What a cliche scene.

"Volras...? Is he...?"

"Precisely I am." The dark creepy voice whispered once again.

"Hey! Stop eavesdrop on us! That's disrespectful man!" I shouted aloud as I covered my ears.

"Anyway, since you are a lich, so prepare to die. No reason is needed for your death. Being a lich itself is a crime and disgrace to this world. So, Farewell." Chris rushed towards the lich as she prepared to take her out.

"Stop it, Chris. This is going to make you look racist." I said as I blocked her dagger with my sword. "I will resort to force if I have to." Judging from the look in her eyes, Chris had no intention of hearing the lich out. So I warned her solemnly as I readied my sword.

'Hmph, I would like to see you try. Just to warn you, I won't hesitate to kill you if I must." Chris said coldly as she took the battle stance.

The room was filled with silence as tension formed between us, since a heated deathmatch was about to go down in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story! _**


	28. Realizing Things took a mild Dark Turn!

The lich was tied up and knelt somewhere between us, making this moment came from an epic scene from an anime opening.

I turned to the lich.

"Hey, try not to touch that dagger at all costs, OK? Considering how Chris wants to kill you, this means the dagger is most likely to have enchantments to kill you and your current kind." I pointed my sword towards the dagger as I started to channel light magic into my sword, which the blade started to turn blue at the moment.

Chris lunged at me at her full speed, as if she wanted to end this fight quickly so that she could kill the lich.

I took a step back and mentally prepared myself for the fight.

"Stop attacking, or I will use force." I warned Chris with a solemn expression as I took the battle stance.

Chris ignored my warning and attacked wildly as she sent a flurry of slashes.

"Whirlwind Flash Sword (Senpu Senko Ken)." I muttered the skill name as I spun my sword like a lightsaber.

I barely managed to block all the attacks using that skill, since she attacked in an extremely quick succession and that made her look like she did a quicker version of 'Starburst Stream' from another certain anime.

'I got to push her back... In order to keep the lich safe- or rather, alive, that is.'

I advanced as I spun my sword, forcing Chris to move towards the door.

However, Chris did a somersault, dodged my skill and charged towards the lich.

"Oh no you don't! Sacred Thunderbolt!" I shouted as I released a network of light beams towards Chris, who got hit in the back by the light beams.

Then I stood in front of the lich and faced Chris.

"I really don't want to take you on... But I will if you insist!" I said in determination as I looked straight at Chris and pointed my sword towards her.

_Meanwhile..._

"I don't think the lich is in the house... Maybe we should go back and regroup?" Loby asked Iris with uncertainty.

"Wait... Onii-chan was moving around in a room... Let's go check it out." Iris replied as she raised the nodachi like a torch.

"OK, after you." Loby nodded as he agreed.

The two left the living room and headed towards the room I was at.

_2 minutes later... _

"Onii-chan! What happened?" Iris asked as she broke into the room with Loby and saw us fighting.

"Explanations later! Protect the girl for now!" I told Iris as I extended a hand towards her and kept on parrying Chris' attacks.

"Ara, Guardian-san. Why don't you tell them her true identity is?" Chris turned onto them. "The girl is a lich. Finish her!"

"A lich you say..." Iris froze on the spot as she didn't know what to do anymore. "Onii-chan, what should I do...?"

"She must have skeletons in her closet. She said 'Help me' and pleaded us to help." I spun my sword and stood in front of the lich.

"She also said the God of Darkness and Death, Volras, is the one who turned her into a lich. It is most likely this Volras guy is stirring things up. I got to stop him... Or those innocent people will suffer. So, I need her to tell me everything she knows. This is what people in my world call 'Collecting Intel'." I continued while sparks flew as our weapons clashed.

"Onii-chan..."

"Iris, you knew me the longest among the three. You know I won't lie to you out of the blue. Trust me." I looked at Iris as she was still standing there, thinking whether or not she should kill the lich.

'Shadow Wolf, use "Shadow Bind".' I commanded the Shadow Wolf to tie Chris up with my thoughts.

Chris fell onto the floor with a loud thud as black and purple ropes tied Chris and her shadow up.

"Let me go!" Chris demanded as she struggled to escape from the Shadow Bind.

"No." I turned her down as I turned my attention to the lich.

I walked towards her with my sword drawn.

"Hii!" The lich was scared to a point that she closed her eyes as I slightly raised my sword.

"Really, what are you thinking?" I sighed in resignation as I cut off some of the ropes.

"Now, I would like you to tell me who you are, what you are after and who sent you here. I may let you go depending what your answers are." I asked her calmly as I bent down a little.

"One more thing, don't lie to me, OK?" I told the lich with a somewhat gentle tone. "You will be reduced to nothing when I caught you lying." The lich nodded quickly in response to my statement.

Chris somehow escaped the Shadow Bind. She raised her dagger in order to kill the lich.

"Goddamnit." I raised my left arm and let Chris stab her dagger into my arm. Blood splattered in all directions.

"Onii-chan!" Iris called out as I advanced and tried to get away from the lich as far as possible.

"Stay back! Hear that lich out for me!" I yelled at Iris as I tried to endure the pain.

* * *

**_Iris POV_**

"Onii-chan!" I shouted in concern as Chris stabbed Onii-chan in his left forearm, which the latter's blood splattered in all directions.

"Stay back! Hear that lich out for me!" Onii-chan yelled at me as he extended his right hand, as if he was saying 'Don't come closer'.

"I understand (wakarimashita), Onii-chan!" I answered Onii-chan, after contemplating which side should I listen to.

Then, I headed towards the lich and crouched in front of her.

"Excuse me... Could you please tell me a few things...?" I asked with a warm smile in attempt to calm her down.

"S... Scary...!" The lich said in horror as she looked at Onii-chan and Chris.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan is protecting you. He can and he will help you. So please, tell us how we can help you."

"That boy..." The lich eyed Onii-chan in terror. "That boy is what He is after! Your Onii-chan is in danger!"

I looked at her with disbelief.

"Excuse me... What did you say...?"

"He is after your Onii-chan! Now I know why He is after the boy..." The lich said in a small voice as she cowered in fear.

"What... (Nani)?"

* * *

I grabbed Chris by her right wrist with my right hand. Then I removed her dagger from my left forearm.

I sneaked behind Chris and drew my sword.

Somehow Chris figured out what I was about to do, as she grabbed me by my left wrist.

And now, we are stuck in a deadlock with our weapons at each other's throats. Meanwhile, Iris was listening to the lich carefully, and it looked like she started to found out I was telling the truth: the lich needs our help. Judging from the look of her face, we are in deep shit as her face went pale.

I put a bit more strength into my left arm and knocked Chris out with the hilt of my sword.

"Bind!" I summoned ropes and tied Chris up once again."In case of she woke up and kept on attacking irrationally... Shadow Wolf, use Shadow Bind!" I commanded the Shadow Wolf to summon mana ropes to tie her up again.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story!**_

_**Positive critiques are appreciated.**_


	29. Gifting the Dark God with an Informant!

I walked towards the lich after I knocked Chris out and tied her up twice.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." I said that like a gentleman.

Unfortunately, it looked like no one in the room understood what I just said, after all, I received stares from the three after I said that. Iris facepalmed herself while muttering 'Onii-chan...' and the lich stared at me like I was some sort of weirdo, she also put on an expression that wrote 'what the actual fk is wrong with this guy'. Loby was like, can this man be a bit more mature?

"Ok, I think I have messed around quite enough. Greetings, miss. I am the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian."

"Hey, Onii-chan."

"Yes?" I responded as I turned to Iris.

"It turns out you are correct that the lich needs our help." Iris said. "She said her family was cursed with the Premonition of Death by the God of Darkness and Death, Volras."

"And there is one more thing she mentioned. What Volras is currently after..." Iris continued as she pointed at me.

"Is you, Onii-chan."

"Um, you mean my life or my body? After all, I just want to say I am not-" I interjected in a slightly joking tone in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Apparently, he is after you. Not your life, and definitely **NOT **your body, he wanted you to be his champion and help him in dominating the world." Iris continued as she tried to maintain her poker face.

Hold up a second, does that mean that Volras guy technically stalked me in my dreams? Or rather, can that be also called a dream as well? I mean, that is exactly what he said in the dream. Oh God, I am so confused!

"What now? Too shocked to hear the news?" Loby said with a slightly teasing tone as he put a smug smile on his face.

"Hey shut up for a sec, I am currently contemplating something kind of important here."

_An hour later..._

"Alright, I am going to find someone to remodel some of the rooms." I told Loby.

"Where's the lich?" Chris asked in alert as she looked around with her dagger drawn after she woke up.

"She escaped." I replied with a blank expression.

Do you actually think the lich actually escaped? Of course not! Here's what really happened before:

_30 minutes earlier..._

"Hey, miss-"

"Please don't call me miss. You may call me Saki."

"Ok Saki. We can stop Volras and his nefarious plans, only if we work together." I said with determination. "We need you to stick close to Volras."

"But how...?"

"Easy. Become his follower. During that, you will take the role of an undercover follower and our informant. We will formulate a plan according to the information you collected. Then we will take him straight on, on the other hand, you will make your way to us, and we take him down... together."

"Everyone, take one item." I said as I pull out a few accessories and hung a device which is similar to a military walkie-talkie in the modern world on my belt.

_One minute later..._

"Before we take out Volras, Saki, you will be called Sierra. Loby will be called Lima, Chris will be called Charlie and Iris will be called India. I will be called as Zulu in the communications. So remember to say these names instead when we are communicating through the devices." I told them solemnly.

"Onii-chan, what are those?" Iris asked as she raised a hand.

"These are military phonetic alphabets from my world, whereas Sierra stands for 'S', Lima for 'L', Charlie for 'C', India for 'I' and Zulu for 'Z'. Any more questions?' I explained the concepts of military alphabets to the three.

"I will tell you the details later." I whispered to Iris, who seemed interested in this topic.

"No? Ok." I said with a smile.

Then I turned onto Saki.

"We... No, the world is counting on you, Informant Sierra." I said as I extended my hand towards Saki.

"No problem, Commander Zulu." She replied as she shook my hand.

"Since when did I become the commander?"

"Never mind that." Saki replied as she made a _tehepero _expression.

"Onii-chan should be the commander! Since you are the one who bring this up." Iris chimed in as she looked at me with a smile befitting of her age.

"That's right! You made the plans, it's only natural for you to be the commander!" Loby agreed.

"No, that's not it. You guys are missing the point, why am I called the Commander when others got called the party leader?" I asked.

_A few minutes later... _

"Ah fine. Call me whatever you like." I said in resignation as I raised my hands up in exasperation.

"Yay!"

"Loby, tell Chris about the military alphabets and the plan how we take down Volras after we left." I turned to Loby.

"Roger roger!" Loby replied.

Then I turned my attention to Saki.

"Also, would you kindly cast some magic on us please? I need some 'real' evidence to prove you escaped, considering how zealous my silver-haired party member is in exterminating you..."

"Oh right, no problem. Just give me a second..."

And... That was what really happened half an hour ago.

"That would be our Operational Base." I said as I signaled Iris to come closer. "Anyway, it's getting late now, so I am going to bring Iris home, see you guys around."

"Bye!" Iris said as she waved them goodbye.

_A few moments after we returned to the castle..._

"Here we go, eat that crystal before you sleep, OK?" I whispered to Iris as we sneaked into her bedroom.

"No problem."

"Nice, sweet dreams, Iris."

"You too, Onii-chan."

* * *

_The next day..._

*knock knock*

I bet you are thinking a knock knock joke was about to happen, right? Well yes, but actually no. I did say "Who's there?", but the person behind knocked again instead of saying his/her name and spoiled the fun. So I said "Come in" instead.

My bedroom door was opened and a quite well-endowed figure with short blonde hair and blue eyes (Even though I know most nobles have blonde hair and blue eyes) entered the room. She wore a blue mage robe with her set of rings that allowed her to cast spells freely.

Yes, you may have guessed it. The person who entered my room was one of the three escorts (including me of course) of Iris, Rain.

"Good morning, Guardian-san." Rain greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Rain-san. What happened? It seems like you are down in the dumps today."

"Actually, I have a few things to ask you." Rain said.

"Rain-san, before you ask, could you please take a seat? It is kind of awkward for you to stand there."

"Understood." Rain answered as she took a seat.

"Also, would you like to have a cup of tea?" I said as I offered her a cup of tea.

"Yes please." Rain replied as she took a sip from the teacup.

"So, how can I help you?" I asked.

"How did you become that strong?" Rain asked.

"Excuse me, Rain-san, but is that a joke? Am I really that strong?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"Yes you are. Like the one time you created a crater in the arena with... what was your skill again...? Right, Holy Repulsion. Judging from the degree of damage to the arena, you used a large amount of mana when you cast the skill. How...?"

"That one? Let's be honest. That skill didn't only use my mana." I replied as I took a sip from the teacup.

"What do you mean...?"

"Do you know how do I fight?" I asked back.

"If I remembered correctly, you normally use the Core System to fight."

"Correct. In each core, there is a mana supply pack hidden in the Core Outfit. I can use the mana stored within it to boost the attack power of my skills." I explained as I drank some more tea.

"However, this just also proved that I still have much to learn." I said in a slightly dejected tone as I placed the teacup on the nightstand.

"And why is that?" Rain asked with a wide-eyed expression as she didn't believe what she just heard.

"That is because I still relied on the mana supply pack. The most ideal usage of the mana supply pack is to act as a reserve mana supply for emergencies. If I want to protect Iris, I cannot rely on the mana supply pack that often. I need to protect her, regardless of the help of the mana supply pack." I explained.

"Not to mention, if I fight without the shield and the supply pack, I would probably ran out of mana quickly. So don't worry about it, you are strong in your own way, and that's a solid fact no one can deny."

"I am strong... in my own way...?" Rain looked down in disbelief as she still refused to acknowledge the fact that she was strong.

"Still don't believe me? Let's go for a few rounds, one on one. You will understand what I meant in that way." I raised an eyebrow as I turned to Rain.

"Umm, Guardian-san...? You are still in your pyjamas."

"Oh right." I responded in resignation as I facepalmed myself.

"Please wait for me in the arena, OK?" I said as I turned to Rain. "I will be there in a moment, so please give me a few minutes to gear up." I reached for the Core and get changed.

_After 15 minutes of me equipping gear and heading to the arena..._

"Alright, I have kept you waiting (Omatase)." I told Rain nonchalantly as I walked into the arena.

"I will fight using the mana supply pack in the first round." I said as I pulled my sword out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Rain replied.

"Here I go...!" I lunged at Rain at my full speed.

_After a few minutes of Rain casting spells and me trying to close the distance between us..._

"Lightning!" Rain chanted arcane magic as a bolt of lightning rushed towards me.

'Not again...' I thought as I activated the Light Absorb Shield.

The milky shield absorbed the magic spell the second it hit the shield.

"What happened?! How did my spell vanish?" Rain looked at me with a wide-eyed expression as she still had trouble believing what just happened, despite the fact that she had already seen the Absorb Shield in action once back then.

"My turn." I said in a voice barely audible to Rain.

"?!"

"Sacred Thunderbolt!" I unleashed a large network of light beams towards Rain as I shouted the skill name.

Some of you may think if Rain received a huge amount of damage from my skill.

Matter of fact, I made Rain bleed a little as I calculated the trajectory of the light beams and hit her in the arm with a light beam before the entire network disappeared.

But still, I created quite a few miniature craters in the arena.

"That would be the outcome when I go all-out for now." I said to Rain, who looked at me with shock.

"Then... What would happen if I fight without these...?" I monologised as I removed the bracers. "Let's find out." I continued monologizing as I pointed my sword towards Rain.

"Onii-chan!" Iris shouted and waved at us as she entered the arena with Claire.

"Good afternoon, Iris!" I greeted Iris back with a smile as I waved back at her. "Did you finish your lesson?"

Claire's face stiffened the second she saw me.

Needless to say, that goes for me as well.

"Why the hell are you here?" We asked in sync as we stared at each other with blank expressions.

"Rooting for Rain to kick your ass."

"Doin- Wait, what did you just say?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, I hope Rain beats you black and blue, that's all." Claire rephrased what she just said with a sadistic expression on her face.

"You know what? I remember I have something to tell you." I said with a smile as I have thought of a good response to that.

"What a coincidence, me too." Claire answered as she returned the smile.

'He/she is definitely up to no good...'

"How about we say what we are thinking at the count of three?" I suggested.

"Fine with me." Claire said with a nod.

"One, two..."

"With all due respect, intercourse yourself." We said it at the same time as we gave each other the bird.

"Ah." x2

An awkward silence filled the entire arena shortly after we said that line.

"I knew you are up to something from the start." Claire said blankly as she drew her sword.

"It's never right to steal other's lines, you know?" I shot back as I put my bracers back on again and channeled my mana into the sword.

"Oho, are you perhaps looking for a fight, Magic Swordmaster?" Claire said with a sneer as she approached me. "Instead of running away, you are approaching me?"

"It is you who is looking for a fight." I replied as I did the same. "Also, I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer."

"Ho ho! Then come as close as you like." Claire replied as she kept moving towards me with no intention of stopping.

Without a doubt, I did the same, and so we recreated an Isekai version of Jotaro vs Dio scene as we slowly approached each other with menacing poses.

"Brace yourself!" Claire yelled.

"En garde!"

We lunged at each other and started fighting, blue and white flashes surrounded us once again as we begun exchanging attacks and parries.

"They don't really get along well, do they?" Rain said in resignation as she facepalmed herself.

"Um (Ano)... Guardian-san...?" Rain asked.

"I have always wanted to fight you once again." I said in a slightly irritated tone with a confident (smug to be honest) expression. "I want to show you how much I have improved...! And I will definitely kick your ass this time!"

"Ha, I would like to see you try! I will make you regret defying me, the elder daughter from the Symphonia House!" Claire said in an arrogant tone as she gave me a contemptuous look.

"Watch me! I am going to get you off of your high horse!"

"Do it if you can!"

We started to adopt the aggressive way as we both begun focusing on attacks instead of defense. As a result, blood flew everywhere as the number of cuts on our bodies increase. But still, neither of us gained the upper hand as we kept on slashing at each other.

A few minutes later, Claire's white suit and my shirt were both dyed red by our blood as a result.

"Guardian-san? Can you hear me? Please don't get sidetracked by Claire-sama..." Rain said hesitantly as she was trying to get my attention back to fighting her.

_A few minutes later..._

"Rain? Are you okay?" Iris asked Rain with concern as she seemed pissed with me ignoring her and got sprayed with our blood.

"Don't you two ignore me!" Rain cast Lightning towards us as she was tired of being ignored.

Unfortunately for me, I was too busy fighting against Claire, so I didn't notice the bolt of lightning. And the magic spell hit me in the back as a result.

I was sent flying by the bolt of lightning and passed out due to the blood loss and the high voltage of the magic attack.

**_"Onii-chan!" _**Hearing Iris' faint voice, I managed to keep my consciousness. However, I couldn't breathe. And my heart stopped beating.

**_"No breathing... No heartbeat... What should I do..._****_?" _**Iris said anxiously. **_"If that's the case...!"_**

Iris did chest compressions and CPR for me. Thanks for her efforts, I managed to stay alive.

"Thank-"

"Pathetic." Before I could finish, Iris muttered in a voice that was barely audible to me.

"If I remembered what Onii-chan taught me a bit more harder..." Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto my face.

"Hey Iris." I called Iris as I wiped her tears gently.

"There is a great song I would like to share with you. But I would sing the best part to you."

"What is it?"

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!" I put on a smile as I rickrolled her.

"Thank you... Onii-chan!" Iris gave a dazzling smile.

"Iris, do you know you just got rickrolled?" I asked Iris as my eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What?" Iris asked as she slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind." I replied as I figured it would be safer not to tell her the definition for rickrolled.

A guard stumbled into the arena all of a sudden.

"Claire-sama! Rain-sama! We are in deep trouble!"

"What is it?" Claire turned her attention to the guard.

"There is a ginger haired man who called himself the Wanderer and knocked out a squad of guards."

"Do you know who or what he is after?" Rain asked as she readied her staff.

"That man is most likely to be after either the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian-san or Iris-sama."

Iris and I looked at each other with concern.

"Fk my life." I muttered under my breath as I internally facepalmed myself for another misfortune upon me.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_Hope you all are enjoying the story!_**

**_Positive critiques are appreciated. _**


	30. Being Hunted Down by a Yandere! (Maybe)

"Come out, Guardian! Hey (Oi), is the Magic Swordmaster here?" The familiar voice shouted as he shook one of the guards.

"Onii-chan, what should we do?" Iris asked me with a touch of nervousness in her voice as we hid behind a wall.

"Be quiet for a moment, I am currently planning tactics here. Give me a moment and I will get everything figured out." I replied with a slightly reassuring tone as I put a finger on her lips.

'Alright, let's do this.' I reckoned as I turned off the Core System.

"Lightning." I chanted as a bolt of lightning flew out from my hand.

Again, that guy somehow managed to sense the incoming magic attack and dodged the spell.

However, I chanted Lurk before he knew what happened.

"Who's there!?" Karu said in alarm as he drew his swords. "Come out and fight me! Or are you too scared to fight me alone?" He taunted.

That might have worked on my fellow adventurers (I wasn't referring to my party members of course), but not for me, who has a high emotional quotient.

I wouldn't fell to his provocations, not this kind of low-quality provocations, to say the least. It would take something more than that to lure me out.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Karu said with an obsessive tone, making he sound like a yandere.

Did he want to beat me that badly? I mean, why? Weren't there a lot of people holding cheat items running around? Why fight me when he could even fight against stronger opponents? Probably because I relatively weaker than an average cheat item holder and try to get some self-esteem, not that I care anyway. But the thing is, can he at least go fixing his Stormtrooper Aim before challenging me? This made him look like a joke instead of a formidable opponent.

Also, could he please stop doing that? We aren't playing hide and seek at this moment!

I sneaked onto the watchtower, somewhere above the main gate of the castle.

"Core change, Wind Aquila." I muttered as my Core Outfit started to appear.

I knelt with one knee, readied my magic rifle and took aim at him, like a professional sniper would do.

On the other hand, I created a Shadow Clone to hide Iris from Karu's sight.

"Alright, are you ready?" I whispered to Iris.

"Anytime you are, Onii-chan." Iris whispered back as she nodded.

"OK, here we go...!" I said as deactivated Lurk and left the scene.

Lucky for me, Karu spotted Iris instantly and didn't look around, since he was focused on Iris.

Also, come think of it, I am really grateful to Iris for her unwavering trust in me, to the point she would entrust her life to me without hesitation.

Thank you very much (Arigatogozaimasu), Iris-sama!

"You (omae)... I remember you were with the Magic Swordmaster back then... If you are here, this means... he must be nearby." Karu muttered as he pointed at Iris. "After all... You two are inseparable!" He lunged at Iris.

'Oh no you don't! Lock on, fire!' I thought as I pulled the trigger and sniped Karu on the right shoulder.

Wait a sec... He got hit this time. So it is possible to hit him!

"Who is-" Before Karu could finish his line, he looked at me with disbelief and excitement.

"Yes, it's me (Hai, ore desu)." I interjected with a blank expression as I looked back and waved at him.

"Finally, there you are! I have been looking around for you!" Karu yelled with a yandere expression.

"What are you, a yandere?"

"Shut up! Get down there and fight me!" He nocked an arrow and fired.

"You can't force me to do that just because you have Stormtrooper Aim!" I mocked him as I dodged his arrow.

"If you wouldn't come down here... Then I will take that girl's life!" Karu drew his swords as he lunged at Iris.

"Shit! Stop right there, you sly bastard!" I shouted as I tried making my way towards Iris before Karu.

Clang!

Someone managed to block the slash from Karu. She wore a white suit and held a rapier. That's right, the one who blocked the hit for Iris is Claire.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Iris-sama. En garde!"Claire said as she readied her rapier.

"We'll see." Karu sneered. "Flash Slash!" Karu swung his swords in quick succession, then gave her a roundhouse kick and sent Claire flying, who leaned against the wall after taking twenty hits and that roundhouse kick from Karu.

Meanwhile, Rain was a few meters behind Karu and raised her staff to hit him preemptively.

"Light-" Before Rain could finish chanting, Karu threw one of his swords at Rain's staff and broke it.

"Ah!" Rain yelped as Karu took his sword back like a boomerang.

"Hippity hoppity, your life's my property!" Karu raised his sword as he said that.

"Core change, Aquila to Pegasus!" I commanded as I changed my Core Outfit.

"Light Absorb Shield!" I summoned the milky shield as I blocked the hit on time.

"At last, a worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!" Karu said with a menacing smile.

"Don't you think you can get away with this...!" I warned with a slightly solemn expression as I shot him a glare.

"Big talk! Would you mind back that up, a guy who failed to protect an innocent girl?" Karu goaded with a cocky expression.

"I can and I will protect Iris. I have pledged to protect her with my life since the moment I realized her cuteness." I kicked Karu in the shin as I replied calmly.

"Ow! That ain't fair!" Karu said in pain as I drew my sword.

"It is true that you have become smarter, but not enough."

"You (kisama)...! Flash Slash!" Karu unleashed a flurry of slashes at me.

I channeled my mana into the sword and used Whirlwind Flash Sword to block all the slashes.

"Iris, take this!" I told Iris as I tossed her the Shadow Core.

"The same gimmick, you got me?" I released my aura as I looked back. Iris nodded as she understood what I meant.

Iris put on the Shadow Core and channeled her mana into the Core Outfit.

We ran in opposite directions, whereas Iris ran into the castle and I ran towards the gate.

"Nah-uh! There is no escape, Magic Swordmaster. Or the girl will die." Karu threatened with a slightly deranged expression as he pointed at Iris' direction.

I ignored him and kept running. After all, Iris used the Shadow Core to conceal her presence. There was literally no way for him to track Iris down.

I hid behind the gate as Karu turned around and checked if Iris was here.

Sure enough, he yelled in anger after he realized Iris had left the scene.

"Argh! Curse you (Onore), Magic Swordmaster! You are going to be so sorry for what you have done!"

'What an idiot.' I thought as I kept on running without looking back. 'Seriously, what is his first impression of me?'

"Guess I will leave here then since the Magic Swordmaster isn't here anymore." Karu muttered as he headed towards the gate. Without a doubt, the guards had Karu surrounded like a cliché scene in anime where a badass character (even though he isn't) got himself surrounded by a bunch of men.

"Illusion Chakram!" Karu threw his chakram and it split into a few copies of itself. The guards were probably killed, but it is kind of hard to tell if they were dead since no traces of blood were found.

He left the castle through the main gate.

The thing is, he left the castle without looking around, by which I couldn't help but wonder what would be the purpose of the Shadow Core if everyone did not look at their surroundings.

Ah never mind, just when I was about to go check on Iris, Karu appeared out of nowhere.

"Surprise madafaka!" Karu 'greeted' with a deranged expression.

"No (iya)!"

_Meanwhile, in Iris' bedroom..._

_"No (Iya)!"_

"Onii-chan... I got to save him!" Iris muttered. "What can I do...?"

'Hmm...I got it!' Iris thought as she looked the bracelet.

_Back to the fight..._

"Dang it, stop running away!" Karu shouted as he chased me down the street like a deranged killer.

"Not until you give up! Give me a break!"

"You little..."

"Fireball!"

A medium sized fireball flew towards Karu, which exploded on impact.

"Who is it again?"

Two silhouettes appeared in front of me. One of them wore a wizard attire I was very familiar with. The other one, judging from its attire, I guess it belonged a thief.

A familiar voice coughed.

"You guys are on time." I said calmly as I regained my composure. "Out of sheer curiosity, how did you guys find me?"

"Well, you got to thank India for that." Chris replied with a grin.

_"India to Commander Zulu! India to Commander Zulu! Do you copy me?"_ Iris' voice came out from the device on my belt.

"India called us for help, you know." Loby explained, and he continued coughing after the explanation.

What?

_A few minutes ago, in Iris' bedroom..._

_"India to Charlie and Lima. Zulu is injured and currently being hunted down by a random adventurer who is obsessed with defeating him. I am here to request your assistance from the both of you, over."_

_"Charlie, roger."_

_"Lima, roger, will be there soon."_

"Oh right." I held the device. "This is Commander Zulu. I am currently safe and sound. Thanks, India."

I casted Sanctuary on myself and healed my wounds.

'Oh shit, I almost forgot I got to obtain information from the Princess and the Magic Swordmaster.'

"Hey... I am actually interested in joining your party. Can we just forget all this and pretend nothing happened?"

An awkward silence filled the entire street.

"We will tell you our decision later. Meet us at the Adventurers' Guild tomorrow."

"Tsk." Karu sheathed his swords and left.

I then turned my attention on to Chris and Loby as Karu left the scene.

"Thanks. And stay in touch through communication devices tonight." I said with a small smile before I return to the palace.

_A few minutes later in the palace..._

"Well, time to clean up the mess." I sighed in resignation as I stabbed my sword into the ground and made a badass pose like a knight would do.

I used a few high grade manatites hidden in my belt to increase my mana supply beforehand.

Then, I channeled light magic into the sword.

"Sanctuary!" I released the light magic and a large milky magic circle appeared on the ground.

Claire slightly rose as she barfed some blood out.

Maybe Claire saw an overlapping image of the so-called 'Hero' when she looked at my back, as she said 'Hero (yuusha-sama)' at my direction.

Without looking back, I talked to Claire.

"Please stay down and rest for a bit, Claire-san. It takes some time for Sanctuary to take effect and heal your wounds." I said calmly as I continued channeling my mana into the sword.

"Thank you, hero (yuusha-sama)..." Claire croaked in a hoarse voice as gentle rays of light shone upon her.

Seriously Claire, please stop calling me that. You are currently creeping me out, and I am getting goosebumps thanks to that.

I ignored her and kept healing the injured.

'But seriously, that Karu guy can really pack a punch right there...' I thought as I maintained the skill. 'I should avoid fighting in here or crowded places to avoid people getting injured because of me, if there is a next time that is.'

_Three minutes later..._

"Looks like I have tended all the injured." I muttered as I deactivated the skill and sheathed my sword.

Claire, Rain and the guards rose a few seconds after I sheathed my sword.

The guards were like, "Thank Eris I am still alive" or "Let's grab a beer after our shift". Rain looked at me with a mix of gratitude and amazement while Claire on the other hand... how should I describe her expression...? She looked away with her arms crossed like a tsundere. Also, her cheeks were red due to the blushing, probably out of the embarrassment of her calling me a hero.

"Hey, if you want to thank me, do it properly." I told Claire with a monotone.

No response could be heard from Claire, so I guess she acts like a tsundere.

"Alright then... I'm off. See you guys around." I said with a nonchalant expression as I headed towards Iris' bedroom to check on her.

"Thank you..." Claire put her hands on her chest and muttered softly as I left the scene.


	31. Forming A Real Party with Acquaintances!

Guardian: Hello, so-

Loby: *pushed Guardian aside* We meet again, my dear readers. This time, you are strongly advised to read Continued Explosions, or you may face the doom of being spoiled. Muahahahaha!

Guardian: *whacks Loby in the head with a paper fan* Hey, what are you doing here! Also, what do you mean by "We meet again"? You just met them the first time, so stop screwing around!

Iris: *Looks at Loby* Eh? Why are you here?

Loby: Don't ask me that!

Yunyun: *flailing her arms and pouts* This is outrageous, this is unfair! How come Loby is hogging all the spotlight?

Guardian: Erm, calm-

Karu: Fight me, Magic Swordmaster!

Chris: Hey, you guys, stop. The readers are watching us...

Guardian: *ignoring the ruckus made by the others* Anyway, if you have read Continued Explosions, please enjoy the following chapter: Forming a Real Party with Acquaintances!

Guardian: *turns to his party members* Argh shut up! Time to work!

* * *

I headed towards Iris' bedroom after healing the injured.

"Hey Iris, are you there?" I asked gently as I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Onii-chan." A familiar voice called as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed as I thought it was a ghost or something like that.

"Onii-chan, it's me!" Iris said as she smiled mischievously.

"Oh." I facepalmed myself as Iris giggled to herself.

"Please enter." Iris opened the door like a gentleman.

"No, no, no. That's what I should be doing. After you." I held the other door as well.

_A few minutes later..._

"Just get in already, Onii-chan!" Iris said with slight irritation.

"Like I said, ladies first!" I replied with the same tone.

"Geez (Mou)! Onii-chan is really a kid!"

"You are one to talk!"

We had a staring contest as we tried to get the other to enter the bedroom first.

"Argh, fine. we will get in the same time on the count of three!" I said in exasperation.

"Fine with me!"

"Ok, are you ready?" I said calmly as I started to regain my composure.

"Ready." Iris replied as she nodded.

"One, two, three..."

And we did enter the bedroom at the same time.

Iris sat on her bed while I closed the bedroom doors.

"So, are we going to call the others?" I asked.

Iris nodded.

"Zulu to everyone. Can anyone hear me?"

_"Charlie copy." _Chris' voice rang through the device I was holding.

_"Lima copy as well." _Loby's voice echoed.

"Ok, remember the guy who just tried to hunt me down? His name is Karu and he seemed formidable. Should we let him join our party?"

_"Well, if you, who just almost got taken down by him is fine with it, then so do I."_ Chris said through her device.

_"Same."_ Loby agreed as well.

"Alright then, that's it for now. Dismissed!" I spoke through my device.

I turned to Iris.

"Are you really ok with that, Onii-chan?" Iris asked with concern.

"Don't worry about it." I replied gently. "It will be fine, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Iris extended her pinky at me.

"Pinky promise." I gave a smile as I did the same.

"I am heading out to take on some quests. Are you coming?" I asked Iris.

"Nah, I have lessons from Rain later on, so I can't come." Iris declined with a slightly downed expression.

_15 minutes later..._

"Well, it has been quite a while since I took on quests alon-"

"Light of Saber!" A voice chanted.

I looked towards the direction where the magic was cast.

A young girl with mid length dark brown hair and red eyes was standing there. She wore a quite revealing outfit that didn't fit her age that much, namely a low-cut blouse and ultra-short pink miniskirt.

Seriously? It's true that she had a nice body, but was it really necessary to show off like that?

"Hmm?" That girl looked towards my direction.

'Thank God she didn't see m-"

"Light of Saber!"

I ducked the magic spell.

"Come out, I know you are here." She said as she looked around, trying to search me.

"Inferno!"

"Shield change, Pegasus to Dragon!" I muttered as a blue Absorb Shield appeared on my right bracer.

"What?!" The girl yelped in shock as I absorbed her magic spell.

Without saying anything, I pulled my sword out and pointed towards her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"M- my name is Yunyun! The one who will be the Chief of the Crimson Demons!" Yunyun proclaimed as she strike a chuunibyou pose.

'Is she the Roaring Thunder the adventurers kept talking about?' I thought. 'She seems pretty strong.'

"You seemed pretty strong just now. Hey, are you interested in joining my party?" I asked. "I mean, my party could use your strength."

"Is that true (honto desuka)?" Yunyun asked in excitement as her eyes glowed. "Yes!"

"But first... Fight me." I said calmly.

Yunyun's expression turned from an excited one to a slightly serious expression.

"I may hurt you... Is that ok?"

"Please go hard on me." I insisted.

"By the way, you..."

"Hm...?"

"haven't introduce yourself." Yunyun continued.

"Oh right. I am Guardian, the Magic Swordmaster." I replied. "Nice to meet you." I added quickly with a smile.

"At any rate... En garde!" I lunged at Yunyun as I channeled my mana into the sword.

"Light of Saber!" Yunyun chanted once again as a large beam of light falling onto me like a sword.

I blocked Yunyun's Light of Saber with my sword, the magic spell dissipated after I slashed upwards.

"That's... Impossible (Sonna Bakana)!" Yunyun expressed in shock as I disabled her skill once more.

"If that's the case... Cursed Lightning!" Yunyun unleashed a purple bolt of lightning as she cast her magic spell.

"Light Absorb Shield!" I summoned the milky Absorb Shield and absorbed her Cursed Lightning.

"Sacred Thunderbolt!" I unleashed a network of light beams towards Yunyun.

Well, since I absorbed two Advanced Magic spells, I gained a lot of mana as a result. And as you may have expected, I cut about thirty trees cleanly like a samurai.

Yunyun was stunned by the scene in front of her, probably because she didn't expect I could cut the trees with such precision.

"Hey, how about we end this with the next skill?" I asked Yunyun.

"Uh, ok..." Yunyun answered as she looked down a little, as if she started to lose her confidence.

"Ready... Go!"

"Cursed Lightning!" Yunyun chanted as she released the purple bolt of lightning once again.

'I will focus my attack at one point this time!'

"Sacred Thunderbolt!" I shouted the skill name as I cast my magic, by which a white bolt of lightning shot out of my left hand.

The two magic spells clashed head on, and neither spell could overpower the other.

'As expected of the Crimson Demons...' I thought as I frowned slightly.

I guess Yunyun had a similar thought as mine, since she did the same.

Just when I was a bit lost in thought, Yunyun seemed to give in her all to defeat me, since the Cursed Lightning became slightly more powerful.

I then increased the power of the Sacred Thunderbolt in response.

And so, our skills dissipated all of a sudden, then we ended up lying on the ground as we exhausted our mana after a few minutes.

"Changing packs, Pegasus to Phoenix!" I used the Fire Core's mana supply pack to help me up.

I walked towards Yunyun and looked down at her.

"No way (Uso)..." Yunyun looked up with tears in her eyes. "Did I just lose...?"

I looked down and remained silent as I put on a straight face.

"No, this isn't true...!"

"I didn't say you failed, you know. Don't jump to conclusions that fast." I said in a soft voice as I sheathed my sword.

"Then...!"

"That's right, you have passed the test. Welcome aboard, Yunyun." I extended my hand towards Yunyun and helped her up.

"Thank you, Guardian-san!"

'Looks like we are all set.'

"Alright Yunyun, meet me in the Adventurers' Guild tomorrow. I would like to introduce my party members to you later." I said with a smile as I gave her a thumbs up.

"See you tomorrow." I said without looking back before I left the scene.

* * *

_The next day__, at the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Good morning, Guardian-san, Iris-san!" The guild receptionist waved at us.

"Good morning. Do you happen to see an orange haired guy or a dark brown haired girl waiting around?" I asked the guild receptionist after I greeted her.

"That girl is over there." She pointed at Yunyun.

"Thanks." I thanked the guild receptionist before calling her over.

"Good morning, Yunyun. Do you have breakfast yet?" I asked in a friendly demeanor.

"Eh? Urm, well..." Yunyun stuttered as her stomach rumbled.

Iris and I looked at her with a blank stare.

"Well... That means you haven't." Iris sighed.

"Come on, let's have breakfast." I added as I signaled her to sit with us.

"Now, we will have our breakfast while we wait for the others." I said as I ordered breakfast for Iris and myself. "So, what are you going to eat? It's my treat."

"Um (Ano)... Guardian-san... Is this okay with you?" Yunyun asked shyly.

"It's OK! Onii-chan has a certain amount of cash, so it's fine."

_Five minutes later..._

Chris, Loby and Karu arrived at the Adventurers' Guild.

"Thanks for wait-"

"Ehh?!" Loby yelped in shock as he pointed at Yunyun with a shocked expression on his face.

Of course, Yunyun did the same as well, which involves gasping, pointing at Loby with the same expression.

And somehow they managed to create an isekai version of the Spiderman pointing at Spiderman meme.

"Are you two siblings?" I asked.

"Of course not!" X2

* * *

"Hey, Karu, welcome to the club." I said as I welcomed him to my party.

"Yeah... thanks." Karu said in a blank tone.

Then I turned to the rest of my party.

"It seems like everyone is here." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Welcome to the party, Yunyun and Karu. I will introduce my party members from here on." I greeted them once again.

"This is Chris the Thief." I introduced Chris as she waved at them. "She is a thief with amazing agility and intelligence."

Then I turned to Loby.

"This is-"

"My name is Loby! The strongest Archwizard there is in the Crimson Demons! And the one who controls Explosion magic and fire magic!" Loby interrupted me with an introduction of his own.

"I won't say he is the strongest Archwizard there is, but he is indeed a heavy hitter and versatile enough to use different spells to fight, albeit he always use Explosion due to unknown reasons."

Ignoring Loby who was currently making a fuss, I turned to Iris with a smile after Loby finished his introduction.

"This is Iris (Irisu). She is a student of mine, an adventurer with great potential." I introduced Iris with a warm smile.

"Onii-chan..." Iris couldn't help but smile gently at my introduction.

"And I am Guardian, the Magic Swordmaster." I introduced myself with a confident smile. "And I don't know why, but I am the leader of the party." I scratched my head in confusion as I continued. The other three, namely Iris, Loby and Chris nodded.

"Anyway, take these." I continued as I handed a pendant to Yunyun and a badge to Karu.

"These are communicating devices when we work separately during quests or for calling back up in case of emergencies. Each one of us has our own codename in the communications. Loby will be called Lima, Iris will be called India, Chris would be Charlie, and I would be Zulu." I explained.

"For you two, Yunyun will be called Yankee while Karu will be called Kilo." I continued as I looked at my party members. "Any questions?"

They all shook their heads in response.

"Nice." I said as I gave them a thumbs up. "How about we take a quest to know each other better?"

_A few minutes later..._

"Let's take out some strong monsters today. Let me see how strong you guys are." I said calmly as we are on our way to the quest.

**ROAR!**

"Well, I'm going first." I said as I called on the dragon as it landed right in front of us.

I closed my eyes and concentrated as an arc of white swords appeared above me.

"Slash through (Kirisake)... Sacred Sword Storm!" I said and extended my left hand as the swords flew towards the dragon and impaled it.

I panted a little as the swords disappeared.

"Onii-chan, you're amazing (sugoi)!" Iris complimented me with a smile as she gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled at her as I returned the thumbs up.

"Before we go... Let me grab some of its parts first!" I drew my sword and cut up the dragon.

_A few minutes later..._

"Great! Now we have food for days!" I said as I nodded in satisfaction as I stuffed the last bit of dragon meat into the bag.

"Iris, take this." I tossed her the Fire Core.

"You guys go ahead first. I will be right back."

_In our Operational Base..._

"Ok, and we are done!" I put the last bit of the dragon meat in the Food Storage Room. "Let's see..."

"Core Teleport!" I chanted the skill as I teleported next to Iris.

"So, where are we at?" I asked Iris.

"Chris, Loby, Yunyun and Karu have defeat different monsters. And I still haven't defeat one yet..."

"Well don't worry Iris, good things always comes to those who wait." I replied as I gave her a headpat. "But if things get out of hand, I will take over, ok?" I whispered.

"I understood (wakarimashita), Onii-chan."

_After nine minutes of walking towards the quest site..._

"Here we are! Don't hold back, Iris!"

"Yes (Hai)!" Iris let out a dazzling smile as she extended her right hand.

"Sacred Lightning Blare!" Iris chanted as a large white lightning bolt appeared and destroyed the dragon.

Everyone looked at Iris with their jaws dropped, except me.

'Shit, she is too OP... But she is level 60, so it's probably normal, right...?' I thought as I maintained my nonchalant expression.

'I knew it. She is the Princess.' Karu thought to himself.

"Um (Ano), Guardian-san-"

"Kya! Save me!" A high pitched shouted.

I signaled my party members to follow me.

We headed towards to where the voice was.

We saw a few boys trying to do some nasty stuff (I am sure you know what I meant) to the young girl.

"What are you doing? Please stop!" The young girl kept backing away from them as she asked in a horrified tone.

The boys didn't stop insulting her with profanities as they approached her.

I sprinted towards the boys on impulse, and I jumped when there was a few meters left between us.

"Onii-chan!" Iris cried as she failed to stop me.

"Fk off!" I yelled as I dropkicked one of them in the face.

"So, what happened?" I turned to the girl as I pulled my sword out.

"Help me! I don't know why but they kept coercing me into being their-" She said as she trembled in fear.

"Hey you! This girl is our property!"

I looked back at them, and sure enough, they looked like thugs or something like slave dealers.

Why do I always have to deal this kind of shit?

"Onii-chan...?" Iris tried to call me, but I gave no response, since I was too pissed to respond.

I channeled some mana into my sword and lunged at them.

Before I could kill them all, a dagger came out of nowhere, which turned out to be Chris, so I couldn't decapitate those atrocious bastards.

"Calm down, Guardian. No one is perfect." Chris tried to persuade me not to kill those men.

"Oh right, I should at least make them sterile before they die." I said after moving Chris aside using a Judo throw.

I spun my sword and tried to remove their vital spots before killing them off.

"They were bad, but they don't deserve death, so I won't let you kill them!" Chris dashed in front of the man and blocked my sword.

"Hm?" I took a closer look at one of them and saw a purple pendant.

'Oh, I see now. She is trying to protect that degenerate follower of hers.'

"It is true they committed a crime, they don't deserve to die just because of that!"

"How can you tell?" I asked and her expression stiffens.

"Who cares?!"

"Let me tell you: believing in a cult does **NOT **mean that person can do anything he wants. Now step aside before I hurt you." I warned sternly with a solemn expression.

Chris stood still as if she was saying she wouldn't budge.

"Fine." I sighed in resignation as I thrust my sword into the ground.

"Holy Repulsion!" I shouted the skill name as I released the light magic and shattered the ground those boys were standing.

At that moment, I felt like something took over me as I started to lost my sanity in that instant, since I went all out with the mana supply pack.

"Perish!" I roared as I continued channeling my mana in the sword and they disappeared after the magic ended, probably because the powerful magic hit them really hard.

I stared at the crater with an empty look in my eyes. My thoughts were conflicting with each other.

Thanks to that, neither could I think straight, nor could I process what happened a few seconds ago, or where the boys went.

"How could you?! What is wrong with you?!" Chris roared with tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

'So that's the true power of the Magic Swordmaster... I've got to write that down...' Karu thought as he made a mental note.

I ignored Chris as I breathed heavily and turned to the girl.

"It's okay, you are fine now." I left as I sheathed my sword before she could say anything, mostly because I was afraid of she blaming me of killing them.

I then turned my attention to my party members, by which they looked at me as if they were looking at a monster, except for Chris and Iris, by which the former had an angry look in her eyes, while the latter had a look of sadness... and concern?

"That's it for today. Dismissed." I turned around as I walked away quietly, leaving them dumbfounded at the scene.

"Onii-chan!" Iris called me with concern as she ran after me.

'It doesn't took long for the entire party to break apart, does it?' I left as I thought to myself.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Well done, my champion." The black silhouette said as it looked at the crystal ball and laughed to himself.

* * *

_Back at the scene..._

"Well, I got some business to do, so I will see you guys in a second." Karu said as he left the group a few minutes after Iris and I left.

Yunyun was consoling Chris over the death of the boys, while Loby took the girl back to her home, as far as I heard.

* * *

_In the Demon King's Castle..._

"My lord, this is the report regarding the Magic Swordmaster and the Princess." The guy who looked extremely similar to one of my party members handed the scroll to the Demon King.

"That was unexpected." The Demon King said.

"Isn't that right?" He said. "That immense power of his posed a threat to your army, my lord."

"That's not what I meant." The Demon King interjected. "How could he kill people like that? That was not something I would expect from him."

"My lord," Beldia the Dullahan said. "Should I go test his strength?"

"No, a Demon King General would attract too much attention." The man said.

"How about me?" A black robed man appeared. "I am not a Demon King General, after all."

"Very well." The Demon King replied. "You go test his strength."

Then the Demon King turned onto the man.

"You have done a great job. With their strengths analysed, our chance to win the war will be higher!" The Demon King complimented the man.

"Thank you, my lord!"

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story! _**

**_As always, positive critiques are appreciated!_**

**_Also, I am going to stop writing Iris with the different pronunciations, since I thought it was a drag doing that. So please remember Iris will be pronounced as "Ai-ri-su" when they were in the palace or alone._**


	32. Revealing the past of the Protagonist!

Just like what I said at the end last chapter, I left while my party members were dumbfounded by the scene unfolded in front of their eyes.

"Onii-chan!" Iris called with concern as she ran after me.

"Please stay back, Iris. I am afraid I may hurt you unintentionally. Also, my hands are filled with blood, you might get yourself dirty if you come closer." I tried to discourage her from approaching me, however, it seemed look it had an opposide effect on Iris, as she continued to walk next to me.

"No matter how you change, Onii-chan is Onii-chan. You always will be the strong but kind Onii-chan I know." Iris replied. "Besides, you did nothing wrong, I am sure that you must have your own reasons for going overboard."

I really had nothing to say, to be exact, I couldn't find words to express how grateful I am for her unwavering trust in me.

"First things first, let's return to the palace. I can tell you a thing or two about my past. There is indeed a reason for what happened just now." I said as Iris nodded.

* * *

_In the palace, Iris' bedroom to be exact..._

"There is one thing I am sure of, my past memories made me hate immoral people and bullies, or narcissistic people... to say the least." I said calmly as I took a sip from the tea cup.

"Why? What happened?" Iris asked with an engrossed tone.

I took out a blood-red mana crystal and looked at it.

"This Memory Crystal contains my past memories. Mind you, this crystal has quite a bunch of pretty bad things, so it won't taste good. Are you sure you want to proceed?" I warned with a poker face.

"Yes please (Onegaishimasu)." Iris confirmed in a resolute tone as she made up her mind.

"Here you go." I sighed as I handed her the crystal in resignation.

A few seconds later, Iris covered her mouth as her face turned a bit pale.

"What is wrong with this taste? It tastes like iron... with salt! Eww!" Iris tried her best to swallow the Memory Crystal and not to gag on it.

* * *

**_Iris POV_**

"Are you sure you want to proceed?" Onii-chan took out a blood-red crystal as he asked in a slightly serious tone.

"Yes please." I confirmed in a resolute tone as I extended my hand.

"Here you go." Onii-chan sighed as he handed me the Memory Crystal in resignation, as if he didn't want me to consume the crystal.

Then, I ate the Memory Crystal like the last time; it turned out Onii-chan wasn't lying about the taste.

The taste of that Memory Crystal was sickening, it tasted like iron with a pinch of salt. If I really had to say something regarding this matter, it was like this Memory Crystal was made of Onii-chan's blood and tears.

The Memory Crystal started to take effect as a scene was brought in front of my eyes. In that scenario, I saw children wearing the same clothes, but one of them stood up as a teacher called him out.

_"Did you ever use your brain?" _The teacher asked the boy.

_"No I didn't."_ The boy replied innocently, meanwhile the others laughed at his answer.

Then, another scenario started to appear as the former one started to fade out.

Three children were throwing insults at the boy, he looked like he got hurt mentally, probably because they were his friends, as he tried his best to pull himself together.

Meanwhile, he got beaten by the trio.

This scenario disappeared abruptly as the next scenario formed before my eyes.

The boy, who grew up a bit was wearing a cool uniform and finally made friends with a junior. Or least I think it was his junior, since the boy had one more chevron. Then, a few years later, he got ignored by the junior he cared a lot and his power almost completely taken away from him. The other uniformed personnel, on the other hand, viewed him as the scapegoat.

There were a few more scenarios, but sadly, I couldn't remember them all.

It wasn't like the boy had an extremely tragic backstory, but still, it must be quite hard for the boy to face betrayals and heartbreaks, right?

And the boy who faced all these was nonetheless the creator of this Memory Crystal, Onii-chan himself.

Seeing all that, I couldn't help but muttered "Terrible (Hidoi)" and feel sorry for Onii-chan.

* * *

After Iris ate the Memory Crystal, it seemed like the Memory Crystal started to take effect, since her pupils started to expand.

Two minutes later, her pupils returned back their normal size, which indicated the effect of the Memory Crystal subsided, and she should have looked into my memories by then.

"Well, that was my past. Ever since, I abhor those immoral people and to ensure no one would have to suffer these things like I did." I said as Iris stared at me.

"When I saw those boys, they triggered my memories, as a result, I couldn't help but to stop them. However, I never thought that I would kill them." I continued monologizing as Iris kept staring at me.

"I am really sorry. I thought I would mildly hurt them, but it turned out I killed them in the end. What should I do...? I couldn't wash away the blood on my hands..." I asked as I put my hands on my head and tried my best not to cry.

"Onii-chan..."

"I couldn't control my weapons that well... So before I could have a better control on them, I need to shut myself in." I muttered as I rose from her bed and ready to leave the palace to a place where I can concentrate.

"Onii-chan, then where would you go?" Iris called out to me before I could reach for the door.

"I need to train myself. I realized I was weak in holding back my anger. I could neither take quests with you, teach you other things like the times I did back then, nor could I protect you... Not at this mental state at least." I answered without looking back.

Finally, I couldn't hold back my tears as they started to trickle down my cheeks.

"But (Demo)... how could I find you when I need you...? Onii-chan, please, stay here!" Iris grabbed my left arm and pleaded as tears started to stream down her cheeks as well.

"If you need me, held onto the Core and believe." I pointed at the milky diamond shaped Core. "I will be there and answer your call, I promise." I looked back with a smile as tears still flowed down my cheeks.

"Good grief, I looked pathetic. That was really unsightly of me. Keep this a secret, will you?" I said with a slightly joking tone as I wiped my tears. "See you around, Iris." I waved at Iris before I opened the door and bumped into someone else.

"Ah, my apologies..."

"It's okay..."

I teleported myself out of the palace after I stepped out of the main gate.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Iris' bedroom..._

"Come in." Iris responded after someone knocked on the door.

The door was opened. Behind the door was a blonde girl with mid-length long hair and dark blue eyes. She also wore a combat outfit. It was the girl that I bumped into a few moments ago.

"Iris-sama- What happened to you? Why are you crying?" The girl approached her as she wiped the tears off Iris' cheeks with a handkerchief.

"It's nothing. Thank you." Iris thanked the girl with a smile.

"Iris-sama, you don't have to carry this burden all by yourself. Please tell me what just happened."

_A few minutes later..._

"I see..." The girl nodded in realization as she heard stuff about me from Iris.

"Iris-sama, I can tell he really cared for you. After all, he wanted to be stronger to protect you."

"But-"

"I am sure that you will see him again soon." The girl consoled Iris with a reassuring smile.

'I would like meet him in person too...' The girl thought to herself.

* * *

So I went to the Town of Beginners, Axel. I trained for two months there, I also wrote a journal during that, but I would just put a few days I wrote in the diary, since it could be too long.

* * *

**_Day 1 since I left the palace._**

Today is the first day I left the palace. To come think of it, it feels a bit excruciating when I got separated from Iris. I got to get stronger, in order to meet Iris once again as soon as possible!

In this day, I returned back to square one and fight some basic monsters, without using any Core or support. It turns out I have much to learn, as I got myself covered in slime from the Giant Toads, it stinks so much that I can't help but to cleanse the outfit using the Water Core after taking them out. It would be the best for me to improve my speed.

* * *

**_Day 2._**

I still ended up being covered in slime. It was gross, sure. But when I look at my Adventurer Card and see that my speed has improved a little bit, I couldn't help but smile as that small improvement helped me to return to my party as soon as possible.

I know I can do this if I kept on training. I will definitely protect Iris with my own hands!

* * *

**_Day 3._**

Today, I ran into the annoying Swordmaster again, and he challenged me to a duel as usual, but, I have improved my emotional quotient. So this time, I tied him up instead of kicking him in the vital spots, albeit feeling pissed by his narcissism, but the bondage type would have to be exotic for some reason, making this like a scene in a doujin, the differences between that and a doujin were the person who got tied up was a boy instead of a girl, and that the person in question wasn't wearing any tights. And... I got sent to the police station because of that. As a result, I sent a letter to Iris to bail me out, which the knights in the police station promised that they would listen to my explanation more carefully if I did something indecent on accident.

I will be sure to thank Iris for her help the next time we meet as well.

* * *

**_Day 6..._**

Today, I have become stronger (literally) as my strength stat rose due to restless training. This ain't much, but it's honest work. I hope I can become stronger at a faster rate. I can't wait to meet Iris again, and to tell her how strong I have become... with my actions.

* * *

**_Day 9..._**

I received a message from Informant Sierra. She has finally located where Volras' Cult is located. Huzzah! Now I just need to be better in my stats and emotional quotient, so that I could take them out once and for all.

* * *

**Day 11...**

I started to take out the Giant Toads with hit-and-run tactics. It turned out it was quite effective in killing them. And I think someone was following me. But well, as long as that person didn't really intrude my privacy or do something that threatens my life, I am probably fine with it.

But I would consider subdue that person if he/she followed me to the inn or somewhere like that.

* * *

**Day 28...**

After 4 weeks worth of training, being drenched in Giant Toad slime, dirt and monster blood, I finally got a lot better than I was before! It's good and all, but I ain't going to stop right there. I will advance, to the point where I am stronger than anybody else in the Belzerg Kingdom!

Not to mention, I have learned a new skill from the owner of a beginner's item shop, even though it sold a bunch of high level magic items or some bizarre items that must have at least one idiotic drawback. I mean, I wouldn't mind buying the high-level items, but still, why would she sell this kind of magic items in a town mostly comprised of low-level adventurers? Anyway, I can now absorb or transfer mana directly through physical contact. This would help a lot in healing Saki, considering the fact that healing magic she masters will inflict great damage back on herself as she is a lich right now.

If one day, the Cult and the Demon King Army both got defeated, and everyone can live in peace, how great would it be? I can't wait for the day I can return to my party and fight against those bad guys once again.

* * *

**_Iris POV_**

Two months had passed since Onii-chan's departure. Today I finally got a day-off, so I went to the Operational Base to the rest of my party members.

"Good morning!" I greeted them with a smile. "Let's take a quest today!"

_One hour later..._

"Let's all work hard to take the dragon down!" I said as I drew the sword Onii-chan gave me and charged towards the dragon.

We fought the dragon for a few hours. I really wished Onii-chan was here to witness this wonderful scene unfolded before my eyes, where everyone was doing their part, Chris and Karu distracting the dragon, Yunyun and Loby chanted magic to weaken it. With the solidarity the party showed, we defeated another dragon in a few hours' work.

"Let's go to the Adventurers' Guild and celebrate-"

Suddenly, the sky darkened and clouds began to gather. Thunder roared as a black silhouette emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Karu asked.

The black silhouette attacked without warning.

I turned on the Light Core, and Onii-chan's outfit appeared, or rather, materialized on my body.

"Let's get him!" Loby shouted as he pointed his staff at the black silhouette.

* * *

"Well, it looks like I have improved significantly!" I cheered. "Well, time to go bac-"

I felt something was up.

"Iris is in trouble!"

I got into my gear quickly as I prepared to help her.

"Here we go, Core Teleport!"

'Wait for me, Iris, I am coming!'

* * *

**_Iris_ _POV_**

Right now, the black silhouette knocked Loby and Chris down and damaged Yunyun and Karu. I was the only one standing in front of it.

"It would have been nice if you were the Magic Swordmaster instead." It said with a bit of loneliness in its voice as it extended its hand.

Black beams shot out of its hand, but then I deflected the beams using Onii-chan's sword.

However, due to the unfamiliarity I had with the Light Core, I was lying on the ground after fifteen minutes of fighting.

"Die now." The silhouette extended its hand once again.

I closed my eyes as I put my hands onto the Light Core on my chest, praying that Onii-chan would come and fight.

A mass amount of energy gathered on the palm of the black silhouette, but I ignored it and kept believing Onii-chan will be there.

However, all of a sudden, a boy wearing a simpler version of the outfit I was wearing appeared and kicked him in the face. He had short black hair, and he had the broadsword on his back.

"You can't be..." I muttered as I looked at his rear profile.

* * *

After I cast Core Teleport, I did got teleport to somewhere near the Light Core.

But the thing is, I got teleported at a higher altitude, so I fell from the sky like another scene from an epic anime opening.

I skydived as I tried my very best not to shit my pants and found Iris and the rest of the bunch.

So, I readied a kicking stance before I hit the ground.

'Please let me make it...!' I prayed as I maintained the stance.

After that, I kicked the black silhouette in the face before he could kill Iris.

"You are...!" The black silhouette expressed his disbelief of the one who was currently standing in front of him - me.

"Onii-chan..."

"Hello, my name is Guardian. You messed with Iris. Prepare to die." I greeted the silhouette with a sneer as I drew my sword.

"Onii-chan, catch!" Iris shouted as she tossed the Light Core at me.

I made a 360 degree turn as I caught the Light Core.

"Thanks!" I looked back at Iris with a smile as diamond patterns appeared on the trenchcoat. The sword started to change colour as I channeled my mana into the sword.

"You come at last, Magic Swordmaster. Fight me!" the silhouette yelled as he lunged at me.

'Concentrate.' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

"You are finished (Todomeda)! Retribution!" I released the light magic stored in the sword as I slashed downwards.

The black silhouette disappeared after the skill dissipated.

I sheathed my sword without looking back at my party members.

_"As expected of my champion. But don't think this is over yet. I will be back." _A dark, creepy voice whispered in my head.

I put my hands on my head as it hurts so bad.

"Just to remind you, I am not and I never will be your champion. Deal with it." I said between heavy breaths.

The voice disappeared after it said "Huh".

I turned to Iris and the rest of the party.

"It has been a while, Iris." I started the conversation with a warm smile.

"Thanks (arigatou), Onii-chan!" Iris said cheerfully as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "Where have you been? I missed you!"

"I will tell you the details of my training later on." I replied with the same smile on my face.

"Oh, so you have improved as well." I turned onto the Swordmaster (I forgot his name, was it Mizuhi...? I don't know anymore...), who stood there and waited for that nice moment to end. "I know you are going to challenge me to a fight again, but you have my sincerest thanks for not ruining this moment. This really meant a lot to me. I will fight you someday as a reward for not ruining this moment, see you around."

I then turned my attention onto my party members.

"Let's have dinner at the Operational Base. I have received some intel from Informant Sierra." I said calmly as I regained my composure.

"Explanations later, let's-" I continued as I received doubtful gazes from my party members.

"Fight me." Another voice said.

"What the fk mate! Just when I thought-" Before I could finish, Mitsurugi gave me a look that wrote "It wasn't me".

"If it wasn't you, then who was it-" Again, before I could finish my line, I saw a black robed man standing in front of me, or us, considering I was standing in front of my party, but oh well.

"Now who the hell are you?" I asked.

* * *

_**A/N: A little heads-up for the next chapter, it contains content from LN Vol. 13, it isn't an extremely big spoiler to be honest, but a spoiler nevertheless, as the black robed man was a minor one-shot character in that volume.**_

_**So it is up to you whether you should read the chapter, if you don't mind mild spoilers that is.**_

_**I truly hoped you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	33. A Duel for this Black-robed Man!

Guardian: Greetings, my dear readers! It is Yours Truly, the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian! As you may have guessed, if you are reading this, this means a warm reminder. This time, this chapter contains a character in LN Vol. 13, even though he didn't have a visual, and only appears in that volume; I figured I should let you know this in advance. After all, this chapter only contains info. about the character, namely his name (duh), species (probably), what magic he specializes. To be honest, this chapter won't spoil you that much about the content in LN Vol.13, but then again, it is your choice to read this chapter or not.

Iris: Hey (Nee) Onii-chan~

Guardian: *waves at Iris* Hey Iris! Would you like to say a few words to our beautiful readers as well?

Iris: Yes please (Hai, dodemo)! Hello everyone (Konichiwa Minna-san), I would like to thank you for keep on reading this story!

Black robed man whose identity is about to be revealed: *yells in the background as he pointed at Guardian* Hey you, fight me!

Guardian: *makes a face at that black robed guy* Rejected!

Black robed man whose identity is about to be revealed: Inferno!

Guardian: *activates Water Absorb Shield and absorbed the skill* Hey I said rejected, you dumbass!

Black robed man whose identity is about to be revealed: *kept on casting Inferno*

Guardian: *cast Sacred Thunderbolt after absorbing Inferno multiple times* Fk you!

Something breaks in the background*

Black robed man whose identity is about to be revealed: *ran away*

Guardian: *runs away as he chased that black robed man* Don't you dare run away from me after all this shit! Get back here!

Iris: *looks at Guardian running towards the distance then look back at the readers afterwards* Well then, please enjoy the following chapter: A Duel for this Black Robed Man!

Iris: *runs after Guardian* Onii-chan~!

* * *

"Now who the hell are you?" I asked the black robed man.

A large ball of fire shot out from his hand as he cast Fireball without warning.

"Shield change, Pegasus to Dragon!" I activated the Water Absorb Shield and absorbed the Fireball.

After a while, that robed man got his hood removed, as I used Sacred Thunderbolt to remove the hood through intricate calculations.

And under the hood was an an androgynous yet pretty handsome face (Pun not intended).

"Well, aren't you pretty handsome." I joked, but then I received stares from everyone, the look in their eyes gave out the message "Dude, seriously?"

"O...Onii-chan..." Iris muttered as she facepalmed herself. She blushed so hard that her ears were red as well, most likely because she felt embarrassed for me.

But then again, she was shivering as well, so I guess she was trying her very best to hold her laughter too.

Well, let me be extremely honest with you, if Iris found that funny, I don't care anymore.

"Jokes aside, who are you?" I pulled my sword out and pointed at him as I asked his identity once again.

"My name is Duke, I am specialized in fire-aligned Advanced Magic." The black robed man introduced himself.

"I have heard a lot about you, Magic Swordmaster." Duke continued as he maintained a poker face. "I have heard your strength is on par with that of a Demon King General."

Really, what was he saying? That strength was the systems', not mine. I could be strong, but it is nearly impossible for my strength to be on par with that of a Demon King General. I still have much to learn to protect Iris, you know.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pointed my sword towards Duke.

"What...?" Karu muttered to himself.

'Oh right!'

* * *

_Back in the Demon King's Castle..._

_"My lord, this is the report regarding the Magic Swordmaster and the Princess."_

_"That was unexpected."_

_"Isn't that right? That immense power of his posed a threat to your army, my lord."_

_"That's not it. How could he kill people like that? That was not something I would expect from him."_

_"You have done a great job. With their strengths analysed, our chance to win the war will be higher!"_

_"Thank you, my lord!"_

* * *

'Yeah... That's my problem here... But who cares anyway? I can bring this powerful party to my Goddess once the Magic Swordmaster and the Princess are gone.' Karu thought to himself as he understood why Duke said that.

_Meanwhile..._

"Fight me!" Duke shouted as he chanted Inferno at Iris.

"Water Absorb Shield!" I dashed in front of Iris and muttered as a blue Absorb Shield appeared on my right bracer.

The magic spell was absorbed in a few seconds.

"Are you ok, Iris?" I looked back at Iris as I asked her.

"Yes, thank you Onii-chan!" Iris replied with a smile as she thanked me.

I channeled some of my mana into the sword and lunged at Duke.

"Flashwind Flash Sword (Senpu Senko Ken)!" I shouted the skill as I spun my sword like a lightsaber.

"Interesting." Duke said as he dodged my sword. "Just like the analysis said. You really are an interesting fella, Magic Swordmaster!"

"What are you, a stalker? Just to let you know, I am not interested in-"

"Wha- What are you saying, you imbecile! We angels and devils are asexual, so we aren't interested in romance." Duke said like a flustered teenage girl.

"Wait. Did you say 'We angels'?" I asked.

"No I didn't."

"No you definitely did."

_After two minutes of me and Duke fighting like kids..._

"Like I said, I didn't say that!"

"Aw yes you did!" I shot back with a voice that is similar to Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants.

"O... Onii-chan..." Iris muttered as she facepalmed herself again.

"Give me a sec!" I yelled agitatedly as I signaled Iris to come closer. "I am going to the police station and get the lie detector thing back here! Don't you dare run away!"

'What the fk...' Karu also facepalmed himself as he thought to himself.

_Another two very boring minutes later..._

"We are back!" I returned with Iris as I raised the lie detector up in the air. "Now, are you ready for your defeat?"

"That's my line!"

"We'll see. Did you say angels and devils are asexual?"

"No-"

-_Ring._

"See?!" I said triumphantly as I showed him the magic lie detector with a Will Smith style show off pose.

"Noo!" Duke shouted in disbelief and agony as he put his hands on his head.

All of a sudden, a crow flew towards us and landed on Duke's arm.

He read the letter and his face was a bit pale, maybe the letter wrote 'What the fk are you doing? Leave before shit hits the fan!' and scared him.

"Hmph! We settle this another time. Don't you dare forget me, Magic Swordmaster!" Duke turned around and left us alone.

"By the way, who is he again?" I whispered to Iris as I looked at his rear profile.

* * *

_In the Operational Base..._

"You guys go ahead and take a seat. I am going to make dinner for you guys." I said as I walked towards the food storage room.

"Onii-chan, can I help you with the cooking?" A voice asked all of a sudden as I grabbed the dragon meat and a pig stored in the food storage room.

By the way, I know you might say the dragon meat was obtained two months ago, but the thing is, I requested the workers to remodel a section of the room as a meat locker, so the dragon meat didn't even rot a bit.

Anyway, back to the story. When I turned around to see who was there, Iris' head popped out of the side of the food storage room's doorway, as if she followed me here and peeped on me.

"Well, I would say 'Nah, it's ok' at first, but I will just leave the decision up to you. After all, this is the first time we have dinner here." I answered as I kept grabbing ingredients for the meal.

"Then, I would like to help you!" Iris answered without any hesitation as she put on a shining expression.

"Alright then, just to remind you, cooking is harder than it looks. So be careful and don't get injured, OK?"

"Yes, I understand Onii-chan!"

I couldn't help but smile as I was overwhelmed by Iris' heartwarming tone. I couldn't see her expression due to the fact I was grabbing the ingredients, but I was absolutely certain it was a beautiful sight for me to behold.

"Ok, Iris, can you help me grab some coal and sticks please? Get them outside the house. But careful, it may dirty your hands, so wearing a pair of gloves beforehand." I asked Iris as I pointed at the bag of coal and sticks leaning against the corner of the room.

"Of course!" Iris answered as she carried the bag of coal and sticks towards the exit of the Operational Base.

I followed her as I carried a pig (dead of course) towards the exit.

"Ok, hold this for me." I requested Iris to hold the pig as I started to demonstrate how to start a fire.

"I am going to teach you something what I learned back then. It takes three things for the fire to burn, namely fuel, which is the coal in this case; temperature and oxygen, aka air." I begun as I started to stack the coal pieces into a well-shaped structure. "This is called the Burning Triangle." I continued as I chanted Tinder.

"So remember, leave some space between the pieces of coal to give it some air to burn." I looked at Iris as I was still casting Tinder.

The stack of coal started glowing as I kept chanting Tinder to light it up, which a fire came out momentarily.

Then, I thrust the sticks into the ground and placed the skewered pig onto the sticks and started to spit roast the pig.

"Are you interested in trying to spit roast a pig?" I asked Iris with a smile as I pointed at the skewered pig which was being spit roasted at the moment.

"Yes please!" Iris answered as she took over the spit.

"Remember, don't turn it quickly, okay? It needs even heat to be delicious. The skin will turn brown and crispy once it was cooked." I informed Iris about spit roasting the pig before I brought out the cooking set and started cooking the dragon meat.

"I understand (wakarimashita)!"

_Meanwhile, in the Operational Base..._

"Seriously, does anyone know are they dating?" Karu asked the trio as he pointed at us, who were cooking outside the base.

Loby shrugged as Chris and Yunyun were chatting, ignoring the duo.

'If they were dating, I would make a novel out of them.' Karu thought to himself as he looked at us.

* * *

_24 minutes later..._

"Well, onto the final touches." I muttered to myself as I add a pinch of salt onto the dragon meat like how Salt Bae did.

"Onii-chan! It's done." Iris said as she mimicked what I did to Duke before, showing the perfect spit roasted pig with a Will Smith style show off pose.

"Bravo!" I said cheerfully as I applauded her.

"Onii-chan, did you mean the military alphabets or what?" Iris asked as she slightly tilted her head in confusion. (Note: B is called 'Bravo' in the military phonetic alphabet)

"No, I am complimenting you." I answered as I tried my best to hold back my laughter. "Never mind that, let's go!"

Then, we carried our dinner into the Base.

* * *

"Alright guys! Dinner's ready!" I said as I kicked the door open.

Then Iris and I put the food on the table.

"Time to dig in. Thank you for the meal (Itadakimasu)!" x6

"So... I have received a message from Informant Sierra." I begun briefing my party members as they started to enjoy the dinner Iris and I made.

"Really?" Iris asked after she swallowed a piece of dragon meat. Meanwhile, Chris, whose face had a carefree expression, turned into a solemn one after I said that.

"Yeah, let's hear it out." I replied as I played the communicating device.

_"*walkie-talkie rustling* Sierra to Commander Zulu. I have found the location of the cult that worship Volras, the God of Darkness and Death. The Cult took over the fallen kingdom Norse as their base, which was destroyed by the Mobile Fortress Destroyer before.*walkie-talkie rustling*" _Saki, aka Informant Sierra's voice came through the communicating device.

_"They chose Norse probably because it got abandoned for some time and became spooky because of that. But then again, it is most likely to be false. *walkie-talkie rustling*" _Informant Sierra continued.

_"*walkie-talkie rustling* I have successfully infiltrated the Cult. It made me more convincing that I would like to join the Cult because I am a lich and I emit a cursed aura, which they recruited me before I could ask whether or not can I join them. Which reminds me, I hope Charlie wasn't pissed about the fact I became a lich due to the curse from Volras. Speaking of which, is currently with his followers. Also, please stay alert. Followers of the Cult have infiltrated both the Belzerg Kingdom and the Demon King's Army, according to the head priest during one of the meetings. He mentioned they__ dressed in normal clothes when someone's around, but will dress in black robes when alone as well. The most important thing is, the Cult has received a message from Volras, so they changed their current objective, from taking out both the Belzerg Kingdom and the Demon King's Army to capture Commander Zulu alive.__" _Informant Sierra continued to give out intel she collected from her infiltration of the Cult.

_"But I haven't found out the source to his power or his abilities. I will stay there and see what I can find. By the way, Commander Zulu; thanks to your plan, the Premonition of Death cast upon my family was lifted. So I will give in my all and do gather more intel for you. Sierra, over and out." _Informant Sierra concluded before she turned off her communicating device.

"That would be all the intel we obtained for now." I said as I put my communicating device back on to my belt.

"Onii-chan, what are we going to do?" Iris asked me anxiously.

"Hold up!" Loby raised his hand.

"What is it?" I asked. "It seems like you know a thing or two about the Cult."

"Well, I... probably know his abilities." Loby said.

"The Crimson Demons once fought Volras before, we gained the upper hand at a point, yet... we failed to seal Volras away, as... he was too strong to be sealed." Yunyun continued.

'Probably because the chuunibyou tendencies of your fellow clansmen bought him time to escape...' I mentally interjected as I maintained my poker face.

"At any rate, I have heard from my dad that there is a book that recorded Volras' abilities, hidden in the Crimson Demon Village." Yunyun mentioned a piece of crucial info. we could not miss.

"Wait a second, who's your dad?" I asked. "Also, please don't expect us to know who your dad is, since we aren't Crimson Demons, you know."

"M... My dad is the Village Chief of the Crimson Demons." Yunyun answered shyly.

"Well then, let's go to the Crimson Demon Village when we are ready to move out." I said nonchalantly. "Pack your equipment properly and stay alert to your surroundings. As Saki said, the Cult has followers infiltrated here and they could be anywhere. So try not to come here alone, albeit I know how strong you guys are, in order not to attract attention and alert them. We will meet here three days later. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" x4 (Karu refused to say that, even though I don't know why.)

* * *

_On our way home..._

"How's the dinner?" I asked Iris with the usual smile on my face.

"It was great! By the way, Onii-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you scared? I mean, you are being targeted by unknown enemies..."

"To be honest, I am not scared... is a lie, if I have to say." I answered.

"Onii-chan..."

"But don't get me wrong. I am not concerned about myself. Your safety is what I am concerned of. After all, you couldn't use any of your powerful abilities as you need to keep your identity a secret, so I fear you may get injured because of that." I continued.

"I am scared that you may get injured because of that. On the other hand, I really want you to come with us." I expressed what I thought to Iris as we continued walking through the secret passageway. "But then again, it is you who should make the call here." I fidgeted as I kept on talking.

"Onii-chan, I am really happy that you cared a lot about me. But even if you forbid me to come with you, I will still go with you." Iris answered as she gave a warm smile.

"Is that so? That's good to hear." I answered as I couldn't help but smile at her answer.

"So... do you want to pack things with me or I do it for both of us?" I asked.

"Um... I really want to, but..."

"If that's the case, you take lessons from Rain. At the same time, I will ready our equipment."

"Yes sir!" Iris answered as she saluted.

Of course, I returned the salute.

* * *

_In the palace..._

"Sweet dreams, my dear Iris." I smiled before I closed her bedroom door.

"You too, Onii-chan." Iris returned the smile before she slept.

'With that done, let's-'

I ran into Claire after I turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" x2

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_** :****)**


	34. Making Preparations for the Search!

Guardian: Hello again, my dear readers!

Guardian: Are you expecting this is another spoiler alert again? Too bad! It is not spoilers this time. (Please read this in Vanir's voice for fun effects, even though he won't appear in the story for a period of time) So this time, we have...

Claire: *whacks Guardian in the head* Cut the crap! *turns to readers* Ahem. We have a mild mature warning. This chapter contains semi lewd content. So-

Guardian: *whacks Claire in the head as payback* Viewer discretion is advised-

Guardian and Claire: *start fighting*

Rain: So, if you don't mind that, please enjoy the following chapter *looks at Iris afterwards*

Iris: Making Preparations for the Search!

Rain: *looks at the fighting duo* Iris-sama!

Iris: *knows what's up and giggles* Let's go break them up.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Claire and I said in sync as we pointed at each other.

"To check on Iris-sama."

"Just checked on Iris and is about to drink some wine."

"Oh ok."

"Anyway, would you like to have a drink as well?"

"Yeah. I know the right place for that. Follow me." Claire answered as she signaled me to follow her.

A few minutes later, Claire led me to a door, then she knocked on the door a few times and it opened a few seconds later.

So behind the door, there was a hidden cafeteria.

"Welcome Claire-sama! And this is..." the manager greeted Claire and then looked at me.

"He is the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian." Claire introduced me to the manager.

I waved at him with a forced smile (even though everyone couldn't tell I forced the smile).

"Did you had that thing ready?" Claire continued as she turned her attention back to the manager.

"Yes." The manager answered as he brought out a bottle of wine. I didn't really know what kind and brand of wine was this, but this bottle of wine must be pretty expensive, considering Claire was from the Symphonia House, one of the highest ranking nobles in the Belzerg Kingdom (not that I care anyway).

"Excuse me, sir. Would you mind hand over the wine? I thought I should um... respect Symphonia-san once in a while." I asked the manager as I figured she might add some hypnotics into the wine.

"Sure." The manager maintained the smile on his face as he handed me the bottle of wine.

"Wait!" Claire interrupted. "I think you are pretty badass and you saved me from the hands of that maniac back then. So I figured I should... be nice to you sometimes." Claire continued as she grasped the bottle forcefully in attempt to stop me from taking it away.

I knew it. Something was odd about that bottle of wine.

Meanwhile, I tightened my grip and tried to pull the bottle away.

A few minutes later, people turned their attention onto us as we yelled at each other.

"Hey, just let go already! Do you actually think your makeshift excuse would work on me?!"

"You are the one who should let go! Stop making dumb excuses and just let me do it!"

We glared at each other as we continued the tug of war.

"Let... go!" x2

We broke the bottle with our grips. However, the manager used some sort of speed magic and caught the splattered wine with two cups mid-air while everyone gasped at us.

By the way, we also stared at each other with amazement as we never thought our grips would be that strong.

'If he/she gave in his/her all back when we shook hands, I wonder what would happen...'

Before we could comment anything about that insane speed of his, the manager forced us to drink.

"Now, drink up!" The manager said with a sly grin on his face.

And we both felt drowsy and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The manager dragged us to somewhere inside the cafeteria after he closed the bar and chased away the customers.

He probably tried to mock us, as he stripped our clothes off before he positioned us on one of the tables and left. By which if I have to say, his strength stat must be pretty high, considering how he managed to carry both of us without breaking a sweat at that time.

So anyway, I woke up shirtless, with my forehead touching Claire's, my belt unbuckled and my pants and underwear pulled halfway down. That went for Claire as well. Matter of fact, her panties were pulled down as well, and a few drops of an unknown red liquid was found near her vital spot. Her shoes and socks were removed too (but he didn't remove mine, in case you are wondering), maybe because the manager was a weird guy or had some kind of weird fetish, not that I really care anyway.

Moreover, our bodies were in extremely close contact (since we got stripped), and the position was lewd enough to make people think we did something naughty throughout the night.

Wait, what the hell happened last night?

Claire brought me to a cafeteria...

Then we fought over who should pour wine for the other...

And after that... Argh shit! My head hurts!

Also, Claire woke up after a few seconds I regained my consciousness.

I think she also noticed our attire were messed up, since her face was red as a tomato.

We moved away and turned our backs against each other.

"I can't believe you, out of all men would be my..." Claire said between sobs.

"*sobs* That's my line! I couldn't believe you made me lost my..." I cried as tears flowed down my face.

Wait a sec. Something's wrong, I can feel it. Or rather, smell it.

"Hey *sniff* Do you smell wine?" I asked Claire as I wiped my tears.

"*sniff* Huh?" Claire replied as she was still crying.

I followed my nose and the smell came from Claire.

Just when I followed my nose and went somewhere near her naval, Claire pushed my head away before I could went down any further.

"Hey, where do you think you are smelling?! I will execute you for sexual harassing a noble!"

"What do you think you are doing?! I was so close to reveal the truth!" I grabbed Claire's shoulders and pulled her towards me.

_After a few minutes of squabbling..._

"If anyone was going to do that, it should be me!" Claire shot back in exasperation as she wiped the liquid on her vital spot and smelled it.

"Hmm...? It smells like wine and tomato..." Claire muttered to herself.

Then, she tasted the liquid to confirm what I said.

"It's... wine and tomato juice!" Claire exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" I couldn't help but felt happy for her, as that proved nothing happened between the both of us last night.

I guess Claire was too happy at that time, as she hugged me with tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

I did the same since me too, was really happy that I didn't have to face the fear of being executed and had my innocence taken by an obnoxious woman.

I wouldn't deny Claire had a nice body and decent looks, but her personality turns me off.

At any rate, we were happy to an extent where we didn't even notice the door was opened.

The one who opened the door and was standing at the doorway was the third bodyguard of Iris, Rain.

She looked at us with an expression that wrote "Impossible".

I acquired the Lip Reading Skill a few days ago, so I knew what she said.

So here's what she said:

"Impossible... They were oil over water and tried to kill each other every time they met... I didn't expect they have this kind of relationship..."

Without a doubt, the first thought that came to my mind was: Hold up, what the fk are you talking about? What relationship?

But then, when I looked at myself, I realized Claire and I were still in a half-naked state. And the fact that we had our arms around each other probably made us less convincing to her.

'Oh right...' I thought to myself as I facepalmed myself internally.

And Rain closed the door slowly and gently before she ran off with a disbelieving look.

"Wait!" x2

* * *

Rain knelt in front of us after we dressed up partially (since we didn't have enough time to put on our coats) and chased her down a few minutes later.

"I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Rain pleaded as if she was about to be brutally murdered by the two of us.

"Well, it's okay." I reassured Rain as I put my hand on her shoulder. "You haven't tell anyone yet, do you?"

"Um..."

"Remember to forget what you just saw, Rain." Claire sighed in resignation.

"I am sorry for misunderstanding the both of you." Rain apologized once again. "Thank Eris-sama that you two didn't do anything unwise."

"You honestly think I would develop a relationship with him/her? What the hell is your problem?" Claire and I said in sync as we pointed at each other.

We glared at each other literally at the same time after we said that.

Well, it didn't take that much time before we ignored Rain and started to throttle each other.

'They really are two birds of a feather...' Rain thought to herself as she watched us fighting.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Hey, Onii-chan..." Iris asked as she tugged my left sleeve.

"What is it, Iris?" I responded with a smile.

"What happened between you and Claire? Why are you two naked when Rain found you?" My face turned pale as Iris blushed while she whispered these two questions.

Then, my cheeks turned as red as pepperoni right after Iris asked me those questions as I clenched my left fist.

**"RAINNNNN!"**

* * *

"I swear I will fkin kill you when I get my hands on you!" I chased Rain down with my sword pulled out and its blade turned blue gradually as she ran across the hallway.

"No! Save me!" Rain cried as she continued running.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire looked at me like I was some sort of a deranged killer.

"Iris knows what happened this morning!" I replied as Claire's face turned pale like mine did when Iris asked me.

_A few seconds later..._

**"RAIN...!" **Claire yelled as she drew her sword and joined the chase.

"Claire-sama too?! What is wrong with you two?" Rain said with a shocked expression as she kept running and dodging our attacks.

"Hey." I looked at Claire as we chased Rain down.

"What?" She looked back at me.

"Let's kick the manager's ass tonight. I will make him regret for mocking me." I brought up the topic about the guy who brought us the trouble.

"Sounds good to me." Claire answered as she nodded.

Then we surrounded Rain in another hallway in the palace a few minutes later.

Rain apologized with tears in her eyes once again as she said Iris peeked on her while she was writing a secret diary about what happened that morning.

* * *

_At that night..._

We went to the cafeteria after it closed, and sure enough, the manager who screwed with us back then was locking the gates at that moment.

He turned around and saw us.

"Um... Hello...?" He greeted us wearily as he waved at us.

I dashed forward and restrained him onto the ground.

Then, I used Shadow Bind on his body and shadow then tied him up to prevent him from escaping. After all, I knew full well that an ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure.

"Oh my god! That feels good!"

Meanwhile, Claire approached slowly as I gave him a beating.

After that, she stepped on the man after giving him a few kicks.

"Look, you lewd piece of shit. Are you satisfied now?" Claire asked with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Yes! More... more..." The man replied between aroused breathing.

Then Claire took off her shoes (She did take off her socks as well, if I remembered correctly) and continued stepping on the man.

"You are disgusting."

"I know right? I never thought he was rotten to the-"

"No, I meant you." I interjected as I pointed and stared at Claire with a blank expression.

Claire's expression stiffened as she stared back and turned her attention on me.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"You should know by now he is a masochist. Did you even look at his expression after he got tied up with my Shadow Bind? He was over the moon when I used mythril rope level equivalent of Shadow Bind on him. And why the hell would you comply to his request? How fked up could you be? Not to mention, you still stepped on his body, knowing that you have a chance triggering his fetish? Who am I supposed to call disgusting except you, who triggered a disgusting fetish-"

Claire kicked me in the face.

"What the fk are you saying? What fetish?

"He removed your shoes and socks back then. Isn't that obvious that he had a fetish-"

I got dropkicked in the face by Claire again with no apparent reason.

"Shut up!"

Unable to keep my cool, I punched her in the face as payback for kicking me.

In the end, we got sidetracked from teaching that guy a lesson into beating the shit out of each other throughout the night.

* * *

_The next morning, in Iris' bedroom..._

"Ow! Be gentle please!" I asked Iris as she applied some kind of ointment on my bruises and cuts.

So Claire and I fought last night, right? The thing is, we treated each other as a punching bag that could fight back and we went all out as we tried to inflict as much damage onto each other as we could. As for the guy who got tied up, he breathed heavily in pleasure as his fetish got triggered (most likely) and the ropes started to tighten and make him bleed. If I had to say something about that, he would be a witness that gave zero fks about what happened in front of him last night. Also, as far as I heard, he was still enjoying the Shadow Bind I cast on him. What a degenerate. (Again, not that I care anyway, since we only met once before)

Back to the topic, we started out from fighting bare-handed and exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks in an extremely fast speed. A few moments later, we drew our swords and clashed fiercely as we figured that fighting bare-handed wouldn't deal a lot of damage to each other.

By the way, we didn't make each other sterile while fighting bare-handed. It was kinda funny that we literally hit each other by every inch of the body only except our vital spots. By which I don't really know whether or not should I thank Eris (-sama) anymore.

According to Iris, we passed out the moment she found us when she went to the toilet and wandered in the castle right after, most likely due to the blood loss during the fight. And the scene was filled with blood, and made it look like a scene of murder.

As far as I know, Claire was brought to Rain's room to treat her injuries and me on the other hand, was brought (or rather dragged, as I was a bit heavy for her) to Iris' bedroom by Iris herself. The man who got tied up got accused for ridiculing a noble (namely Claire, not me of course).

Anyway, Iris was treating my injuries as she sighed in resignation.

"Geez, Onii-chan. Can't you just give Claire a break?" Iris asked as she shook her head.

"It was her who never cut me some slack! Ow..." I replied as I raised my hands in exasperation, then put them down again due to the pain from the wounds. "Seriously, what is wrong with her? I didn't anything offensive to her. If anything, she was the one who offend me on purpose every time we met."

"Anyway, thanks for tending my wounds." I thanked Iris as I sighed at Claire's insensible act.

"You are welcome, Onii-chan." Iris replied.

"Hey, Iris."

"Yes?"

"Are you interested to get some stuff with me?"

* * *

_A few hours later, in the blacksmith..._

"Welcome!" the Blacksmith waved at us as we entered the shop.

"Hey chief! It has been a while!" I called as I waved back at the Blacksmith.

"Have you finished what I asked for?" I asked the blacksmith handed him a pouch of coins.

"Of course! Follow me." The blacksmith answered as he led us inside.

"Here." The blacksmith handed me a red and black scroll, a blue and white scroll and a new pair of pants. Both scrolls are palm-sized. If you can't imagine what they looked like, just go search Naruto Summoning Scroll online. I am quite certain any browser should give you the general image of the scrolls.

"Onii-chan, what are these?" Iris asked curiously.

"These are summoning scrolls. It has teleportation magic written into them. So, if we put something inside it, I can summon the items for battle. All it takes to summon an item is my mana or my blood and can be used multiple times." I explained the concept of summoning scrolls briefly to Iris.

"Iris, please hold onto the scrolls and give me a sec to change my pants." I hid in a dark corner as I changed my pants.

The new pants was basically the same as the one I was wearing, but it had a strap on each side of the upper leg to contain the summoning scrolls.

"Thanks." I took the summoning scrolls from Iris and strapped them up, with the red one on my right upper leg, and the blue one on my left.

"The red scroll can store your weapons and equipment and the blue one can store some miscellaneous stuff like manatites and food. Or you can make that the other way around." the Blacksmith suggested.

"Yeah I got it, thanks." I answered before we left the shop.

* * *

_On our way home..._

"Remember to stay alert, OK? Don't forget about the infiltrated followers mentioned by Saki." I reminded Iris softly and glanced around, looking for any suspicious people as we headed back to the castle.

"I understand." Iris whispered back as she nodded.

I looked around a bit harder, you may expect my eyesight was sharp enough to find them out. But unfortunately, they weren't in my area of sight yet. To avoid being outnumbered, I pressed on one of the buttons of my communicating device to call support from the other teammates.

Now, now, before you think my eyesight wasn't good enough, here's the funny thing: Just when I wanted to left Iris in a dark alley in attempt to lure them out, we ran into them in the alley, with them in the middle of putting on their black hoods.

"Ah." x2

"Um... Sorry for barging in." I pretended to be awkward and asked.

"No, it's ok."

"Oh I see. Have fun in whatever you are doing. See you." I turned around and waved them goodbye as I left the scene with Iris.

"Hey! You are the Magic Swordmaster! Don't you dare run away from us!"

"Aw fk me dead!"

* * *

A few minutes later, I held Iris' hand and ran down the street to avoid being caught by the followers of the Cult (I think they were to say the least, considering they were wearing black hoods at the moment).

"Quit running you little shit!" One of the hooded people shouted as we ran down the street.

I kept on running and tripped on the pavement a few minutes later.

The hooded figure stabbed me in the back.

"This is xxxx. I have-" Before the hooded figure could finish, I turned into a smokescreen. At this point, you may have guessed it correctly.

"That's right, it's a Shadow Clone!" I walked towards the smokescreen with my sword drawn as the blade started to turn blue as I began to channel my mana into the sword.

Oh, and by the way, in case you are wondering, the Iris that ran with my Shadow Clone is another Shadow Clone I created. The real Iris, on the other hand, was currently with Claire and Rain. I think they were about to return to the palace.

All of a sudden, everything in front of my eyes turned black as someone knocked me out.

_"You may have outsmarted me, but I have outsmarted your outsmarting!"_ A raspy voice whispered next to my ear.

I didn't completely remember what happened back then, but I think I got drugged and got thrown into a closet (my instincts told me so, to say the least).

* * *

And it turned out it was a false alarm as I heard my fellow adventurers discussing how to deal with me.

But seriously, what the hell were they thinking? I mean, why would they do that? Even though I know that they probably do that as they hated me a lot.

Well, I don't really care what reason they have to do this to me, since I am going to kick their asses a few seconds later.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf." I muttered as the Core Outfit changed into the black and purple outfit.

Then, I cut the binding ropes and kicked the doors open. Fortunately, those ropes were common ropes instead of mythril ones, so I could manage to cut the ropes in a few seconds.

"You little pieces of shit...!"

"Run!" The adventurers scattered in all directions with paled expressions when they saw the murderous expression on my face. Just when you expect they wouldn't go down without a fight, but they ran away instead.

Well... What a disappointment.

"Don't think you guys can run away from me, you spineless sons of guns!"

* * *

**_A/N: _****_To the one who posted the latest review: Thank you for your detailed review! Starting from the next chapter, I will remove the romaji (if there is any that is). But the honorifics and romaji for certain anime memes (in order to let the readers know what the MC is talking about) will still remain in the story, so I truly hope you are fine with that._**

**_As for the story, the next five chapters will be an arc. Please look forward to it._**

**_Once again, thank you for your review._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	35. Searching for a Nameless Book!

Iris: *does a curtsy* Greetings, everyone! My name is Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris. Since Onii-chan isn't here at the moment, so I am here to inform you about spoilers regarding this chapter in his place.

Guardian: *runs towards Iris*

Iris: So-

Guardian: *stopped running and breathes heavily* Iris! Sorry I'm late! Did I miss something?

Iris: No, you arrived at the right time. I was just about to remind our readers some spoilers in this chapter.

Guardian: *gave Iris a thumbs up* Nice, would you like to do the honours? I mean, I kinda deserved it since I was late.

Iris: Really? Yay! So this time, we have some content from LN Vol. 10 and Vol. 5 (aka the Konosuba Movie) in this chapter.

Guardian: This chapter won't spoil you that much about the Light Novels, but then again, it is still a spoiler no matter how you look at it. So, like we said a few times before, you are strongly advised to read them beforehand. But still, you are always welcome to read this chapter, if you don't really care about being spoiled.

Iris: If you have read them, please enjoy the following chapter: Searching for a Nameless Book! *Guardian does present arms with his sword while Iris does another curtsy*

* * *

After teaching the adventurers a lesson, I returned back to the Royal Castle.

Then, I staggered my way towards Iris' bedroom, and I met Iris halfway.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" Iris greeted me cheerfully as she waved at me.

"Good morning Iris." I greeted Iris back with a smile on my face.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I maintained the smile.

"Yes! I am ready for action!" Iris turned around to show me the combat outfit I gave her back then, as if she was saying that she had geared up.

"Nice!" I replied as I gave her a thumbs up.

"By the way, Onii-chan." Iris looked at me with excitement and uncertainty.

"What's wrong?"

"Take a look at this." Iris brought out a sword with a beautiful scabbard.

"Wow, that looks awesome! But is that..."

"What Calibur. One of the national treasures of this kingdom." Iris finished shyly, as if she was afraid of being reprimanded by me.

"I am not really concerned about what you did. Or rather, I am interested in how did you get that. It must be heavily guarded, considering it is a national treasure." I said calmly.

"I asked the guards to get that for me..." Iris answered in a shy tone as she fidgeted nervously.

"To be honest, considering how proficient you are with the heavier sword I gave you back then, I believe you can wield that holy sword with almost no problem. Also, kudos to you getting that in a smart way." Instead of scolding her, I reassured her as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"With all that settled, let's go!" I said with an energetic, yet gentle tone.

"Roger!" Iris replied in the same tone as she saluted me. I returned the salute right after she saluted.

Then, I decided to play with her a little bit further.

"Parade, fall-out!" I commanded as we both made a right turn and stand there for a few seconds, since that is exactly how fall-out works.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as we ran towards the secret passage to the Operational Base.

* * *

_Nine minutes later..._

I opened the doors and saw... no one in the Operational Base. *sobs*

"They are late..." I sighed as I took a step inside.

"My name is Loby! The number one fire-aligned Archwizard there- Wait, no, no. That sounds dumb. The most powerful Archwizard there- Nah, that sounds too exaggerated. How about-" Loby talked to himself as he was thinking about his new incantation. He was probably too concentrated in making a new one, as he didn't noticed the doors were opened and us standing at the doors with a blank expression.

A few minutes later, Loby finally turned to the doors and saw us staring at him with blank expressions.

"No!"

_A few minutes later..._

"What's wrong?!" Karu and Yunyun entered the Operational Base after they heard Loby's screaming.

"I... I have been violated!" Loby said in horror with tears in his eyes as I received empty stares from Karu and Yunyun.

"Wait, is hearing your soon-to-be incantation a violation to the Crimson Demons? What the fk?" I raised my hands in exasperation, but put them down instantly due to the pain from the wounds last night.

"Anyway, is everyone ready?" I turned to my party members. "If you are, Yunyun, take Chris and Karu and teleport the Crimson Demon Village. Iris and Loby are with me."

"I understand!"

Then, I turned to Iris and Loby.

"Let's go! Teleport!"

* * *

We teleported to somewhere near the Crimson Demon Village.

At that moment, there was a lone figure standing in the middle of the plains. When I look a little harder, the figure had pig ears and a large body.

That's right, the lone figure I just mentioned before is an orc.

The orc looked around and saw the three of us. That orc looked like it was in heat all year round, and was eager to find someone she (or at least I think it's a she) could screw.

Before I realized it, Loby hid in the bushes, as if he knew what would happen next.

The orc made some high-pitched noises and a horde of them appeared in a matter of a few moments.

And they were running... towards Iris and I.

Of course, I held Iris' hand and ran away in case of the orcs caught us. The thing is, the orcs weren't after us. They were only after me, probably because I am a man.

"Hey, that good-looking onii-chan over there! Are you interested in making children with me?" A bunch of voices said the same line, which almost made me have the impression of the orc using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique from a certain shounen anime. (one of the Big Three Anime to be specific, in case you don't understand what I am saying.)

I get the red summoning scroll and summoned (What) Calibur and gave it to Iris whilst we were running away from the orcs.

"Iris, go ahead first." I charged towards the orcs with my sword drawn after telling Iris this cool line.

"Ara, I haven't a man coming for us for years!" "I am so going to cherish this moment!"

The orcs were in deep heat, okay? They were so in heat that they had the perception of a guy rushing towards them with his weapon drawn equals he liked them. Seriously, what kind of bullshit is this? And what the fk is wrong with this world?

I jumped and did a flip as I prepared a drop kick pose.

"Fk you all!" I dropkicked the orc in the face. 'Whirlwind Flash Sword!' I shouted the skill internally as I spun my sword and begun to dismember the orcs one by one.

But that skill alone wasn't enough to take them all out due to the sheer number of the orcs, so I brought out my communicating device as I swung my sword in all directions to fend the orcs off.

"Zulu to India! Zulu to India! Draw your sword and we will take them out with a pincer attack. Release your strongest skill, over!"

_"Roger!"_

As I ran in a different direction so that they wouldn't notice Iris, since she was behind them.

"Are you ready?"

_"India ready!"_

"Use your skill after a count of 3!" I told Iris through the communicating device as I stand still and faced against the orcs.

_"Roger!"_

"3... 2... 1... Now!"

_"Exterion!" _"Retribution!" Iris and I unleashed two large cream-coloured beams of light at the same time as we both used our strongest skills and annihilated the entire horde of orcs.

Probably because it was first time for us to use these skills, so we didn't have fine control over the skills as the two beams clashed with each other fiercely, and dissipated simultaneously after a few minutes.

"Onii-chan! Are you okay?" Iris ran towards my direction to check on me.

"I am fine. By the way, your skill was pretty OP here. Did you gave in your all?"

"No, I used about 70% of my power." Iris replied as she shook her head.

My expression got a little gloomy with disbelief.

'I only have about 70% of her full power, even when I go all out... Well, how am I supposed to protect her when she is still stronger than me...?'

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!" Iris called me as she shook me back to my senses.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked as she gave me a concerned look.

"Nothing. Never mind me, let's go." I said as I let Iris help me up.

We made it to the main entrance of the Crimson Demon Village about fifteen minutes later.

* * *

"Oh hey." I waved at the other three members who were standing at the main entrance of the Crimson Demon Village.

"What took you guys so long?" Karu asked with a slightly cocky tone.

"Oh nothing, Iris and I got chased down by at least a hundred orcs. And someone who had the ability to wipe them all out at ease hid in the bushes and didn't help us out." I replied as I glanced at Loby, who looked at another direction while fidgeting with his staff.

A few seconds later, a large number of armored goblins and kobolds appeared. They were most likely dispatched by the Demon King's Army, judging from their sturdy armor.

"Take them out! Leave nothing standing in our path!" One of the goblins yelled.

"Fk my life. Yunyun and Loby will be at the rear and ready the magic spells. Karu, Chris, you guys will be doing the supporting roles. Iris and I will be the vanguard and buy the Crimson Demon Duo _(Don't call us that! x2)_ some time for their incantations. Got it?" I turned to my party members as I distributed roles for them while the monsters weren't stopping.

Except for Karu who crossed his arms and looked away impatiently, the rest of them gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay, we will keep in touch with the communicating devices. Move!" I took out the red Summoning Scroll and summoned Iris' sword as my party members (except Iris) scattered in two directions.

"Right, let's do this...!" I muttered to myself as I pulled my sword out and charged towards the horde of monsters with Iris.

* * *

Later on, we were heavily outnumbered, with two of us against like at least hundreds of them.

So, in order not to get our asses kicked by some random monsters, Iris and I stood back to back, with our weapons drawn.

"Be careful, he is the Magic Swordmaster and is rumored to have formidable powers!"

"Look at them, there's two of them and there's a lot of us. How could they possibly beat us?"

'Raising a death flag like this? Well, not that I hate it anyway.'

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix!" I commanded as the blue trenchcoat turned into a set of red combat outfit.

Then I combined my katanas into a large powered-up sword.

"Iris! Do you have any mana left? Let's use a combined skill here!"

"I couldn't use Exterion for now! Is Sacred Explode fine with you?"

"Perfect! Face me!" I replied as I turned around.

"Grab onto my sword!" I told Iris as I grabbed onto her sword.

Then we thrust our swords into the ground.

"Sacred Grand Explode!" Iris and I chanted together as we released the magic resides within our swords.

The surrounding monsters disintegrated as a bright orange-red explosion expanded in all directions.

However, it seems like someone disabled the attack and led to a smaller number of deaths caused by the large explosion from the combined skill.

And the person who blocked it was a Dullahan (aka a Headless Knight) on a headless horse.

"So, are you the rumored Magic Swordmaster ?" The Dullahan said he pointed at Iris.

'Fk. I could feel my mana regenerates even slower...' I thought to myself as I thrust my nodachi into the ground and did a sword plant to make myself look more formidable and as a means for support.

"No I am not." Iris replied as she shook her head.

"Then who-" Before he could finish, Iris shrugged, as if she was saying "I don't know".

Actually, she knew who that Magic Swordmaster was. It's me.

Iris glanced at me as if she was telling me to decide whether or not should I expose my identity.

Well fk it. I am going to do it.

"Do you know who that Magic Swordmaster is?" The Dullahan pointed at me.

"Well, of course I know him. He's me." I replied as I changed my Core Outfit back to the blue trenchcoat.

I pulled my sword out while the Dullahan was processing what I just said and stared at me.

"Ah! So you are the Magic Swordmaster, huh?"

"That is what I just said!" I interjected as I was stalling some time for the two Archwizards to finish their long-ass incantations and cast their fkin magic, considering they also have chuunibyou tendencies and most likely to mess things up.

"Zulu to Yankee and Lima. Are you ready for 'that'?"

_"Yan... Yankee to Commander Zulu! Lima is missing!"_

"What?! Where did he go?"

'This little...!'

"You know what? Change of plans. Just do it." I sighed in resignation as I pressed the reply button.

"Did you know, Magic Swordmaster-san? You were treated as the hero who would take down the Demon King." The Dullahan said. "But do you know who I am?"

"Hell no. I don't even know who you are since you didn't introduce yourself." I interjected once again as I stated out the truth.

"I am Beldia, the Demon King General who is dubbed 'the Hero Slayer'. I am your nemesis, and the one who will-"

"Light of Saber!" Yunyun's voice shouted the magic spell and eliminated like half of the undead legion.

I also got to thank Beldia as well, since he saved me a lot of energy as his unnecessary monologue bought sufficient time for Yunyun to do her work.

"Iris! Go look for Loby! I got-"

**"EXPLOSION!"**

With that, the remaining two-fifths of the undead legion got killed.

"Did you see that? That is the power of my Explosion!" Loby boasted as he pointed his staff at the Dullahan.

"Where..." I covered my eyes with my right hand and shivered.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Where..."

"Onii... chan...?"

"Where the fk have you been, you little bastard?!" I yelled at the one who was missing earlier, as I clenched my fist.

"Ah." A deep voice spoke, which was the Dullahan, Beldia.

"...Consider yourselves lucky, Magic Swordmaster. I will definitely take you all out the next time we met." Beldia turned around and left us alone.

Iris and I exchanged looks.

"...What the fk...?"

"Heh heh, did you see my Explosion?" Loby said pridefully as he raised his staff.

"You...!"

_Two minutes of me trying to yeet Loby across the village and Iris trying to stop me doing that later..._

"Really. Missing at a time like this? Anyway, since there is no one left to bother us right now, it would be the best for us to find that book before somebody mess things up again. We will search the book in pairs, considering Yunyun and Loby might forgot the location of the book." I glanced at them. "Yunyun and Loby, take either Chris or Karu with you, so that they could cover you if you got into some trouble. I will use the Shadow Wolf to help track the book down. Iris is with me. Inform us through the communicating devices once you found the book. If there's no problem, move." I sighed in resignation as I told them to find the book in pairs.

"Summon Core Constellation: Shadow Wolf." I summoned the Shadow Wolf to sniff (literally) the book out with Iris.

By the way, I have put on a leash on the Shadow Wolf, in case it went wild and attack the familiars, as the familiars for the Crimson Demons were cats, or so I heard.

And then, the Shadow Wolf searched and sniffed around as we looked at our surroundings.

After a few minutes, the Shadow Wolf smelled something as it started to pull me to a direction, which led us to an abandoned facility (It looks like a school, but I wasn't very certain about that, so I will just call it a facility) hidden in the woods.

* * *

_At the abandoned facility..._

"Thanks." I gave the Shadow Wolf a headpat, which turned into the Shadow Core after a few seconds of enjoying the headpat.

"Iris, put this on." I handed Iris the Shadow Core, which the latter got what I meant and activated it.

"Check your Adventurer Card, there should be a skill called Treasure Detection. Activate the skill and see if there is any object that is similar to a book." I turned my attention to Iris as I pulled my sword out and started to channel some mana into the sword.

"I understand." Iris answered as she closed her eyes and concentrate.

_A few seconds later..._

"I found it, Onii-"

"Nya~"

"Kya!" Iris and I hugged each other in surprise as we didn't expect there is something else was here at the moment.

"It was a cat, huh...?" I sighed in relief as we let go of each other.

"Burlica! Come back!" A boy with a familiar red wizard attire came out of the bushes.

"Ah."

"Ah."

* * *

_A few seconds later..._

"Ok, since when are you here? What did you see?" I asked Loby with a blank expression.

"He has seen nothing." Chris replied, even though she knew full well he had seen everything.

"Well, fine then. Let's go." I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled my sword out, channel some mana into the sword and opened the door.

"Excalibur." I channeled my mana into the sword and raised it like a torch.

"Over there!" Iris pointed towards the darkest room in the facility. A stench of rotten flesh came from the room Iris pointed.

"That doesn't feel auspicious for me. Be on your guard and prepare yourselves from unknown danger. Chris, use the Enemy Detection skill and see what you can find here. Something's wrong. I can feel it." I told them while I moved forward and readied my sword for any surprise attacks.

I opened the door and found a young girl lying in a puddle of blood in the middle of the room. It was safe to assume that she died for a few days, or even weeks, because her body - you know what? I am not going to describe the condition of the corpse since it could be too gruesome. I will just tell you these things: the girl died with her eyes opened and judging from her wounds, it couldn't be more clearer that she was brutally murdered, as for the rest, please forgive me for not disclosing the status of corpse in order to protect your mental well-being.

"How could this happen...?" I muttered to myself as I couldn't believe somebody could kill a young girl like that.

"Now, whatever you do, don't look towards my direction. Stay alert and look out for any hidden enemies - they might be watching us from somewhere in this warehouse." I commanded calmly as I tried not to throw up.

'Poor girl... Hm?'

I looked a bit closer and noticed that she held a book in her arms. So I sheathed my sword back, moved her arms aside and grabbed the book.

Then, I opened the book and started to read it.

You thought that was the book we were looking for, but it was blank.

"Wait what the hell-"

"Guardian! Someone's coming! At your 11'o clock direction!" Chris warned as she drew her dagger.

Me, on the other hand, hid the book in the blue Summoning Scroll.

After that, I drew my sword and prepare for the fight.

I looked around and saw a suspicious shadow.

So, as you may have expected, I advanced towards the figure slowly, and then raised my sword as I channeled some mana into the sword.

And a person who wore a creepy ventriloquist doll mask appeared in front of me. However, the person's eyes weren't covered. I couldn't tell what was he feeling at that time, since the look in his eyes were void, lifeless. He wore a white tightsuit (maybe, as his body was pure white) and held a blunt cleaver, which had stains of blood on it.

I swung the sword in attempt to disperse him while I try not to look into his eyes as I got goosebumps just by looking at his eyes. As a matter of fact, I averted my gaze from the mask, since it was quite unnerving to look at the mask with that leary look in his eyes.

'Whirlwind Flash Sword.' I shouted the skill internally as I spun my sword and cut his arms off before he brought the cleaver down to my head. Then, I impaled his throat with my sword.

"You will not be missed." I said in a slightly stern tone.

All of a sudden, I heard some deranged laughter. That man on the other hand, wriggled his body in an extremely unnatural way, which humans are incapable to do that.

It was at this moment I knew something was off.

That white body, that deranged laughter of his, and the way he wriggled his body, resembled Kunekune (note: a Japanese urban legend) a lot. It was like Kunekune itself got here as well.

"Don't look at my direction unless you want to turn insane! Sacred Thunderbolt!" I closed my eyes and shouted at my party members as I unleashed a network of thin light beams and shred him to pieces.

After that, I breathed heavily out of the fatigue and trying my best to forgot that man's mask. Even though I couldn't in the end, as the head kept laughing due to the fact it remained intact.

"Loby, burn that guy's remains completely after I carried the girl's corpse. Leave his head to me." I instructed Loby as I bent down, closed her eyes and carried her bridal style.

"Understood." Loby answered as he gathered the scattered body parts in one place.

"Inferno." Loby cast Inferno and burned his body into ashes.

I grabbed two shovels, one for me and the other for Iris. Then we dug a hole to bury the dead girl.

"Thank you for protecting the book with your life. Rest at ease, brave one." I thanked the girl as I placed the corpse into the hole.

After that, we buried her and made a stela for her.

"What should I write...? Ah! I got it! Sacred Thunderbolt."

_A few minutes later..._

"Here we are!" I looked at the stone tablet as I nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, befitting for a brave girl like her." Iris put her hand on my shoulder as she let out a smile.

"Right." I replied with a slightly broken smile as I thrust the stone tablet in front of the burial site. The tablet wrote: 'Here lies a brave girl who sacrificed her life to protect the world. Goodbye, and thank you. Set up by the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian and Iris.'

We rose as we saluted the grave.

"Your heroic deeds will not be forgotten." I said as I continued saluting the grave.

Then I turned my attention onto the creepy head, which was still laughing up to that moment.

"Burn... in the flames of Hell! Inferno!"

The head screamed in agony as it went up in flames.

"You're dead, that's good, Amen." I continued as I kept on looking at the head, which was still screaming with a crazy grin.

_"Yankee to Commander Zulu! Yankee to Commander Zulu!"_

"Zulu, said."

_"The Demon King's Army attacked the Crimson Demon Village! I need your help! Fast, over!"_

"Wilco."

I then turned on my party members.

"Alright, let's go."

_Six minutes later..._

"Hold it in! We got to make it until the reinforcements arrive!" Yunyun shouted as she kept on slicing monsters with Light of Saber.

"Sacred Thunderbolt!"

A network of light beams tore through a company of armored monsters.

"Guardian-san!" Yunyun said in relief as reinforcements (namely us) arrived at the scene.

I charged into the legion of monsters with Iris while Loby stood next to Yunyun and started to conjure lines for the incantation.

"I am going!"

"Loby, wait-"

"Strike forth, Explosion!" Loby pointed his staff at the legion and cast the magic spell he liked the most - Explosion.

"Fk!" I muttered as I saw the magic circle for Explosion.

I took off my trenchcoat and made Iris put it on. Then, I pinned her down, with me on top of her as the Explosion descend unto me.

I couldn't use the Water Absorb Shield at that moment since this will nullify the spell and ends up with everyone being exposed to danger once again.

So, the best I could do was to gave Iris the trenchcoat, tank the hit alone and pray that I managed to survive the blow, to protect Iris and everyone else.

In the end, I suffered from second degree burns on my back and arms as my shirt was burned away. As for my pants and boots, they remained intact due to the fire resistant properties. The Light Core dropped onto to the ground as the shirt was burned away.

Iris grabbed the Light Core, supported me by putting my arm on her shoulder and walked towards the Crimson Demon Village slowly as she saw me staggering and the blood at the corners of my mouth.

"That's not it! How could you cast Explosion when Guardian-san and Iris-san were still in there?!"

"It doesn't matter! Look, another legion of the Demon King's Army got eradicated by my Explosion, right? With that, I have proved I am worthy to claim the title of the foremost Archwizard in the Belzerg Kingdom!"

"You couldn't just neglect the lives of your party members for that!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Tha-"

"Please don't talk at this moment, Onii-chan. You are currently heavily injured. It would be the best for you to save your energy and keep walking." Iris pressed her hand on my chest and prevent me falling face-first onto the ground.

"Thanks..." I croaked with a hoarse voice before I barfed some blood and stained Iris' combat shirt.

"Geez! I told you to keep quiet, didn't I?" Iris said in slight exasperation as we continued walking slowly.

Chris glanced over at our direction.

"Over there!" Chris pointed at us.

"Ah! Guardian-san! Iris-san! Are you two alright?" Yunyun ran towards us in concern.

"I am fine. But Onii-chan is not..." Iris answered as she put me down carefully.

Karu tossed Iris a healing potion.

"Let the Magic Swordmaster drink this. The potion should help in alleviating his injuries. There isn't much the potion can do, but that's all I had."

"Thank you." Iris answered as she positioned my head carefully with her hand and fed me the potion.

"Guardian wouldn't be able to leave the village at this battered state. How about we stay here for a few days? I think we should give him time to heal and to decipher the book." Loby suggested as he raised his hand.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing? Please don't push yourself any further!" Iris cried as she tried to hold my hand down as I tried to reach for the blue Summoning Scroll.

"Pull... the blue... Summoning Scroll... out." I said in a raspy voice.

'But Onii-chan doesn't have enough mana... Oh right!'

Iris took the blue Summoning Scroll out from my pants and wiped a drop of blood from my mouth with her finger.

"Summon!" Iris jabbed onto the magic circle within the Summoning Scroll and summoned the book.

"Here." Iris said as she handed the book to Yunyun.

"Guardian and Iris can go to my house while Chris and Karu can go to yours." Loby suggested. "And I can give you a lift as well."

"Thanks... But I refuse (Daga Kotowaru)." I gave him a smile as I turned him down.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I enjoyed Iris supporting me." I said weakly as I stuck my tongue out at Loby.

"But... I will take up your offer if Iris doesn't want to help me to your home." I smiled as I turned my attention onto Iris.

"I don't care anymore. See you guys tomorrow then." Karu sighed. "Yunyun, if you please."

"See you guys tomorrow." Yunyun left the scene with Karu and Chris following her.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, never did I expect that this chapter would take a dark turn (kinda) here. I think I went a little bit too far, tehepero~_** **(｡･ ω･ )ゞ**

**_Anyway, I hope you guys still enjoyed the story._**

**_And I would like to thank those who kept on reading the story, that meant a lot to me._**

**_Stay tuned for next chapter!_**


	36. An Attempt to interpret the Book!

At_ a two story house, or rather a mansion that was most likely to be Loby's house..._

"Is anyone home?" Loby asked as he knocked on the door.

_Meanwhile, inside the house..._

"Oh shit! Someone knocked on the fkin door! Get changed, think of a chuunibyou introduction and some other shit, hurry!"

people running within the house and rustling noises*

'What the fk...'

_Three minutes later..._

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

Someone kicked the door open. And four silhouettes stood in front of us with chuunibyou (or rather, Jojo) poses.

"My name is Hisaburo! The foremost village guard and home security among the Crimson Demons and he who will be the protector of the village!" The man proclaimed as he striked a Jojo pose (Really? By the way, doesn't that make you a NEET, considering you are technically not employed?).

"Fufufu. I am called Doroko! The foremost skilled in practicing medicine and witchcraft among the Crimson Demons and she who will be the one who resurrects the dead!" The woman declared as she striked another Jojo pose. (Is this what two birds of a feather really meant? Also, have you ever heard the term "lich"?)

"Sabira is my name! The foremost skilled in water magic and she who will summon tidal waves!" The onee-san declared as she striked yet another Jojo pose. (I guess that would be a great example of the saying "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" *shrugs*)

"I am Chojiro! The... the most handsome among the Crimson Demons!" The boy proclaimed as he made - a Superman pose.

Finally...! Yes! A boy without making a Jojo reference...!

"Hey, Chojiro. You made the wrong pose."

"Oh right!" The boy corrected his pose back to another Jojo pose. *sobs internally*

For fks sake, why is there so many Jojo references here? (Even though I am one to talk since I quoted "Daga Kotowaru." in the last chapter *facepalm*)

"Ah."

"Hello, dad and mum. It has been a while."

"Loby! You are back!" Doroko hugged Loby.

"So, who are those people?" Hisaburo gestured at Iris and I as he asked his son.

"They are my party members. The boy who currently doesn't have a shirt is the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian. The girl who was supporting him is... um, Iris (Irisu). They helped us to defend the village. And Guardian is heavily injured as he tanked my Explosion in order to save everyone at the scene by killing a legion of the Demon King's Army through my Explosion..." Loby started to introduce us to his family, but faltered when he mentioned I got severe wounds just to protect Iris and everyone else.

"Hello... *cough* Uncle, Auntie. *cough*"

"Onii-chan!"

"Let's treat your wounds first. The atmosphere has been tense for quite a while." Hisaburo said as he gave me a piggyback ride as Doroko led Iris into the house.

* * *

"Ow! It hurts! Be... be gentle please...!" I pleaded as Doroko cast Create Water and healing magic at my wounds.

"Ara ara, hang in there, my dear. Aren't you the rumored Magic Swordmaster?" Doroko gave a smile as she pointed her finger at one of my critical spots.

"No, please...! No! No!" I looked back at the smiling woman with tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

"Create Water~"

"No!"

_Two minutes later..._

"Is that what happened?" Hisaburo asked Iris while Doroko patted me on the shoulder as I dropped some tears onto the tatami due to the extreme pain I experienced a while ago.

By the way, in case you are wondering where Loby was, he was playing with Burlica at that moment.

"Yes." Iris nodded as she answered the question.

"Anyway, thank you for saving my son and letting him joining your party. He may be physically weak, but he definitely has the potential of a great Archwizard sleeping within him." Hisaburo continued as he prostrated before the both of us.

"Please don't prostrate in front of us, uncle. We did need his strength, we didn't do that out of pity." I said as I glanced at Iris, signaling her to help him up.

'Well, he used Explosion for no apparent reason though. Not that I care anyway.' I thought to myself as Doroko started to bandage my torso.

"Speaking of which, Guardian-san. You got a nice body and good looks. And Iris-san has a cute appearance. Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Doroko asked with a smug smile while she continued to apply bandages on my body and arms.

"Um, sorry to rain on your parade, but we are not dating, even though I wish we were dating..." I answered shyly as I facepalmed myself in attempt to hide my flushed cheeks.

I glanced at Iris. However, I couldn't see her expression as her back was facing me. But judging from her ears turned red due to her blushing, she probably also liked that idea too. Well, let's hope that she also liked that idea.

"Is that so? I honestly think you two would be a great pair." Doroko continued as that smug smile of hers turned into a gentle one as she applied bandages on my arms too.

'Thanks for your compliment.' I thought as I smiled at her.

"That should help in your recovery." Doroko said with a smile as she patted my back. " A few days later, you will be back in your best shape before you know it!" She went towards the kitchen to cook dinner for us after she said that.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Doroko said with a smile as she placed the last dish on the table.

"Thank you for the food (Itadakimasu)!" x7

Everyone was enjoying the dinner except me, since my arms were injured. I couldn't neither move nor lift anything, even chopsticks.

"Onii-chan, what's the matter- Never mind." Before Iris could finish the question, she stopped as she saw the bandages wrapped around my arms.

"It's ok. Finish your dinner first. I am not hungry at-" My stomach rumbled before I could have a chance to finish what I just said.

"But your stomach says otherwise, Onii-chan. Let me help." Iris put down her bowl and chopsticks (I didn't expect she was that skilled in using chopsticks, considering nobles usually eat with cutlery). Then she picked up mine as she intended to feed me.

"I am fine. Just finish your dinner first, then feed me, ok? Look, you are hungry too." I tried to told Iris off with a smile, but failed.

"It's ok, I am-" Iris tried to deny the fact she was still hungry, but the rumbling of her stomach proved her wrong.

"Finish your dinner first. How could you take care of me when you couldn't even take care of yourself?"

"Fine." Iris ate and finished her dinner at an extremely fast speed as if she really wanted to take care of me.

"Here. Ahh~" She grabbed a spoon and held a spoonful of rice an inch in front of my mouth.

And she fed me as I opened my mouth.

"Don't forget this." Iris put a piece of meat into my mouth with my chopsticks.

I chewed and swallowed the food quickly.

"Wow! That was good!" I replied with my eyes sparkled with surprise as I gave a smile.

"I know right?" Sabira gave me a thumbs up as she winked at me.

"Ara, I am glad to hear that from you, Guardian-san." Doroko thanked me with a smile. "Now, there's some more inside. Don't hold back, okay?"

"Yes Madam!"

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"Uwah, I am full... Thanks for your meal again, ma'am." I said with a satisfying smile on my face as I lied on the floor.

"You are welcome~" Doroko answered as she brought the plates into the kitchen with Sabira.

"Guardian-san. May I have a word with you?" Hisaburo asked as he looked down on me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile as he sat on my side..

"How would you describe Loby's... personality?" He asked me with an uncertain expression. "I would like to hear it from a party member's perspective."

"Loby has chuunibyou tendencies alright. He also could be reckless and impulsive, like getting into fights with other adventurers or the time he cast Explosion without checking his party members were there or not." I sighed.

"But still... I know he went all out an hour ago because he believed us. He is actually reliable as well, considering how much damage he could cause with Explosion. Loby also gives in his all to get the job done, which is another strength I admired him." I continued as I put on a friendly smile.

"Is that so? I thought he would get into trouble due to his size and personality. But it seems like I have nothing to worry about after all." Hisaburo said in relief after hearing my words.

"Anyway, where am I going to sleep tonight? It's getting a little bit awkward lying on the floor... or rather, tatami, like this..." I asked with a slightly awkward expression.

"I will move you to a room after you fell asleep. Sleep." Hisaburo replied as he pointed a finger at me.

'I am feeling drowsy. Did he just used the spell Sleep?' I thought as my consciousness faded away.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Why is my body heavier than usual?

When I opened my eyes, I saw Iris' head was leaning on my stomach and my legs covered with a blanket, she was probably the one who covered my legs with it, considering her right hand was grabbing the blanket. However, she didn't have anything to cover herself with.

Even so, judging from the fact Iris snored softly and had a beautiful smile on her face, it looked like Iris was having sweet dreams at that moment.

'She is really cute, even when she's sleeping...' I thought to myself as I looked at her sleeping face.

'Well, it seems like my eyes didn't lead me astray. I mean, look at her. She has cute looks, soft hands, that sensation back when we held hands... I could never forget that! Her kind and selfless personality and that fragrant scent... I am absolutely certain that she must be an extremely beautiful girl in the near future, regardless of her appearance or personality.' I continued as my face was getting redder as time passed by.

Then, I saw a shadow reflected on the tatami. A black cat was looking at the moon as well.

The person who was standing under the moonlight, was nonetheless the explosive Archwizard of our party, Loby.

"I couldn't be like this... Can I...?" Loby muttered to himself as he sighed in resignation.

I positioned Iris' head onto the tatami gently, and covered her body with the blanket.

After that, I went out and looked at the full moon.

"Hey." I called out.

"You shouldn't be here." Loby said blankly as he looked back at where I was standing at the moment.

"Neither should you." I answered with a smile.

"It seems like you have something bothering you. Why not sit down and tell me about it?" I continued as I maintained the smile and signaled Loby to sit next to me.

"I appreciate your consolation. But I refuse (Daga Kotowaru)."

"I appreciate your tsundere tendencies of not making us worry about you when you deal this stuff, but I refuse (Daga Kotowaru)."

"After all, I do have the responsibility to hear your problems out, Archwizard Lima. Isn't that something what party leader, no, commander Zulu should do?" I asked with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Fine, I understand." Loby said in slight exasperation as he sat next to me.

"Before I realized it, I was getting weaker than my peers as time passes by, even though I was ranked 4th after Megumin, Yunyun and Arue in the Crimson Demon Magic Academy, Red Prison. It was frustrating that I am losing my touch, and yet there is nothing I can do about it."

"Is that so...? Well, I think you are good in your own way. You have a large amount of mana to begin with. Never in my life had I heard of a person who could still move, even after casting Explosion."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. If you still worry about it, then I will teach you a skill that only you can master."

"Is that so? Thank you very much!"

"But before that," I said as I rose, took a few steps forward and prepared a fighting stance. "Let's train your physique. You would need to move around in the battlefield. So, it would be the best for you to learn fighting skills to defend yourself and to improve your physique."

"You son of a- I'm in." Loby rose and did the same.

* * *

_The next morning..._

*Yawn*

"Good morning, Onii-chan..." Iris said sheepishly as she stretched her body.

"Good! Do that again!"

"Huh...?"

A scene of me sparring with Loby appeared before Iris' eyes.

"Again!" I shouted as I blocked his knee.

"Again!"

"Again!"

Another thing you should know about the scene is that the sun rose from the mountains while we were sparring, and that make it look like an epic training scene from an anime.

"Let's take a break for now." I said between breaths as I sat down.

"Oh good morning, Iris (Airisu)." I turned back and waved at her with a smile.

'Oh shit...' I thought to myself as I realized what I just said.

"Wait, wasn't that supposed to be _Irisu_? Why did you call her _Airisu_?" Loby looked at us with a suspicious gaze.

"Well, you misheard it. I just called her _Irisu_, not _Airisu_. You just hear it wrong as you may be a bit tired as you trained for a few hours." I told him off with a smile as I hid Iris' identity in case Loby was smart enough to found out who Iris truly was.

"Onii-chan, your body has sweat everywhere! Take this towel and get a bath!" Iris said in a slightly flustered tone as she handed me a towel and new clothes with flushed cheeks.

"Thanks." I answered with a smile and grabbed the towel and clothes from Iris.

* * *

_Nine minutes later..._

"Oh my God...! That feels good!" I groaned in relief as I enjoyed the bath.

loud knocking voices*

"Hey I know you are enjoying the bath at the moment, but I am sweaty too! Hurry up!" Loby shouted at the another side of the door.

"How long has it been? It's five minutes, right?"

"No, it's goddamn twenty minutes!" Loby replied as he knocked on the door loudly.

"Oh shit! Give me a sec!"

"Fk my life." I muttered to myself as I rose from the bathtub.

* * *

_Six minutes later..._

"Isn't that Iris-sama? How did you get here?" A deep voice asked.

"Um, sir? I don't think we have ever met before." Iris replied in attempt to told the man off.

The man had dirty blonde and purple-blue eyes. He wore navy blue armor and had a cursed sword on the belt. You don't really have to guess his identity. As you may have guessed, the man in question was the Swordmaster who wields Gram, Mi- wait, what was his name again? Oh right, Tetsurugi Touya.

"India, is there a problem?" I called out to Iris and went inside the living room to see what was going on.

It looked like Touya knew Iris' identity and tried to get her back to her home. If this went on, our hard work will go to waste.

"Hello, Tetsurugi Touya." I greeted him with a smile as I slightly waved at him.

"Guardian! You would better give me an explanation why Iris-sama is here. Also, couldn't you remember my name properly? My name is Mitsurugi Kyoya!"

"Before that, have you asked for permission to enter this house? You know, the house owner can actually sue you for trespassing."

"I don't care. Explain."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I called her India. She is a student of mine. As far as I remember, Iris is currently at the castle." I said in slight exasperation as I made up a simple lie.

"Your student has the same looks as Iris-sama, how are you going to explain it?"

"Just because they have similar looks does not mean they are the same person. You know, you can get a drop of blood from Iris and India and compare their DNA. You know, my Wind Core can analyse their DNA formation. But I guess you would say Iris-sama is a princess and don't have the guts to do it."

"Onii-chan, I-"

"India, stay quiet for a moment and let me talk this out." I whispered and turned my attention to Iris.

"If he knows who you are, it would be checkmate and it would be over for us."

"So, what do you think? Are we going to do it or not?" I turned to Kyoya with a slightly challenging smile.

"Fine, you win. Do you have something you would like to tell me?" Touya asked as he raised his hands in defeat

"What are you talking about? Tell me directly." I replied as I scratched my head in confusion.

"I have my birthday a few days ago!"

"Is that so? Happy birthday then."

"Seriously... That is why..." Touya sighed before he left the house.

_"Yankee to Commander Zulu! Yankee to Commander Zulu! Do you copy?" _Yunyun's voice rang out from my communicating device.

"Zulu copy." I answered as I pressed the answer button on the communicating device.

"Alright, what just happened?" Loby scratched his head as he went inside of the living room.

"Yunyun just called us to come over. Get dressed." I said with a blank expression as I tossed his adventuring outfit at him.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Alright, what's up ladies?" I asked as I made a pretty cool entrance into Yunyun's home, even though the bandages on my torso just made that entrance go to waste.

"What about me?" Karu asked as he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What? No, you are one of the 'ladies' I'm talking about." I replied as I pointed at him.

Ignoring Karu who was trying to strangle me with an irked expression, I turned to Chris and Yunyun.

"Alright, where's the book?" I turned my attention onto Yunyun.

"H... Here." Yunyun answered as she handed me the blood stained book.

"Core change, Light Pegasus." I put on the Light Core and the corresponding Core Outfit (minus the shirt) materialized on my body.

"Excalibur." I put my sword out and channeled some mana into the sword.

I opened the book as the sword emitted a faint blue light. Sure enough, the words started to appear under the presence of the light from the sword.

"Let's see... Hello there. You must be something if you can read this, considering how you see through my mana-infused ink." I started to read the book.

"Actually, that was a lie. I just used invisible ink. (tehepero~)" I continued reading as my expression turned blank.

"Fk you!" I shouted as I yeeted the book out the window.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"I am a former believer of the Cult. I once thought Volras could bring world peace and do stuff like that. But it turns out I was wrong." Iris grabbed the book and continued where I left off.

"When the Cult launched a full-on assault at the Crimson Demon Village, where I once lived in. I realized the Cult aims to eradicate every faction, the Crimson Demons, the Axis Cult, the Eris Cult, The Demon King's Army and the Belzerg Kingdom, so that they can achieve world peace by creating a new world."

"However, I recorded Volras' abilities in here before I left the Cult. I hope this book falls in good hands. Here's a warning: Volras was stronger than both Aqua and Eris, at least by a tenfold in terms of sheer power. He could change a landscape easily with his powers."

"Hey Iris. Stop reading for a moment." I called out to Iris.

"Eh? Why not, Onii-chan?" Iris looked at me with surprise.

"I know something is going to interrupt us in a few moments' time. I know it."

Kaboom!

"It's the Demon King's Army! Everyone available, get to the front gate!"

"Fkin flags." I muttered to myself as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Alright, Yunyun and Karu. Go and help the Crimson Demons take them out. Chris, scout the area around the house. I don't want any unwelcomed visitors eavesdropping on us." I said as I turned onto the trio.

"I am going too-" Loby called as he hefted his staff as if he was eager to help them out.

"No, you stay here." I stopped Loby before he could head out.

"Why?"

"Because you are so going to waste your mana on Explosion. After two days, I will teach you that. Trust me." I said in a slightly persuasive tone.

"Fine." Loby sighed in resignation as he stayed here with us.

"Besides, you need to put more trust in your party members." I whispered to Loby as I raised the sword to make the words appear on the pages.

"Let's see... Hey Iris, can you read this?" I looked at Iris as I showed her the page with unknown symbols.

"No I can't, Onii-chan..." Iris answered as she shook her head.

_"Kilo to Zulu. The Demon King General Sylvia wanted to challenge you. She threatened that she will burn Crimson Demon Village down if you turn her down."_

"Zulu copy. Will be there with India, Lima and Charlie in a few minutes." I answered through the communicating device.

"Fk my life." I muttered to myself as I hid the book in the blue Summoning Scroll.

"Iris, Loby, prepare your stuff." I said as I turned my attention on them. "We are going."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Now, where is the Magic Swordmaster?" Sylvia said coldly as she had a confrontation with Karu and the others.

"Wait for a few more minutes."

"Enough! I will burn this place to the ground and kill him!" Sylvia shouted she raised her hand and started to chant her incantation.

"Sunrise Explosion." I muttered as I leaped and raised my sword, which golden-yellow mana started to seep out of the blade as I prepared to take her out with a preemptive strike.

Sylvia couldn't see me, since she was too focused at the people in front of her.

Right at that moment, she was having a trashtalking contest with the Crimson Demons.

'Just when I thought Demon King Generals are supposed to be fearsome existences...' I thought to myself as I sighed at her antics.

All of a sudden, Sylvia looked back.

"I have kept you waiting." I said as the blade hit Sylvia in the face and caused an explosion.

"Ara, aren't you the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian? I guess knowing you by your reputation isn't as good as meeting you in person. You are rumored to be powerful and have good looks in the Demon King Army."

"Gee... Thanks, I guess...?" I thanked her half-heartedly as I prepared my sword.

"Well, you are welcome- Don't give me half-assed words of thanks like this! Thank me properly!" The woman shouted with discontent as she pointed at me.

"What do you think you are doing, fishing for thanks?"

"Destroy them!" Sylvia extended her hand towards us as she commanded her troops to attack.

I sheathed my sword and made a stance for the Sacred Thunderbolt.

"Stop charging, or I will use force." I warned the armored monsters as I stood in front of Iris and the others.

"Stop before I hurt you. There's still time." I let out another warning as the monsters had zero intention of stopping.

"Too bad, Guardian-san. Even though you are rumored to be powerful, my troops are eager to get the bounty on your head." Sylvia said in a menacing tone with a sadistic grin on her face.

'Sacred Thunderbolt.' I said the skill name internally as the network of light beams tore through the armored monsters.

"2nd coy. stand-by!" Sylvia shouted as she raised her hand to signal another horde of monsters to ready for action.

"Go!"

"Yunyun!"

"Light of Saber!" Yunyun cast the magic as another horde of monsters got destroyed.

"Fk it. Charge!" It seemed like Sylvia had given up using tactics as she ordered her troops to left nothing standing in their way.

"Guys, evacuate the villagers. Iris, stall some time with me for Loby to cast Explosion. Is there any question? No? Move!" I distributed roles to my party members as the trio scattered in different directions.

Even though Karu went into the woods after the role distribution, not that I care anyway.

Then, I pulled out the red Summoning Scroll and summoned the Calibur.

"Are you ready?" I asked Iris with a smile as I handed her the sword.

"Anytime, Onii-chan!" Iris replied as she returned the smile.

"Loby, go get the high ground-"

"Let the Hammer of Eternity descend unto me! Explosion!"

*sobs internally*

"Shield change, Pegasus to Dragon!" I summoned the blue shield on my right bracer and absorbed that big-ass Explosion.

'Slash through, the Sword of Heavens.' I thought to myself as I summoned an arc of cream-colored swords.

'Sacred Sword Storm!' I shouted the skill name internally as I extended my left hand, and the swords flew towards the heavily armored monsters and shred through them instantly.

In case you might be wondering, the Sacred Sword Storm hit Sylvia on her arms, a sword on each arm. Not to mention, the size of the swords increased significantly due to the mana I got from Loby's Explosion, so the cuts on Sylvia's arms were way bigger than they usually would be.

The swords dissipated after a few seconds I stopped using the skill as I felt something went off with my body.

I tried to breathe in more oxygen as I breathed heavily and stood in front of Iris. However, my blood seeped out from my torso and dyed the bandages still, I thrust my sword into the ground and slightly leaned on it in attempt to make myself look tough and intimidate the Demon King General that was standing in front of me.

"Just like the analysis said... You really never back down." Sylvia panted as she spoke.

"You really amazed me, Magic Swordmaster. You managed to dealt that amount of damage, considering how high my resistance to magic was. Whoops, it looks like I talked too much, prepare to die." Sylvia walked towards me as she pulled out her rope.

"You got to go through me before you can get to Onii-chan." Iris brandished her sword at Sylvia as she let out a warning.

"Tsk." Sylvia muttered with discontent as she eyed Iris and I.

'I could have taken care of the Magic Swordmaster right here... But the girl over there will be in the way...'

"You won't be that lucky the next time we met." Sylvia snarled as she turned back and left the scene.

After Sylvia left the scene, I fell to my knees and fainted.

"Onii-chan!" Iris cried in concern as she ran towards me.

* * *

_**A/N: Mitsurugi Kyouya's birthday is 6/6 while Satou Kazuma, the original protagonist's birthday is 7th June. (In case of any of you haven't watched the series yet.)**_


	37. A Short Break for the Protagonist!

After I fainted, I was teleported back to the Operational Base and was being carried back to the palace by Iris.

However, we have completed our objective in the Crimson Demon Village, which was to find the book concerning Volras' abilities. So it would be natural for us to return to the Operational Base and chill out for some time while we try to decode and interpret what the girl was trying to tell us.

By the way, I still have the book with me for this whole time, as I hid it in one of the Summoning Scrolls.

Then, we left the Operational Base and headed back to the castle after Iris changed her clothes.

"Where... where am I...?" I asked weakly as Iris put her arm across my back and my arm on her shoulder during our way back to the castle.

"Geez, you are too reckless this time, Onii-chan." Iris lectured me with a soft expression on her face.

"My bad..." I replied as I gave her a smile.

We returned to the castle without anyone noticing, which was good. But then, we ran into Rain in the hallway, which was bad. And what makes it worse was that she found me in my battered state.

"Guardian-san! Iris-sama, what happened to him?" Rain asked Iris about my injuries after she yelped in shock.

I patted on Iris' shoulder and glanced at her to indicate her to keep that a secret.

"I don't know! Onii-chan was injured by the time I saw him! Can you help Onii-chan back to his room?" Iris answered Rain as she put her other hand on my chest to prevent me from falling.

Rain looked at us with a doubtful glance.

"...Please...?" Iris pleaded her as she used her ace in the hole - her cute puppy eyes.

And after that, Rain helped me back to my room as well.

* * *

_At my room..._

"Iris-sama, I know you really cared about Guardian-san a lot, but it is time for you to take your lessons..." Rain persuaded Iris as she tugged on her sleeve, signaling Iris to leave.

Iris then looked at me as if she was asking me whether she should go with Rain or not.

I beckoned her forward with a smile.

"Remember to eat that. Close the door while you are at it." I whispered to Iris to remind her about the Memory Crystal.

"See you later, Onii-chan." Iris said with a smile before she left the room with Rain.

* * *

After Iris left the room, I lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Then, I recalled about the image of a Phoenix-shaped flame spread its wings I saw back in one of my dreams.

What could this be? A new Core Outfit? But no. I have the Fire Core Outfit, which corresponding Core Constellation would be Phoenix.

So that wasn't about a new Core Outfit. Maybe a skill? That remains to be seen though.

Speaking of Core Outfits, I do have some ideas though. Maybe someday I should visit the blacksmith when I have the time for that.

The bedroom door was opened after for a period of time without knocking.

The person who did that was Claire, who had a teacup on a saucer on her hand.

Silence filled the entire room as we stared at each other silently.

"What's the big deal?" I asked, being the first one to break the silence as I sat up. "If you don't have anything to tell me, I would like you to leave, so that I can rest peacefully."

"What happened to you? It's rare to see you being in a battered state like this." Claire approached me as she put the teacup and saucer on my nightstand.

"Nothing extraordinary. I am an adventurer, right? It's natural for us to be wounded when we fight monsters once in a while." I sighed in resignation.

"Anyway, thanks for the tea." I grabbed the teacup from the nightstand and took a sip.

"That is one cup of good tea. Did you made this yourself?" I asked Claire as I put the teacup back on the nightstand.

Claire gave no response as she stared at me.

"Hello? Are you there, uh, mademoiselle?" I waved a hand in front of Claire as she looked like she spaced out.

*knocking noises*

"Good afternoon, Claire-sama, Guardian-sama-" An old man wearing a tailcoat, (most likely a butler for Iris or some noble, not that I care anyway) knocked the door and then greeted us with a bow.

"... I mean, Guardian-san." The butler changed the honorific after he noticed my gaze.

"Well, good to know that you remembered that." I said nonchalantly as I gave the old man a smile.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" I continued with a smile.

"Here's a letter from the King and there is an Archwizard by the name of Loby wanted to see you." The butler stepped forward and handed me a envelope with the royal seal on it.

"Thank you, also call him in please." I thanked the butler and asked him to lead Loby here with a smile.

"No problem." The butler bowed before he turned around and left my room.

"Well, time to read the letter." I muttered as I took out a dagger and remove the seal.

"Guardian-dono, you must have done some great deeds if you received a letter from the King." Claire's attitude towards me did a 180 degree turn after she saw my letter. I mean, she never called me by my name, much less with the honorific "dono".

"Can I read this as well?" Claire continued as her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

'Well, why not? Since the chance to get along with Claire is hard to come by.'

"Yeah, sure." I said nonchalantly as I nodded.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"The Archwizard has arrived, sir." The butler informed me about Loby's arrival after he knocked on the door.

"Stay away from Iris-sama, you little piece of shit!" Claire grabbed me by the shirt as she shouted in an angry tone.

"Stop it! To think that you, an aristocratic lady would grab onto an innocent person just because the contents of the letter pissed you off that badly, what kind of education do you even have, young lady?!" I was struggling and tried to push Claire away from me as I retorted in an irritated tone.

The butler and Loby stared at us with blank expressions, but I didn't notice them as I was trying to get Claire away from me.

"Ahem. As you can see, the Magic Swordmaster is currently busy at the moment. Would you like to have a cup of tea while we wait for them to finish their, uh, squabble?" The butler turned to Loby.

"Alright then-" Loby answered as he turned around, and ran into Iris and Rain. It seemed like they were about to pay me a visit as well, and somehow they arrived at the wrong time.

Brilliant. Fkin brilliant. *sarcastic clapping*

Why did I have such rotten luck?! It wouldn't hurt for you to stop messing with me like that, Eris.

"Ah." X3

"You have quite a lot of explaining to do, Magic Swordmaster." Loby said in a threatening tone as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"No (Iya)!"

* * *

"I couldn't believe it... To think that you wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of an injured party member, or rather, party leader..." I said between fake sobs as Loby panted heavily.

Actually, the butler and Rain restrained Loby before he could hit me while Iris stood in front of me in case he broke free (even though he had a low strength stat), so I didn't got hit by Loby in the end. *Phew*

Claire continued fighting and she gained the upper hand in a few seconds time due to the advantage of me not being fully recovered. Currently at this moment, she grabbed my hands and kicked me a few times.

_"Sierra to Commander Zulu! Sierra to Commander Zulu!" _Saki's voice rang through the communicating device.

"Um, sorry, if you would excuse me..." I said with a slightly embarrassed tone as I requested Claire to let go one of my hands.

"Oh okay. I guess there's no other way, then. We'll continue after you finish. But I get to keep the upper hand here, okay?" Claire replied in the same embarrassed tone as she let go of my left hand.

"That's fine, we will just continue after she finished talking." I grabbed the communicating device.

"This is Zulu talking."

_"I have obtained some more information about Volras and his Cult."_

"Is that so? Well done, and thanks for your hard work." I praised Saki and pressed the reply button.

_"Thank you."_ Saki replied warmly.

"Okay, carry on please." I requested Saki to report her findings.

"No problem."

I pressed the record button on my communication device and turned the volume to the minimum.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as I headbutted Claire in the chin and continued where we left off.

"Ah! You sly bastard!" Claire returned the favor with a punch to the stomach.

"Never have I expect a high-ranking noble would have a vulgar tongue, you sure have impressed me a lot, young lady!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

Meanwhile, Iris approached my nightstand as she noticed the letter.

"Let's see... To the Magic Swordmaster. I am writing to thank you for protecting my daughter from all kinds of danger. I have heard everything from Iris. You saved her from bad guys since your first encounter, taught her a lot of things like life lessons and tactics. But the most important of all is that you made her smile and gave her a good time." Iris picked up the letter from the nightstand and started reading it.

'So that's how Father treats Onii-chan..." Iris muttered to herself.

"She always looks refreshed when you are around, and her smile was completely different. It is more genuine than what we normally see before, therefore I can say that she is really happy when you are nearby. Not to mention, she talks about you most of the gatherings. There was no one who could make Iris put on that beautiful smile of hers, at least not that I know of. And that is something that makes you different from all the nobles Iris have met over these years." Iris continued reading with a warm smile on her face.

'That is true.' Iris thought to herself as she kept on reading the letter.

"From here, I could see that my daughter is quite fond of you. But not to worry, I am fond of you too, you gave out that powerful but kind aura right from the beginning. I also have high hopes for you, if you can defeat the Demon King, you can marry Iris, according to the traditions of the Belzerg Kingdom. Therefore, I wish you the best of luck in defeating the Demon King. One more thing, it doesn't matter if you failed. After all, I still have some alternate ways to pair the both of you up. I will be rooting for you! Yours Sincerely, the King." Iris put down the letter as she finished reading it.

Then, she turned her attention to Claire and I, who were currently squabbling at that moment.

"It wasn't my fault that the King wants me to be his son-in-law!"

"Shut up! You aren't worthy for Your Highness Iris!"

"You can marry Jatis if you want to be the King's daughter-in-law!"

"That's not the point!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

Iris and Rain separated Claire and I, then Claire left (or rather, got dragged out) the room with Rain and the butler.

After the butler closed the door, an awkward silence filled the entire room.

"You owe me an explanation." Loby said blankly as he pointed at me.

I took a deep breath, and somehow the ambiance got even more intense after that.

"I am sorry. Her name is indeed _Airisu_, but I refuse to disclose her true identity." I apologized before I refused to disclose Iris' identity.

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to know. Since it doesn't bring any adverse effects to your life, there's no point in disclosing Iris' identity and let her expose in danger. Or rather, you should give me a good reason why I should do it."

"Aren't we comrades-"

"Oh by the way, our identity as fellow party members doesn't count as a reason." I interjected before he used a makeshift excuse.

"Unless Iris herself agrees to disclose her identity." I continued as I looked at Iris. "After all, this is something she should decide by herself as that's her own privacy. No one has the right to disclose her identity without her consent."

"I will. However, this is not the right time to do so." Iris said in a slightly resigned tone as she shook her head.

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" I asked Loby after hearing out Iris' decision.

"Nah, I am here to check up on you, since I was the one who wounded you indirectly."

"Well, thanks for your concern." I interjected with a gentle tone and a smile on my face.

"Then, I am leaving, as there's nothing I need to find out and stuff like that." Loby continued as he headed towards the door and leave the room.

"Ok, bye." I waved Loby goodbye with a blank expression.

"Hey Iris, I need you to do something for me." I turned my attention onto Iris after Loby left the room.

* * *

"Loby-san! Onii-chan asked you to go to the front gate at three in the morning!" Iris caught up to Loby.

"What is that man planning?" Loby asked with a blank expression.

"I don't know, Onii-chan didn't tell me anything other than the meeting time and place..."

'That man... He is definitely planning something...'

"No problem. I will definitely be there."

"Thank you!" Iris told Loby with a smile before she turned around and returned to my room.

_A few minutes later..._

"Okay, Onii-chan, I have informed him." Iris told me as she sat on the side on my bed.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I patted her head gently.

"But why did you ask Loby-san to meet you in midnight, Onii-chan?" Iris asked as she looked at me with curiosity.

"Because I promised to teach him a unique skill. After all, I am indeed a man of my word."

"Is that so..." Iris looked at me with respect.

* * *

_3 am at the Front Gate of the Capital..._

"Core change, Fire Phoenix." I muttered as a set of red combat outfit started to materialize on my body and covered my bandaged torso.

I took out my Adventurer Card and saw Explosion on the skill slot.

'Well fk it, I have quite a few of skill points to spare.' I thought to myself as I learned Explosion.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I felt a warm sensation when mana flowed around my body, as if warm flames were coursing through my veins and circulated around my body.

According to the guards who were stationed at the front gate that night, it seems like an orange-red aura flowed out of the Core Outfit. I mean, it sounds pretty cool but it couldn't be possible, could it?

'Gather the mana at that one point... Right there!'

I opened my eyes and extended my hands towards the distant trees.

"Phoenix-plosion!" I shouted the name for the new skill as a phoenix-shaped magic spell flew out from my hands and towards the trees, which some of them exploded on impact with the magic spell.

* * *

**Loby** **POV**

Remember that time Iris told me to meet Guardian at the front gate in the morning? Well, I have arrived already, that guy didn't show up.

Seriously, you shouldn't request a guy to show up at a place on the destinated time when you couldn't even arrive on time yourself.

Oh wait, never mind. I went to the wrong place. I will be back monologizing momentarily.

_A few minutes_ _later at the front gate..._

Alright, I have arrived at the correct meet up spot, I am going to continue my monologue again.

So right at that moment, here I am at the front gate at this moment. But I didn't see anyone around.

Really, he is late again. Can he be on time for once-

"Phoenix-plosion!"

A phoenix-shaped magic spell flew towards the trees, which some of them exploded on impact with the magic spell.

Then, I heard a person snapped his fingers three times, once per second. And an explosion occurs a second after the last snap.

I was amazed by that powerful Explosion. To me, it feels like this type of Explosion was even stronger than the original Explosion.

So I looked closely at the figure who was standing in front of me. It was kinda hard to recognize the person with his back.

Hold up, I think I know who he was. That pair of slash blades, and that nodachi placed across the back... I know it.

The figure in red turned back and looked at me. Just as I thought, it was the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian.

* * *

After casting the Phoenix-plosion, I looked back and saw Loby at the front gate.

"Did you see it?" I asked Loby.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Good, I was afraid that you missed it." I flexed my shoulders as I walked towards him.

"Now, check your Adventurer Card and there should be a skill called the 'Phoenix-plosion'. You might know the procedures of learning a new skill, or magic spell in your case." I continued with a smile.

"Is this the one?" Loby showed me his Adventurer Card.

I nodded in response.

"Just to let you know, the Phoenix-plosion is powerful and can help you regenerate a portion of mana, but it is hard to use it. Are you sure you want to continue?" I asked with a slightly concerned tone.

"My name is Loby! The foremost mage in the Belzerg Kingdom! I will learn and use the spell even better than you do, Magic Swordmaster!" Loby declared with over-flowing confidence as he pointed at me.

"Oh nice. Do you need any tips?" I replied with a blank expression and a thumbs up.

"No!"

_A few moments later..._

"That was hard! How did you pull that off?" Loby exclaimed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Like I said before, concentrate your mana at that one spot." I replied patiently.

"Demon King Army Alert! Would all adventurers please gather at the main gate of the capital immediately?" The broadcast systems boomed as about two legions of monsters marching towards us.

"We'll continue later." I turned to Loby before I advanced towards them.

"Phoenix, alternate form please." I muttered as the set of red combat outfit turned into a set of red samurai armor.

"Hey look, that man changed his outfit!"

"Oh right! Is he the rumored Magic Swordmaster? Listen up, you lot! We are going to be rich today!" The leader shouted as he raised his fist into the air.

"We'll see." I muttered to myself.

"Charge!" The leader commanded and the troops rushed at me a few seconds later.

I pulled out my nodachi and mentally prepared myself for battle.

"Ready or not, here I come-"

**"EXPLOSION!"** Loby pointed his staff and killed every single armored monsters standing in front of us.

"We have arrived! Oh wait..." The adventurers rushed to the scene and found out the monsters were blown to piles of dust. Even though I couldn't really say they turned into piles of dust, considering the fact a gust of wind just blew the dust away.

"Man, that was refreshing~" Loby leaned against his staff as he said with a relaxed expression.

The atmosphere started to turn awkward as nobody spoke up.

"Now, if you would excuse us..." I attempted to told them off politely as I dragged Loby towards the gate.

I tried not to look back as I figured the looks on the adventurers' faces wouldn't look good.

**"GIVE US BACK OUR FKIN MONEY, YOU SONS OF-"**

"Thank you for attending the emergency quest! Those who participated will have a reward." The broadcast systems made the announcement.

"Money!" The adventurers rushed towards the Adventurers' Guild to collect their cash.

"Alright, see you around then." I let go of Loby and walked towards the main gate after I sheathed my nodachi. "Good luck in mastering the skill."

"Eh? That fast?" Loby asked with disbelief.

* * *

_Ten minutes later, in the blacksmith..._

"Good morning kid! What can I do for you?" The blacksmith greeted me as I opened the door.

"Morning, chief." I greeted back as I put four blueprints on his table.

"New Core Outfits?" The blacksmith asked nonchalantly as he started to take a look at the blueprints.

"Precisely." I replied as I snapped my fingers.

"I will tell you when I finished creating them." The blacksmith nodded as he spoke.

"Thanks." I handed the blacksmith a pouch of coins.

"By the way, chief."

"What is it?"

"Can you help me create one more thing please?"

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Here you go." The blacksmith handed me a white and blue Summoning Scroll.

"Thanks chief." I answered with a smile as I received the scroll from the blacksmith.

Then I reached for the door.

"Hey Guardian." The blacksmith called my name before I left his shop.

"What is it?" I looked back at the blacksmith and asked.

"Say hello to Iris for me."

"Will do." I gave a small smile before I opened the door and left the shop.

* * *

_On my way back to the castle..._

I heard a kid crying as I was walking down the road.

Of course, without a doubt I approached the kid.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I slightly crouched to get myself to her eye-level.

The kid ignored me and kept on crying.

"Let me guess, you got split up with your parents?" I asked her with a reassuring smile, and she nodded in response.

"Now, not to worry, I am here to help. I will bring you to your parents, so just follow me around." I coaxed the kid as I led her away from the scene gently.

As I walked around with the kid, every bystander looked at me with disdain.

I ignored them and kept on walking.

"My expectations for him were really low already, but holy fk, what the hell did he do to the girl?"

"Making a child cry, he is definitely the worst..."

People started to talk about us, but I kept on walking, since the topic of their discussion regarding my reputation doesn't really matter, in fact, I don't really care about that.

All of a sudden, I heard someone running towards us.

I kept on walking and neglect the guy who attempted to attack me.

However, that person had shown zero signs of stopping. If that's the case, he must have some malicious intent against me.

I drew my nodachi abruptly as I spun around and parried the hit from the attacker.

"Good grief (Yare Yare)..." I sighed as I channeled my mana into the nodachi.

"What?!" The assailant looked at my nodachi with disbelief as flames appeared in place of the blade.

I kicked him in the stomach and was about to escape with the kid.

Yes, the kid probably ran off and disappeared.

Then a black-robed man jumped as he was about to bring the blade to my head.

I held the nodachi in one hand and used the other to chant Tinder.

The man's black robe got set on fire.

"Core change, Phoenix to Pegasus!" I changed my Core Outfit and then left the scene amidst the chaos while the man got distracted in putting out the fire on his robe.

"Summon Core Constellations: Fire Phoenix! Wind Aquila! Shadow Wolf!"

After that, I started an all-out search for the kid.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Phoenix-plosion! *clown horn*" Loby pointed his staff towards the distance.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong with you? You have been practising this skill for hours." One of the guards asked Loby and gave him a bottle of water.

"This skill is my party leader bestowed on me. But it's hard to concentrate my mana at that one point!" Loby sighed as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh really? Maybe I can help you, after all, I am a Rune Knight. Let's take a break before we continue." The guard answered as she signaled Loby to come over and take a break.

"Is that so? Thank you very much!" Loby gave that rune knight onee-san a look of gratitude.

"Hey, hey! You are getting too close!"

_A few moments later..._

"So, who created this skill? That person must be someone uncommon if that skill is hard for you to master, considering you are an Archwizard, a job that requires a high intelligence stat."

"It is my party leader, the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian."

"Excuse me, what Swordmaster?" The rune knight onee-san asked as she slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"The Magic Swordmaster."

"..."

"Um, no. I still don't know who you are talking about." The rune knight onee-san answered as she shook her head.

"The guy who can change his outfit and weapons in a short period of time." Loby explained quickly as he saw that confused look on the rune knight's face.

"Ah, I see! Is he one of Iris-sama's bodyguards?"

"Iris who?"

"You know, the girl who has long blonde hair which was partially braided on the right side and blue eyes?"

"Yeah I know. But who is she?"

"She is the Princess of the Belzerg Kingdom."

'No wonder why Guardian doesn't want to disclose Iris' identity...'

"I see..." Loby answered as he nodded in response.

"Well, let's continue, shall we?" The rune knight rose and extended her hand towards Loby.

"Yeah, thanks." Loby took her hand and rose.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Ah right. Saki said she got some info about the Cult. Maybe I should hear it out, since there is no one around." I muttered to myself as I grabbed the communicating device that was hanging on my belt.

I set the volume at an audible voice to me before I raised it near my ear and played the recording.

_"Good day to you, Commander Zulu. This is Informant Sierra speaking. *walkie-talkie rustling noises* I have received information concerning the Cult's infiltrators within the capital of Belzerg Kingdom. *walkie-talkie rustling* There is about 50 people scattered within the capital, 35 adults, 15 children. I am not certain what they are after exactly... They were most likely... still after... you... Stay... on... your... guard! Here's the tip: look for the hidden black skull tattoo, over!"_

'Well, thanks for the tip anyway Saki.' I thought to myself as I pulled my sword out.

Then, I channeled some mana into my sword, which started to emit a blue glow. And then, I raised the glowing sword like a torch.

"Now kid, I know you are hiding somewhere here. Your parents are worried about you. I mean, that's exactly how parents are. They care about your well-being and will do anything, even sacrificing their lives to ensure that you are safe and sound. Come on, we, or rather, you, don't have the time for games." I advanced slowly as I readied my sword.

"So, come out and let's get back to your parents, okay?"

However, I received no response for a few seconds.

"Fine. I am leaving." I sheathed my sword and turned around. I mean, I don't really have to take this bullshit.

Then, I heard quick footsteps behind me.

Following my instincts, I spun around and pulled my sword out to defend myself, the sword clashed with a dagger, which belonged to the kid I was looking after sometime in the morning.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have fallen right into my trap." I let out a smug smile as the Shadow Wolf approached us slowly and pounced onto the kid.

Then I searched for the tattoo Saki just mentioned. Sure enough, the kid had one on her back.

I will be sure to thank Saki for her info. concerning the infiltrators of the capital, once if I got the chance and time for doing so that is.

"You, are a member of the Cult, right? I have quite a lot of things to ask you. You are not obliged to say anything unless you wish to do so." I said in a stoic manner as I fixed her clothes before taking her back to the Operational Base.

"Oh, I'm afraid not." The kid replied with a grin.

It turns out there are 7 children surrounded me, 4 boys and 3 girls. They all had vicious expressions and judging from their expressions, it seemed like they really wanted me dead.

"Oh well, fk me dead." I muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Phoenix-plosion!" Loby pointed his staff at the distance as a small phoenix-shaped Explosion flew out from the staff.

The magic spell dissipated after it collided with a tree and blew up.

"We did it!" Loby raised his staff excitedly as he exclaimed with a smile.

"Congratulations!" The rune knight onee-san congratulated him as she gave him a round of applause.

"Thanks!" Loby replied as he turned to that rune knight onee-san.

"You are welcome." The rune knight onee-san maintained that proud smile of hers.

All of a sudden, the Fire Phoenix flew towards them.

_"Zulu to Lima. I can need some help here. Would you mind get on the Fire Phoenix and get over here as soon as possible?" _

"Um, sorry, it seems like I would have to go." Loby apologized as the rune knight onee-san look at him with confusion.

"It's okay. I worked at the Royal Castle from time to time. So I might meet your party leader sometime. But can you say hello to him for me please?"

"Yeah, sure. What's your name?"

"My name... is Alicia. Alicia of the Astroraia House." The rune knight onee-san smiled as she placed her right hand on her chest and introduced herself.

"My name is Loby! The foremost-" The Fire Phoenix flew away before Loby could finish his Crimson Demon-style introduction.

"**REALLY?!**"

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Now, I don't really want to use this kind of underhanded tactic, but I will do what I must." I said as I placed my sword somewhere near the kid's throat.

"You have two choices: Tell me everything about your Cult right here, or let the girl speak to me in private." I continued with a stern tone as I had a stalemate with the members of the Cult.

And then, Loby did a superhero landing after he jumped off the Fire Phoenix, even though his cloak covered my head, as if we were doing a Chinese Lion Dance.

"Guardian! Where is he?" Loby shouted as he looked around for me.

The seven kids pointed at his cloak with blank expressions on their faces.

"Wait, what? Since when did I add some blue to my cloak?"

'I am very sorry for my not so bright party member..." I silently apologized as I facepalmed myself internally.

"I got to ask Cheekera-" I whacked Loby in the head before he could finish his line.

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix!" I muttered as the blue trenchcoat disappeared and the Fire Phoenix got divided into a few parts.

I donned a set of red combat outfit with my pair of slash blades and nodachi equipped on the back within a minute.

After that, I pulled out my slash blades and thrust them onto the ground.

"Wildfire." I muttered as I channeled my mana into the slash blades and created a ring of fire.

I dragged Loby and the kid I just subdued left the scene and head towards the Royal Castle while the rest of the kids were too busy covering their eyes and coughing.

* * *

_That night, in the Royal Castle..._

"Hey Iris, it's time for dinner." I knocked on Iris' bedroom door.

"Onii-chan! Um, may I ask who is this?" Iris opened the door and greeted me with a smile before that smile of hers turned into a confusing expression.

"Also, would you care tell me who is in charge of the law enforcement here?" I asked Iris with a smile as the kid was struggling to break away from my grip.

"I am." An energetic yet gentle voice spoke out.

I looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw a moderately armored girl walking towards us.

The girl had blonde hair like most nobles do, and the hair length was somewhere at her upper back, and the shade of blue of her eyes was way darker than that of most nobles, or at least those I knew, namely Iris, Claire and Rain. The girl had a nice body figure that rivals Claire. Her looks suggested that her age was similar to mine and she was slightly shorter than me.

She wore a set of lavender combat outfit with cream borders, blue pants and black boots and fingerless gloves which were quite similar to mine. And her sword was hung on the left side of her waist.

"Iris-sama." The girl greeted as she bowed in front of Iris.

"Good evening, Alicia." Iris answered as she did a curtsy at the armored girl.

"Um excuse me, Alicia-san... was it? Do you know where the dungeon is? I need a cell with maximum security for this little gal here." I interrupted politely as I showed them the kid who was still struggling to break away from my grip at that moment.

"No problem." Alicia clapped her hands twice as she replied with a smile.

A squad of twelve knights stepped forward and took custody of the kid.

"Alright thanks." I replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Alicia responded as she nodded.

"By the way, you two haven't met before, right?" Iris chimed in while Alicia and I eyed each other up and down.

"Hm? No, we haven't." Alicia and I answered in sync as we looked at her.

"Onii-chan, this is Alicia from the Astroraia House, which is mainly responsible for the lawmaking and law enforcement of the Kingdom." Iris introduced Alicia as she did the Will Smith style show off pose.

"Alicia, this is the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian." Iris then introduced me to Alicia as she did the same pose on me.

"Well, nice to meet you, Alicia-san." I said with a smile as I extended my hand at Alicia.

"No, the pleasure's mine, Guardian-san." Alicia replied as she did the same.

We squeezed each other's hands tightly the moment our hands touched.

Holy shit, never did I expect she had a strong grip. It actually hurts a little.

Okay, I stand corrected. It hurts. I think I just made a slightly pained expression, as Alicia had a smug smile on her face.

But then again, judging from that slightly pained smile of hers, I knew I had a strong grip that rivals hers, to say the least.

Our faces turned red and tears formed at the corners of our eyes as we squeezed each other's hands even harder due to the sheer pain from the grips.

In the end, we let go of each other's hands as neither of us could endure the pain any longer.

We took off our gloves and saw a purple-red hand-shaped mark on our right hands.

"Are the both of you alright?" Iris asked us as we held our right hands in pain.

"Yeah... We're fine."

* * *

_During our way escorting Iris to the dining room..._

"Hey, your party member started to get the hang of your skill." Alicia told me as she looked forward.

"I am sorry, but I think I don't quite understand what you meant. Would you mind doing some explaining?" I replied as I also looked forward.

"Your Archwizard friend, Loby-san... Is it? He started to get the hang of your skill, Phoenix-plosion. He managed to create a smaller version of Phoenix-plosion in a few hours' work." Alicia continued as we kept on walking.

"Wow. Good to hear that."

"Couldn't you give a more enthusiastic response-" Alicia started to lose her cool and looked at my way.

"Pardon us, Alicia-sama, Guardian-sama- Er, I mean Guardian-san. We have the kid locked away." A knight stepped forward and reported to us while few knights and mages surrounded us.

"Is that so? Thanks." I gave him a thumbs up as I heard that the kid is locked away.

"Go take a break, you guys deserved it." Alicia ordered gently with a smile.

However, neither the knights nor the mages moved an inch.

"Hey, your boss just to told you guys to take a break. Would you guys move a little bit?" I asked as I waved in front of them.

There was no response from them.

It was at this moment I knew something went wrong.

I pushed a knight aside and ran with Iris.

"What is wrong with you?!" Alicia ran next to me as the knights chased us down the hallway.

"Guardian-san!" Rain shouted. "It seems like someone disguised as guards in the castle!"

"Why the fk am I that smart..." I muttered as I facepalmed myself.

"Rain-san! Bring Iris to Claire and keep her safe!" I shouted back as I signaled Iris to go towards Rain.

"Understand!" Rain answered as she left the scene with Iris.

"Core change, Phoenix to Pegasus!" I muttered as the blue trenchcoat materialized on my body.

"Now, this is probably our first time fighting together and most likely to be your first fight. So try not to get your ass kicked, okay?" I said as I channeled my mana into the sword, which blade started to turn blue.

"You don't have to tell me that. As a matter of fact, I should tell you the same." Alicia retorted as she also channeled her mana into her sword, which blade begun to turn pale purple in a few seconds.

"We'll see."

"That's my line."

We gave each other a defying smile as we advanced.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

We went to the courtyard and saw a guy standing in front of us.

"Okay, what the hell is this...?" I asked as a squid-human hybrid (to describe that guy simply, just imagine Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean) wearing a set of knight armor stood in front of us.

"It's okay... It's okay... You can do this..." A soft voice whimpered.

I looked at my left side and found a scared Alicia shaking in her boots.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You are fine just a second ago-"

"Kya! Help me!" Alicia screamed as she pounced on me in fear.

"Hey get off me!"

Alicia then got off me and hid behind my back.

I eyed this guy and made a few assumptions about him.

'Now, I don't know what the hell is wrong with her, but this is nothing... I hope.'

"En garde...!"

So I scream and shout, and pulled my sword out.

Peculiar enough, that Davy Jones bootleg didn't move an inch.

I was that close to bringing my sword to that guy's head, however, I slipped.

'Fk!' I shouted internally as I fell face-first onto the ground.

However, that helped Alicia to pull herself together.

"Are you okay?" Alicia ran towards me, and then she slipped.

"Ouch (Itai)! I twisted my ankle..."

The Davy Jones bootleg laughed maniacally as he drew a knife which was made of... bones?

Just before he could go for the killing stroke, the Water Dragon sprayed water on the Davy Jones look-alike.

While that unknown creature got distracted, I gave Alicia a princess carry and left the courtyard.

But as soon as we left the courtyard, the Water Dragon stopped attacking the creature.

So, we got ourselves surrounded by a few rogue knights and the strange creature.

One of the knights drew his sword and was about to bring his sword to my head.

"Hold up a second."

"What?"

"Alright listen up. Before you attack, I would like to tend to her wounds first." I put Alicia down and raised my hand.

"Oh okay." One of the knights nodded in response.

I took off Alicia's boot.

"Create Water, Freeze." I created a small chunk of ice and applied it on her ankle.

"Now, stay where you are and don't move that chunk of ice unless your ankle started to feel pain, okay?" I said with a warm smile as I gently pressed the chunk of ice on Alicia's ankle.

Alicia nodded with the same smile.

"Well, I really feel bad for trying to kill the both of you, as romance started to blossom between you two..." One of the knight said shyly as he fidgeted.

"She... She's not my girlfriend!"

"He... He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh... Is that so? I think you two are a perfect match." The knight commented while the others (including that Davy Jones look-alike) nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, en garde!" I tried to hide my embarrassment as I pulled my sword out and pounced on one of the knights.

"You little...!"

'I couldn't leave her that far...' I thought to myself as I glanced back and saw the remaining knights approached Alicia.

"Oh no you don't! Sacred Thunderbolt!" I shouted as I unleashed a network of light beams and dispersed the knights.

"Who are you targeting at? I am your opponent!" I yelled as I turned to them, stood in front of Alicia and readied my sword.

It took me half an hour to knock the rogue knights out, so I am just going to skip the process of how I defeated them, since it involved hitting them with the hilt repeatedly until they got knocked out.

So right at that moment, the Davy Jones look-alike was the only guy standing in front of me.

He gave an ugly grin. And somehow I begun to understand Alicia's fear of tentacles. His smile wasn't as scary as the one I saw two chapters ago, but still. It was pretty gross that I couldn't look at a living squid or octopus directly.

Just then, I felt an oily sensation on my fingertips. Was that... oil?

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix." I changed my Core Outfit as I came up a good tactic.

I drew my pair of slash blades.

"Flashfire Combo Slash!" I dashed forward and swung my slash blades in a rather quick succession. The strange creature dodged my attacks, like what you may have expected.

I glanced at the floor and my assumption was proved at last: that guy did secrete oil from his body and leave a trail of oil. No wonder why it was hard to kick his ass.

If that's the case...!

I pulled out my nodachi and thrust it on the oil trail.

"Burn madafaka!" I yelled as I channeled my mana into the nodachi and set the trail of oil ablaze.

The man struggled a bit before he turned into a puddle of goo.

"Did we, or rather, I did it...?" I muttered to myself.

The puddle of goo formed a tall figure.

A few seconds later, a tall man with white hair with black tips, devil horns and ears similar to an elf's appeared in front of us. He wore a dark purple mantle, or rather, a short cloak and a dark purple faded into black cape.

"We meet at last, Magic Swordmaster." The man said with a deep voice.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" I raised my hands in confusion.

An awkward silence filled the entire room.

"It's me, Volras! The God of Darkness and Death!" Volras pointed at me with a slightly pissed expression.

"Wait, what?" I did the stop gesture and closed my eyes as I was recalling my memory.

"Oh yeah! You stalked me in my dreams! Or something like that..." I exclaimed as I finally remember who that guy is.

"Hey Alicia-san, could you arrest that guy over there? He has stalked me for quite a while." I turned to Alicia as I pointed at Volras.

However, Alicia gave no response as she was probably stunned by the scene in front of her.

"Enough! I leave. But don't think you have seen the last of me!" Volras bellowed before he disappeared with a flash.

"With all that done..." I approached Alicia and noticed a red spot on her ankle.

"What the fk are you doing?! You are going to get frostbites at this rate!" I asked in a rushed tone as I removed the chunk of ice instantly.

"I couldn't help it! It felt comfy when you applied that chunk of ice on my ankle! And then, before I knew it, I somewhat enjoyed the pain from the coldness of the ice..." Alicia retorted with the same tone. I internally facepalmed myself in response to her explanation.

I tied one of Alicia's boots on my belt, gave Alicia a princess carry and left the scene.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

We checked on the dungeon if the kid I caught earlier today escaped from her cell. Fortunately, she was still sitting right there.

After checking on the kid, I carried Alicia towards somewhere near the main gate of the Royal Castle.

"You are good! Glad we had your help." Claire complimented Loby with a respectful tone. Her troops nodded in agreement, some of Rain's subordinates even asked him for contact methods, since most of them were mages.

Really, what's with the difference in the treatments we're getting? It wasn't like I want better treatment, but can you actually be fair for once?

"Hey look! I managed to do the Phoenix-plosion- What?!" Loby approached us and was probably surprised to see Alicia here.

Alicia gave him a smile as she thought he recognized her. (even though I thought so too, but oh well)

"Did you guys got married or something?"

"No!" X2

_Another three minutes later..._

"By the way, I have heard from Alicia-san that you started to get the hang of the skill, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I did." Loby answered nonchalantly.

"Show me."

"Eh?"

"Show me your Phoenix-plosion. I want to see to what extent did you get the hang of it."

"Very well." Loby nodded solemnly as he raised his staff.

"Not here. Somewhere else." I reminded him with a somewhat serious expression.

As we were about to leave the Royal Castle for Loby's demonstration, Claire stopped us.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are carrying, Magic Swordmaster?" Claire looked at me with hostility like I did something extremely horrible.

"Alicia-san from the Astroraia House. See you around." I answered before I ignored her and kept on walking.

* * *

_At the front gate of the Capital..._

"Phoenix, spread your wings and fly! Phoenix-plosion!" Loby pointed his staff towards the distance, with the exact same pose and stuff like that.

Anyway, a small phoenix flew out from his staff and three trees exploded in contact with the phoenix-shaped Explosion.

By the way, I know you may ask if I was still carrying Alicia. And I can tell you. Yes! I am.

Since I was still using the Fire Core, the high strength stat enables me to carry her with ease.

"Not bad. The hardest thing to master the skill is that you need a large amount of mana to cast Phoenix-plosion. It seems like you had your mana reserves increased to a certain extent and a quick rate. Nice work." I commented on Loby's attempt on casting the skill.

"Really?" Loby asked with uncertainty as if he wanted to confirm whether did I give him genuine comments on his Phoenix-plosion.

"No. You can focus even more mana at that point and let it burst. And... skip the incantations. Congratulations, you are a failure." I put on a straight face as I joked.

"Oh, I failed, did I?"

"Yes."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Did I?"

"Well yes, but actually no. Don't get disheartened, practise makes perfect. I will be waiting for you to show me the best Phoenix-plosion you ever had." I told him with a slightly softer tone before I left with Alicia via Teleport.

"You know, you can compliment him more often." Alicia spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Let's be honest. I didn't expect him to get the hang of the skill that fast. He has already exceeded my expectations." I sighed as I slightly shook my head.

"Then why-"

"Because I know he can do better than that. Besides, he would need to cast it better than that if he wants me to compliment him." I said quickly before Alicia could finish her line.

_A few minutes later, in my bedroom..._

"Your ankle's condition was okay at first, but... the frostbite made it worse." I looked at Alicia with a blank expression after I placed her on my bed.

I tossed my set of sleepwear onto the bed.

"Put this on, this should fit. I am going to take a bath, so don't do anything dumb, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me that!"

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, have you-" I stopped as I noticed Alicia stared at me with flushed cheeks and her hands covered her nose and mouth.

I looked down and found myself shirtless. Then I looked at Alicia and did the same.

The sleepwear accentuated her breasts, and emphasized that nice body of hers.

What's worse, is that blood trickled down her chin, which made it obvious she had a nosebleed. Not to mention, I felt the same thing due to the nosebleed.

An awkward silence filled the entire room as we averted our gazes away from each other and try to stop our nosebleed.

"Okay, let's keep this as a secret between the both of us." I said with a muffled voice as I handed her a handkerchief.

"Yeah... Thanks." Alicia nodded as she took the handkerchief.

* * *

Since Alicia slept on my bed, so I slept as I sat on a chair after I folded her combat outfit and placed it on my table.

But I didn't slept well thanks to her groaning while she was sleeping.

As a result, I approached Alicia, who was sleeping at that moment, grabbed her foot and cast Sanctuary on it.

It turned out the twisted ankle was the reason why she was groaning, since she snored softly, which meant she had a good night's sleep after I healed her by casting Sanctuary on her ankle.

Well, I finally got to sleep in peace, to say the least.

_The next morning..._

"Good morning..." I said sheepishly as I yawned and stretched my body.

Then, I took off my shirt as it was drenched with sweat. And I headed towards the toilet to get changed.

The toilet door was opened when I was about to open the door. And Alicia was about to leave the toilet to get her combat outfit and get changed, so, she only had a bath towel on her body right at that moment.

"Ah." X2

* * *

"Pervert! Where do you think you are looking?!"

"That's my line! You were like 'Oh My God' when you looked at my body a few seconds ago!"

Alicia and I started fighting and we somehow brought this to the bed, with me on top of her and got her arms pinned on the bed a few minutes later. And then, Alicia hooked my legs with hers so our faces were an inch away from each other as our bodies were engaged in close contact as our bodies pressed against each other.

Since we fought against each other fiercely, as a result, both of us were heavily drenched in our mixed sweat and panted heavily as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Shut up! What are you two doing-" Loby kicked the door open and saw us in a suggestive position while we glared at each other at that moment. And I guess the fact that the both of us were in half-naked state didn't seem really convincing to him as well. Loby looked at us with a disbelieving expression.

The atmosphere turned awkward as no one said a word at that moment.

Loby grasped the door knob and closed the door slowly as he stared at us with empty eyes.

_A few minutes later..._

"Pardon me. I lost my composure." Alicia knelt in front of us.

I couldn't help but let out a smug smile.

"Seriously, you really are something else. Not only did you sexual harass me with your eyes, but also attacking me without a good reason...!"

"Ah! You, you bastard!"

Seeing my cocky expression, Alicia gave me a harsh glare.

...And so did Loby.

"..."

In the face of Loby's piercing gaze, I broke down eventually and went to kneel beside Alicia.

"... For some reason, I feel like I should kneel before you as well."

"Well, it's good that you took the initiative."

Hearing Loby's reply, Alicia looked at me and put on a smug expression as if she was enjoying my plight.

I rolled my eyes as Alicia looked at me with a defying expression. Loby gave the same gaze to Alicia, who lowered her head in embarrassment.

Then, our roles got switched with Alicia rolling her eyes and me looking at her with the same defying expression on my face.

It didn't take a long time for us to glare at each other with murderous expressions silently.

"You two really are two birds of a feather... Couldn't you two just get along already?" Loby sighed as he looked at both of us.

* * *

_Five minutes of us changing later..._

"Good morning, Onii-chan, Alicia." Iris greeted us and saluted as we ran into Iris.

"Good morning, Iris(-sama)." Alicia and I said in sync as we saluted back.

"Well... Good morning, I guess...?" Loby also greeted Iris in a tsundere way.

'It wouldn't hurt to be honest with yourself, right?' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes in slight exasperation.

"Iris, would you like to join us and decipher the book together?" I asked Iris with a smile.

"Sure!" Iris replied warmly.

"Um... Pardon me, Guardian-sama, Alicia-sama. However, Iris-sama has lessons today. Would you mind leaving her alone?" Rain interrupted us politely as she tried to get Iris to take her lessons.

"I refuse." x2

"Your refusals are rejected." Claire appeared with a stern look on her face as she stood in front of Rain and Iris.

Claire had a silent staring contest with us.

"How about you go for a few rounds in pairs?" Iris suggested as she raised her hand.

"Yeah, let's do it." I nodded as I gave Iris a thankful glance for giving us a chance to get her with us.

"Sounds good to me. Rain, get ready!" Claire answered as she gave us a defying look.

"But-"

"What, are you scared? Well, I guess I couldn't blame you though, since you are about to face against a duo that is proficient in both magic and swords." I taunted Rain with a slightly defying tone.

"Come on, Rain! Let's show them who's the boss here."

"Understand!"

* * *

_In the arena..._

"Remind me why are we here again?" Loby asked Iris with a resignation tone.

Iris shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"In order to let Iris play- um, I mean to decipher the book with us, we can't lose right here. So I will be counting on you, Alicia."

"That's my line, Guardian. Let's do our best together."

Alicia and I gave each other a heartwarming smile and a fist bump.

"May the best duo wins... Begin!" Iris declared.

Alicia and I drew our swords as we lunged at Claire and Rain.

We channeled our mana in our respective swords, which blades turned blue and pale purple respectively.

Alicia and I split up at the last second, when Claire slashed downwards and Rain cast her spell and they missed their attacks.

After dodging their attacks, I dashed towards Rain while Alicia was after Claire.

"Lightning!" Rain cast her spell at Alicia.

"Light Absorb Shield!" I summoned the milky shield and absorbed the spell before it hits Alicia.

However, I stopped moving as a result and stood between Claire and Rain.

As Claire was about to brought her sword onto my head, Alicia protected me by blocking the attack with her sword.

So the situation at that moment was Alicia and I had our backs against each other as we were fending off attacks from Claire and Rain.

"Hey." I said.

"What?" Alicia answered.

"Get either one of the two for me." I suggested as we turned sideways slowly.

"But how?"

"By this!" I kicked Alicia out of the pincer attack.

"Remember! You owe me a kick!" Alicia shouted at me as she lunged at Rain to stop her from casting any more spells.

"You don't have to remind me that!" I shouted back at her as I continued fighting against Claire.

I kicked Claire in the stomach to create some distance between us.

"Core change, Pegasus to Phoenix!" I muttered as my Core Outfit transformed into a set of red combat outfit.

Then I drew my pair of slash blades and started to channel my mana into them.

'Flashfire Combo Slash!' I shouted the skill name internally as I swung my slash blades in a quick succession.

Claire kept moving backwards while I advanced and kept on swinging my slash blades.

After that, I flipped the slash blades and held them in a reverse grip.

Even though I wasn't as skilled in fighting with slash blades in a reverse grip since that was my first time fighting by using the slash blades in a reverse grip, I still did a pretty good job, or at least I think I did a good job.

What comes after next was that I thrust the slash blades into the ground and used them as a stepping stone, then I pulled out my nodachi and did a flip.

Claire fell onto the ground after our swords clashed with a loud clanging sound.

I pointed my nodachi at Claire's throat, who raised her hands in defeat.

Then I looked at Alicia, who managed to close the distance and subdued Rain successfully.

"Congratulations, Onii-chan, Alicia! You did it!" Iris declared our victory as she congratulated us.

"Well that was fun, nice work-" I turned to Alicia with a smile on my face as Alicia ran towards me.

It turned out Alicia dropkicked me in the face before I could finish what I was saying.

"Okay, now we are even." Alicia let out a beautiful smile as if she had get everything off her chest.

Seriously, what the hell. Can nobles actually read the atmosphere for once? I mean, I haven't seen one who could actually read the mood and avoid doing some stupid things.

"Really, can you read the mood for once, you idiot?!" I whacked Alicia in the head as I sighed in exasperation.

Alicia whacked me back in the head without saying a word.

The situation then escalates into an all-out battle between the both of us as we exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks in order to get as much hits off from each other.

* * *

Loby and Iris separated us before we went overboard.

And right now at this moment, we were at the Operational Base after I cast Sanctuary on Alicia and myself and healed the both of us.

"Seriously, to think that you two would fight over trivial matters as adults..." Loby sighed as he facepalmed himself.

"Well, whose fault do you think it is-" Alicia and I answered in sync and stared at each other right after.

"It's your problem, don't you dare deny it. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't kick me during the fight."

"Excuse me? I was just trying to get you out of harm's way. Also, what are you expecting from me? You couldn't expect me to push you while I have a sword in one hand and a shield in another, can you? Not to mention, I promised I would let you kick me back after that. It is true that wasn't your problem at first, but you didn't read the mood back then and ruin the entire moment, and that is your problem."

_A few minutes later..._

"Like I said, that was your problem to begin with!"

"No you!"

Alicia and I glared at each other and reached for our weapons in attempt to intimidate the other as the discussion started to turn into a heated argument.

Witnessing our conversation, Iris began to giggle. Without a doubt, Alicia and I both turned our attention onto Iris.

"You two really get along well." Iris said with a smile.

"What?"

"Seeing Onii-chan, who I think of as a brother, and Alicia, who I think of as a sister, fighting like this, this feels like a sibling scuffle."

Dumbfounded, Alicia and I turned to meet each other's gaze reflexively.

'A scuffle between siblings is definitely an understatement.' Loby conveyed the message by glancing at the remaining party members, who all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to Alicia, she is a Rune Knight." I sighed in resignation before I introduced Alicia to my party members.

_After a few minutes of introducing my party members to Alicia..._

"Are you interested in joining our party? You may piss me off at times, but I actually do consider you as a formidable ally, an adventurer to be reckoned with. So, I would like to invite you to join our party." I asked with a slightly serious tone and extended my hand at Alicia as I looked at her.

"Um, sure. Count me in." Alicia answered with a positive tone and a warm smile as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alicia-san!" Yunyun grabbed Alicia's left hand with both of her hands.

"Yeah, me too, Yunyun-san." Alicia answered with a smile.

"Alright, with all that done, let's start and decipher the book." I said as I clapped my hands together.

I took out the Blue Summoning Scroll and summoned the blood-stained book we obtained back in the abandoned facility from the Crimson Demon Village.

"What's with this book? It stinks." Alicia pinched her nose and asked me as she looked at me with a doubtful gaze as if I pulled a prank on her.

"This is the book we obtained from a poor girl in an abandoned facility." Loby explained.

"So... what happened to the girl then...?"

"Do we really have to point out the obvious for you? The girl is dead apparently." I sighed.

"At any rate, let's continue." I pulled my sword out and channeled my mana into the sword.

"You know what? Alicia, would you mind to channel your mana into the sword?" I sheathed my sword as I looked at Alicia.

"Sure." Alicia drew her sword and channeled her mana into her sword, which gave out a pale purple glow.

The words appeared under the presence of the purple light emitted from Alicia's sword.

"Let's see..."

"Hey, Guardian, what is this?" Alicia showed me the page that has a bunch of English words on it.

"That's English, one of the languages from my world."

"Anyway, let me check that out... In case of you are wondering what these are, the weird-ass symbols on the pages after the introduction are Wingdings."

Wingdings? Wait, what is she talking about? Oh right, the symbols in Microsoft Word, huh? This girl... Is she yet another cheat item holder reincarnated into this world? Not that I care anyway, but still, I mean, not everyone from my world know the font Wingdings. So it would be impossible for people from this world know Wingdings.

"The location of the book for translation is hidden inside the book. Good luck in finding the book!"

I closed the book silently as everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Karu asked.

"Fk you!" I shouted as I raised the book as I was about to yeet the book out of the window.

However, Alicia grabbed me by my wrist before I could threw the book out of the window.

"Hold up a second. What's the matter?" Alicia asked.

"Go and get your stuff ready in two days or so. We are going to the Crimson Demon Village again a few days later." I said in resignation as I turned my attention onto them.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed the story and positive critiques are always appreciated, either via PM or reviews._**

**_Also, I would like to say thank you to those who followed or favorited my story once again, as that meant a lot to me and gave me motivation to continue the story._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	38. Searching for Another Nameless Book!

_A few days later, at the Operational Base..._

"Here, take this. This would be your communicating device." I said as I handed Alicia a cream coloured necklace. "Your code name in the communications will be Alpha."

"Give it a test run." I told Alicia with a smile on my face.

Alicia took the device with a smile and went upstairs.

_"Alpha to Zulu. Do you copy?"_ Alicia's voice rang through my communication device.

"Loud and clear, Alpha." I said nonchalantly as I pressed on the reply button.

I then turned to the rest of the party members.

"Alright, judging from how much stuff you carry, I guess you all are ready to head out." I said nonchalantly as I gave them a smile while Alicia returned back to where we was.

"If that's the case... Teleport!" I cast Teleport on myself and my party members and arrived at the Crimson Demon Village.

* * *

_At the Front Entrance of the Crimson Demon Village..._

"Ah shit, here we go again." I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

Meanwhile, my party members were probably feeling hungry, as their stomachs were crying out for food.

"Okay, did you guys have breakfast beforehand?" I turned my attention onto them as I asked.

Everyone shook their heads except for Alicia and Iris.

"Well, you guys go and have some breakfast first, I'll be waiting right here-" My stomach growled before I could finish what I was saying at that moment.

The atmosphere turned extremely awkward as no one said a word.

A few seconds later, Alicia was blushing and shivering as she was trying her very best to hold back her laughter. Iris covered her face with her hands to avoid letting me see her embarrassed expression. But I could tell she was blushing as her ears turned red as well.

"What an idiot..." Karu facepalmed himself as he muttered.

Loby gave me an empty stare while Chris gave me a smile.

"Well... How about let's go eat at a restaurant together...?" Yunyun suggested with a flustered tone as she fidgeted nervously.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Welcome, customers! My name is Nerimaki, daughter of the owner of the number one pub in the Crimson Demon Village, and the one who will eventually become its owner! you guys (Onii-san tachi) seemed to be friends with Yunyun, so I'll give these to you as a special service. In exchange, would you please tell me how did you guys get along here?"

A girl with long, black hair placed a few dishes of food I didn't recall ordering on the counter before sitting down next to me.

If she's referring to Yunyun like that, she's probably one of her classmates or something like that, even though it isn't necessary for me to point that out since that is too obvious for people to figure that out.

She's most likely to be interested in how her classmate is doing outside the village.

"Please wait! That's my treat!" Nerimaki said with a panicked tone as she stopped me from taking out my wallet.

"Well, thanks for the treat then. What do you want to know?" I answered with a small smile.

"Guardian-san here invited me to join his party after he tested my strength! And of course, as the daughter of the Chief of the Crimson Demon Village, I would need to lend my power to people who needed it." Yunyun put her hands on her hips as she bragged.

"Nope, I definitely didn't go that far." I debunked Yunyun's rampant delusion as I shook my head with a blank expression.

"It is true that I invited Yunyun to join my party after testing her strength. But I think it would be a little exaggerated if you put it like the party wouldn't work without you." I said in resignation as I grabbed a piece of fried giant toad.

"Oh hey, that is delicious!" I exclaimed after I chugged down a cup of Neroid.

"The fried giant toad is crispy and well-flavored. Not to mention, it goes well with the cup of Neroid. Your pub has done well." I commented as I gave a small smile and a thumbs up at Nerimaki.

"Thank you very much!"

We did pay for the treats Nerimaki gave us in the end, since the seven of us went a bit too far and ate quite a lot of food there.

* * *

After eating at Nerimaki's pub (I don't really want to read the name of the pub since it's a bit indecent.), we went to Yunyun's house for planning our next step in locating the translation book for Wingdings.

_At Yunyun's house..._

"Well, let's get back to the main task." I summoned the book and pulled my sword out.

Then I channeled my mana into my sword, which blade began to emit a blue glow.

The words started to appear once again under the glow of my sword.

"Let's see here... There's a bunch of numbers here..." I opened the book and flip it to the page after the page where the note was.

It turns out the pages were completely filled with numbers.

"You son of a gun..." I muttered.

"Yunyun, go get some paper and a pen." I turned to Yunyun with an exasperated expression. "We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

_Two very boring hours of copying numbers and finding hints and methods to interpret the numbers later..._

"Finally... We found it." Loby sighed in relief.

"So this time it is located in the town centre, huh?" Karu muttered to himself.

"Well, it's getting late now, so it would be the best for us to start searching for the book next morning."

"You're right. Dad, is there any rooms for their accommodation?" Yunyun asked Hiropon, the Village Chief of the Crimson Demons.

"Dad?" Yunyun called out and turned to his direction, and discovered his absence in the house.

"Well, fine then. We will go somewhere else then, considering the fact that there are a few inns in the Crimson Demon Village." I sighed at the Village Chief's chuunibyou tendencies, even though the trait was common among the Crimson Demons.

"I understand, see you tomorrow." Yunyun waved us goodbye as we left her house.

* * *

So, we asked Loby to bring us to an inn before he returned to his house.

After entering the inn, which was the foremost inn in the Crimson Demon Village, or so I heard.

Actually no, it's not like that. The sole reason for it to be the number one inn in the Crimson Demon Village is that it is the only inn in the Crimson Demon Village. What else would you expect?

Anyway, we got assigned to a large room after we arrived at the inn.

The thing is, the room has bunk beds. And before I knew it, Chris, Karu and Iris have already chosen their beds.

I am absolutely certain that you are extremely familiar with bunk beds. So as you may have expected, there was only one spot left.

But still, sharing a bed with a girl... Seriously...?

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Karu asked as he slightly tilted his head in confusion. "You two can share the bed together, I mean, 'accidents' are least likely to occur between the both of you, considering how 'well' you two get along. Take this chance to bond a little while you are at it."

Alicia and I looked at each other with flushed cheeks.

"Well... I guess we have no choice then..." Alicia said with a flustered tone as she fidgeted nervously.

* * *

In the end, Alicia and I did share the bed together that night.

To be honest with you all, it actually feels good to share a bed with a girl.

But the one thing that wasn't good is that the bed could barely fit the both of us.

Our bodies pressed against each other as the bed was too small.

"Hey." Alicia whispered. "Can you move over a bit? It's getting cramped in here."

"I don't think I can, or rather, can you move over a bit please?" I whispered back.

Our eyes met as we stared at each other silently.

Then we were engaged in a fight trying to gain more space as we pushed against each other a few seconds later.

We panted heavily as our bodies got even hotter and broke into sweat. Moreover, due to the fact that we pushed against each other as hard as we could, it got more difficult to breathe as time passed by.

"You know what? I am just going to do this." Alicia sighed in resignation as she laid on top of me.

"Hey, hey, I'll feel troubled if you lean over all of a sudden."

Alicia ignored me and placed her head onto my left arm, her face touching my chest.

The situation got a little awkward as we stared at each other in the eyes wordlessly.

"We have met a few times before Iris introduced us to each other, do you know that?" Alicia said as she broke the silence.

"Did we?"

"Yeah we did. The first time we met was when you, uh, first entered the Royal Castle." Alicia recalled her memory as she giggled inside the blanket.

"Well, I mean you aren't completely wrong there. I did entered the Royal Castle, but I was unauthorized back then." I answered as I laughed as well.

"Back when you stormed into the Royal Castle, you literally ran past me. You were the guy who wore that black and purple outfit at that time, right?" Alicia reminisced with a smile.

"Black and purple? Oh right, that's me." I pondered a while as I remember I wore the Shadow Core Outfit during my intrusion of the Royal Castle.

"For the second time, that was when you left the Royal Castle. I heard you killed someone out of a fit of rage. And when you left Iris-sama's bedroom, you bumped into me." Alicia continued as she told me the details of our second encounter.

"Is that so...? Well, I didn't expect anyone else would see this side of me. That was really unsightly of me. Please keep this a secret from the others." I sighed in resignation as I requested Alicia not to spill the beans.

"No, that isn't what I meant. Anyone should have the right to cry in certain situations. Not to mention, I don't think I have the right to judge you back then." Alicia shook her head as she reassured me.

"Thanks." I replied and gave Alicia a smile.

"Also, let's just change the topic. Do you want to hear how Iris-sama's childhood was?" Alicia brought up another topic with a bright smile.

"I would love to! Fill me in with the details." I answered with a excited smile.

Then we talked about Iris' childhood until we started to feel drowsy.

* * *

_The next morning..._

**_"Holy shit, did they really cross the line?" _**Karu asked.

**_"Well, seems like I win, Karu. Time to pay up." _**Chris' voice rang through my ears.

I slightly opened my eyes and saw Karu handed Chris a pouch of coins with a reluctant expression.

Coincidentally, Alicia opened her eyes a few seconds after I opened my eyes. Then she closed her eyes again a few seconds later.

Then I looked to my right side and found three pairs of eyes staring at us.

"Guardian-san, I want to sleep for five more minutes~" Alicia said in an affectionate way, like a cute little girl asking her dad to extend her sleep time.

"Okay, I know what you guys are going to ask, and the answer is no. Alicia and I both didn't become adults last night." I turned my attention onto the three and stated with a blank expression.

"Hey... hey, wake up! You are going to drool all over me if you don't wake up!"

* * *

_After changing in the inn and headed towards the town centre..._

"Alright, here we go. Chris, if you please." I turned to Chris and asked her to activate Treasure Detection.

"Leave it to me!" Chris answered with an energetic demeanor and gave me a thumbs up before she searched for the translation book.

Karu on the other hand looked at a random direction and whistled a tune. But that wasn't the main point though. The most important thing was he would somehow managed to get a note wrong for every five seconds.

I don't know whether he did it on purpose or not, but that was cringy as fk nonetheless. Let's just assume that he suck at whistling.

I will be sure to teach him how to whistle properly if I had the time and chance for that.

Anyway, it seems like Chris found where the translation book was, since she was tapping my shoulder during this entire time I stared at Karu.

"I have found the translation book, it's somewhere-"

"Every combat personnel please gather at the front gate! It's the Demon King Army!

Wow. Such cliche development.

Great timing you have there, Demon King Army. I will definitely beat the shit out of the guy or Demon King's General who led the monsters here at a time like this.

"Guardian-san, what should we do?" Yunyun tapped on my other shoulder as she asked nervously, as if she was worried of the well-being of the Crimson Demon Village and its inhabitants.

But it wasn't like I couldn't understand her feelings, this is her home after all. On top of that, her father is the village chief of the Crimson Demons.

"Do you even have to ask?! Go!" I said with an exasperated tone as I headed towards the front gate of the village.

* * *

_At the Front Gate of the Crimson Demon Village..._

"Summon Core Constellation: Wind Aquila." I hid behind a building and closed my eyes as a large pastel green eagle circled above the Demon King Army.

So I was viewing the Demon King Army from the Wind Aquila's point of view at that moment.

And it's kinda scary to find out that there were a lot of monsters standing outside the gate. There were 10 square arrays of the Demon King Army personnel, and according to the Wind Aquila's calculations, there were approximately 6606 monsters in each square array.

However, the thing that concerns me the most was not the sheer number of monsters. Or rather, one of the square arrays was full of black robed personnel and held magic staffs, about one-fifth of them held an evil version of a staff a priest would wield.

Of course, I activated the Aura Perception System within the Core Constellation and found an extremely sinister aura came out from that one particular array.

"Yankee, be sure to look out for one of the square arrays among the Demon King Army. I have a bad feeling about them." I warned Yunyun as the Wind Aquila returned to where I was.

The atmosphere at the front gate became extremely tense as no one moved a muscle.

Even though a battle broke out a few seconds later and broke the tension.

"Core change, Pegasus to Aquila." I stayed on top of one of the buildings as I changed my Core Outfit.

And then I knelt with one knee and adjust the scope of the magic rifle, in order to search for the leader of the massive legion.

But holy shit, it is a bit difficult to search for the Demon King General since too much magic spells blocked my vision.

Yeah, I am serious here. I couldn't get a visual on my target thanks to a ton of Advanced spells flying towards the Demon King Army.

So, at any rate, I channeled my mana into the magic rifle, regardless of whether I can see my enemies or not.

A bolt of Cursed Lightning went flying towards me all of a sudden.

I activated the Light Absorb Shield on my bracer and absorbed the spell.

I am not going to complain anyway, since that guy gave me some more free mana, I don't really see the reason why should I complain about that.

So I extended the barrel of my magic rifle, put on my goggles and aim at where that Cursed Lightning came from.

'I don't know if I got this, but here it goes...!'

I prayed silently and pulled the trigger.

A wide aquamarine beam fired from the gun barrel and flew into the unknown at a high velocity.

And everyone, including my party members, stop fighting and looked at me with stunned expressions.

By the way, since I extended my magic rifle, the magic rifle fired an explosive beam and blew at least a platoon of heavily armored monsters into ashes.

Looking from the scope, it seems like I dealt some damage onto some Crimson Demons who went a little bit ahead as well. No one lost an arm or a leg, but they still got heavy wounds nonetheless.

And I figured they had the misconception of the magic rifle was Friendly Fireproof, since some of them just move straight ahead without looking at their surroundings.

I would say, couldn't they be more careful while fighting, even though they were formidable, and had high intelligence stats?

Well, back to the topic, where was I again...? Oh right. So I fired the magic rifle and left everyone staring at me with stunned expressions. From here, it was just an one-sided battle as the monsters were wavered by the power of the magic rifle while the Crimson Demons on the other hand, attacked the Demon King Army like crazy.

But then, the mysterious array was unharmed, even being bombarded by advanced spells cast by the Crimson Demons.

It didn't take that much time before the tide was turned and the Demon King Army started to regain the upper hand. The Crimson Demons were retreating slowly.

'They will be annihilated at this rate... Hm...?'

Just when I was thinking whether or not should I use the rifle to take out the mysterious group, I found out that they were evading Alicia's attacks.

Suddenly, an idea came to me. What if, they are extremely weak in close-quarters combat? And physical damage hurts them the most? What will happen if I attack them with my mana channeled weapons?

"Core change, Aquila to Pegasus." Wanting to find out their weak points, I changed my Core Outfit, summoned the Wind Aquila and flew towards the battlefield.

* * *

After flying to the designated spot, I turned the Wind Aquila back into the Wind Core and landed on one knee.

"Partial change, Pegasus to Phoenix!" I muttered as the pair of slash blades and the nodachi appeared on my back.

"Alright, let's do this." I muttered as I pulled out my pair of slash blades.

I lunged at one of the black-robed people and channeled my mana into the slash blades, which the edges started to turn into a cream colour.

'Chaotic Flash Slash (Sen-ko Ran Zan)!' I shouted the skill name internally as I swung them in a quick succession.

However, a spear almost impaled my head from the right as I swiped my slash blade and blocked the preemptive strike.

And it turned out it was one of fallen monsters. But it turned black and its eyes emitted an eerie purple glow.

"Fkin necromancy." I muttered as I cut the fallen monster into pieces.

"Hey you guys! Watch out for these people. There are some necromancers within their ranks." I called to my party members through my communication device.

'But still...'

"Lima! Use 'that skill' and take them all out!" I asked Loby to cast Phoenix-plosion through the communication device.

_"Eh? But I haven't master the skill yet... Are you sure about that...?"_

"Don't worry about that. I have a good idea. Besides, even if you failed miserably, I can still find a way to cover it up like I always did." I encouraged Loby as I continued fighting against the undead.

_"I'll try..." _Loby's voice and footsteps rang through the device, probably because he was heading towards the monsters.

* * *

**_Loby POV_**

_"Lima! Use 'that skill' and take them all out!"_ Guardian's voice spoke through the communication device as I retreated with my fellow clansmen.

Wait, what? I mean, I don't mind using Phoenix-plosion here, but it's probably useless, considering I just barely managed to use the skill.

"Eh? But I haven't master the skill yet... Are you sure about that...?" I voiced my doubts upon Guardian's idea of casting a spell I haven't master completely yet. After all, he is a tactician who would do all the preparations and plans beforehand. Since when did he become a reckless warrior like that? It wasn't like I hate this change at all, but it was too sudden, you know.

_"Don't worry about that. I have a good idea. Besides, even if you failed miserably, I can still find a way to cover it up like I always did."_

Guardian, what are you planning? You are giving me bad vibes for casting the spell.

Well, screw it. I am definitely not going to take responsibility if anything happens.

And so, I ran in the opposite direction and replied "I'll try".

After a few seconds, I prepared my staff and started to recite my incantation.

"By my efflux of my deep crimson, the time of awakening has come! Now, Phoenix, awaken from your slumber, rise like the sun, spread your wings and soar! Pitiful creatures, synchronize yourself with the red-hot flames, and atone for your sins once again in the flames of Hell! Burst through, **PHOENIX-PLOSION!**"

* * *

_"I'll try..."_ Loby replied.

Let's hope he knows this is a matter of life and death and can manage to pull this off...

I silently say my prayers as I sliced another undead monster into pieces. However, since the undead monsters kept on regenerating, so we had a hard time fighting them.

_"By my efflux of my deep crimson, the time of awakening has come! Now, Phoenix, awaken from your slumber, rise like the sun, spread your wings and soar high!"_ A familiar conjuration boomed from my communication device as Loby began to recite his incantations.

Well, let's hope we don't die on this one. I mean, even though we have Eris, who is the Goddess of the Afterlife, on our side, I would hate to die in a dumb way like this.

_"Pitiful creatures, synchronize yourself with the red-hot flames, and atone for your sins once again in the flames of hell!" _

Loby continued chanting as we kept on fighting against the undead monsters.

_"Burst through, **PHOENIX-PLOSION**!"_ Loby's voice echoed through the communication device as Alicia, Iris and I got ourselves surrounded by the legion of undead monsters.

Alicia and I stood back to back with our weapons drawn, Iris was standing between us. I pulled out my nodachi after I thrust the slash blades into the ground besides Iris, in case I have to use an AOE skill to protect the three of us.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Burst through, **PHOENIX-PLOSION**!" Loby shouted the skill as he pointed his staff towards the undead monsters.

"See? It wouldn't work." Loby said dejectedly as a small Phoenix flew out of the staff.

_"Wait for it."_ my voice spoke up through Loby's communication device.

Loby then looked up and saw the small Phoenix used all its might to extend its wings. After three attempts of doing, the Phoenix succeeded and emerged as a larger Phoenix.

* * *

_"See? It wouldn't work." _Loby sighed dejectedly.

Really, couldn't you put a little more faith in your Phoenix-plosion? It wouldn't hurt to believe in it a little more.

"Wait for it." I pressed the reply button as I said in a slightly louder voice, since the undead monsters were a bit too loud.

A larger Phoenix-shaped Explosion was flying towards out direction, reducing every monster standing in its path into ashes.

'I knew it.' I thought to myself as I summoned the Fire Phoenix and evaded the Phoenix-plosion with Alicia and Iris.

The undead monsters on the other hand, blew up and disintegrated into cinders by the moment they made contact with the Phoenix-plosion.

"You did it. You crazy son of a gun. You did it." I said with a proud tone as I felt happy for him.

"Partial change, Phoenix to Pegasus!" I grabbed the broadsword on the Phoenix's back while the pair of slash blades and the nodachi detached from my back.

Then, I sheathed my sword and looked down.

_"How could this possible? It shouldn't be that strong... What did you do?" _Loby asked with disbelief as I looked at the black-robed people, who were scattering in all directions.

"Really, you should wait for a few more seconds before you celebrate." I sighed as I talked to Loby on the communication device. "I have seen it through the Fire Phoenix. Your Phoenix-plosion reborn after it dissipated back then. It spread its wings, and blew more trees up."

I pulled my sword out and leapt as I wanted to start the second part of my experiments as soon as possible.

I channeled my mana into the sword, which the blade turned blue. Then, I spun my sword as a lightsaber and advanced.

I caught up to a necromancer a minute later, then the necromancer dodged my attacks left and right as fast as he could.

However, I spun my sword even quicker and took a huge hit off the necromancer.

With his movements getting more slower as time passed by, that wounded black-robed man tripped and fell onto the ground. Then he raised his hands up in the air as if to say he surrenders.

Since that guy was rendered harmless and raised his hands in defeat, there's no point in inflicting damage upon him any further. So, I left him alone and continued to advance.

I chased down the black-robed people as they scattered in all directions, probably because they were getting scared as they couldn't use the fallen monsters as pawns like they just did a few moments before.

If I want them to stop running and deal some damage to them at the same time, I only have one skill that allows me to do both.

'Well, I guess it can't be helped then.' I thought to myself as I thrust my sword into the ground.

'Holy Repulsion!' I shouted the skill name internally as I channeled my mana into the sword and shattered the ground.

When I used Holy Repulsion at that time, some flashbacks of me killing a few defenseless young men back then appeared in front of my eyes.

_"That's right... Kill them." _The dark voice boomed within my mind.

"I... I shouldn't..." I muttered as I held my head with one hand and my sword on the other.

_"Do it."_ The dark voice said (or rather, ordered) in a way that resembled Sheev Palpatine from Star Wars a lot.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"But I refuse (Daga Kotowaru)." I answered as I opened my eyes.

Knowing full well the fact that those hooded people are immune to magic, I controlled the amount of light magic and create a crater big enough to contain all of them without allowing any single one to escape.

* * *

After capturing the black hooded people, we returned back to the Crimson Demon Village and continued searching for the translation book.

"It should be here somewhere..." Chris said as we went back to the town centre.

"Summon Core Constellation: Shadow Wolf." I muttered as a black wolf appeared in front of me.

The Shadow Wolf sniffed around and attempted to trace the book's scent down.

Then, I commanded it to sniff everyone once silently to find out who have the book. But just in case you are wondering, I commanded it keep on moving even it tracked the book down.

"Well, it seems like it's gone... Let's continue looking tomorrow morning." I shrugged as I said in resignation.

'I knew it. There's a spy in our midst.' I thought to myself as we returned to the inn.

_At that night..._

I shared the bed with Alicia again... Either they really trusted us a lot, or they want to confirm did we went up the stairs of adulthood.

I am telling you, it is definitely the latter, considering how they react earlier that day.

Also, the blanket was stolen, and I guess I know who were the culprits. So it couldn't be more obvious it must be the latter.

These sons of guns...

So right now, Alicia slept with her combat outfit equipped while I slept with the Light Core Outfit on.

Before I knew it, Alicia had her arms around me. Since she hugged me in her sleep, I could feel the sensation of her body, she was really soft.

All of a sudden, a black silhouette caught my attention as it leapt out of the window.

In order to chase after the unknown silhouette, I pried off Alicia's arms gently as I tried not to wake her up.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf." I muttered softly as the black and purple Core Outfit started to materialize on my body.

Then I put on a mask, leapt out of the window and went after the enigmatic silhouette in a badass way.

* * *

I used Concealment to hide my presence and chased after the silhouette. I knew it, the person was the spy, no matter who it was.

It stopped at somewhere inside the outer part of the forest.

So I hid behind a tree in order not to get myself busted and mess the whole thing up.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around and found Alicia behind me.

"You shouldn't be here-" I put my left index finger on Alicia's lips before she could say any more and get us both killed.

"Keep quiet for now. I will ask you a few things later on." I whispered.

We moved slowly and followed the person.

"Lurk." I activated the skill before the person looked back.

Did he see us? Let's hope not.

That person stared at our direction for a few seconds. And then, he walked towards where we were slowly with his weapon drawn.

The person stopped by an inch in front of us.

I knew we were going to get busted if it continues on, so while he stared at us, I summoned the Water Dragon and succeeded in making the person turned his attention back onto the opposite direction.

Then, the coast was cleared as that person fell for it and chased after the Water Dragon.

I disabled the Lurk skill and used some mana from the Core Supply Pack and created two Shadow Clones.

"Wait a second." I told Alicia as I went behind a tree.

"Okay I'm done." I whispered as I came back to her a few seconds later.

After that, we ran after the adumbration until he stopped.

As I expected, he was meeting up with his allies.

So, the Shadow Clones were hidden in the trees, waiting for the perfect time to ambush them.

When the figure handed a book to them, me and my Shadow Clones cast Shadow Bind onto the three of them.

Well, at least we bind two out of three people. The one we followed dodged the pitch-black ropes.

What comes up next was that the person attempted to escape.

All of a sudden, a cream coloured beam flew and hit the person on the leg.

'Who? Who is it?' Alicia thought to herself.

"Why would I even ask..." Alicia muttered as she looked up.

"Do you actually think you can run away from me?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

At this point you might ask, where was I? I knelt on one knee, with my rifle loaded with enough mana to fire a few more rounds. The one who was with Alicia was just another Shadow Clone.

_Back when I went behind a tree..._

**"Shadow Clone."** I muttered as a Shadow Clone appeared.

Then I leapt onto a tree and found two hooded figures standing, as if they were waiting for someone.

So I got into position and landed on one of the thicker branches.

**"Core change, Wolf to Pegasus!"** I muttered as the blue trenchcoat replaced the Shadow Core Outfit.

**"Partial change, Pegasus to Aquila!" **I said softly as the magic rifle appeared on my hands.

**"Alright, let's do this." **I muttered to myself as I adjusted the scope and channeled my mana into the rifle.

* * *

Anyway, the person didn't fall down and struggled to escape the scene.

"You just don't know when to give up... What a persistent guy in a hopeless situation..." I sighed as I took aim of his other leg.

After that, I pulled the trigger and shot the other leg.

The guy was immobilized as I shot his legs.

"You are not obliged to say anything unless you wish to do so." The Shadow Clone that was with Alicia moved forward and removed his hood.

Just when I thought I unmasked the spy within our ranks, however, it was a dummy.


	39. Attempting to Catch the Spy!

So when the Shadow Clone unmasked the hooded figure, it turned out the person who attempted to escape was a mannequin.

Just when I thought all our (or rather, my) efforts have gone to waste, Alicia was staring at something.

"What is this...?" Alicia drew her sword and poked the back of the mannequin. Suddenly, a bone white coloured book popped out of the mannequin.

"Partial change, Aquila to Pegasus!" I muttered as my sword appeared on my left hand.

Then, I jumped off the tree and knocked the tied up figures out with the hilt of my sword.

"Let me take a look what is inside of this book-" My nonchalant expression turned into a paled one after reading the contents of the book.

"Shit, this is bad. Real bad." I turned to Alicia, who looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why?"

I showed her the contents of the book wordlessly, and Alicia's face turned pale as well.

It turned out the book contains information about all of our abilities used in the past. Not to mention, our backgrounds, identity, literally everything except the lewd stuff were collected and analyzed thoroughly. And the book had a list of people as targets to assassinate, including Iris, Alicia and I.

Ah, I stand corrected. There was a few personal information concerning Alicia, like her BWH measurements- (*karate chops* _Don't say it aloud you dummy!_)

-Though one wonders how did that person managed to obtain such information. I would not comment anything on that act, matter of fact, I would thank- (*karate chops*)

'I was right all along... There is a spy in our midst.' I thought to myself as I sheathed my sword.

"Should we tell the others?" Alicia asked me with a worried expression.

"Let's keep this a secret for now." I answered in a calm manner. "I will think of a plan in luring out the spy."

* * *

_The next morning at Nerimaki's pub..._

"Hey, I've found a book out of nowhere, are you guys interested in taking a look at its contents?" I asked as I waved the bone white book.

'Why do all the books we found have creepy covers...?' I thought to myself as I facepalmed myself internally.

_A few hours earlier..._

**"Hey, so what are we going to do?"** Alicia asked on our way back.

**"I think there is a plan to sniff him out. So tomorrow morning, I am going to show them the book. You on the other hand, pretend that you are amazed and take a glance at those people's expressions. By the way, you aren't the spy, are you?"** I informed Alicia my plan and Alicia shook her head in response to my question.

To be honest with you, I feel a bit stupid for not asking Alicia whether or not she is the spy. But then again, it would be pretty much pointless even if I asked her, considering the fact anyone can lie.

Well, not if you have that magical lie detector, but these things were hard to come by and could be found in the police stations in the Belzerg Kingdom. Maybe I should make one for myself someday.

Yeah, let's do that after finishing this annoying task on our hands.

**"I know it's a pretty dumb idea and I suppose there wouldn't be anyone stupid enough to fall for it. But screw it, let's give this a shot."** I said with a sigh as I facepalmed myself.

**"I suppose that should work."** Alicia nodded.

'Here it goes...' I thought to myself as I activated the Aura Perception System.

Everyone in the pub has a pure aura. Did my senses go wrong?

Maybe I was paranoid, huh? But still, that detailed information concerning our abilities inside the book doesn't sit well with me. There is a spy within our ranks and he could be any one of us.

I am so gonna find that spy.

But still, I think either Iris or Alicia wouldn't be a spy. After all, they are the targets of an assassin. Not to mention, both of them are high-ranked nobles, Iris is the Princess of the Belzerg Kingdom herself. Why would Iris want her home in ruins? That doesn't make any sense.

So, I have striked them out of my list of suspects.

Now, now, I am not an extreme conspiracy theorist, I wouldn't doubt myself. Considering the fact that I am highly associated with Iris and various nobles of the Belzerg Kingdom, I am not the spy as well.

As for Yunyun and Loby, they are Crimson Demons, which affiliation is the Belzerg Kingdom. On top of that, Yunyun is the daughter of the village chief of the Crimson Demons. And judging from her behavior a few days ago, I have sufficient reasons to believe they are innocent.

And off they go, out of the suspect list of being a spy.

And Chris, her true identity is Eris, the Goddess of Luck. It couldn't be more obvious she wants the Demon King's Army dead. So, another one off the list.

With all of them gone, there is only one person left on the list.

That's right. The person who is most likely to be a spy would be Karu, considering the fact that he had zero connections or affiliations sided with the Belzerg Kingdom here.

While I was contemplating who is the spy here, I took a closer look at their auras. Everyone's auras except Karu, were extremely pure. Karu did quite well in trying to hide this, since I almost overlooked the barely visible sinister effects around Karu's aura.

"Oh wait, I got the wrong book." I stopped them from reading the contents of the book as I took out the Summoning Scroll. "Here it is." I grabbed a brown book.

And that book is the translation book for Wingdings.

Before you could ask when did I find it, let me answer that by saying a phrase some people would hate: It's Rewind Time.

_Rewinding back to sometime about four in the morning..._

I summoned the Shadow Wolf and searched for the book with Alicia. And we finally found it in three hours' work.

"This is the translation book for Wingdings. Anyway, let's go to Yunyun's house and get to work." I turned my attention onto my party members as I closed the book.

* * *

_A few moments later at Yunyun's house..._

"Let's get to work. Yunyun, grab some pens and paper for translation and interpretation work. Karu, Chris, Loby, you guys scout the surroundings. Help the Crimson Demons if necessary. Yunyun and Alicia will do the translation work, Iris and I will interpret the abilities written in the book. If you guys need any reinforcements or anything happened, keep in touch with the communication devices. Is that clear?" I distributed the roles to my party members and briefed them about what they are going to do.

"If no, then let's go!" I continued as my party members scattered in all directions.

After Alicia and Yunyun went upstairs, Iris gave me a look of concern.

"Hey, Onii-chan." Iris called out to me with a hint of concern with her voice.

"What is it, Iris?" I answered as I pulled my sword out slowly and channeled my mana into the sword.

"Are you really okay with the adventurers hating you for something you didn't do?" Iris asked with a touch of concern.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked back with a slightly cold tone as the blue glow emitted from the blade of my sword got brighter as time passed by.

"I have heard it from Alicia. She said the adventurers hated you for trying to save me from that narcissistic Swordmaster and almost got them executed back then." Iris said. "And then you once said that you don't care about what the adventurers think of you. However at that time, your eyes just gave it all away. I know deep down in your heart you still care about their thoughts about you. Knowing that you have faced betrayals and heartbreaks, that must be painful, isn't it...?"

"No. Not even the slightest bit." I answered instinctively.

"But-"

"Iris, I meant what I said. I am totally fine and I give zero fks concerning their thoughts about me. Never mind that, let's get to work." I summoned the blood-stained book and words appeared on the pages of the book under the glow of my sword.

* * *

_On the other hand, somewhere near the front gate of the Crimson Demon Village..._

"Why do we have to do all tedious work like this?" Karu asked Chris and Loby.

"I mean, he always had all the fun work. And where are we right at this moment? Walking around the village." Karu continued.

Then, Karu saw a shadow signaled him to go over.

"Give me a second, I'll be right back." Karu turned to Chris and Loby before he went off.

"So, what is his orders?" Karu asked the hooded person.

That guy stared at him wordlessly, but it seems like Karu understood what he meant, probably because the eyes literally have words in them.

"Don't worry, I have wanted to do that for a long time. Leave this to me." Karu answered in a cool way before he returned to his party members.

* * *

_Back at Yunyun's house..._

"Guardian-san... We followed what the translation book said, but we still don't have any clue..." Yunyun walked downstairs and told us the fact the translation book may not work.

"Hm? Let's see..." I took the books from Yunyun and started reading it.

And I flipped over a few pages and found out that the Wingdings part also included Wingdings 2 and Wingdings 3.

That cheeky little son of a gun...

"Change of roles. Yunyun, you are with Iris. Alicia and I will do the translation work." I sighed in resignation as I switched the roles.

"Actually, you know what? Iris can take a break. Yunyun, do as you please, you can either go ahead and help us out or rest for a while. I don't really care anymore." I continued as I walked upstairs.

"What is wrong with Guardian-san...?"

"I don't know as well..."

"I'll go check on him. You guys go ahead and take a break." Alicia said before she left and went after me.

_Meanwhile..._

'Well, she's not completely wrong. It does hurt when you become the scapegoat for something you didn't do. But it is me we are talking about. I can do this, just like before...!'

"What is wrong with you?"

"Hello?"

A gloved hand was waving in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked Alicia who had the perception of me spacing out.

"That's what I am asking you. What's wrong with you?" Alicia asked with a tone of suspicion.

"What the hell, young lady? I am perfectly fine." I answered in slight exasperation.

"You don't seem fine as of late."

"Look, I have zero interest in discussing this, but we can discuss it sometime later on if you are still persistent on discussing this topic. Let's get to work for now." I pushed Alicia aside gently and headed towards the room.

'I am so going to ask Eris to kick that girl's ass later on for me...' I headed towards the room as I made a mental note.

_A few hours later..._

"Finally. We did it." I muttered as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

'Seriously... What a pain... Why the hell would a normal person do that...? But then again, considering how bizarre this world is, it would be rather odd if she does this the normal way.' I internally facepalmed myself.

"Charlie, Lima, Kilo, we are done. Time for dinner." I grabbed the communication device, pressed its reply button and asked the three party members to return.

_At Nerimaki's pub (I refuse to say the pub's name)..._

"So basically at this moment, we have translated the book completely. But the powers mentioned in the book are beyond our understanding. Let's read the book and interpret the skills together the next day. After all, the more the merrier. Also, we can end this as soon as possible. Are there any questions?" I asked as I chugged down a swig of Neroid.

"And Chris, I would like you to help me with something later on."

_After dinner..._

"Consider it done, I will definitely find her out." Chris answered as she nodded in response after she heard me out.

"Thanks. But sure to be back tomorrow morning, we still need your help here, Eris-sama." I joked as I gave Chris a small smile.

Chris then left the inn and vanished.

I then entered the inn and slept.

* * *

However, I woke up due to the somewhat loud rustling noises.

Oh by the way, I didn't share the bed with Alicia this time since Chris went to do something for me, just to let you know.

I slightly opened my eyes and found Karu changing into a black outfit.

And his back turned at my direction and sheathed his swords like some sort of protagonist getting ready to head out you would see in a cliche anime.

Karu then leapt out of the window.

Of course, I saw that happening, so I equipped the Shadow Core Outfit and chased after him.

But Karu moved in a fast speed and I have lost him after following for three minutes.

Hold up, since when did he become that fast? That was absurd. I mean, I am a pretty fast runner myself, but I have never lost a visual on my targets, much less losing them in three minutes.

There's literally no way you can run that fast in three minutes. Either that guy have taken some drug or that running man was just a mere illusion.

"Core change, Wolf to Pegasus." I muttered as the Light Core Outfit materialized on my body.

"Summon Core Constellation, Shadow Wolf." I summoned the Core Constellation to smell Karu (or the guy in black, to say the least) out.

However, the Shadow Wolf didn't move after another few minutes, probably because that person's scent became even fainter.

It's weird that the Shadow Wolf couldn't trace its target down, considering how sharp its sense of smelling was.

All of a sudden, the Shadow Wolf turned around with its eyes looking upwards.

I followed its eyes and found a guy leapt towards us with his swords drawn.

I took a step back, then pulled my sword out and channeled my mana into it.

The masked man swung his swords in a quick succession, even quicker than Karu did.

However, I could tell it was the same skill. That way of slashing, and that look in his eyes... They resembled Karu's Flash Slash a lot.

Wait, this isn't the right time for spacing out or thinking who that guy might be. Let me unmask that guy and confirm his identity first, then think of other stuff like how to deal with him!

Anyway, that person sheathed his swords and began to use martial arts.

He used different kinds of martial arts and changed them in a rather confusing succession.

But still, I could name some of the martial arts he used, like aikido, judo and taekwondo. As for the rest, I couldn't name them all as that guy changed the styles in an incredibly fast speed.

And the fact of this guy using martial arts from my world made me have the impression of this guy is another guy reincarnated into this alternate world, not that I really care anyway.

Anyway, I sheathed my sword and dodged his attacks as I couldn't block them all with my sword.

Even though I only got hit by a few times, he really packs a punch and it actually hurts.

After forty five minutes of hand to hand combat (even though it is one-sided), I was on the ground, being subdued by the man in a black tightsuit.

"Kudos to you for figuring out who is the spy here, Magic Swordmaster..." The man spoke in a deep voice, as if he had a voice changer within the mask.

By the way, are there any voice changers in this world? Maybe I should ask Iris or Alicia about this later on.

"But unfortunate for you, it seems like... you wouldn't be alive to tell the tale." The man continued as he drew his swords.

This isn't going to end well, huh...?

I closed my eyes and concentrate my thoughts. Or rather, say my prayers.

"Perish-" Before the man could go for the fatal blow, he stopped.

I opened my eyes and found the Shadow Wolf pounced onto the man and bit his sword arm, the right arm to be specific, considering the fact he was dual-wielding.

The man was struggling to shake the Shadow Wolf off, and raised his sword in attempt to attack it.

"You are wide open!" I turned around, kicked him and back up a little.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf!" The Shadow Wolf let go of the masked man and headed towards my way before it divided into a few parts.

I equipped the Shadow Core Outfit and chanted Advanced Lurk before the man went back to his senses.

'It wouldn't be wise to fight him head on. If that's the case...!'

"Shadow Bind!" I muttered as ropes tied onto the person's shadow.

Since the man was tied up, he was immobilized as a result.

"Well, it seems like it's game over for you, Karu-san." I said as I grabbed onto the mask.

Just when you think I finally caught Karu, but the person under the mask wasn't Karu, it was... something weird.

The face is a whirlpool. A dark purple whirlpool if I have to be specific.

That whirlpool was quite enchanting (I will never admit that I have said that. Also, please forget what I just said), the slow but gentle flow of the neon purple lines was quite satisfying.

It feels like I can look at it forever.

And that deep but melting voice saying "Just do nothing and look into me" didn't really help a lot.

So, I can't help but continue to stare at that whirlpool face.

* * *

_On the other hand..._

'Did he noticed I left?' Karu hid in one of the trees as he looked at me cautiously and nocked an arrow on his bow.

"Anyway, I suppose orders are orders." Karu muttered.

_Back when Karu talked to the shadow..._

_"So, what are his orders?"_ Karu asked the hooded person.

That guy stared at him wordlessly, and the words "Assassinate the Magic Swordmaster" appeared on his eyes.

"Well, I can understand why he wants the Magic Swordmaster dead... He really force me to use _this_ as a decoy..." Karu muttered as he took aim at my direction.

"Farewell, Magic Swordmaster."

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" A voice rang out.

* * *

A familiar blonde girl walked towards me slowly as she asked with a concerned tone.

It turned out Iris came along with me. Even though the reason for her doing that is she probably wants to take a stroll or something, there is a chance that I woke her up by chance and she followed me all the way here.

However, I didn't notice Iris as I got hypnotized (or at least I think so) at the moment.

"Onii-chan...?" Iris tapped my shoulder as she called me in a slightly scared tone.

Iris then pushed away that dummy in attempt to get me back to my senses.

Karu on the other hand still has his bow and arrow aimed at me and waiting for the chance to finish me off. But since Iris was in the way, so Karu couldn't kill me at that time.

He probably be like "Hurry up and get the fk outta here" or something like that.

Even though I would like to care about his reaction, unfortunately, just like I said before, I was being hypnotized back then, so yeah.

At any rate, I guess Karu ran out of patience and fired an arrow.

And... he somehow missed the shot again.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him hit his targets once up til now, not to mention they are stationary.

But wait, I think I just bleed a little due to the piercing winds of the arrow. So does that count as a hit or not? *confused screaming*

Iris noticed someone (aka Karu) was at the scene as well by the small cut on my face, and then she pulled out my sword and channeled her mana into it.

"Who's there?" Iris asked as the blue glow of the blade began getting brighter.

Iris then looked at the surroundings alertly in attempt to find out the location of the spy.

* * *

**Karu POV**

'Fk it. I will just let the arrow fly and see what happens.' I fired the arrow and it flew at a high velocity.

Oh my God! I managed to hit a stationary target! Maybe I should celebrate later on.

Wait, why would I celebrate over such a trivial matter?! Isn't that supposed to be normal?

But still, I think that was my first time to hit a target properly, so I guess I should feel nice about it...

Uh, never mind, it seems like I missed the target again.

Oh hey, to look on the bright side, I think I hurt the Magic Swordmaster indirectly.

So... I see this as an absolute win!

However, I think I have alerted Iris. After all, she pulled out his sword and channeled her mana into it, considering the fact the blue glow emitted from the blade was getting brighter as time passes.

Maybe I should stick around and observe a while, since I think Iris doesn't have Farsight.

Ah shit, it's getting closer to Twilight. No, I don't know what _Twilight_ you are talking about. I mean the time when dawn is approaching. I am going to be busted if I don't do something...!

But still, my legs were numb from crouching. What should I do...?!

Alright, problem solved.

In order to reduce the chances of me getting caught, maybe I should do this.

* * *

*rustling noises*

"Who's there?" Iris raised my sword as she looked around with caution.

"Demon King Army alert! Would all combat personnel please gather at the front gate immediately?"

'It seems like I have no choice then...' Iris dragged me and left the scene.

_At the inn..._

"Is he okay, Iris-sama?" Alicia entered the room and checked on me, who couldn't return back to normal from being hypnotized and lying on a bed at that moment.

"But... judging from the dull look from his eyes. It couldn't be more obvious he isn't in good shape."

"Bad news! The Demon King Army has destroyed three-fifths of the Crimson Demon Village! We need help!" Yunyun opened the door and asked for assistance from both Alicia and Iris.

Iris pulled out the red Summoning Scroll and a dagger on my belt, then prod my finger with it.

Then she summoned Calibur from the Summoning Scroll.

"We will be back, Onii-chan."

_A few moments later..._

"Is that the inn...?" I looked around after I regained my consciousness.

_*Battle sounds*_

The Demon King Army attacked the Crimson Demon Village again, huh...?

"Ah." I looked at my sword with disbelief as the blade doesn't turn blue, even with my mana channeled into the sword.

'It doesn't work, huh? If that's the case...'

"Core change, Pegasus-"

"Ow!" I cried out in pain as I received a painful electric shock.

Well, guess I will have to fight in my normal form then.

Wait, before I head out, I should try one more thing.

"Partial change, Pegasus to Aquila!"

The magic rifle appeared on my hands.

Seems like I can still change the Core Weapons, which is a good thing.

Alright, let's go!

* * *

I ran towards the battlefield and climbed on a tree branch.

"Summon Core Constellation: Wind Aquila." I summoned the Core Constellation as I used the Wind Aquila as a scout.

Let's see how well did they do against the Demon King Army.

Let's see here...

Iris, Alicia and Karu are fighting as vanguards, creating a distance between the Demon King Army and the Crimson Demons.

While Yunyun is casting spells and repelled the Demon King Army effectively along with their fellow clansmen.

I have a few questions concerning the scene unfolded in front of me.

First, why is Karu here? He is the spy, right?

Also, where is Loby-

What?! This is literally bullshit. A headstrong Archwizard like him doesn't have the ability to lead the party, much less a company-sized clan.

But that hood... It's definitely him.

_"Funifura! Move a bit to the left!"_

_"Chief! Can you please lead a team to there?"_

Looks like Loby grew up as well, good for him... Hmm?

"Lima, above you!" I shouted through the communication device as I took aim at the monster.

_"Huh?"_

An blue beam shot the jumping monster in the head as Loby looked up.

A few drops of blood dropped onto Loby's face.

With that done, let's finish the rest...!

I sniped monsters from a distance and took the monsters that posed a threat to the safety of my party members one by one down.

They looked around with dismay, probably trying to find where I was.

* * *

**Loby POV**

I was distributing roles for my fellow clansmen and party members as Guardian couldn't fight at this moment.

It seems like the Demon King Army had launched an all-out attack against the Crimson Demon Village, since countless heavily-armored monsters appeared in front of us.

Judging from the glow of their armor, I believe the armor was enchanted with various magic-resistant enchantments.

Aw shit, here we go again.

Let's hope I can do this properly... Since Guardian is usually the one who prevented us from dying by giving roles when we fight against the Demon King Army.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Yunyun, try and use Light of Saber at that direction!" I asked.

Yunyun cast Light of Saber, rocks fell and killed a few monsters in the process.

I think it should work.

_"Lima, above you!"_ A voice rang through my communication device.

When I looked up, I saw a blue beam pierced through the head of a monster and its blood was spilled on my face.

And when I look around, I see the monsters that posed threats to me and the rest of the party members were taken down one by one.

That person always aimed for the head when shooting monsters.

That absolute precision of his... Was it him?

But still, he should be lying on the bed as he was hypnotized.

Then who would he be, if it wasn't the Magic Swordmaster?

Maybe I should contemplate about this later, I mean, we were in the middle of a battle.

* * *

After sniping the heavy armored monsters from a hidden spot, I used the scope of the magic rifle and take a look at the battlefield.

Even though I sniped some monsters, that neither change the tide of the battle, nor stop the Crimson Demon Village from burning.

And the sheer number of the monsters overwhelmed the Crimson Demons, making them to retreat.

The situation was bad to an extent that even the vanguards starting move backwards.

However, Loby himself didn't budge an inch, even with his fellow clansmen calling him to turn back.

_"If no one is willing to fight, then who will protect the village?" _His voice rang through my communication device.

That's the spirit.

I am not going to ask what really happened to him. After all, this is a good thing.

It seems like he have grown from a self-centered Archwizard to a selfless one.

''Summon- Core Constellation: Fire Phoenix!' I endured the painful shock and the Fire Phoenix flew towards Loby, who refused to back down.

"Hey Lima, look up." I said in a somewhat emotionless way while I pressed the reply button on the communication device.

"Eh? The Fire Phoenix?" Loby did what I said and found a blazing phoenix flying towards him.

Before he could react, the Fire Phoenix flew into Loby and the Fire Core appeared on his shirt.

_"What's this? It feels like-"_

'**UNLIMITED POWER!**' I thought to myself and laughed internally.

Well, the Fire Core doesn't really grant people unlimited power, but it actually helps amplify one's power though.

Back to the topic, a visible blood-red aura emitted from our dear Archwizard, who pointed his staff towards the Demon King Army.

_"My name is Loby! The foremost Archwizard in the entire Belzerg Kingdom! Phoenix, I beseech thee, to rise and bring havoc upon the darkness and spark a light upon this world! Burn away, Phoenix-plosion!" _

A large phoenix-shaped Explosion flew towards the enormous legion. Since it has the Fire Core attached. The Phoenix-plosion Loby cast a few moments ago was stronger than anyone have seen before.

The monsters' armor broke into pieces and the monsters burned into ashes after the armor was destroyed.

The reason for that is that the Core Constellation was within the Phoenix-plosion, which allows the spell to deal both physical and magical damage simultaneously.

I think that's pretty badass. Let's hope there won't be any drawbacks.

Wait, what am I saying? I shouldn't be raising flags at the moment-

_"Ahhhhh!"_ Loby's anguish voice rang through the communication device.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I would like to inform you that due to the fact I was getting busy, the story may be updated in a irregular pattern from there on. However, I will try and update the story once per week.**_

_**Positive critiques are appreciated, through PM or reviews.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	40. Meeting the OG MC of the Series!

So let's continue where we left off the last chapter.

Thanks to Loby's unwavering resolve and his efforts, the Crimson Demons managed to drive the Demon King Army back.

However, it seems like the Phoenix-plosion Loby cast just then have some sort of adverse effects, considering Loby's anguish cries echoed through my communication device.

At any rate, I headed towards his direction and go check on him.

Oh and by the way, in case you are wondering, the Fire Phoenix flew back to where I was and turned back into the Fire Core before anyone can notice.

Even though it was pretty pointless if I just move from my hiding spot and go check on Loby.

But then again, I had already take a look at Loby.

"Are you OK? I heard you screaming. What happened to you-"

"My staff... My staff is-!" Loby said as he showed me his staff, which was broken into halves at the moment.

I whacked him in the head wordlessly.

* * *

_On our way back to the Capital..._

"It wasn't the Demon King's Army, huh...?" I muttered softly to myself.

"Onii-chan? What's the matter?" Iris asked me with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Nothing. Don't worry about me." I gave Iris a smile as I continued contemplating about the true identity of the group responsible for the damaged village of the Crimson Demons.

_The night before we left the Crimson Demon Village..._

**"Sierra, are you there?" **I called Saki through my communication device.

**"Sierra copy. What can I do for you, Commander Zulu?" **Sure enough, Saki responded instantly.

**"Iris and the others managed to repel an unknown group before they can obliterate the Crimson Demon Village completely. Can you help me take a look into the identity of the group? I don't really buy into the theory of that group being a special unit among the ranks of the Demon King's Army."**

**"Hmm... May I ask what species did the group consist?"**

**"I took a look at the battlefield with the scope of my magic rifle back then and found that the group mainly comprise of goblins and kobolds. I know that's normal as the Demon King Army literally has a large number of them. However... I found that there were humanoid creatures hidden within the group."**

**"Humanoid creatures?"**

**"Exactly. They have grey skin with purple eyes that glow in an eerie way. Not to mention that their hair colors were darkened versions of the original colors, or at least I think so. I have my doubts upon this issue, considering my sources told me that nothing was known about them. I have sufficient reasons to believe that the group belonged to the Cult."**

**"I will see what I can gather from my end. I will inform you when I find something new."**

**"Please do."**

But still, that wasn't just any common undead. Nor those guys were any high-ranked undead like liches, vampires or devils.

What are they? They were weaker than the likes of liches and other high-ranked undead, yet they were leagues ahead of the common undead.

Even though those humanoid creatures were weaker than the vampires and the like, the sheer number of them could make up of that lack of power.

If their numbers kept on increasing, there is a huge likelihood that the Belzerg Kingdom may fall and its civilians leading hard lives.

But why am I thinking about them? I mean, why would I care for people who hate me? There must be something wrong about me.

To come think of it, why did I choose to reincarnate into this world?

Seriously, why?

I am so going to think about that later on.

* * *

_A few moments later, back in the Royal Castle..._

"Beldia was defeated in Axel, the Town of Beginners? How embarrassing. How embarrassing!" I muttered as I read the newspaper.

Maybe I should go to Axel and go see that party myself. It must be pretty badass, considering the fact they defeated the Dullahan.

Since Iris was having lessons today, Karu was wandering around outside, Loby was having some fun time with his family in the Crimson Demon Village... Maybe I should go alone once in a while.

After all, I could care less about people if I go without company. Not to mention, I can protect myself, as I have the Core System with me.

"Alright then, let's-"

"What are you doing?" A blonde girl with a lavender combat outfit stopped me.

As you may have expected, the girl who stopped me nonetheless Alicia from the Astroraia House.

"Nothing special."

"You liar. Why would you use Teleport if you have some mundane tasks?"

"Alright fine, if that could shut you up, I am going to Axel to collect some information about the party who defeated the Dullahan, Beldia."

"Collect the information for what?"

"For what...? Um, I didn't think that far ahead..."

"What?" I asked Alicia as I stared at her with a blank expression.

"You... you truly are the lowest scum in history... You stalker..."

"What the hell, woman?! What stalker?" I raised my hands in exasperation.

"Anyway, I am just curious about the party who defeated Beldia, who claimed to be the 'Hero Slayer'."

"Perfect! I am going to tag along as well and you can't refuse!" Alicia locked arms with me as she eyed a person who was running towards us.

"What the-"

"Hurry up!" Alicia looked at me with desperate eyes.

"-Teleport!"

And then, we arrived at Axel, the Town of Beginners via Teleport.

* * *

_At Axel..._

"Seriously, what's the big idea? Who's that guy?" I asked a bunch of questions before I noticed Alicia put her hands on her head.

"Ah shut up for a sec!"

"Well, let's go to the Adventurers' Guild and collect some information, shall we?"

_A few moments later, at the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Welcome to the Adventurers' Guild! I am Luna, the Guild Receptionist. How can I help you?" A girl with blonde short hair wearing the standard Guild Staff uniform greeted us cordially.

Her eyes were golden-yellow, if I really have use a trope to describe this, it probably would be "the Curtains Match the Windows", not that most of you would get it anyway.

Alicia on the other hand, was looking at the adventurers who were drinking at the moment.

"Well-"

"Hey Luna, I have something to ask you." a blonde guy with red eyes and wearing a red outfit interrupted us.

By the way, I couldn't remember what he said as he talked a bunch of random stuff, so it is safe to assume that he wasn't sober back then.

Judging from his flushed cheeks and that somewhat incoherent speech, I guess that guy was drunk.

"Dust-san, if you speak in such a vulgar manner to an employee of the Adventurers' Guild, an appropriate penalty will be imposed upon you. You already tend to quarrel with the new adventurers, and have caused various disagreeable incidents. Therefore, if this continues, I may be forced to take some measures against you. Not to mention, I am currently talking to these two adventurers at this moment." Luna warned Dust, the delinquent adventurer, or at least hearing from Luna.

"Oh? You also have a nice body as well. Would you mind giving Lynn some advice?" Dust turned Alicia as he was ogling all over her.

"Sorry sir, but please leave us alone." I stepped in between them as Alicia hid behind my back in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you? I am asking this beautiful young lady over here." Dust attempted to push me aside, but failed.

"Please stop harassing her any further. Or you may feel extreme pain."

"By what?"

"Me."

Dust tried to throw a straight punch, but I judo-throw him onto the ground and knocked him out before he landed the punch.

And then we left a stunned Luna and a knocked out Dust behind and went to a table.

"Excuse me, are the seats occupied?" I asked the guy with a mohawk, a mustache and a beard, dressed in an attire which consists of a pair of green pants, white bracers, rose colored suspenders, a set of shoulders and metal-plated shoes.

"No, have a seat." The man answered in a deep voice.

We thanked that person and sat, then ordered some food afterwards.

"Uh, sir. I would like to ask a few things."

"Yes?" The man turned his attention onto us.

"The first thing I would like to ask is about the walls of Axel. Why was it damaged? The newspaper didn't write anything about the reason for it being damaged..."

"The town walls were damaged due to the battle between the undead legion led by Beldia the Dullahan, one of the Demon King Generals and the Axel Adventurers' Guild."

"..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Please fill me in with the details."

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"So... Who defeated Beldia?" I asked the ruffian, or least he called himself that.

The ruffian glanced at the direction of a young man.

The young man had short and slightly spiky chestnut-brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gold-trimmed green mantle, white shirt, pants, and leather boots.

He walked towards the Guild Receptionist.

Then I used the Lip Reading skill and hear out the conversation.

_"Eh, well… Satou Kazuma-san, correct? We have been expecting you."_

So that guy is called Satou Kazuma, huh? But he looked a bit scrawny though...

Well, considering he is the leader of the party which defeated a Demon King General, I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

_"… Actually… It's like this. The guild has decided to present a special reward for your party."_

_"Huh, why just us?"_

**"Hey, MVP! If it wasn't for you guys, there's no way we could have beaten that Dullahan!"**

In response to that, the drunk adventurers agreed with enthusiasm.

The counter lady cleared her throat and announced.

"Ahem– To honor Satou Kazuma and his party's victory over the Demon King's General, Beldia… The Adventurers' Guild will give them a reward of 300 million eris."

The entire Adventurers' Guild went silent after hearing the announcement.

Well, kudos for them taking out the Demon King General, albeit the fact that I would like to take that Dullahan on one by one.

"Hey, 300 million, it's your treat Kazuma–!"

"Woah–! Kazuma-sama, treat us! Treat us–!"

The adventurers were on cloud nine at that moment.

"Eh, things are like this. Because of Kazuma's party… Which is to say, Aqua-san's flood, the buildings around the town were washed away and damaged like a catastrophic disaster… But taking into consideration the merit of defeating a boss of the Demon King, the town won't ask for full compensation, just a part of it… That's how it is…"

After making this announcement, the Guild Receptionist lady slowly averted her gaze and left the counter in a hurry.

Uh... I will leave a F here.

"Aqua...? Aqua? Who is Aqua?" I mumbled as I dived into my sea of thoughts and memories, trying to remember who Aqua was.

"What's wrong?"

"The name 'Aqua' sounds extremely familiar to me. Yet... I don't think I remember who she is."

"Is that so..."

"Ah!" Alicia yelped with a wide-eyed expression.

"What?"

"I recognize that person!" Alicia pointed at the blonde hair girl who was clad in black, white, and yellow armor, with a metal shoulder plate on her left side, and a wing-like cloth perched upon her right shoulder.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! That person is..."

"Hold up, I didn't ask you to tell me who she is. Even though you may tell me the details later on." I told Alicia with a blank expression.

"Alright then. Let's go back-"

"You know what? I would like to stay here for a few days."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Alicia and I walked around the town after we rent a room in the tavern.

"So, who is she?" I asked Alicia out of the blue.

"Pardon me?" Alicia looked at me with a "Are you OK" look.

"You said you know that person in yellow before. Who is she?"

"Right! That girl is Dustiness Ford Lalatina. The Dustiness House is known as 'the Favored Sword of the Kingdom'. _*5 minutes of Alicia introducing the Dustiness House*_"

Ah shit I did not think this through!

"Wait, what's her first name again?" I asked.

"Lalatina."

Pfft.

Unable to take the girl's name seriously, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing. I think Lalatina... Pfft... is a pretty uh, unique name."

"Anyway, let's go." I continued as we headed towards the Adventurers' Guild.

_One boring hour later..._

"Guardian! Guardian-san!" Alicia cried out to me as she got chased by a group of undead monsters.

So back at the Adventurers' Guild, we (or rather, Alicia) picked a quest.

And somehow she picked a quest for the extermination of a large amount of undead monsters.

She gave a challenging look as she picked the quest, probably because she wants to have a contest or something like that.

As a result, I was sparring with an undead warrior while Alicia on the other hand, was being chased down by about sixty six undead monsters.

"What? I am busy on my end here!"

"No you are not! Help me!"

Sigh.

I did a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick on the undead warrior and headed towards Alicia's way.

"Core change, Light Pegasus!" I muttered as the jacket extended into a blue trenchcoat and the sword became a bit bigger.

The blue glow emitted from the blade was getting brighter gradually as I charged towards the large group of undead.

"Let's go!"

I dismembered a few undead adventurers as I used the skill Whirlwind Flash Sword.

"Can you still fight? I don't want to clean up the mess you made here all by myself."

"What did you say?! Very well, I will show you what a Rune Knight is capable of!"

"Oho. That's the spirit." I responded as I stabbed my sword into the ground.

Then, I channeled my mana through the sword.

"Rest in peace, restless souls..." I mumbled as the undead adventurers had me surrounded and closing in.

'Holy Repulsion.' I muttered as I released the magic stored within the sword and into the ground.

The undead adventurers were purified at the moment they were in contact with the light magic released.

* * *

"Well, that was kinda fun." I said as I was lying on the ground.

"Uh, why do I heard frogs croaking?" Alicia asked as she rose and looked into the distance.

And toad-shaped silhouettes appeared and got bigger as time passed.

"This is bad... Hm? Since when did it get foggy here?"

I don't think the fog was natural, considering the fact the lingering scent in the air just gave it away.

The Giant Toads went in a different direction.

But still, this ain't something that I can handle, at least not in a somewhat exhausted state, to say the least.

At any rate, the mist dissipated after a few minutes.

The Giant Toads fell down at a distance. However, they didn't have any apparent fatal wounds.

I am going to look into that later on.

* * *

_During our way back to the Adventurers' Guild..._

"Hey you! What's your name?" A few drunk thugs yelled and pointed at us, who just reached the gate at that moment.

Shit.

What name should I use?

"My name... is Pootis Spencer."

Maybe I should this as an alias. I found it funny and cool at the same time. _*snickers*_

But they were still looking for a fight, huh?

"Now, I wouldn't want to resort to force, but I will do what I must." I warned as I tried to dodge the attacks of the drunk delinquents.

Considering I was heavily outnumbered back in that moment, I activated the Light Core Outfit silently.

The blue jacket extended into a blue trenchcoat and the sword got a bit bigger.

I took a step back and pulled out my sword.

Then, I channeled my mana into the sword, which emitted a blue glow.

The delinquents had wide-eyed expressions, which was followed up by smug expressions.

"Are you mocking me? Fighting us with a toy sword?"

"Save these words when you actually manage to kick my ass."

The delinquents drew their weapons with fierce expressions.

"Pootis Spencer, is it? I have waited this for a long time!" One of the delinquents shouted with a crazy grin on his face.

"Wait, what?"

I took a closer look at the guy who spoke, and his clothes seemed familiar.

The guy wore a red jacket and black shirt, brown leather pants and boots.

"Oh... It's you." I said with a slightly stunned expression.

"You dummkopf. Why would you do this again when you finally have a chance to start over and do a heel-face turn?" I asked as I knocked his accomplices out of cold with the hilt of my sword and elbow strikes.

"Who are you?! You look awfully similar to the guy who did a number on me a few months ago!" The delinquent yelled furiously as he swung his club.

"Didn't I told you already? My name... is Pootis Spencer!" I did Attitude Adjustment (aka STFU), a signature move from a certain famous wrestler as his theme, the New Titantron 2012 plays in the background.

I guess if Eris was looking at us in the heavens, she would probably facepalm herself due to the fact how stupid the scene looked.

But screw that, I actually enjoyed that. I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to mess around once in a while.

Anyway, after dealing with the nuisance made by some random people, we headed back to the Adventurers' Guild and collect our reward.

"So... How long are we going to stay here?" Alicia asked me with a puzzled look.

"Well... Maybe a week or more? I don't know. But I will come back from time to time to check on Kazuma-san, that's for sure." I answered with a slight uncertainty in my voice. Considering the fact how that man and that team of his defeated a tough opponent using somewhat dumb methods, I think I would watch his career with great interest.

_Sometime later at the Adventurers' Guild in Axel..._

"… Do you know why I crave for money so badly?" The man asked in a slightly gloomy tone.

"The elegant and wonderful me couldn't possibly understand what a former hikikomori like you is thinking about. You're after the funds you need to stay a hikikomori forever, isn't that it?" The blue haired girl (Aqua-san, was it?), well, um... She said in a way belittling the man and putting herself on her high horse.

"It's debt."

When Aqua heard what the man said, she trembled and averted her gaze.

"It's the debt, all right! Because of the money you owe, the reward from that quest was completely gone! My brows were frozen when I woke up in the stables this morning! The other adventurers are already renting rooms in the tavern to sleep! If we keep sleeping in the stables this winter, we'll freeze to death! Get a grip, now is not the time to say stupid things like, 'I'll return victoriously after defeating the Demon King'!" The man continued in a more pissed tone.

Kazuma slammed his hand on the table as he lectured Aqua who averted her eyes and cupped her ears.

– In this world, there were people known as adventurers.

They fought monsters that threatened the lives of people night and day, and preoccupied themselves day by day without worrying about the next.

Even adventurers who weren't known for their long-term planning mulled their time away in the inn during the winter.

This was because the weak monsters had all hibernated; only the dangerous creatures were still active.

We were located at the town where novice adventurers congregated, Axel.

For adventurers who were just slightly stronger than regular people, taking up quests during the winter was suicidal.

At this moment, Aqua banged on the table and rebuked Kazuma.

"That couldn't be helped! If not for my superb performance, this town would've been destroyed! How unreasonable to just throw the debt at us without a word of thanks! This is ridiculous! I want to complain to the counter staff!" Aqua attempted to head towards the Receptionist Table and gave the Guild staff a piece of her mind.

"Hey, stop that, don't trouble the counter lady…! In the end, we did receive a large reward… It was just negated by the debts. Destroying a part of town wasn't something that could be ignored." Kazuma held Aqua back to do damage control.

By the way, is this the Aqua I know? I mean it's mission impossible for anyone not to recognize her, considering her blue hair really stands out in the crowd. But her demeanor was the exact opposite of the impression I had when we first met.

Well, I guess that's the Aqua that sent me down to this world. Not that I would care anyway, since I wouldn't sweat over the small details that frequently.

But I am rather interested in how did that guy managed to take a goddess with him.

I mean, he can't do that...! Shoot him... or something.

Forget it, that wasn't my concern no matter how I look at it.

Matter of fact, I suppose that's not my business. So I will just leave this aside.

Maybe I should go take a quest for now. I can't let my weapons rust like that, can I?

* * *

_A few moments later..._

'Flash Fire Combo Slash!' I cut a few rookie killers and the groups of goblins down with my slash blades.

"Phew! What a day. I should have some fun for-"

Before I could finish, my stomach was crying out of food as I have depleted my mana supply once again.

"Oh boy... Looks like I'm hungry again. Maybe I should cook some monsters over there-"

The atmosphere turned still, as if the time itself was stopped.

And judging from that, there is only one monster I know that has the ability to do so.

To avoid getting my head sliced off, I did a front flip to dodge the anticipated attack and to take a look of the monster that was about to attack me.

Just as I expected, a pale blue katana was planted at where I was standing at a few seconds ago.

A pale blue samurai appeared with white mist breathed out of the helmet.

"You know that I didn't do that on purpose, right...?" I spoke to the Winter Shogun with slight hesitation to confirm whether or not he got my message.

It didn't take long for the Winter Shogun to respond by attacking me anyway.

I dodged the attack, pulled out my nodachi and made a fighting stance to face the monster that was standing in front of me.

'Fkin reincarnated NEETs.' I cursed silently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Achoo!" Kazuma sneezed in the stables.

"Oh! Someone must be talking about you, like how you are a NEET and such." Aqua made fun of Kazuma.

* * *

Seriously, I really want to kick their asses, but that's most likely to be impossible, due to the fact either they were all dropped dead or their cheat items could be overpowered to a certain extent that it would the other way around, where I would probably get my ass kicked.

I mean, why the heck would you create an extremely overpowered monster here? For what? Let's be honest, those people could have gone up to the upper society and can live rather comfy lives in an extremely short time with those overpowered items and cheat powers.

The Winter Shogun took advantage of me spacing out and knocked the nodachi out of my hand.

As a response, I drew my slash blades and channel my mana into them.

The Winter Shogun took a few steps back as he eyed the slash blades, which emitted an orange-red glow on the edges.

He probably felt the heat from the slash blades and got a bit shocked.

Then I stabbed the slash blades in the ice and did a back flip to approach my nodachi.

The Winter Shogun covered his ears as the heat-revved blades made a high-pitched sound when they were planted into the ice.

But I didn't really expect that either. It was a physics thing, was it?

Anyway, I sheathed the slash blades and retrieved the nodachi.

The Winter Shogun lunged at me as I stabbed my weapons into the ice once again.

"I ain't going to waste my time on you! Wildfire!" I channeled my mana into the weapons and created a large ring of fire.

I then escaped while the Winter Shogun was too busy tanking the damage from Wildfire.

* * *

_Back in the Adventurers' Guild..._

I was enjoying my dinner before my communication device rang.

_**"Commander Zulu, are you there?" **_Saki's voice spoke through the communication device.

"Yes I am. How's the progress?" I replied.

_**"I am currently doing everything I could to investigate the identity of those grey humanoid creatures. But please hurry back to the capital!"**_ Saki warned me.

As a result, after I finished my dinner and heeded Saki's warning and returned back to the capital.

_At the capital..._

"Oh crap..." I muttered under my breath as chaos unfolded before my eyes.


	41. A Belated Birthday for the Archwizard!

"Oh crap..." I muttered under my breath as chaos unfolded in front of me.

But seriously, how could that happen? I couldn't help but doubt the Intelligence and Emotional Quotient of the two cults.

Well, consider how low the Axis Cultists' Intelligence Quotient- Uh, I mean, how devoted they were to their patron goddess, I figured that would happen eventually, one way or another.

The Axis Cult was having a free for all with the Eris Cult and the knights for law enforcement.

"I am so going to treat Saki to something after this... But first, I would have to clean up the mess here."

* * *

"Hmm? Is that...? Astroraia-sama! The Magic Swordmaster has arrived at the capital!" A scout used his magic binoculars to found me and reported the news to Alicia.

"Is that so? Thank you." Alicia then fished her pockets to find her communication device.

* * *

_On my way to the blacksmith..._

_**"Alpha to Zulu! Where are you at?" **_Alicia's voice rang through the communication device.

"Uh... Obtaining something." I replied as I opened the door.

_**"Get over here quick! Please..."**_ Alicia spoke in a somewhat anxious tone, as if she wanted me to arrive at the scene as soon as possible.

I looked at the crystals at my hand.

Guess I don't really have a choice...

I put the crystals into the core and dashed towards the chaotic streets.

* * *

**"LEAVE NOTHING STANDING IN OUR PATH!"**

**"ERIS PADS HER CHEST!"**

It looks like the situation has escalated by tenfold since I went to collect to Core Crystals.

But the armaments the cultists had seemed quite formidable. Call me a conspiracy theorist all you want, but the fact of the sturdy equipment worn by those cultists didn't sit well with me.

Anyway, crowd control and peacekeeping comes first.

"Good day to you, ladies and gentlemen. This is a warm broadcast from the Magic Swordmaster, I am extremely glad to see you all are alive and kickin', but you are currently causing huge disturbance to those who live nearby. So I would have to ask you to leave here as soon as possible."

The people jeered, tried to convert the cultists to the opposite cult and had zero intention to leave.

So I suppose I should take that as a no.

"Core change, Pegasus to Taurus." I muttered as people fighting among themselves.

All of a sudden, mist covered the entire street.

'Is there someone looking after me?"

If that's the case...

I opened the pouches and the iron sand rose like smoke.

After a few minutes, I figured the iron sand should be distributed evenly around the street.

However, the two factions continued to hurl objects frantically and the situation became worse than ever at the moment.

"Take a nap! Stunder!" I unleashed a clap of thunder and lightning.

And the lightning hit the iron sand and created a net of electricity.

The cultists were shocked and stunned, they also lost their ability to make things worse.

"Zulu to Alpha. All cultists are subdued."

"Remember to check if there is any purple-eyed people within the ranks of the cultists. Leave them to me if there is any."

"Gotcha."

However, I really want to ask a few questions regarding what just happened.

To begin with, it is quite rare for the Eris Cultists to be as fanatic as the Axis Cultists. Why would they be that pissed, considering the fact they were annoyed and sexual-harassed (well technically, since the Axis Cultists always asked if the female members pads their chest) by the Axis Cultists constantly?

The second thing is, how come did the patron goddesses of the cults failed to sense this? After all, the power of the goddesses are affected by the faith of their followers directly. That's how that realm works, or so I heard. So, they should be a bit weaker as their followers faith slightly wavers. And the fact that they didn't even show up and meditate the conflict immediately made them less convincing that they were aware of this.

Not to mention, who is behind this? Why would that person create the conflict? There are three deities apart from Aqua and Eris, namely Wolbach, the Goddess of Sloth and Violence; Regina, the Goddess of Vengeance and Puppetry; and Volras, the God of Darkness and Death.

Let's be honest, these three have the same odds of being the culprit.

Why? If we rewind back to the incident.

Violence? Check.

Puppetry? Most likely, so check.

Darkness in humanity? Check.

Let's talk about Wolbach first. She is the Goddess of Sloth and Violence. Blood was spilled on the street due to the sheer violence of the conflict.

Judging on how offensive the insults are, I figured there was darkness within them. I have sufficient reasons believe Volras also played a part in this mess.

During the conflict, no one said this is something decreed by either of the goddess. There were some signs of puppetry within the incident.

Maybe I should keep the questions to myself for now. Since I am going to locate them down.

* * *

_That night..._

"Here you go, thank you for your hard work, Magic Swordmaster." A slightly tired voice spoke up as a gloved hand passed a mug of warm cocoa to me.

"You are very welcome, Astroraia-san. And thank you for the drink." I answered with a weary smile and took the mug from Alicia.

"How is it?" Alicia asked as she fidgeted nervously.

"Nice. The cocoa isn't that bitter, and the temperature is perfect. Did you make this yourself?" I asked as I turned my attention towards Alicia.

"Yeah..."

"Well thanks for your handmade cocoa."

* * *

_After a few months of research..._

"Alright, we have located the three deities. Hey, Alicia, could you please hand me the newspaper?" I called out as I stretched.

"What? That man managed to take down the Destroyer?! Holy shit, that's pretty amazing." I read the newspaper with a wide-eyed expression.

"Aw shit!"

"What?" Alicia looked at me as if I went crazy.

"I forgot yesterday is Loby's birthday! Fk!" I facepalmed myself as I dashed out of the room.

* * *

_"Hey, Lima, are you free today?"_

_"Yeah, I am. What's up?"_

_"Can you meet me at the Adventurers' Guild?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

"How dumb of me... How could I forgot the birthday of one of my party members...?"

"Not to mention... Why the hell did Alicia made me bring her birthday gift for Loby as well...?"

Suddenly, the door was pushed open.

"You are late." I sipped on a cup of tea as I eyed the Archwizard who was panting, probably because he ran over here as fast as he could.

"Have a seat, young Archwizard." I offered Loby a seat as he approached my table.

"So, why are you calling me out today? Do you have any business with me?" Loby asked after he sat down.

"Your birthday was yesterday, right?"

"Uh, yeah, and?"

"I forgot that, and I'm sorry about that. But I do prepared a birthday gift for you. So does Alicia." I continued with slight embarrassment as I placed the gifts on the table and pushed them towards Loby.

"So here... Happy belated birthday."

"Geez, I should be mad for you guys forgetting my birthday. But I guess you couldn't help it and you bought the gifts after all. Thanks." Loby expressed his thanks as he collected the gifts.

"Also, did the Crimson Demon sealed Wolbach before?"

"..."

"It's fine if you don't want to ask. I will call you out when I need you. Until then, have a nice day." I continued before I rose and left the Adventurers' Guild.

However, a young girl in a white kimono and a black katana stood in my way.

"Excuse me, but are you the Magic Swordmaster?" The girl asked.

"Precisely I am. How can I help you?" I replied.

"I am the Mist Swordswoman, Amai. And I am here to deliver some information from Saki-san." The girl greeted me politely.

"Is that so? Thank you-"

"But you would have to defeat me before you can have access to her information." Amai drew her katana and did a fighting stance as she continued.

'Really...?'

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I knew I could make it a bit longer, but I really want to upload this ASAP. Considering the fact that yesterday (20/8) was Loby's birthday, so I don't want to delay this.**_

_**Also, with this chapter, all of my OCs have made their first appearance, so I would give out their info. sometime later on.**_

_** Hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	42. Blessings upon Our Beloved Heroine!

"But you would have to defeat me before you can have access to her information." The short brown-haired girl drew her katana and did a fighting stance as she continued.

'Really...?' I facepalmed as I sighed at the cliche development.

"Excuse me, can we change the place before we start please? You are going to injure the innocent passersby here, considering the fact how crowded this place was." I raised my hand as I made a suggestion.

"Tsk. Fine then. Follow me." The short-haired girl with the name of Amai sheathed her katana and turned in the opposite direction.

"After you." I answered as I followed her.

* * *

_On our way to an empty field..._

So right now, Amai was a few steps ahead of me, not that I would care anyway. After all, all I have to do is to follow the damn girl.

* * *

**Amai POV**

_"Do you remember the message you need to convey?"_

_"Yes, I remembered the entire message."_

_"Who are you supposed to convey the message to?"_

_"I am supposed to convey the message to the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian-san."_

_"However, I am the one who gets to decide the method of conveying the message, am I right?"_

_"Correct. But bear in mind that try not to challenge the Magic Swordmaster. He may not seem like it, but he is actually a formidable opponent. So remember not to treat him as a mere adventurer."_

_"I got it, I got it~"_

'Man, I have wanted to meet the Magic Swordmaster for quite a while! I also got to thank the person who assigned me to this task. Not only can I witness the Magic Swordmaster in action, but also find out the distance between our strength. God, how awesome could this be...!'

* * *

And I don't know why, but Amai was fidgeting in a somewhat excited way.

'This actually reminds me of...'

"Pfft... Lalatina." I let out a soft laugh.

"What's that?" Amai turned around and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Nothing... Don't mind... me please..." I responded as I clutched my stomach due to the pain from the giggling fit.

"Huh." Amai answered with an unimpressed tone.

Now, if you ask me which one is more important, impressing a cute girl or laughing at a dum- uh, I meant elegant name. I would only give you an answer: Professionals have standards.

I have zero interest for a cute girl to stand in my way of being a man of culture.

"Alright, here we go." Amai said as she stopped.

"What is this... place?" I asked as I looked around.

"It is just a mere plateau, that's all." Amai put on a smug as she drew her katana.

"Oh well, your next line would be: 'I have waited this for a very long time!'" I pointed at Amai.

"I have waited this for a very long time! Oh wait, how did you know that?!" Amai asked with disbelief after she said that line.

"Heh." I grinned as a response.

"Anyway, here I go, prepare yourself!" Amai lunged at me at a rather impressive speed.

I blocked the attack with my sword.

"I got to be honest, that was actually close. Saki-san has taught you well." I regained my composure as I complimented Amai.

"You think so~?" Amai let out a bright smile as she replied.

"And that is why... I would have to get a little bit serious here." I continued as I channeled my mana into the sword, which blade turned blue.

"Please do!" Amai readied her katana as she answered enthusiastically.

I spun my sword like a lightsaber and attacked irregularly.

Amai blocked the hits one by one. I guess block couldn't really describe what she did. To describe this properly, she guided the hits aside naturally.

'This girl... Her skills are pretty amazing. Saki... What are you trying to convey over here...?'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

'That girl... She's at it again... To look on the bright side, I think Amai can tell him a thing or two through her actions... But still...' A long haired woman sighed as she gazed at the crystal ball.

'My sincerest apologies for the impolite behavior of my subordinate, Commander Zulu...!'

* * *

"Goddamn it." I muttered as we fought after one or two hours.

"Is that all you have got, Magic Swordmaster?" Amai put on a smug smile as she pointed her katana at me.

"Nope, I have one more plan which starts with the letter 'N'." I rose as I sheathed my sword.

"Hmm~? Looks like you are going all-out this time. Finally, some real action!" Amai exclaimed as she readied her katana.

"Core change, Pegasus to Wolf." I muttered my outfit transformed into a black and purple outfit.

"So, what is that plan of yours?" Amai asked with a slightly cocky tone.

"*Run away! Advanced Lurk!" I ran in a remarkable speed as the Advanced Lurk boosted my speed even further.

"Ah, you cheeky little... Get back here!" Amai chased after me as she raised her katana.

However, she stopped abruptly, as if someone was calling her.

"Yes, Amai here." Amai stopped as she talked.

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Acknowledged." Amai answered with a darkened expression.

'Did I get out? But just in case, maybe I should call reinforcements...'

"Zulu to India, Alpha, Lima and Yankee. Your assistance is required-"

Before I noticed, a thick fog surrounded me.

"I've found you... Magic Swordmaster." A sickly sweet voice called out.

I looked up and found a silhouette in front of me.

"Ara, did you forget who I am...? I am the Mist Swordswoman." Amai said as she had a yandere look on her face.

"Fk. Guess I would have to do that, huh?"

"Finally. But it's too late. Get ready to die." Amai still had that yandere look on her face as she raised her katana.

I closed my eyes due to the reflex action.

Oh wait...!

I opened my eyes once again as my outfit transformed into a set of brown and green armor.

A laurel wreath appeared on my head as the black mask disappeared.

They were replaced a brown colored breastplate and green suspenders; and were quickly covered by a bronze breastplate afterwards.

A bronze spiked ball and chain appeared on my hip, while a pair of sledgehammers appeared on each side of the belt.

"Well, it's time for a Round 2." I said as I draw the pair of sledgehammers.

* * *

So Amai and I started fighting once again as Round 2 begins.

It is true that Amai is skilled with her katana, yet the chances of her guiding my attacks decreased drastically.

However I couldn't help but having the thought of Amai was holding back, considering the fact she wouldn't just back down easily.

I should advance with caution, since I couldn't get rid of the thought that Amai has a trick up her sleeve.

And it turned out I was right, Amai begin to attack with vigor.

By the time I took a look at Amai's attack pattern, I realized the reason that her decreased capability of guiding attacks is due to the fact her attack pattern turned irregular; to put it short, her attack style became more aggressive, but straightforward.

However, this also indicates that Amai's attack pattern is getting even harder to predict.

Come to think of it, what was the material for her katana? Why didn't it break after I pounded it with my sledgehammers?

Maybe her katana was made of some sort of rare metal no one ever heard of? I don't really know, but it is most likely to be the answer.

Ah.

I got cut by a razor-like object all of a sudden in the back, a place which I didn't expect to be hit.

But then, I felt the wound became damp and my body became a little bit heavier than before.

Could it be... the mist?

Considering the fact how thick and hard the Earth Core Outfit is, this is the most logical explanation for that.

When I looked up, Amai had a smug smile on her face.

"I bet your next line would be: 'What good does it do for you to know my secret?'"

"What good does it do for you to know my secret?" Amai laughed.

Amai looked at me with a stunned expression.

"How..."

"Let's go!" I said vigorously as I raised my hammer.

"Go..." However, that vigor didn't last long I dropped one of my sledgehammers.

"Where did your verve go?" Amai taunted as she brought down a tempest of strikes.

I had no choice but to back down, in order to stall some time for reinforcements to arrive.

"India, report your location." I muttered as I kept on fending off Amai's attacks.

_**"Commander Zulu! We are close to where you are. Please hang on until we arrive!" **_Iris's voice rang through the communication device.

"Heh. It would be too late!" Amai shouted as she brought her katana down and broke the other sledgehammer into halves.

_**"Onii-chan!"**_

I took a step back.

"Partial change. Aries to Phoenix!" Three large swords appeared on my back as I muttered the sequence.

"What a stubborn guy." Amai sneered as she readied her katana.

"Like I said, I wouldn't back down from a fight like this. Professionals have standards." I answered as I pulled out my nodachi.

"Now, give me all you have got!" I planted my nodachi on the ground as I pointed at Amai.

* * *

"Damn it. How are you still standing?!" Amai sounded extremely agitated as time goes by.

"I certainly have zero idea about this!" I answered without thinking as I swung my nodachi.

Our blades collided mid-air as sparks flew in all directions.

"Just go down already!" Amai yelled as she raised her katana.

"Not a chance!" I replied as I swung across with my nodachi.

And the nodachi flew out of my hand with a clang.

As a result, I pulled out my pair of slash blades as a response.

I advanced as I unleashed a storm of slashes.

Amai kept moving back and put on a smile.

Wait, why was she smiling...? That made zero sense! How could a person continue smiling when the tide was turned against him/her?

Well to be honest, it would a her in this case.

Ah shit! I forgot she had Misdirection!

And now I actually felt like an idiot for having the thought of me gaining the upper hand when she was just toying with me.

"I can't lose... I can't afford to lose...!" I ran towards my nodachi.

"Oh no you don't!" Amai kicked me in the back.

I stumbled and fell face-first on the ground.

Before Amai can go for the killing stroke, I kicked her in the stomach and continue to head towards my nodachi.

"Stop!"

I put the pair of slash blades next to the nodachi, and they combined into a large two-handed sword.

'I will get out of here alive... I will get that to Iris...! Absolutely!'

* * *

The fight was getting more heated (literally) as the overhead sun shone in all its glory. But that didn't affect us that much considering the fact we were shrouded in a thick fog.

Just then, Iris's voice rang through the communication device.

_**"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! We got stuck in the fog and we couldn't get out!"**_

_**"Onii-chan!"**_

Iris called my name continuously as I continued to move back.

"Hang in there, Iris! I will be there soon!" I answered as I pressed on the reply button on my communication device after I created some distance by kicking Amai.

_**"Please stay safe, Onii-chan!"**_

"My apologies, Magic Swordmaster. But I would to tell you that fun time is over. It is time for you to go down here."

"Make me." I answered with a grin on my face.

* * *

**Iris POV**

I rushed towards the scene with Alicia and Loby while the sound of swords clashing echoes the beating of my heart.

However, judging from the sounds, it seemed like Onii-chan is in serious trouble this time.

What am I thinking? I should believe in Onii-chan! After all, he is the one who saved me from every tricky situation I have met.

"Loby-san, how much more further do we need to go and meet up with Onii-chan?"

"Guardian is about a few hundred metres away."

Wait for me, Onii-chan, we are coming!

* * *

After resisting the abduction (technically an abduction) with everything I could, I ended up lying on the ground with blood trickling out of my wounds.

"You have put up an amazing fight, Magic Swordmaster. This is something I would like to recommend you for, but it is time to accept your fate."

"Heh... But I refuse." I smiled as I struggled to get up.

And then, I ran in hopes of meeting Iris there.

Nevertheless, it seems like I used up my energy as I collapsed with a small box flew out of my hand a few steps later.

"I'm sorry, Iris..." I uttered before I went out of cold.

* * *

**Iris POV**

It took a few minutes before the mist scattered and disappeared.

Onii-chan was completely out of our sight. However, we can see a small blue box in the distance, so we headed towards where the box was.

Sure enough, apart from the blue box, there was a broken sledgehammer and blood stains on the ground.

So I believe that was where Onii-chan was at.

The blue box has a letter on top of it.

"Let's see what is this supposed to be..." I mumbled as I opened the envelope.

"Dear Iris, happy birthday! Congratulations on being 12 years old. No I actually mean it, since I believe being a princess isn't a piece of cake. So I would like to express the fact you have worked hard in becoming a good princess. And so, I have prepared a few gifts with one of them as a birthday present and the rest as rewards for your hard work. Lastly, I wish you a happy birthday and have a nice day!"

I opened the blue box and the following items: a cupcake with blue icing, another box, a dagger and a green hairband.

"What could this be?" I thought to myself as I opened the box.

A dog face popped out of the box.

As a natural response, I yelped in shock.

"Is this a handmade Jack in the box?" Alicia asked as she eyed the box.

"Guardian-san really is creative." Yunyun continued as I finished the cupcake.

"But what are we going to do?" Loby asked.

"Isn't that obvious? We are going after Onii-chan and get him back home." I turned my attention towards my party members.

* * *

*Note 1: The romaji for Run away is nigerundayo (逃げるんだよ), which is from a certain wise old man. (I am pretty sure you know who I am talking about.)

*Note 2: The day this chapter is posted is 6/9, which is Iris's birthday.

* * *

_**A/N: Today is Iris's birthday! I am glad that I managed to finish the chapter before her birthday ends. Remember to wish our lovely heroine a happy birthday!**_

_**Like always, constructive feedback are appreciated through reviews or PM. **_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	43. Blessings upon the Magic Swordmaster!

_Meanwhile, in Norse..._

"Where am I...?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Welcome to my city and my domain, Magic Swordmaster." A deep voice bellowed.

A tall figure walked into the room slowly.

"We meet again, my lovely Magic Swordmaster." The figure emerged from the dark doorway.

He had white hair which faded into black at the tips, purplish pink eyes with white spirals in place of where the iris would be.

"What is this supposed to be? Am I a guest here?" I asked as I shook the chains.

"Oh, that? These chains will drain your mana to prevent you from escaping. Be sure to enjoy your stay here." The man continued.

"Oh right, before I go, I would like you to meet someone." The man clapped his hands after he spoke nonchalantly.

And another tall figure entered the room as the man exited the room.

It was a woman with brown, long hair with her eyes matches the color of her hair. She wore a green cloak with a yellow dress within, black leggings and brown knee high leather boots.

At that moment, there was only a person on my mind when I saw her appearance.

"Saki. Excuse me, but are you Saki?" I asked. "Thank-"

Before I could finish, I got shocked with lightning.

"My apologies, but I do not know who you are. And I have certainly nothing for you to thank me for." Saki said blankly as she hurled a bolt of purple lightning at me.

* * *

**Amai POV**

"My apologies, but I do not know who you are. And I have certainly nothing for you to thank me for." A voice I was so familiar with spoke in an unnaturally blank tone as purple flashes emitted from the room, which was followed by the agonized cries from the Magic Swordmaster.

I think Saki-san increased the output of her Cursed Lightning drastically, since the purple flashes that came out of the room was nothing like the ones I have ever seen.

It is rumored that the deepness of hatred of Saki-san is proportionate to the power of her Cursed Lightning, but from the looks of the Cursed Lightning she cast at the moment, it is most likely to be a fact.

Also, is that the Saki-san I knew? Because the fact that she let her negative emotions broke loose didn't sit very well with me. She was a strong, yet gentle person. She wouldn't even harm an animal, much less a person. How would she be able to do this to her fellow party member whom she treats like her younger brother?

Maybe Saki-san is coerced by Volras? This remains to be seen, however, it is the most probable cause for the scene before my eyes.

I am going to do some investigation in the matter, in order to save the both of them. I found it extremely disturbing when I see people with good relationships were forced to hurt each other.

Ah right, before I actually go and look into the matter, maybe I should give an anonymous tip while I am at it.

* * *

**Iris POV**

Today is the first day since the disappearance of Onii-chan. The fact that he got beaten is still hard to accept that someone as strong as Onii-chan would be defeated.

I had Alicia leading a company to search for Onii-chan, however, Onii-chan was nowhere to be found in the area.

I also requested Yunyun to ask the fortune teller. Yet she said the fortune teller could not tell the current condition or his whereabouts.

Due to the fact of the identity of the assailant is still unknown, there is no telling that Onii-chan would be unscathed in the hands of that person.

I actually worried about Onii-chan, not because of it would be impossible for me to hang around outside of the palace, but that he is loyal to the Belzerg Kingdom and that he also contains some classified information of the Belzerg Kingdom.

Let's just wish that Onii-chan can keep his mouth sealed and did not spill any secrets of the Kingdom. Or otherwise, I would have to...

I would have to...

* * *

_A few hours_ _later..._

I was supposed to be out of commission as the high voltage from Saki's Cursed Lightning knocked me unconscious.

However, a weird feminine sound, or rather, it feels like someone was crying her (in this case) eyes out.

"Saki! You are there, are you?" I shouted as the weeping sound goes on.

"Shh." Someone shushed me as she put her index finger on my lips.

"You. Here I thought you were possessed, but you actually did this on purpose, did you?" I asked as I gave the short brown-haired girl in a white kimono a blank stare.

"Keep quiet for a moment. First, I was just following the orders from my supervisor, Saki-san. Second, I am always on Saki-san's side, so technically, I am on _your_ side. Third, the person who was crying is indeed Saki-san. I am now looking into the motives behind her acts. So stay still." Amai answered before I could ask further.

"Why are you doing this for me? I don't think I have done anything nice for you. Also, is it really okay for you to help a random person like me?" I continued as I looked up and gazed upon Amai's watery eyes.

"Haven't I told you already? My allegiance is to Saki-san, so Saki-san's ally would be my ally as well. Also, seeing Saki-san like this doesn't feel right with me. So I am also helping my superior too, please do not get mistaken as an act solely for helping you." Amai sighed as she spoke with a gentle tone, as if she was consoling a poor animal.

"What a pure-hearted kid you are... But thank you nonetheless." I replied with a smile.

* * *

_The next day..._

I noticed that my Core Outfit turned back to the Light Core Outfit.

But how...? I thought I am the only one who can change the Core Outfit.

What a shocker.

Wait a second, why am I narrating at this moment?

I am sorry, I will get back in character right now.

Currently at this moment, I am getting shocked again by Saki's Cursed Lightning.

Probably my senses got fried or something, as the tingling sensation was a bit milder than the one I experienced before.

However, the look in Saki's eyes was the same as yesterday, pretty harsh, but the light reflected indicates something other than that.

Saki, what on earth are you thinking...? What is on your mind right now?

* * *

**Amai POV**

Let's see here... Volras isn't around here, so I guess I should get into his room using the Stealth Silencer.

Take a deep breath... Gotcha.

Wait a second... Are those security cameras...?

I mean, I knew the existence of magic cameras, but magic security cameras? That's pretty new.

Well, considering Volras is omnipotent, my guess would be he created them himself.

I am not a big fan of Volras, but still it is kind of incredible for that to be honest.

I saw an old man in one of the screens, an old lady in another one, maybe they are someone important to Saki-san?

Anyway, I should send Loby-san a message.

* * *

**Loby POV**

It is hard to imagine that the Magic Swordmaster would lose in a fight, if you actually think the versatility of the Core System and the wits of its owner.

Where would he be...? And who would just go after a strong fighter like him?

That person would be either smarter or more powerful than he is.

"Hmm...?"

Before I noticed, I was shrouded by a thick layer of mist.

And I inhaled some of it on accident.

Wait, how the hell did I know the location of Norse? And the Magic Swordmaster's specific location?

What is this supposed to be?

Also, why am I still spacing out here?! I have got to spread the word quick!

_A few hours later..._

"Onee-chan!" I called out to Alicia as the guards tried their best to stop me from getting in into the palace.

"Move!" I whacked the guards in the heads with my staff.

'Never have I thought this actually comes in handy.' I thought as I silently thanked the Magic Swordmaster for teaching me how to fight with a staff back then.

"Unhand him and move over. This is an order." A feminine voice commanded gently yet firmly, which the guards move towards two sides of the passageway instantly after hearing her voice.

"Onee-chan!" I called out to Alicia again as I waved my hand.

"Loby? What's wrong?" Alicia asked after she walked and stopped in front of me.

"I know the exact location of the Magic Swordmaster."

"You are kidding, right?"

"No I am not!"

Alicia's expression turned a bit brighter.

"Let's go. We shall inform Iris-sama about this."

* * *

What day is today again? Was it the day before my birthday?

Or rather, should I be thinking about this while I am getting shocked by a powerful Cursed Lightning?

Saki was still the one shocking me, however it seems like she could no longer hold it in as she crumbled to her knees, her hands on her head as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Guardian-san... Please help me! I can't do this any longer!" Saki cried as she asked for my assistance.

"Saki-san, I am willing to help you, but could you please free me first...? I couldn't help you in this state." I asked with an awkward expression as I shook the chains.

"Oh I am afraid she couldn't." The deep voice bellowed as he emerged from the shadows.

"You." I muttered with a slightly pissed off tone as I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, me, my dear Magic Swordmaster. Do you not remember me? I am the God of Darkness and Death, Volras." The man continued as he spread his hands.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Volras as I gave him an angry gaze.

"Because she does not have the sufficient mana to do so. Even if she did, her family would die as a result." Volras continued as he placed a pitch-black knife on Saki's neck.

"It's me you want, right? So please let her go." I continued calmly as I began to negotiate with the God of Darkness. "I am sure we can reach common ground and go on with our ways."

"You think you are deemed worthy to bargain with a God? Aren't you adorable." The God of Darkness let out a dry laugh as he clapped his hands.

A hand of shadow wrapped around Saki's neck, making her harder to breathe.

"Hey stop! What are you doing? You are killing her!"

"Not if you do as I say, Magic Swordmaster!" Volras exclaimed as the Shadow coil around Saki's neck begins to tighten up.

* * *

**Iris POV**

I was having lessons when the crucial information regarding the whereabouts of Onii-chan was no longer unknown.

Hurried footsteps were heard, which was followed by loud knocking.

"Iris-sama! Iris-sama! Is Iris-sama here?!" Alicia's voice rang through the door.

"My sincerest apologies, Astroraia-sama, however, Iris-sama was having lessons at the moment-"

"Iris-sama! You have to hear this out! Loby has found the location of the Magic Swordmaster!" Alicia shouted with a hurried tone, as if she wanted to save him as soon as possible.

"Let's ignore her, Iris-sama, right at this moment, your education is far more important-"

"Rain, please prepare the personnel for the rescue operation. I will be leading the operation. Alicia Von Astroraia, I would like you to provide assistance in leading the troops." I let out a simple but strong command as I extended my hand.

"But Iris-sama-"

"I understand what you felt, Rain. However, there is a possibility that Onii-chan may contain classified information of the Belzerg Kingdom. We need to retrieve it before the kidnapper can get any information out of him." I made up an reasonable excuse to persuade Rain to save Onii-chan.

"Claire, please prepare my equipment. We have an adventurer to save."

* * *

**Amai POV**

It seems like Guardian-san's friends are heading towards the place.

I think nothing should go wrong here, since no one knows what I just did.

Wait, is that the sound of a woman getting choked? Maybe I should take a look and find out what was happening right now.

* * *

"Do you understand what you need to do now?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Oh, it seems like your friends are heading towards your way. Do what you have to do."

"Understand."

"I will be watching you. Do not try and doublecross me, Magic Swordmaster." The man warned sternly as he disappeared into the shadows.

Subsequently, four people entered the room, namely Iris, Alicia, Loby and Yunyun.

"Onii-chan! Are you okay?" Iris called me as she came up to me.

"Yes, I am fine Iris. Thank you for your concern." I reassured Iris with a smile.

"By the way, my birthday is three days prior to yours, right? So-" Iris continued as she rummaged her pockets.

However, before she could finish, I feel something within me was erupting.

And that erupting sensation inflicted a painful shock and forced me to pull my sword out.

"O... Onii-chan...?" Iris called my name in a mix of shock and fear.

"Sierra... Bravo." I uttered these two words before I lost myself.

"Iris-sama, he is calling you to stay back!" Alicia pulled Iris away from me as a purplish-black aura emitted out of me.

Alicia then drew her sword and stood in front of the trio. However, the unstable gleam in her eyes gave her away - she was scared deep inside, probably because my twisted expression or the sudden change in the color scheme of the Light Core Outfit.

"Greetings, my dear intrepid adventurers! Welcome to my throne room." The man emerged from the shadows and greeted my party members.

"You...! What have you done to Onii-chan?!" Iris shouted at Volras due to her loss of composure as she drew her sword.

"Oh please calm down, Your Highness Iris." The man continued. "Your Onii-chan is not okay at the moment. However, he can turn back to normal with one condition."

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"The condition is: The Magic Swordmaster has to kill you with his own hands." Volras put on a devious smile on his face.

"You... I will kill you before Onii-chan can get any worse!" Unable to contain her anger any longer, Iris lunged at Volras and swung her sword as quick as she could.

"Get them, Magic Swordmaster!" Volras extended his hand dramatically as he ordered.

"R... Run... Everyone run!" I yelled as I raised my sword and charged towards them.

"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled as a green flash appeared in front of me.

The woman stood in between Iris and me as she barfed up some blood.

"Please... Please return back to normal, Guardian-san!" Saki pleaded with all her strength before she collapsed and drowned in her own blood.

Meanwhile, the black and red colors began to fade and replaced by the colors blue and white respectively. I started to regain my consciousness, but freaked out immediately as I saw Saki's blood was on my hands.

"No... No... Fk no!" Seeing Saki's blood on my hands was the last straw on the camel's back as I attempted to heal her.

"Guardian-san... Thank goodness you are okay..." Saki uttered her last sentence and went limp.

"You will pay for this, Volras." I glared at Volras with my sword drawn.

"Oh-" Before he could finish, I strike preemptively with the Sacred Thunderbolt.

'Pegasus, entrust your life onto me.' I thought as the Light Core Outfit resonated strongly with me.

And then I went a lot faster than I was before, which Volras could barely manage to block the hits.

"Who are you?! Stay away!" Volras yelled with an exasperated tone after a few minutes of hit and run plays.

"I am..."

"I am..."

"I am the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian!" I shouted as I went for the killing stroke.

And Volras went down with a thud.

"Did... Did Onii-chan killed a God?" Iris stared at me with awe and shock.

"Yeah... I guess he did." Loby agreed.

"Guardian-san is amazing." Yunyun chimed in.

"Treat Saki-san first, talk later." I turned my attention onto my party members.

"Don't worry, I am on it." Amai spoke up as she began to adjust Saki's condition.

"You guys finish what you need to do."

"What?"

"Umm, Onii-chan... Happy Birthday!" Iris said bashfully as she handed me a present.

"Happy birthday, Guardian. Even though your birthday is about to end, I hope you enjoy my present." Alicia continued as she handed me another present.

"Here, my present for you. Be thankful for that, y'know!" Loby gave me another present as he expressed his blessing in a tsundere way.

_"Here. This is my present for you." _A raspy voice rang inside my head.

_"We will meet again, the God Slayer, Magic Swordmaster, Guardian."_ The raspy voice disappeared after saying the sentence.

"Thank you, everyone, but let's go home first. After Saki is fully healed, we will celebrate later on." I put on a small smile and thanked my party members.

* * *

_**Note 1: Guardian's birthday is 9/9, which is today.**_

_**A/N: Phew! This ain't easy work, considering I need to get this chapter done in three days. But I am still happy that I managed to make it before his birthday ends (Considering the fact it's 23:45 right now in my time zone). **_

_**As always, constructive feedback are appreciated via PM or reviews.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	44. Facing the mess of the last 2 Chapters!

After being saved by my fellow party members, we headed back to the capital of the Belzerg Kingdom.

However, during our journey back, none of us said anything, probably due to the sheer exhaustion of the rescue operation or the serious atmosphere caused by the heavily wounded Saki.

Currently at this moment, I was attempting to heal Saki using the Drain Touch.

She put her life on the line and lost a lot of mana because she tried to save me. I couldn't just stand by and just watch her die, can I?

By the way, I didn't use the mana supply pack within the Light Core Outfit as the mana within it may have holy attributes and Saki will definitely be a goner in this case.

"By the way, I am really sorry for what just happened, Iris." I apologized to Iris.

"Eh? What are you apologizing for, Onii-chan?" Iris responded instantly with a confused tone.

"I failed as a party leader. Not only did I put myself in danger, but I also put you all in danger as well. I've won... but at what cost...?" I elaborated further with a slightly miserable tone.

"What are you saying, Onii-chan? Keep on transferring mana and we will talk about this later-" Iris answered with a shocked tone.

"I placed Saki in serious danger by letting her stay by her mortal enemy's side as an informant. And then I barely manage to get back to my senses with your help, and at the cost of Saki being heavily injured. You may say no one expected that to happen, but it feels like I can actually do a lot better than that."

'By the way, can I stun or disable opponents without using electricity? I could really use a milder alternative to subdue opponents. Maybe using sound can work?'

I should look into the possibilities of a new Core Outfit.

"I don't acknowledge you..." Iris muttered.

"What?"

"I refuse to admit Onii-chan as a bad party leader!" Iris said the same sentence a bit louder with tears in her eyes as she slapped me in the face, which caught the attention of the rest of my party members.

"Iris-sama?!" Alicia looked at Iris with a shocked expression.

"O... Onii-chan is a person who is willing to risk his life to protect his party members, or even people who he doesn't know! A good party leader cares and looks out for his/her party members, and that's you have been doing for this entire time! So don't say anything like 'I am the worst' or 'I failed'! Everyone present in this place think the opposite! If you have doubts about this, go ahead and ask them!"

"It's true... If it wasn't for you, I would still be at the Adventurers' Guild, being mocked by some delinquent adventurers. You taught me Phoenix-plosion and gave me self-confidence to cast the magic spell. I can't say that you are the best party leader I have ever met since this party is the first time I formed with someone else. However, it is safe to say you are a good party leader." Loby was the first one to spoke up as he recalled our interactions beginning from our first encounter.

"Guardian-san invited me to the party and I met some friends as a result. It could not more obvious that Guardian-san is a kind person who would help anyone without question. You headed towards the battlefield without hesitation when you know that we were at a disadvantage, even you were heavily wounded and could barely move. You are definitely a good party leader." Yunyun continued as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"To be honest, it is like what Iris-sama said, Guardian." Alicia said with a consoling tone as she patted me on the back. "You faced that hideous creature when you realized I was stunned by its appearance. Not to mention the facts you healed me and listened to my willful requests. You could have refused to do all the aforementioned things, yet you still do them anyway. From here, think, and analyze. Don't you think you are a good party leader?"

"You guys... Thank you. I am well aware that all of you are adventurers. Nevertheless, I cannot guarantee that you all are safe from trouble or the chances of dying a horrible, given that the fact I fight against both the Cult and the Demon King Army. I am targeted by various factions as a result, where people would try and kill me. And I may make wrong decisions occasionally. Even so, are you guys still willing to acknowledge me...?" I turned onto them with a slightly teary expression.

"I believe everyone is thinking the same thing, since they all nodded without hesitation. You really have a bunch of good party members, befitting of a good party leader like you, Guardian." Amai spoke up as she showed me the smiles of my fellow party members. "I also know Saki-san wouldn't blame you for this. I spent a lot more time with Saki-san then any of you did. So I am sure she would be pretty happy to see you back to normal. Also, I will help transfer mana as well, but I would need to learn Drain Touch beforehand."

"Is that so...? Thank you for all your support and suggestions." I let out a bright smile as I beckoned Amai forward. "I will teach you how to use the Drain Touch first."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"You are a fast learner, Amai. Saki must have taught you well." I commented as Amai began to transfer her mana to Saki.

"Thanks to Saki taught me a lot about mana manipulation." Amai answered as she concentrated on healing Saki.

"I see. By the way, can I open your presents?" I asked my party members as I eyed at their presents for me.

"Onii-chan, I think it would be better for you to open the presents back in the capital." Iris stopped me before I could get my hands on them.

"Not to mention, it would be better if you receive all the presents. I mean, Chris and Karu haven't gave you any, right?" Loby added quickly.

"Also, Guardian-san should be tired at this moment, so you should have some rest right now." Yunyun spoke in a flustered tone.

"Well, it's true, maybe I should doze off for a while. So who is going to take the first watch?"

"Why would you care when you wouldn't be one of them? Take a nap!" Alicia asked as she hit me in the back of my head.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!" I asked as Alicia failed to knock me out.

Alicia continued to hit me wordlessly, probably she was trying to knock me out of cold in a cool way.

Iris let out a soft laugh as she witnessed the dumb scene between her party members.

"Sleep." Loby cast a spell on me as everything in front of me turned black.

* * *

Shortly after I fell asleep, I found myself in some sort of an old arena.

'Ok, what the hell is this?' I thought to myself as I look around.

The sky is blood red while the walls of the arena were made of some kind of bricks, not that anyone would care anyway.

"How crazy is that!? (yabai desu ne)" An energetic voice spoke up.

Did... Did the arena just talk?

I mean, it would be pretty scary if the arena can just talk like that, since this meant a possibility of the arena being alive.

And a girl with long orange hair and blue eyes walked into the arena with the right side of her hair partially braided. She wore an outfit consists of a white fishtail skirt with blue sleeves and, a metal plate on her right shoulder, a crystal tiara with a red ribbon hanging on the left side, white gloves and knee-high boots.

"Oissu~ I am the stomach ever starving, Peco-"

"Greetings, mortals!" a voice boomed.

"Oh, hello there. I am the Magic Swordmaster-"

"Are you two even listening?! Fine." A dark silhouette walked in as he spoke in a disbelief tone.

Suddenly, the mysterious girl drew her sword as she looked at me with a shocked expression.

Seriously, shouldn't I be the one doing that? Provided the fact she was the one who drew her sword.

Wait, is that a bite mark on her sword? To be honest, I am more interested in her jaw strength than the fact she tried to eat her own sword. I mean, how strong must one's jaws be to leave a bite mark on it?

Ah forget what I just said, I understood why she did that.

It turned out I pulled my sword out as well.

Never did I expect I would unsheath my sword involuntarily.

Anyway, we fought as light and dark blue flashes surrounded us.

That girl... Her swordsmanship is quite odd. No patterns, no definite style, there is only simple sword moves.

I would expect that girl have something on her sleeve, but there aren't any signs of her ready to unleash her special move.

Now, before you say she probably doesn't a special move of her own, I beg to differ. After all, the golden aura flowing outside her was quite strong, and her outfit underwent a few changes, like red frills began to materialize beneath the fishtail skirt, a flower-like red ribbon with a pink stripe started to fade in and the base of tiara was decorated with gold. Her sword, by the way, has a guard that took the shape of... candy?

Come to think of it, is she a glutton? Considering the fact there is a fork pattern on the crossguard, and the candy-like guard for the sword.

Something tells me it's about to go down.

"Ah, Magic Swordmaster-san! Please move aside!"

However, I feel like my movements are getting odd. I feel like unleashing a move of my own, yet these aren't the moves for Retribution.

A large blue beam appeared in place of the blade while it was the same case for the mysterious girl, it is just the beam is gold in color.

We leapt literally at the same time and the beams clashed.

As a result, we became hungry and dropped our swords.

"Fk that guy. Let's just go and eat something. I am hungry at the moment." I turned my attention onto that girl as I was fishing for the white and blue summoning scroll.

"Yeah, fighting is bad. Eating is good." The girl agreed as she nodded and sat down.

"Nice quote." I summoned a handmade energy bar and handed it to her.

"I know right? How crazy is that?!" The girl said with vigor.

She took it from my hand and wolfed it down in seconds.

That girl must have depleted her energy, given that the fact how fast she finished the energy bar.

"Thank you for your food. Here, please take this." The girl answered as she gave me an onigiri.

I took a bite and it was fantastic. That onigiri has tempura in it and the fact of the tempura is still crispy is amazing, not to mention the well-matched flavors of salt, rice and the shrimp.

I should probably ask her for the recipe just to enjoy the delicacy a few more times.

"Um, excuse me, but what is your name? And may I have the recipe for that onigiri?" I asked after I finished the onigiri.

"Ah, yes. My name is Pecori-"

The earth trembled as a white ball of energy consumed us.

I sat up abruptly as I opened my eyes, then I bumped my head into Iris' on accident as she attempted to wake me up.

"Ow!" I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"I am sorry, Onii-chan! We have trouble on our doorstep!" Iris said in a slightly desperate tone.

Well, I reckon she wasn't lying as the scenario behind her looked pretty bad.

"What happened over there...?" I asked sheepishly as I stretched my body.

"Karu is approaching Saki-san!" Iris cried.

"Yeah, and?"

"Karu did not join us in searching or rescuing you..." Iris continued with a slightly frightened tone.

My face went a bit pale.

"Oh fk... Let's go, Iris!" I rose instantly and ran towards where Saki is.

"Yes!"

* * *

I deployed the Wind Aquila to scout the camp while Iris equipped her combat outfit.

I did not see anyone that looks like Karu, yet I found a hooded figure heading towards where Saki was.

Don't tell me that thing is from another universe...

"Zulu to Alpha. Tell me where your location is." I changed the channel of the communication device and began talking.

"I am next to Saki at the moment. By the way, can you get here quick? I see a cloaked figure and it got... tentacles."

'First Karu, then a tentacle guy. Interesting.' I thought to myself as I took a sip from a cup of tea.

Before you ask me where that cup came from, I summoned a cup of tea via the white and blue summoning scroll.

Then I brought out the binoculars from the blue summoning scroll and to obtain a more accurate location.

'Location pinpointed. Let's a go. Core change, Pegasus to Aquila.' I changed my Core Outfit and channeled my mana into it.

The white and blue outfit began to turn green and blend in with the pasture.

I aimed my sniper rifle at the hooded figure and ready to take it down silently.

However, before I could pull the trigger, the hooded figure turned around and almost made me dropped my rifle.

His looks is similar to the odd man in the white tightsuit, like extremely huge eyes, the white face and that creepy smile.

That thing... Is it really from another universe or book I have read...?

_"That's right," _A raspy voice appeared in my head. _"I have read everything you have read and watched, not to mention the amount of research I did on you, Magic Swordmaster."_

"You son of a gun..."

_"And yes, the monsters I created are based on the things you watched and feared. The man you killed before? He is based on the __Spinning man from totaljackass and kunekune. This time, this monster is a certain famous novel series you have read, which change its form according to the things people feared. I never expected that would worked on you. Grinning man was something more hideous than the last time, I got to admit. But I have watched them all. I have to got thank you, for watching that much stuff, and giving me ideas for new subordinates and monsters."_

"How... are you still alive...? I thought I killed you a few moments ago."

_"It is true that you have destroyed my body, Magic Swordmaster. Or rather, what's your new alias again? Ah yeah, God Slayer. However, you know what? I will show you later. You should go ahead and save Saki, you know. Since she is about to die."_ The voice faded as it spoke.

"Fk my life... If that's the case..." I muttered as I reached for my communication device.

"Lima, do you see a hooded figure or a random person approaching you?"

"Yeah, who is that? He looked scary."

"Ok then, try and say 'riddikulus' in a wizard-like way. No incantations required." I requested Loby to do the aforementioned things as I kept an eye on him with the scope of my sniper rifle.

"What-"

"Do it right now. I am serious at the moment. Over." I lowered the volume after giving an order firmly.

_"Uh... ah... Riddikulus!"_ Loby's voice rang through the communication device in a barely audible volume as I readied my sniper rifle in my position, ready to provide fire support if necessary.

_"That's_ _ridiculous!" _

_"But hey, at least the tentacles are gone, to say the least."_

Kudos to me for actually remembered the countermeasure against this kind of monster.

Before I could actually sit back and celebrate, that guy _(The Grinning Man to be specific)_ popped out in front of me.

To make things even worse, I was looking at the area with the scope of my sniper rifle, which magnified his face a few times.

To be extremely honest with you, that actually scared the shit out of me.

Well I did exaggerate a little bit here, considering the fact I didn't shit myself actually, but it is still scary af nonetheless.

Never have I thought those things would still haunt me up until this very moment.

By the way, why am I monologizing here? Here I am, with a guy trying his very best to kill me with a deranged grin.

Maybe I should do that once I am done with this guy.

Should I try and use the new gimmick mentioned by the blacksmith, which I have zero clue about what he is talking about.

I don't know what has he done on the Core Outfits, but I am telling you, if I died because of that gimmick he added, I will definitely ask Eris to revive me, and then head out and kick his ass.

Alright, here goes...!

"Do whatever you have to do, Aquila...!" I muttered in a desperate tone, which the core glowed brightly a few seconds later, as if the Core Constellation was making a response.

A strong gust of wind bursted out of the core and repelled the creepy guy.

_"Ho~? Aren't you an intriguing one. If that's the case, how about this?" _The raspy appeared in my head once again as the creepy man was summoning something humanoid.

Maybe the thing is a person? Given that the silhouette extends as the hair appeared.

"You dirty little... Resorting to cheap tricks like that..." I muttered.

"Henlo." The Grinning Man (I am going to call him that) said in a deep voice as he grabbed a woman by her neck. She has long brown hair, and wore an outfit that consists a green cloak and yellow dress, brown knee-high boots.

For those who guessed Saki, I think you are right here.

"This is what you would always say: Failing to Plan is Planning to Fail. You should have done better than that. You failed to come up with a plan to ensure her safety." The man spoke as the woman began to glow and writhe in pain.

"Thanks to your Drain Touch and Core Mana Supply Packs, I have received different elements and a lot of mana. It would be hardly possible for you to take me out with the Light Pegasus." The Grinning Man said as I changed my Core Outfit and pulled my sword out.

The Light can absorb every element in this world. Yet, would it alone be enough to defeat that man...? Should I use the Dark Core to save her?

"Don't listen to him, Onii-chan!"

Iris drew her sword and attempted to cut the man into halves.

However, the man dodged and threw the woman aside like a rag doll.

"Please leave him to me, Onii-chan! I will take care of that man! Go and tend to that person!" Iris shouted as she readied her battle stance and stood in front of us.

"Alright, I am counting on you, Iris!" I responded as I ran towards the injured woman while Iris on the other hand, engaged in battle with the man.

"Well then, face me!" Iris turned her attention onto the man.

I knelt next to Saki and began to transfer my mana once again.

_"Alpha to Zulu! Alpha to Zulu! Bad news! A large horde of monsters got us heavily surrounded!"_

"M'kay. So how can I help you? By doing that? Go, go Alicia– Go, go Alicia– You can do it, Alicia–" I said nonchalantly as I gave Saki intensive treatment.

I think the others heard our conversation, as I heard people clapped their hands in a light beat in the background.

"Go, go Alicia– Go, go Alicia– You can do it, Alicia–"

_"Idiot! What are you thinking!"_

"I thought you were scared and needed some vocal support." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

_"Huh, very funny."_ Alicia sounded unimpressed.

"Well, jokes aside. I need you to lead the crew this time. Consider the Explosion as the last resort to save yourselves."

_"What?!"_

"Don't you guys dare die on me. Over and out." I shut down the communication device as I started to concentrate on transferring mana.

However, my efforts seemed futile as there are zero signs of Saki's condition becoming better.

"It's useless, Magic Swordmaster!" The man grinned as he dodged Iris' attacks and showed me his right wrist.

Something was glowing on his right wrist, maybe it was a bracelet or something like that.

"You... Are you draining the transferred mana?" I asked as I brandished my sword.

"Be grateful that you are the first to witness my abilities, you two." The man glowed after he finished what he said.

'It seems like I am in deep shit at this moment... If I use the power of the Dark Core, Volras can be revived instantly. If I use the Light Core, I can weaken Volras a bit further, but Saki will most likely die in the process.'

Suddenly, someone grasped my hand.

It turned out it was Saki, who was trying to put on a tough appearance with a smile.

However, the smile of hers gave it all away - she was trying to request me to take out Volras at all costs, even at the cost of her own life.

"No... You can't be serious..." I muttered softly as I looked at her with a gentle gaze.

_"Even if you refuse to do it, I can cast Sacred Highness Heal on myself to bring him down with me. But I would want to die at the hands of a person who I actually cared. Not to mention, I did cast Cursed Lightning on you and made you suffer. This can also act as a payback." _Saki's voice rang through the communication device in a barely audible volume.

This meant Saki was extremely close to dying. There is no telling that she wouldn't die at after all that stuff.

"Saki... Forgive me...!" I muttered as I started to transfer the mana within the Light Core Supply Pack into Saki's body.

Tears trickled down my face as light emitted from my hands. Why am I crying anyway? I am just doing what Saki asked me to do.

"Revive, my master! Resonance Resurrection!" The man yelled as he was glowing.

"Eh, what happened? It hurts!" The man yelled in agony.

The process went wrong I guess.

On the other hand, Saki was becoming more and more translucent, as if she was one step away from the doors of death.

This... is NOT something I desire. Like I said, I would rather let a villain be rather than stopping him at the cost of a comrade I treasured. Because my comrades are way more important than stopping a bad guy anytime.

I still feel like this is wrong no matter how I slice it. But at least, we stop that guy-

"Hello." A deep voice boomed as a dark silhouette emerged from the corpse of the Grinning Man.

"Did you honestly think you can stop me, mortal? Well too bad, the Great God of Darkness and Death, Volras, has-"

"Screw you! We are in the middle of a serious scene right now!" I yelled as I gave zero fks at the threat standing right in front of me and gave him the bird.

"O... Onii-chan!" Iris looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"Heh. Never did I thought there would someone who dares to interject a god. As expected of the Magic Swordmaster."

"Charlie. Charlie! Meet me at Echo!" I yelled at the communication device as I began to turn the Light Core Outfit into the dark one and channeled the dark mana into Saki's body.

"This is the furthest as you go!" Iris warned as she readied her battle stance and stood in front of us.

"I won't lose... I won't lose anything anymore... I can make it. Definitely!" I muttered as I continued to insert the dark mana into Saki's body.

But still, my efforts were futile as Saki's condition remained the same, most likely because the light mana dealt quite some damage on her.

"No... No! Just wake up already!" I shouted in a deeper tone as Saki is currently barely visible to anyone.

Then everything turned black before I realised it.

* * *

_**A/N: This is the first I made a little crossover. I think I did a pretty good job on this.**_

_**As for the info. of the OCs, I have thought of different ways to do this:**_

_**1\. I can just put the link on the next chapter (But you would have to type this on your own as copy and paste is nearly impossible in here.)**_

_**2\. I can PM you the link**_

_**I also considered creating new stories for their bio, yet this wouldn't work as well as I thought, since some characters have different forms.**_

_**Wattpad can be a good alternative as it can put videos and pictures on it as well.**_

_**Anyway, tell me what you think either on reviews or PM, regarding on how to post the info. or constructive feedback.**_

_**In case you are wondering, the things mentioned (Spinning man, Grinning man and Kunekune to be specific) can be found on the Internet, yet I would say viewer discretion is advised, considering the fact the first two are from the Dark Web and the last one is a Japanese Urban Legend.**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter and I hope I get to post the next chapter as soon as possible. **_


	45. The Fall of the Magic Swordmaster (P1)

After everything went black, I was currently sitting on a chair in a white room at this moment.

"Good evening, Guardian-san." A familiar voice spoke as a girl with silver hair and purple eyes walked into the room with a refreshed expression.

As you may have guessed it, the girl is the patron goddess of the Eris Cult, the Goddess of Luck herself, Eris.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Eris sat on the chair opposite to me with a smile on her face.

"To begin with, please stop toying with my heart, Eris-sama. Both literally and figuratively." I sighed as I facepalmed myself.

I just want to ask, what's with the smile on her face? I mean, I am fine with that if she smiled at a peaceful time - by which I meant no one died or something like that. Seriously, we just lost a nice teammate and she still have the time smiling? Are you kidding me?

"Second, I would like you to revive Saki. Or rather, it would be better if you can reverse the process of becoming a lich."

Eris' face stiffened after she heard my second request.

I am not a conspiracy theorist, I am literally the opposite of being one of them, but even I can tell Eris also played a part in Saki's death.

Considering the fact that Eris harboured an unexplainable hatred towards the undead, she is most likely be the one who directed this partially, if not entirely.

Eris bit her lip and glanced around.

"I can comply with your first request, but not the second one, Guardian-san." Eris took a deep breath before uttering the line.

"Why not?" I asked in a calm tone.

Eris stared at me wordlessly with a blank expression.

"Why wouldn't you help me? Neither is this hard to complete, nor is it a willful request." I continued as I stared back.

"...Because she doesn't deserve it."

"What do you mean by 'she doesn't deserve it'?" I raised an eyebrow as I couldn't help but ask a question at her statement.

"She isn't worthy to be revived as she is an undead person." Eris continued as she glared daggers at me.

"Is that so? Give me some proof to back that up." I replied as I glared back.

"How about you give me evidence to corroborate this first?" Eris answered my question with another question of hers.

"Fine! But I would have you to revive Saki as well if I can convince you!"

"Do it if you can! It is not like a mortal like you can change my mind that easily!" Eris challenged as some music rang in the background.

"Uh, if you would excuse me..." Eris stammered as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, go ahead..." I responded with a slightly more gentler tone as Eris left for the seat.

"Hello? This is Eris. Hm? Yes, I understand. I will do my job properly, so please do not worry."

Hm? Could it be that she doesn't really hate her, but she would have to act as one?

However, that assumption should have been overthrown, considering the fact she tried to kill Saki when she was in that world as Chris.

To take this a bit further, this meant that Eris has the intent to exterminate the undead. After all, neither does Chris have the capability of attracting or detecting the undead as she doesn't have her divine aura and powers respectively for each case.

Not to mention the fact the divine realm hardly even knows about Eris' alternate form as Chris, so Eris shouldn't have a reason to pick on the undead without any valid justification in that world as Chris.

I know some might say that Eris is just preventing anyone gathering evidence of her being nice to the undead, something she must not do as a goddess. Yet, what is the point of doing so if the divine deities aren't even aware of her alternate form? This just makes zero sense. I mean, why would a person do things reluctantly when s/he isn't being kept under someone's watch?

With all the proof mentioned above, it could not be more obvious that Eris has the intent to kill every undead she met.

Hell, Eris could have lowered the chances of Saki's survival and colluded with Volras if I know, as she is the Goddess of Luck. But I wouldn't say that for now as I don't even have proof of them working together at the moment.

"I don't have the time to argue with you, Guardian-san." Eris sighed as she returned and sat on her chair.

"What a coincidence. Me neither." I said blankly as I rolled my eyes.

"I will be waiting for your justifications about this later on." Eris continued as she snapped her fingers and stared at me with a cold expression.

"Same here. Let's have a chat in that world." I returned the favour as I headed towards the portal.

* * *

After I returned from the Heavenly Realm, I found that Saki is slightly more visible then I was summoned.

Yet Volras looked at me with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Finally! You two finished your lovers spat, huh?" Volras spoke with his arms crossed.

"What the hell, man? I have zero interest in her, okay?" I prodded with an exasperated tone as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever, I have no interest in your love affairs anyway. Let's continue." Volras said coldly as he-

Wait, since when does he own a large sword?

"I suppose you are curious about my sword, Magic Swordmaster." Volras said with a smug smile. "Like what that sword came from, how I summon it and the like."

Shit, how did he know that?

"Well, I will tell you. Since informing you these things wouldn't affect the ultimate result - you being defeated by me in the end anyway, that is." Volras continued in a somewhat prideful tone.

In that case, I suppose the gods and goddesses are not so above it all than us humans. I mean, they indulged in the Seven Deadly Sins as well as us humans do, like how Eris is associated with wrath - exterminate every undead she met; or like Volras, who I would associate him with pride, as he believes he can create a new peaceful world by destroying every factions in existence.

This is pretty much a fked up world, if you ask me. I mean, religion can be called as the face of a world (I guess). When you come look at the various religions in this world, you will come to understand what I meant. Well for starters, the Axis Cult and the Eris Cult never get along, albeit the fact that they share the same goal - to defeat the Demon King's Army; The Regina Cult (or so as I heard) is basically non-existent; The Cult is literally a Doomsday Advocate Association, whereas Wolbach's Cult, the only normal cult, stood with the Demon King.

"Oh by the way, you might want to answer the call first." Volras said in a rather casual tone as he pointed at my communication device with his sword.

_"Zulu! Commander Zulu!"_ Loby's voice rang as I listened.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I kept my eyes on Volras, to ensure he didn't do something odd.

_"We are surrounded by lava-producing monsters! Can you come over here?" _Loby continued in a slightly panicked tone.

Not this shit again.

"Ok, I am on my way! Wait for me!" I made a response as I sheathed my sword.

Then I looked at Iris, who was currently trying her best to stand her ground against Volras.

I ran towards them and readied my stance.

"Iris, duck!" I yelled as I leapt.

Iris bent over instinctively as I dropkicked Volras in the face.

"Nice work!" I complimented Iris as I beckoned her forward.

"Are you done with your little chat, Magic Swordmaster?" Volras asked as he rose shakily.

"Don't you worry about me. I have everything sorted out." I said with a smug smile.

"Is that so?" Volras showed me a screen.

The screen showed a pit of lava, with monsters with lava-like stripes surrounding the pit.

However, my teammates were nowhere to be seen.

It was at this moment that I knew I fked up.

"Your arrogance; or rather, self-confidence is your downfall, Magic Swordmaster." Volras laughed as he pointed at me.

"You should have ignored me and save your teammates first. Because of your arrogance - thinking you can finish everything, killed your party members." Volras continued coldly as he summoned a black ball of energy.

I teleported Iris out of the place before things went down badly.

"I am sorry that I have failed all of you."

* * *

_**A/N: This is the part one of the chapter.**_

**_The info. of the OCs would be on Wattpad soon, considering the fact that links don't work here._**

_**To the person who posted the most recent review: **_

_**Thank you for your feedback! **_

_**I think you made a good point there, about the part where the other characters got a bit too less appearances. I will definitely work on that.**_

_**As for why the Core System seems OP, it would be revealed in the next part, since I read your review while I was in the middle creating the chapter.**_

_**I would appreciate it if you could give me some time to finish the next part to explain everything.**_


	46. The Fall of the Magic Swordmaster (P2)

_In the familiar white room I was currently at..._

Well, it was familiar, but way hotter than it was before. Did I go to a different place...?

Did I survive the attack? I don't think so. I am supposed to be dead.

_"Why..."_ A voice that I was quite familiar spoke.

What?

_"Why did you abandon us...?" _Thevoice spoke up.

_"I understood that protecting Iris-sama is important, yet she could still hold off on her own for a little while. Why did you not help us?" _Another familiar voice spoke up again.

_"Saki-san said you were a great party leader who would save his teammates without hesitation. Didn't Saki-san place her trust in you? Why do you have to do her like that?"_

Before I realised, I found my party members grasped me with their bloodied hands.

And I was further shaken when I saw their faces. Their faces were extremely pale, they were crying, with blood in place of tears, and the look in their eyes were dead.

"This is exactly where I intend to take you, Magic Swordmaster." A black silhouette appeared as I struggled to activate the Core System.

"It is futile attempting to break free. I have inhibited the function of the Core System. Neither can you break free by force, nor can you escape using your wits." The black silhouette turned into a white haired figure.

"I once had high hopes of you, you know..." Volras sighed as he shook his head.

"But now... You disgust me. Enjoy your stay here." He continued disdainfully the white hot rocks began to dog pile me.

And my screams echoed through the dimension.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Eris'_ Dimension...

"Where are we?" Loby looked around in confusion.

"I would like to know as well." Alicia answered as she stared at the chair in front of her.

"I am more concerned about Saki-san than where we are." Amai spoke up as she looked around for Saki.

"Welcome, the three of you-"

"Uh, excuse me? May I ask where is Yunyun-san please?" Amai asked as she raised her hand and lowered her head at the same time.

"Yunyun-san...? Uh, how should I say it. She was still alive as the lava monsters ignored her. As if there isn't anyone or monster would like to be friends with her, I guess..." Eris' voice trailed off as she looked away, as if she was too embarrassed to say it.

"By the way, what is with the expressions on your faces? Is there anything wrong?" Eris asked as she forced the smile on her face, trying her very best to pretend that she has known nothing.

But deep down she has the perception that the reason that upset them would be the same as hers.

"Say... Let me guess the reason you are bummed out." Eris brought up the topic as she waved her right hand gently in an attempt to catch their attention.

"It is about Guardian-san, am I correct?" Eris continued.

As expected, the three of them all nodded in unison.

"Precisely, it is not like I failed to understand why he cared a lot about Iris-sama. But that was too much! The difference in the treatment we are getting are too much. I mean, it would not hurt for him to care about us a little bit more." Alicia first complained.

"I see. Thank you for telling me that. Anyone else want to share some thoughts as well?" Eris responded as she patted Alicia on the shoulder.

"I think he is different what Saki-san said. Saki-san described him as a skilled swordsman, a good-natured person who cares for his teammates with all his heart. I mean, the former description is rather accurate. Nevertheless, I could not see how good-natured he is." Amai continued.

"Is that so...?" Eris' expression stiffened when she heard the name "Saki".

"..." Loby looked like he wanted to say something, yet he doesn't.

"Let's see. Loby-san is too easy to understand." Eris let out a soft laugh.

"You seemed fine, yet your expression told me you are envy of his strength. You wanted to found out the secret of the Core System, however he kept his mouth shut and you cannot even get information about it." Eris stated Loby's reason with a smile.

"Very well. I will now tell the three of you something about the Core System. Please have a cup of tea while you were listening." Three teacups with saucers appeared after Eris snapped her fingers.

"First, do you know where Guardian-san is from?" Eris raised a question after she took a sip from the teacup.

And of course, the three of them shook their heads in response.

"Guardian-san is from another world and reincarnated into here. In the divine realm, those who reincarnated here can get to choose items with immense power as a gift reincarnating into the world."

"Is the Core System one of them?" Loby asked before he drunk all the tea abruptly and burnt his tongue.

"No. The Core System is something he imagined himself. It was created by the Goddess of Water, Aqua-senpai. The idea did not start as bad as it currently is at the moment. It was until Aqua senpai created three Systems - namely the Elemental Core System, the Core Constellation system and the Elemental Absorption System and bestowed it on Guardian-san." Eris continued as she wondered where I went.

"Aqua-senpai was dense to a certain extent where she infused too much power into the Core System. To make things even worse, she made the Core Constellations semi-sentimental, which was actually a good fail-safe to avoid the low output from the aforementioned systems. But still, he had good relationships with the Core Constellations, which they feel him and willing to go all out any time... Not to mention the fact that the power of the Core Outfit is proportional to the mood of the Core Constellations, making the package into an extremely overpowered item... Geez, Aqua-senpai is causing trouble as usual..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Axel..._

"Achoo!" Aqua sneezed.

* * *

"Well, it is up to me to clean up the mess Senpai left behind again... We need to locate where Guardian is and nerf him a little bit." Eris murmured.

"Wait... Is he not supposed to be dead as well? Why is he not appear up until now?" Eris asked as she scratched her head.

"Excuse me, I think someone is calling me." Eris apologised before she left the seat for the call.

"Yes, this is Eris. Is there anything wrong? He is dead? Yes, I am well-acknowledged about that. But where is he?" Eris chatted as the three of them had a concerned look on their faces.

"He got intercepted by an unknown force. Huh..." Eris nodded as she was briefed of the situation.

"Sadly, there is nothing I can do to save him before I receive the information needed like where he is. I will move immediately after I receive the aforementioned info." Eris spoke like some sort of receptionist before she hang up the call and returned back to her seat.

"Let us chat for a while, shall we?" Eris continued as she gave the trio a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright, let's take a look at this odd but unique system." Volras turned on some sort of computer as he held a small piece of the Light Core Outfit.

'But seriously, why didn't it break that easily back then?' He thought to himself as he summoned something similar to a microscope.

"It is just some pure fabric, right? It should break easily at the first place. Or is there some kind of gimmick hidden within the fabric?" Volras contemplated further as he looked carefully for the hidden matter within the outfit.

"But wait a second, that guy was called the Magic Swordmaster for a reason. Maybe the fabric has something to do with magic?" Volras muttered as he began to infuse his own mana into the fabric.

"Hey, can you try and destroy this piece of cloth? Use every means possible in doing so." Volras gave a specific command as he showed the fabric to his subordinates, which were a Swordmaster and an Archwizard respectively.

"Acknowledged. Would you please-"

"No worries. I have set Friendly Fireproof on the both of you. Your attacks will not harm anyone at the moment. However, you can still destroy things." Volras spoke as a dark purple magic circle appeared as he changed the rules, just like a player changing different rules in a certain sandbox game which involves creating and breaking blocks.

Well, if you minus the first few achievements in the game, you would find out the game is pretty much a RPG, if you ask me.

Ah right, I shouldn't get sidetracked here. Back to the story.

* * *

_Back in Eris' dimension..._

"I am amazed how your disappearance did not cause the uproar of the Astroraia family, Alicia-san. May I ask why is that not happening?" Eris asked.

"Because the Astroraia family thought I returned home. As you may have known, I am a Senior Assistant Commissioner of the Belzerg Police Force. I am in charge of both general law enforcement and the supervisor of the Special Operations Unit, or SOU for short. So sometimes I took part in those special operations and in order not to make my parents worry, I usually ask a subordinate that have similar looks as mine to disguise as myself. In this instance of rescuing Guardian-san, that is what I did. Therefore, my parents would have the perception of me being alive in the Astroraia House up until this moment." Alicia explained as she made a few gestures to go with her explanation.

"*Is that so..." Eris responded as she tried her best not to laugh.

* * *

***Note:** The kanji for the casual form of "is that so" is "Sou(そう)", which works as a pun for the Special Operations Unit (SOU) here.

* * *

"That's right." Alicia nodded with a smile.

"I see. Amai-san...?" Eris turned her attention onto Amai.

"What is it, Eris-sama?" Amai responded to indicate she was listening.

"Saki... What kind of person is she?" Eris gritted her teeth as she tried her best not to get angry.

"Saki-san is a person who interacts with everyone with a gentle approach. She is helpful, and uses her powers for is true that she might be an undead, but she does not act like one." Amai replied with composure as she drank some tea.

To be honest sometimes I was wondering why she is heavily influenced by Japanese. I mean, she dresses and acts like one.

I am so going to look into this when I break free.

"Huh... Maybe I should contemplate whether or not I will spare her later on."

Also, don't trust her that easily, Amai! It is literally impossible for a goddess who is extremely gung-ho in exterminating the demons and the like would do an 180-degree turn and judge them by their actions instead of their race in such a short period of time!

By the way, if the deities were that passionate in killing the undead only, does that make them racist? I mean, humans killing monsters are pretty normal, since different kinds of monsters were killed during quests, which made it reasonable for them to do so. Not to mention the fact that some adventurers died at the hands of the monsters, so you can't really call adventurers killing discriminately in a negative way.

However, like how Aqua tried to get rid of the shopkeeper who sells level-locked loot in Axel, the Town of Beginners, or like how Eris did everything she could to attempt killing Saki in a brutal way, it feels like they were only against the different kinds of undead like liches, vampires and devils.

Some might argue that both goddesses also killed various kinds of monsters during their time in that world, yet they did this out of self-defence and their intent to kill is way lighter than that for the undead. On the other hand, you can see that both goddesses attacked the second they spotted an undead. To make this extremely simple, the goddesses were still level-headed when they fight against monsters, however they lost their cool whilst fighting undead.

See what I meant here? You would expect the goddesses will try and save those who became the undead, but no. They would just go and kill the undead as if they were the ones that obliterated their family.

At any rate, I will leave the question here for your contemplation. Let's return to the story.

* * *

_At the Royal Castle..._

'What happened a few days earlier...? My head hurts from trying to recall it.' Iris held her head as she was trying her best to recollect her memories.

"Onii-chan and the others were missing... Where would they be...?" Iris pondered as she put a finger on her lips, attempting to figure what happened to us at the moment.

"No, I should believe in their abilities. They will return, sooner or later. For now, I need to do everything I could to ensure their return." Iris murmured as she knelt facing the window, with her fingers crossed and her eyes closed.

She was praying for the success of our revival.

Never would I expect she was willing to pray for everyone she cared. I mean, it is understandable that she prayed for Alicia, Loby and Amai. But me as well? I couldn't convey my gratitude into words as I am well aware the fact I don't really deserve it.

_"Because you are my Onii-chan..."_

Iris...?

_"Because you are my Onii-chan, who taught me a lot of things outside the castle and saved me." _The familiar voice echoed within my heart as a warm sensation wrapped around it.

You know, Iris, I would like to offer my apologies if you can hear me...

* * *

_At the same time..._

"Finally... After all this time... I have found out the secret behind the fabric...!" Volras raised his hands dramatically as lightning flashed and thunder crackled.

His subordinates on the other hand, the Archwizard cast the Cursed Lightning while the Swordmaster hit his shield with his sword.

...

...

...Uh... I don't think I will comment on their antics.

"But still, where can I find the mana-sensitive material...? It is still pointless to learn the fact the toughness of the fabrics depends on the amount of mana channeled." Volras murmured as he made a thinking pose by putting his hand under his chin.

"Ah right... Let's go with that."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Eris' dimension..._

"Um, I am sorry, but does anyone hear something?" Alicia asked as she raised her hand.

"Yeah, I heard a girl's voice asking us to return." Loby replied and looked around, trying to found who was talking.

"Is it the Princess?"

"I don't know, but I can try and locate where the prayer is from." Eris chimed in before she concentrated and closed her eyes.

"It is from the Royal Castle. So it is from Iris." Eris continued as she opened her eyes.

"And fortunately for us, Iris' prayer has also reached Guardian-san, so we are able to locate his position right now at this moment. So we would have to summon Iris-san and Yunyun-san before we can go and rescue him from the clutches of Volras."

"We would need all the help we can get to save him." Eris spoke before she snapped her fingers and vanished, only for Chris and Saki to return a few seconds.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**My apologies for keeping you waiting for the info. of the OCs. I figured copy and paste all the info. on Wattpad is a drag, so I posted the link in the profile.**_

_**My username in Wattpad would be the same, which is Random Guy who likes Konosuba (or Namae-Wa-Nein if you could not find my account there.)**_

_**I will try my best to post the new chapter by next Wednesday.**_

_**I would still thank you for those who continue to read the story, albeit the fact I lost my touch here recently.**_

_**Please look forward for the next one.**_

_**Orz**_


	47. Being Rescued from an Unknown Dimension!

_A few days later..._ (Or was it? I dunno, since I am still stuck in the unknown dimension)

_At Eris' dimension..._

"Okay, so why am I here again?" Karu raised the question as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"We are here to make preparations to rescue Guardian-san." Eris replied patiently as she maintained the smile on her face and sat on the chair.

"So I am here to rescue a member of the Eris Sect. Great." Karu responded as he rolled his eyes.

"First of all, he is not my follower." Eris sighed as she facepalmed herself. "Second, is there anything wrong with my sect? Why did you sound like we did something wrong to you?"

"I am a believer of the Wolbach Sect, you know." Karu answered with a blank expression as he showed her a red pendant.

"Are you interested in joining the Eris Sect-"

"No."

Eris pouted as the rest of the crew appeared at her room a few seconds after.

"Good evening, everyone. I have summoned you here once again... For some of you, to say the least." Eris greeted the rest of the party members as she scratched her right cheek.

"At any rate, I am sure that all of you here know why you are here: to save the Magic Swordmaster, Guardian. As we are not allowed to fail in saving him, we would have to give in our all. So..." Eris took a deep breath after she began to brief the team.

"I will spare this apocal... adventurer for now. I do not know what will I do to you after we broke the Magic Swordmaster out, so it would be the best to prepare yourself after this." Eris continued as she gestured Saki.

I knew it. She was that close in calling Saki an apocalypse.

I mean, this is not going to happen - not for her in such a short time and that easily.

To be honest with you, if she actually manage to change her point of view within this period of time; I am going to take a quick check in her, since it is rather unnatural for her do a heel-face turn when it comes to undead when you take a look at the past incidents of her attempting to murder one, namely Saki.

"It is good to hear that you have put down the grudge against the undead, Eris-sama." Amai bowed as she thanked Eris before she went and talk to Saki.

Like I said, why do you place your trust in her that easily?! Eris is definitely up to something, most likely she have formulated a plan in getting rid of Saki by making use of the third party.

Ah, you were asking me how did I manage to take a look at the surroundings?

It is true I was still stuck at the unknown dimension, yet Volras summoned a few screens and forced me to look at them, saying that even I have the right to watch how my teammates lose against his forces.

I don't know... Judging how strong they are, I believe they are capable of breaking through his defences with little to zero problems. But anyway, I hope they don't worry about me once the things began to go south, remain safe and sound and go on with their lives. I would not want to see anyone sacrificing his/her life for me.

I wish they can forgive me if I apologise... Not that they would just do so that easily...

* * *

"Before we go, can you tell me whether or not are you serious in saving Guardian-san? For me, I am serious in doing so. He might get on my nerves on some issues, but I can't just let him go like that, as every person reincarnated into this world is a ray of hope for defeating the Demon King. This is an obligation of mine as well." Eris asked as she turned her attention onto them.

"I am serious as well. I like Onii-chan, he cared about me and always makes up his mind to protect me without hesitation, even facing life danger like the one time he gave me the trenchcoat and tanked the Explosion." Iris said calmly with her eyes closed, befitting her status as the Princess.

"...It is my turn to do the same for him. Not only because is he a resident of the Belzerg Kingdom, or I want to return the favour, but also because he is a person I could not live without." Iris continued as she opened her eyes once again, with the look in her eyes being more resolute than ever.

Thank you, Iris. Thank you.

Then silence filled the entire room.

Oi, come on you lot, I know I was at the wrong back then, but please say something, anyone would do. This is getting more and more awkward here.

"I always go all out when I do tasks or missions." Saki spoke up as she put her hands on her stomach. "This time, I will go all out not because this is a mission; or rather, it is to help someone that is rather close to me."

"No one- No one is against what you said, Saki... san. Thank you for sharing your thoughts here." Eris chimed in as she continued to force herself to keep her cordial tone here.

Watch it Amai. Eris is definitely up to something. You have been warned.

Wait, I forgot my messages cannot be conveyed!

*sigh*

Well... If I really have to describe this like a game, I would say the most of the people present in this dimension are crewmates, whereas there are two imposters - or rather, one semi-imposter and a real imposter among us, to be specific.

For the semi-imposter, I can definitely tell you, it is Eris. She sus. I mean, just listen to what she just said! She barely managed stopped herself from saying some disrespectful terms at Saki.

Mark my words, she is definitely going to celebrate over Saki's death.

For the imposter... Uh... I don't really know. We were extremely close in catching the spy back then, but he got away, unfortunately.

Anyhow, I am sure we can definitely unmask the spy.

As you may have guessed, the room was filled with silence once again.

Seriously, can they stop doing that? I wasn't that bad, was I? I mean, I still did plenty of good things for them, you know.

Loby is still acting like a tsundere, Yunyun was still too busy fidgeting. And Karu... uh, he was still complaining why he has to save me along with his fellow party members.

I am well aware that Karu hates me for absolutely no reason. But still, I still helped Loby and Yunyun, by which I saved the former from a bunch of asskicking moments, and helped the latter make some friends.

Even I should have some moments they would appreciate me for, right?

...

...

Fine, but I am going to give them a piece of my mind, if they can get me out of here that is.

"There are a few people who spoke nothing since the moment everyone was summoned here. Yet, I believe every single person present in the room shared the same thought and goal - to save the Magic Swordmaster." Iris spoke calmly as she put a somewhat peaceful expression on her face.

"Let's give in our all and work together as a team, to defeat the evil forces on this world!" Iris made some sort of declaration as she raised her fist into the air, as if she was a stock shounen protagonist.

Well, I think she looks cool at the moment, so I would say I am fine with her doing that.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in that unknown dimension..._

"At last, after all that time... I have created... this." Volras showed his subordinates his masterpiece.

"Congratulations on your success, Volras-sama." The swordmaster responded politely as he applauded at his liege.

The Archwizard on the other hand, cast a magic spell that oddly resembles a firework.

I am absolutely certain some of you are going to ask, how did I manage to narrate everything I see in normal tone, unfitting of a situation I was currently stuck.

I am still under the dogpile of the white-hot rocks, yet Volras altered the connections within my nervous system, and the nerve impulses from the pain receptors cannot be delivered up to my neck and to my brain.

And the thing that makes it even worse is the fact I cannot channel my mana into the Core Outfit, so I am basically wearing an ordinary trenchcoat and a shirt, nothing more, nothing less.

I had a feeling that my wounds were heavy to a certain extent that it would not be possible for me to join in the fight.

"Do you see that, Magic Swordmaster? I-" Volras walked into the room with a triumphant smile on his face.

However, that didn't really last long as sirens blared in the background.

"Volras-sama! We have company." The Archwizard reported anxiously as she opened the door.

"Damn Eris... How many are there?" Volras asked grimly after cursing his fellow deity.

"There are a total of seven of them, sir." The Archwizard answered.

"You go and fend them off." Volras gestured the Swordmaster to hold down the fort (well, literally, not figuratively).

"Call in reinforcements if necessary." Volras continued before the Swordmaster answered affirmatively and left the room.

* * *

_A few seconds later..._

"My sincerest apologies on failing to resist the attackers, Volras-sama." The Swordmaster walked into the room before he reported the current situation on one knee.

"Why is that? What happened? More importantly, how are the soldiers?" Volras asked a volley of questions as he helped the Swordmaster up.

"The seven intruders worked and have a deadly combination. The Thief lowered the accuracy rate for archers by tying them up via the skill Bind. The Stealth Swordswoman created thick mist to hid themselves and the Princess destroyed the troops along with the Wanderer, whereas the two Archwizards guard the rear. The casualties were 30 dead and 50 injured." The Swordmaster continued to report the present situation with a composed tone, as he carried on with a straight face.

"Did I not tell you to call in reinforcements if necessary?" Volras asked the Swordmaster as he was thinking about something.

"The Princess sprayed the iron sand from the Magic Swordmaster and the female Archwizard used Lightning to damage the communication systems. Therefore, I apologise for my miscalculation." The Swordmaster lowered his head in guilt, as if he was stating he could have done a better job.

"If that's the case... Right. I need you two each lead a squad to act as a distraction and hold the intruders off. I will deal with this personally." Volras turned his attention back onto his top subordinates before he turned his back on them and created a magic circle.

Volras' subordinates left the scene as the God of Darkness opened another door before he vanished into it.

* * *

"Say, Loby-san, how much further are we from Onii-chan?" Iris asked as she fought against some monsters.

"I don't know, but we were a bit more closer to him!" Loby replied as he whacked an orc with his staff.

"Fireball!" Loby chanted as he pointed his staff at the monsters behind them, by which their clothes were burning, yet it did not inflict any damage unto them.

"Flash Slash!" Karu drew his swords once again as he slashed the monsters multiple times and cut them into pieces.

"Alicia! You are heavily armoured, so go at the front and tank the hits as we go!" Karu yelled as he sheathed his swords and threw his chakram.

"Have you no shame? There is definitely no way am I doing that! I am a lady, albeit the fact I am a Rune Knight!" Alicia refused as she blocked a hit from a minotaur.

Wait, a minotaur? It's starting to get interesting.

But still, I thought there aren't any minotaurs in this world, only orcs. I mean, minotaurs are from the original Greek myths, and the people who are reincarnated into this world are Japanese, and more importantly, they were shut-ins, or so I heard from Aqua. So it would be impossible for them to access these information.

And I am the only person who fits in neither of them, according to Aqua.

...

...

_"Your mind has a lot of interesting things, and I have a lot of ideas for monsters and subordinates thanks to you."_

Remembering what Volras said back then, my face went pale.

So it's my fault?!

I am sorry. I did not expect that.

But am I really the one at fault here? Since I was not the one who gave them information initiatively.

They forcefully took a look at the things within my mind.

I wonder how many monsters have they created by looking at my mind.

Still, they are from the books I read when I was a kid, so does that count as a multi-verse crossover?

I would say I will clean up the mess by annihilating the Cult, in order to protect this world that is.

Well... I should save up these big words after I broke free and have the strength to do so.

* * *

_On the other hand..._

"Which way should we go?" Iris asked as she looked the crossroads, which its paths are literally identical to one another.

"Blessing!" Saki buffed everyone's luck with all her mana.

"With the increased luck stat, our chances of going the right direction will increase drastically. Your Highness, please make the decision as soon as possible, we will provide you cover while you are contemplating which way should we go." Saki requested in a cordial tone as the six party members surrounded her.

'Uh... Onii-chan usually said: Left side has nothing right, and the right side has nothing left.' Iris thought to herself. 'So the path that has something right left would be...'

"We will advance, by the centre." Iris pointed forward as she followed the conclusion made by her heart and brain.

"I am sorry, but can I ask how did you come to that conclusion?" Karu asked as he cut down a monster with a bladed-bow.

"Because Onii-chan once taught me: 'On the left side, there is nothing right; And the right side, there is nothing left.' So, the centre path is where Onii-chan is located!" Iris smiled warmly as she recalled my joke.

"What the fk girl?! Don't screw with me! There is definitely no way that a corny joke can be true!" Karu delivered a punchline with an exasperated tone and an exaggerated gesture.

"Do you have any better suggestions than Iris-sama here? Even though I agree Guardian's joke was a bit too punny, it might work." Alicia continued as she slammed an orc with the hilt of her sword.

"Uh... Fine! Let's go then!"

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Is this it?" Alicia muttered to herself as she opened the door.

And... it turned out they went down the wrong path.

"See? We went the wrong path." Karu said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No. This calls in for some bold action. **I'm the BOLD ACTION MAN!**" Loby pointed his staff at the empty room and cast Phoenix-plosion.

The flaming Phoenix crashed through four walls, literally breaking the Fourth Wall.

And sure enough, they saw a teenager with short black hair who was under a pile of rocks. Yes, that was me.

"O... Onii-chan...!" Iris said with a sad but happy tone. Her eyes were welled up with tears as she crossed her fingers.

"Fireball! Fireball!" Loby kept chanting as he blasted the white hot rocks into ashes.

"Explosive Burst!" Loby then blew the ashes on top of me away.

The seven of them ran towards me, who was currently lying face-first on the ground.

Iris turned me over and gave me a lap pillow.

Saki looked at me, probably taking a close look at my injuries.

"Nuh-uh, you are not going to unhand the Magic Swordmaster! Ah wait..." Volras bursted into the room with his as he pointed his sword at us, only to find the eight of us staring at him with a blank expression.

"W... Well... That was awkward..." I uttered these words with all the remaining strength I had.

Saki pressed her palms onto my torso, and a bright light shone around us.

I felt like my body was overflowing with strength.

Who healed me?

I sat up and found a familiar figure who was enduring the immense pain of the Sacred Highness Heal for me once again.

Her pained expression gave it all away, yet she still forced a smile on her face.

"No! What are you doing?!" I asked as I stared at the undead Archpriest with disbelief.

"Fulfilling my duty - to heal my fellow party member." Saki smiled as she gave me that answer.

A few seconds later, the light disappeared as Saki vanished along with the light.

I turned on the Aura Perception System in a desperate attempt to collect Saki's soul before she really made that Heroic Sacrifice.

I am not letting this happen again. Not on my watch...!

I pulled out the red Summoning Scroll and summoned the Soul Jar to store Saki's soul.

However, I was not able to collect her soul completely as a small part of it scattered into the thin air. It is still possible to resuscitate her, but her memories were gone, like forever.

Not to mention, it would be hardly possible for us to restore her memories.

I knelt on the floor as I looked at the Soul Jar that contained Saki's soul.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as my heart felt heavier than usual.

"Well, don't you think it is a good thing? At least we have one less undead to deal with." Chris said that cold-blooded line with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Don't screw with me..." I muttered.

A dark aura flowed out of me as blood began to trickle down my cheeks in place of tears.

"What? Say it if there's anything you want to say." Chris looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Fk you!" I pulled my sword out and cut her right cheek in a reverse grip position.

Before Chris could react, I did a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick in her stomach and kicked her away.

"Ho... A Demonic Wound... Interesting..." Volras muttered to himself as he noticed the blackish purple cut on Chris' right cheek.

Chris covered her wound and could not move.

My trenchcoat turned black whereas the shirt turned blood-red, the blade of my sword became crooked, like a flamberge. Just that each wave of the blade has a right angle.

"Now go, my undead warriors!" Volras shouted. "Take down the Magic Swordmaster!"

Before the undead could register that command, I went before Volras and brought my sword onto his head.

However, the sword broke into halves as it made contact with his head.

"Burn, in the flames of hell." Volras chanted with a murderous look in his eyes.

The darkened Light Core Outfit vanished as the Water Core Armour started to materialise.

"Perish. Hellfire Hazard!" Black flames spew out from Volras' hand.

The Water Core Armour was heavily damaged as it did not materialise completely. It managed to protect my body from being burned, yet only a few armour pieces remained on my body.

I drew the Water Core Sword and slashed at Volras, which broke again.

"Do you hate us?" Volras asked with a disdainful tone.

I changed the Water Core Weapons into the Fire Core Weapons.

Then, I swung the Fire Core Katana with all my strength. Lacquer coloured liquid (definitely not ink) wrapped around the blade as I slashed upwards.

"Too naive." Volras spoke as some kind of fabric wrapped around his sword. He then slashed horizontally as a response.

The Water Core Armour disappeared as the darkened Light Core Outfit started to materialise once again.

Our blades clashed and ends up with my katana broke into two.

I drew the pair of slash blades and swung them like crazy.

However, Volras thought it would be interesting to mess around, as he kept dodging my attacks.

"Do you think you can actually hit me? I was just using 10% of my power!" Volras laughed as he dodged attacks left and right.

"Heh." I laughed in a deeper voice.

"To what extent are you using your power?" I asked with the deeper voice.

"11%. You suck, mortal." Volras shot back.

I advanced and attacked with a combo of kicks and slashes, yet Volras dodged every single one of them.

I leapt and attempted to hit Volras' shoulders with both legs, however he evaded smoothly.

"What are you trying to accomplish with that, Magic Swordmaster?"

I did a X-shaped slash with the pair of slash blades.

"Interesting." Volras smiled as a dark purple aura flowed out of the outfit.

My slash blades broke simultaneously into halves.

Then he kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into Iris, who was fighting the undead adventurers with the other party members.

"Well, enough is enough." Volras snapped his fingers and his soldiers stopped attacking Alicia and the others, then returned in front of him, as if to prevent any sneak attacks from occurring again.

"I will spare your lives today. But I would not say the same for the next time. Until then." Volras waved his hand as the scenery changes.

With the blink of an eye, we have returned to the palace.

Currently right now, we were at Iris' bedroom.

It felt like time has passed slowly, as if the time was altered there.

"I will go ask the date, please stay here to avoid getting killed by the guards." Alicia said gently and left the room after she carried Iris to her bed and me next to her bed.

"What is the date today?" Loby asked Alicia with a tired tone.

"Today is the twenty-first of October. In other words, Saki-san's birthday." Alicia spoke in a rather sad tone.

"No way... You are telling me she died on her birthday...?" Loby asked with disbelief as he looked at Alicia with a wide-eyed expression.

"Is there a way to raise her back?" Yunyun asked with a concerned tone.

"There is. Guardian has her soul in his Soul Jar." Alicia nodded as she replied with a poker face.

"But only a devil knows the details. Both Iris-sama and Guardian were knocked out. So we will go without them. It may be risky, but I am still going. Who is with me?" Alicia asked as she turned her attention onto them.

"I am." Loby raised his hand while Yunyun nodded.

"Well, it isn't like I am occupied, so I am coming with you, in case things go wrong."

"Well thanks a lot." Alicia retorted in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**That is it for this chapter! Luckily I managed to made it on time.**_

_**Yes, if you have read the info. in the Wattpad profile link, Saki's birthday is 21/10, which is today. Which reminds me, does that idea work? Please tell me via PM or reviews if there is a problem accessing their info.**_

_**So after Volras uncovered the secret behind the Core Outfits' fabric, the story should be balanced once again, as both sides have similar equipment.**_

_**At any rate, I am glad that this chapter turned out well as I planned - Guardian breaking his weapons and Outfits, and that he went berserk after Saki sacrificed herself for his life.**_

_**For the next chapter, please read LN Vol. 12 in advance (if you don't want to be spoiled that is) and should be in a few more POVs if things go well.**_

_**Anyway, constructive feedback are always **_**_appreciated._**

**_Thank you for every one who appreciates my story or giving me tips for improvement, as the former gave me the motivation to work on it, whereas the latter helped me improve my story-writing skills._**

**_Orz_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one._**


	48. Splitting up to Get Tasks Done!

_At three in the morning..._

*Morse code-like sounds rang*

Alicia: *yawns* This is Alpha, how can I help you?

Iris: Good morning, Alpha, this is India.

Alicia: I... Iris-sama!? Could I ask what can I do for you?

Iris: I am supposed to give out spoiler alerts with Onii-chan... But he is still in a coma... So Alicia... Could you do the spoiler alert with me please?

Alicia: Y...Yes! *clears throat* In this chapter, we are going to find a person whose first appearance is in LN Vol.12, so don't forget to read it, if you hate being spoiled that is.

Iris: If you do not mind encountering spoilers, you may proceed in reading this chapter: Splitting Up to Get Tasks Done! (Part 1)

Rain: *opens the door abruptly and shouts in the background* Iris-sama! Iris-sama! Big news! Guardian-san has finally wake up from his coma!

Iris: I understood! Until we meet, Alicia!

Alicia: Sure!

Iris: *ran towards Guardian's room to pay him a visit*

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a large bed.

I sat up, took a look at the calendar, and inspected the Outfit closely, found out that what happened before was true - Saki sacrificed her life by casting Sacred Highness Heal on me without caring the side-effects of using it as a Lich, and me broke two Core Outfits and three sets of Core Weapons.

By the way, there were quite a number of holes on my trenchcoat, mainly located on the back and the sleeves, the shirt had blood stains on it and my pants had some torn marks. The Core Crystal had a hole in the middle, with cracks on the side.

*sigh*

Just then, the door opened as a familiar girl with long, partially braided blonde hair with blue eyes, a green headband with grapes on the left side, golden accessories and a white dress. She was holding a towel, whereas the woman behind her had neck-length blonde hair and blue eyes, in an outfit consists of a blue beret, dark blue gloves and dress held a bucket of water.

The girl had a relieved expression on her face, as if she was glad to see me regaining my consciousness.

The woman put on a genuine smile on her face, like she was watching a heart-warming scene from a drama or something like that.

"Good morning, Onii-chan." Iris greeted with a warm smile as she approached me with the towel, with Rain placing the bucket next to her.

"Good morning, Iris. May I ask a few questions?" I greeted back as I returned the favour with a warm smile.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Iris replied as she wrung the towel out of the sink.

"Um, excuse me, but could you hand me the towel please? I mean, I am honoured that you cleaned my body during the period I went out of cold. But it is still a bit..." I asked as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"But Onii-chan, I don't mind doing that for you?" Iris tilted her head in confusion as she looked at me with her pure eyes.

"Alright then... Could you please wipe my arms and neck please? I can't bring myself to request you to wipe the rest of my body." I said with a shy tone as I sat on the bed.

"By the way, may I ask how long has it been since I was knocked out?" I asked as Iris proceeded in wiping my left arm with a wet towel.

"It has been two weeks since you were found fainting in the palace, Guardian-san." Rain replied as she sat on a chair, sipping on a cup of tea.

"I see... How about Alicia and the others? Were they fine? Or rather, do you know where did the Soul Jar go?" I looked around to look for my fellow party members and the Soul Jar.

"Alicia-sama has left the palace along with Loby-san and Amai-san... Was it? Also, Alicia-sama had a jar containing purple smoke in her hands as she left the palace." Rain answered as Iris gestured me to turn around to wipe my neck.

"Is that so... Was there anyone else with the three when they left the palace?" I asked Rain.

"But Guardian-san, there were only the three of them?" Rain spoke with a confused tone as she had a resigned expression on her face.

"Huh..."

'I guess Chris either got send back to her dimension, or she returned by herself. But still, where did Karu go?' I thought to myself.

"Onii-chan? Can you hear me?" Iris waved her hand before my eyes in an attempt to catch my attention.

"Yes, what is it?" I answered as Iris sat on the bed before me.

"Wait, where did Rain go?" I asked as I looked around.

"Rain has left the room a few minutes ago, Onii-chan."

"Can I go out today?" Iris asked innocently.

"You know the rules and so do I. I am not allowed to bring you out, Iris." I sighed in resignation as I facepalmed myself.

"...Please...?" Iris crossed her fingers as she pleaded with her puppy eyes.

You got me.

* * *

_One hour later..._

"So, all we have to do is to go incognito and do what we have to do." I did a set of gestures and conveyed the message to Iris.

"Onii-chan, can we have pizza before we return?" Iris asked as she pulled on my sleeve.

Before we left the palace, I got my hands on some outfits and weapons that were common among adventurers and civilians.

Then Iris and I changed outfits and headed out to the blacksmith, and somehow the guards did not notice us.

Don't ask me why, that is exactly what happened. And I don't think I can ever explain it.

I figured hiding our identities with cloaks is too obvious, it is basically sending a flare to those who lurk within the capital. If we need to be invisible to the enemy, the best method of doing so is to blend into the environment - making us indistinguishable from ordinary adventurers and civilians.

My wallet's going to be empty once again... *sobs*

I opened the door as I made up my mind.

"Welcome! It has been quite a while... Wait, where is your Core?" The blacksmith greeted us once again as he eyed us up and down.

"Uh, well... About that..." I scratched my head as I showed him the heavily damaged Core.

"Let me take a look." The blacksmith as he handed the Core to his assistant and told him to turn on the Core System.

The Light Core Outfit materialise onto the blacksmith's assistant.

Then he circled his assistant and began to inspect the Core System closely.

"Could you take a look on the general conditions of the Core Outfits?" The blacksmith turned on his assistant.

"Both the Light Core Outfit and the Water Core Outfit were heavily damaged, and the Fire Core Weapons all broken." His assistant replied as a miniature magic circle appeared in front of his right eye.

"However, since the Light Core Crystal suffered even more damage, it would extremely difficult to restore it back to its former condition." The assistant continued as he reported the conditions of two Core Outfits.

"Sorry, Guardian-san, but the only thing we could do is to a-"

"Hey, blacksmith-san, is there a way other than abandoning them?" Iris interrupted before the assistant could finish.

"I would say the easiest way to deal with them is to abandon them, but... it doesn't sit well with me that we would abandon them that easily." The blacksmith spoke as he stared at the Core Crystal.

"Give me a moment to think this out." The blacksmith sighed in resignation. "I will notify you once I have made a decision." He continued as he gestured us to leave immediately.

"I will be waiting for your letter." I let out a sad smile before I left the blacksmith with Iris.

"Yeah, until then!" The blacksmith spoke with a hurried tone.

* * *

"Ah, Iris. Let's go." I spoke as I held her hand gently.

"But Onii-chan, where are we going?" Iris asked as she looked at me with a confused look in her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere." I answered as I smiled warmly with a mischievous gleam in my eyes.

_A few minutes later..._

"Thanks for waiting." I spoke as I placed two plates of pizzas on the table.

"Oh my, what a lovely smell!" Iris exclaimed as she looked at the food on the table.

"You think so?" I smiled at her reaction of smelling the pizzas.

"May I ask what the flavours are?" Iris asked with sparkling eyes.

"I got ourselves the pepperoni & cheese pizza and the pizza of the day." I grinned as Iris' stomach cried out for food as she waited me to finish patiently.

"Ah ha ha, alright, let's dig in before the pizza gets cold-"

"We have been looking for you, Magic Swordmaster. How nice of you to bring a cute girl to us." A black hooded guy stepped up and say that antagonistic line as he pointed his staff at me.

"Crud."

* * *

**Alicia POV**

"Good Afternoon, Lord Zereschrute. My apologies for the sudden visit, it is an emergency matter nevertheless."

"Lady Astroraia, welcome and thank you for making the journey. I have heard the details, it seems like you desired to know the process of reviving an undead. I suppose it is safe for me to assume that you have found out my identity, considering you made your way here for that." A noble wearing an exotic bird suit as he gestured us to stand up.

*yawn*

"What's the matter, Lady Astroraia? You looked tired today." The noble asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"My apologies, Lord Zereschrute, I did not have enough sleep last night." I apologised as I tried my best to suppress my fatigue.

It is tiring no matter how much you look at it.

Iris-sama called me over three in the morning - the time when people would fell in deep sleep.

So I answered her call and we chatted for a certain period of time, about a variety of topics like her Onii-chan, and some nobles, my family and something else.

We chatted for approximately an hour, it was sometime before sunrise when we ended our conversation.

Therefore, I slept a total of three hours last night. It was not like I could not get used to sleeping in such a short time, it was still quite a pain to wake up in a deep sleep condition nevertheless.

I took a little snooze while we continued our journey and en route to the city, yet it was not enough to make up for the energy loss.

"Wait, Alicia onee-chan!" Loby cried in alarm as he shook my arm.

"What is it?" I turned onto the Archwizard in red as I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance.

"Yunyun wasn't with us the entire time!" The red robed teenager gestured where her planned position would be as he exclaimed in shock.

Come think of it, I didn't saw her on the carriage this morning before I took a snooze...

Don't tell me...!

Did she cast Teleport on herself?!

To be honest, it would be better if she was not at the scene, since this noble always requires those who paid a visit to do some tasks before complying to their request. We would be better off if he wants us to do some physical tasks.

"It wasn't like I refuse to tell you the process of an undead revival. Yet you would have to prove it. Show me... Show me you are capable and suitable for such a mission...!" The noble in a penguin suit spoke in a dignified tone, by which I thought it clashed horribly with his appearance.

I am trying my very best not to laugh at this scene, could you imagine an odd-looking bird saying this cool line?

But still, this is not the time for jokes or punchlines. I would have to fight my way through trials to revive Saki-san, and increase the chances defeating the Demon King Army.

We need to take down the Demon King Army, whatever it takes, apart from the expense of the Belzerg Kingdom itself that is.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Demon King's Castle..._

"Who is this?" The Demon King asked as he heard the door slammed open.

"It has been a while, Your Majesty." The cloaked teenage boy spoke with an incredibly deep voice, which one would suspect if it was someone else morphed into him.

"Oh, it's you. What brings you here today?" The Demon King responded unenthusiastically as he gave the hooded teenager a lazy gaze.

"I transformed into one of your favourite subordinates and you didn't notice. You would have been assassinated if I intended you to die." The teenager grew taller as he took off the hood.

"You..." The Demon King glared at him. "Why are you here...?"

"Don't you worry. I am here to strike a good deal." The white haired figure snapped his fingers as the approaching guards fell down face-first.

"Are you not interested? The secrets behind the Core Outfits of the Magic Swordmaster." The man had a smug expression on his face as he enjoyed the resigned yet intrigued expression of the Demon King.

"After all, the point is that if you could not beat a person, you would ask him/her to join you. It is the same for the equipment."

The Demon King nodded as two of the guards approached the white-haired figure.

"You picked the wrong guy, fool!" The Demon King shouted in a triumphant tone as the guards was about to cut him in halves.

"Heh."

The guards stared at the figure in a wide-eyed expression as their swords snapped.

"See what I mean? So are you going to strike a deal or not?"

* * *

_Back at the restaurant..._

"It would be the best if you would follow us without any resistance." The taller cloaked figure spoke as he extended his hand towards us.

"Look, we are in the middle of a lunch break and you are interrupting us? Did anyone taught you guys manners?" I retorted as I looked at them with disbelief.

"Is that so? We will return after you finished your lunch. Don't you dare try and run from us." The four left us alone, as if they believed we wouldn't escape as I don't have the Core System with me.

At this rate, we are not going to comply to them that easily.

I beckoned the waiter forward and told him to bring us boxes as we are having takeaway pizzas instead.

Then I showed the manager my own coat of arms, which was a birthday present from Iris by the way; and requested him to show us the way to the roof of the restaurant.

"Alright Iris, these boxes are our lunches, so whatever you do, don't drop them, ok?" I told Iris as I handed her the boxes and carried her bridal style after she received them.

"But Onii-chan, what if they found us?" Iris asked in a worried tone as she looked into my eyes.

My brown eyes were met with fear-ridden blue eyes of hers.

"Don't worry, I am certain we will be fine. Not to mention, I will protect you if anything happens." I reassured her with a gentle tone.

"Keep quiet so we won't be under the enemy's radar." I whispered as she hugged the boxes and leaned her head against my left chest.

I may be calm on the outside, but seriously, her warmth and fragrance made my heart beat rate skyrocket.

This cuteness... it's over 9000...!

Anyway, let's hope she couldn't sense my heartbeat.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and began leaping from roof to roof.

I leapt and landed on the roofs carefully as I had no intention to plummet to our deaths.

It had been about thirty three minutes before we were two or three streets away from the Royal Castle.

I landed at an alley and put Iris down.

"Don't open it just yet. A pizza tastes the best when you can sit back and relax." I took the boxes from Iris with one hand and her hand with another.

"Now, let's return home." I looked at Iris with a warm smile.

But as soon as we walked out onto the street, we were surrounded by two hooded figures.

"Do you honestly think this would work on us?" One of the hooded figures spoke as he drew his sword while the other readied a stance for casting magic.

I drew one of the swords and hand it to Iris as I used a Summoning Scroll to store the boxes, then brandished a sword and a dagger and pointed the former at the cloaked figure in front of me.

We stood back to back and were ready to fight.

* * *

**Alicia POV**

*panting* "How many monsters were there? How many monsters remaining do we have to defeat?" I shouted at the noble in an odd bird suit.

"As expected of Lady Astroraia and her escorts! You are indeed formidable adventurers!" The noble exclaimed as he laughed and gave us a round applause.

"For the last level... This is your opponent!" The odd bird gestured his subordinates to raise the gates before he left the arena.

"No... How could this possible...?" I stared our final opponent with disbelief.

It was Saki-san but with grey skin and purple eyes.

It did not take long before the noble entered the arena as well.

"Now, are you ready for your defeat?" The noble spoke as he pointed at us with an exaggerating pose.

He charged along with the greyed Saki-san a few seconds later.

"I would let you neither mock Saki-san nor harm my friends! Prepare yourself, Zereschrute!" Amai, who I thought was a hard-to-get-mad person, went berserk when she saw the greyed Saki-san.

But a greyed version of a person seemed familiar... Where have I heard it...?

Ah, I remember now! It was...

But the question was: how did Zereschrute managed to get his hands on these monsters...?

* * *

Weapons clashed as Iris and I charged in opposite directions and started fighting against our supposed abductors.

We started off strong as the cloaked people dodged our attacks, and then it was a stalemate when the figures were trying to waste our energy.

So I stopped and fired a net of light beams via Sacred Thunderbolt.

The beams bounced around and began to close in, then it hit the cloaked figure.

However, it seems like no damage was inflicted upon the mysterious figure.

I grazed the cloak a little bit, yet the interior clothing was still intact, which suggests that the unknown person was unscathed.

This gimmick, is definitely taken from the Core System. I don't really have any valid explanation aside from that.

How did the Cult obtained that?

The cloaked man kicked me in the stomach as I was trying to figure how did they stole the gimmick.

Meanwhile, the other cloaked figure used wind magic and blew Iris back.

I stabbed the ground with the sword in hopes of not hitting Iris, who I thought was fighting against the other unknown adventurer.

Then I turned around and catch Iris after I stabilised myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put Iris down and did a quick check on her.

She nodded.

Hmm...?

The necklace she was wearing had... Japanese encrypted on it...?

Don't tell me that's another cheat item I have to deal with.

But there was a mysterious space under the scribbling, by which my guess would be the remaining times we could use this cheat- uh, I mean divine relic.

"Hey, Iris. I got a plan to get us out this situation." I beckoned Iris forward as I told her my plan.

"Did you came to realise our strength and discussing the terms of surrender?" The one facing Iris taunted us as she laughed.

"We are going with you, but only in one condition. Say after me." I said with a somewhat resigned expression.

Of course, with my experience of performing in the Drama Club in my previous life, I am certain I did a pretty good job.

"Sure." The feminine voice answered.

"Hey, are you sure about that? He tricked us once, and we could not afford to fell for his schemes once again!" The masculine voice spoke and attempted to stop his partner from doing dumb things, like how they are going to fail their mission.

"Aw, come on. How were they going to set us up? Let's believe them one more time."

"But-"

"Thank you, could you turn around?" I asked with a polite tone as I sheathed my sword.

"I don't know what you are scheming, but don't you expect me to fall into your trap again."

"Thank you. Then repeat after me: Your things are mine."

"Your things are mine."

"My things are yours."

"My things are yours."

"I'll turn into you."

"I'll turn into you! Oh wait, this doesn't sound right..."

Meanwhile, Iris's necklace began to glow.

After a few seconds, I flashed a look at the cloaked figure who looked at her hands in confusion.

Then, she ran off in the other direction and left the scene.

"Your things are mine, my things are yours, I'll turn into you! Your things are mine..." Iris kept chanting the sentences as she tried to undo the gimmick.

"Curse you...!" The masculine voice yelled as it lunged at me with its sword drawn.

"Oh right, I almost forgot you were here as well." I launched a ball of dark energy, which wrapped around his neck and threw him onto the ground.

Then I grabbed Iris's hand and ran.

However, the cloaked figure got back up quickly and chased after us.

Iris struggled to break free from my grip as she wasn't being herself at the moment, so I stunned her gently by using Stunder and tried to made our way back to the Royal Castle, with her lying in my arms.

* * *

**Alicia POV**

"Amai, wait!" I shouted as she lunged at the noble and the greyed Saki-san.

But it was futile, as Saki created an ice bolt and hit Amai, who was immobilised by the expanding ice.

I tried to break the ice with my sword, yet the ice was too hard to break.

A visible dark aura flowed out of the greyed figure, which I suspect that something was not going to end well.

The greyed Semi-Archwizard fired an AOE freezing spell and froze the noble in an odd bird suit.

As for Amai, she could still talk when she was immobilised by the bolt of ice, however she was completely frozen this time.

Meanwhile, the ice kept expanding and have no intention of stopping, probably due to the fact monsters do not have self-control.

Hmm?

But Loby on the other hand tried to avoid the expanding ice.

If I could get him to melt the ice...

"Loby-kun! Could you go to the spectators stand and cast some Fire-aligned spells to heat the ice please? I need your help to break the ice." I shouted at Loby, who was busy trying to avoid the ice.

"Huh? Sure!" He shouted back as he began to made his way onto the stand.

"Let's try the skill from the Magic Swordmaster." I muttered as I raised my sword in the air.

"Roar, spirits of Thunder!" Dark clouds started to gather and lightning hit my blade as I recited a somewhat chunnibyou incantation.

"Awake from your slumber, strike and render your opponents helpless temporarily! Stunder!" I finished my chant as I stabbed my sword onto the ground and current from the sword broke some of the ice.

"Hellfire!" Loby shouted as he pointed his staff at the expanding ice.

Sure enough, the spell melt some of the ice, yet only a small part of the ice was melted down.

I am sure Loby's mana reserves should be enough to hang on for a while.

"Loby-kun, how long can you hold out?" I called out as I began to take out my adventurer card.

"I can still hold out for a few minutes! So be quick if you have something on your sleeve!" Loby answered as he continued to spray fire at the expanding ice.

"Good! Could you buy me some time please?"

Should I use 'that'? I mean, I was told that I was not allowed to use it unless under special conditions or emergencies.

However, this is definitely an emergency - Our lives were in stake, the castle was on the verge of being frozen, the lives of the innocent civilians will be endangered if no action was taken to stop that monster.

Recalling what my father taught to use that skill, I closed my eyes and concentrate.

Then I took a deep breath and focus on the warm sensation flowing in my veins.

According to what Guardian said, the warm sensation is the aura.

Yet, that did not happen back when I received training on how to utilise the power.

Concentrate first, Contemplation later.

According to Loby, a light purple magic circle appeared around me

"Onee-chan! Behind you!" Loby shouted as he warned me.

I opened my eyes and found the greyed Saki-san was behind me and ready to cast her spell.

I leapt and dodged the spell, then looked for the high ground.

Deep down I knew we would have to act fast, or otherwise Amai would sleep eternally in the ice.

Loby-kun on the other hand, his face looked pale, probably because the ice started to overwhelm his flames.

"Onee-chan...!" Loby shouted in fear as he was overwhelmed and surrounded by ice pillars.

To hell with the so-called steps using that! Lives are in danger!

I dashed and stood in front of the Archwizard.

Then, I did a sword plant, closed my eyes and concentrate.

I raised my sword as a light purple magic circle appeared beneath my feet.

"Loby-kun! Cast Inferno and break yourself out now!"

"I... I can't!" Fear has taken the young Archwizard's senses as the boy stammered in terror.

"Just do it! It is just do or die at this point!" I yelled as I maximised the output of my power.

"I... Inferno...!" Loby yelled at the top of his lungs as the ice turned orange due to the reflection.

Actually, that is what he said to say the least, as steam filled the entire arena.

At any rate, the arena was filled with steam, therefore I did not know what the actual situation is.


	49. Return and Regroup from Past Events!

"I... Inferno...!" Loby-kun shouted at the top of his lungs as he made a desperate attempt to free himself from the ice.

I planted my sword into the ground before I knelt on one knee and leaned against it.

It took a few minutes before the steam scattered and left the arena.

I found Loby-kun lying face-first on the ground, and that his fingers were somewhat red.

While Amai-san on the other hand, went down on all fours as she tried to breathe properly.

For Lord Zereschrute, he... what in the name of Eris-sama was he doing?

He waved his arms frantically and run around the arena.

"Um, excuse me, Lord Zereschrute, but may I ask a question?" I asked with a slightly embarrassed tone as I raised my hand weakly.

"Sure, what is it?" The noble in an odd bird suit answered nonchalantly as he regained his composure.

"How did you manage to get enough energy to prance around? Since you are frozen in the ice moments ago as we fought." I began to raise my doubts against him.

"Oh, that? I saved some energy in there as I was in some sort of hibernating status back then. Not to mention the fact that the scrumptious emotions of fear from that boy were amazing! **UNLIMITED... PAWA!**" Lord Zereschrute continued to dance and run around with flushed cheeks and drunken tone.

I flipped the communication device outwards to get this on the magic camera. I am going to get Guardian to take a look at that.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Stand still!" The masculine voice shouted as the cloaked figure went after us.

Oh my, what a tenacious person Volras has there! He must have good subordinates.

I mean, I would be glad if I was in Volras' position - learning the fact that my subordinate was going through the trouble for the sake of the civilians. Yet, it would have been nice if that person just gave up.

The cloaked figure closed in and attempted to slice my head off.

A shadow flit past me, which was followed by a clanging sound.

Of course, I looked back like anyone would do in my situation.

It was a teenager with somewhat messy orange hair, wearing an outfit consists of a brown cowboy hat, a black outfit with orange sleeves and a red scarf, grey pants and black boots. A large chakram was hanging on the right side of his belt, with the bladed bow and arrows stored in the quiver, which was on the opposite side.

"Run, Magic Swordmaster! This is no place to look, nor die." He yelled as he pushed the figure away with his swords.

"Karu! But what about you? We can't just leave you here!"

"Run! I will be right after you!"

...

"Thanks!" I shouted as I ran towards the Royal Castle.

"Curse you..." The cloaked figure muttered.

"Now, I shall give you a fight to finish!" Karu blocked the path as he pointed one of his swords at the cloaked figure.

* * *

_An hour later in the Royal Castle..._

"Where am I...?" Iris rose from her bed as she looked around in confusion.

"You are back at where you live, Your Highness." Karu spoke as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Where is Onii-chan?" Iris asked as she looked around for me in a flustered manner.

"Here I am." I let out a small smile as I entered with the pizzas.

"I guess you have heard a thing called 'Breakfast in Bed'. But have you ever heard of the term 'Lunch in Bed'?" The small smile on my face expanded into a large one as I saw the happy expression on her face.

"Enjoy the pizzas for now, Karu and I have some business to attend to." I left Iris in her bedroom and I went out of the room with Karu.

We walked down the corridor after I closed the door.

"Thank you for stepping in and fight against that mysterious man, Karu." I thanked the teenager who fought the cloaked figure in our place.

"You don't have to thank me. I am just performing my obligation as a citizen." Karu responded like a robot as he spoke formally.

"Why are you here?" A familiar voice rang as footsteps stopped.

We looked forward and found a girl with orange hair and dark blue eyes.

She looked a lot like Alicia, except that her hair took a warmer colour instead of its original colour - blonde.

"Is that Alicia? It has been quite a long time." Karu spoke nonchalantly as he greeted Alicia rather casually.

"And you. What in the name of Eris-sama were you think you were doing? How could you bring Iris-sama at a time like this-" Alicia turned her attention on me, albeit the fact I think I did nothing to make her mad.

"Hey. Keep it quiet will you? Here I thought you are going to talk to Iris, considering the fact you are heading towards her room." I whispered as I pulled her ear.

"Ow, it hurts, it hurts!" Alicia cried as she grabbed my arm to tell me to stop.

"By the way, what happened to your armour? Wasn't it supposed to be purple and cream coloured? Also, where did you go a few days before? Where are Loby and Amai right now?" I asked a few questions.

"Ah, that?" Alicia pondered as she put her index finger on her lips.

"Hey! Please don't throw that many questions at the same time!" Alicia spoke in a flustered tone as she massaged her ear.

"Let's talk all of that over tea and snacks, with Iris-sama. It has been a while since we last met." Alicia sighed in resignation as she told us her plans for today.

"Not for me, I am not good with etiquettes and stuff like that, so count me out please. Besides, I want to go to the toilet, so excuse me please." Karu declined in a somewhat polite tone as he... turned off to a wrong corner and bumped into a wall.

"Actually, the toilet's is the opposite side." I pointed out with a blank expression as I pointed backwards with my thumb.

"Is that so? Thanks." Karu headed off at the other side of the corridor in a hurried manner.

...

...

I turned around and have my attention back onto Alicia.

"Well, that means only three of us chatting over tea and biscuits today." I broke the silence as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess so. Unless he is not reluctant and did somehow manage to find his way to us that is." Alicia agreed as she nodded.

We stopped in front of Iris' bedroom and opened the door as we did not hear voices coming out of the room.

Hence, we walked to the room where she would have lessons, and as expected, there was a feminine voice rang within the room.

I think it was Rain's voice.

"Ah shit, I forgot Iris have lessons today." I muttered as I facepalmed myself.

"Language!"

"Since when did you became Captain America?" I asked Alicia as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It's an Isekai joke." I dismissed the topic nonchalantly as I decided to knock the door and enter the room.

"What is isekai? You would have a lot of explaining to do if you keep spouting random things like that." Alicia warned me as she covered her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I got it." I replied in resignation as I opened the door a little bit.

"My apologies, Guardian-san. But we are having lessons right at the moment. Could you leave the room and close the door please?" Rain asked as she looked at me, who opened the door a little and took a peek inside.

"I am a bit interested in the things you were talking about. May I join in the lesson please? After all, as the saying goes, the more the merrier." I smiled as I let out a simple request.

I glanced back at Alicia and her expression wrote: "Are you kidding me?".

"Uh, about that, Guardian-san... I am sorry to inform you that I would have to turn down your request-"

"I don't mind, Onii-chan. Please have a seat." Iris interrupted Rain as she gestured me to sit next to her.

By the way, the desk and chairs looked like the ones I used in my previous life, or rather, my secondary school life.

"I understood, Iris-sama. But Guardian-san, please try not to disrupt the lesson. Is it fine with you?" Rain spoke with a resigned tone as she began to acknowledge the fact I am going to participate in the lesson.

"And we will be back for you, Alicia!" I called out as she nodded and walked away.

"Let's go back to the lesson if you two are fine with that." Rain spoke after she cleared her throat.

Then, Rain talked about the history of the Belzerg Kingdom, its founders and politics for like an hour.

I took a piece of paper and scribbled on it with haste then passed it to Iris right after I folded it.

Iris unfolded the piece of paper and read it silently.

She then wrote an answer and passed it back to me.

Ah, I should tell you what I wrote on the paper as well. It wouldn't be right if I didn't disclose it.

So in that note, I wrote "Would you join me in chatting with Alicia over tea and biscuits?", and Iris gave the green light as she wrote "Yes" on the note.

I brought out a book and we started to take turns writing on different pages as a means to chat without getting busted.

This right here, reminded me of my school life back then, where I passed notes and chatted with my friends using simple sign language or doing charades during lessons.

Such good times, if I have to comment on that.

After that, we talked or exchanged sentences on the notebook about various topics, starting from her swordsmanship, how my previous life is, and talked about how obnoxious nobles and their etiquettes could be.

I guess Rain thought we were taking notes for the lessons, so she didn't look offended when we talked to each other by writing on the notebook.

Right before the lesson ends, Iris asked me what my goal would be as I was reincarnated in this world.

You may think this ain't that big of a question if you were in my position. Yet, that question actually got me thinking: What am I fighting for? For whose sake am I fighting for? Why am I sided with the Belzerg Kingdom?

I mean, I like Iris, I found her cute and was attracted to her romantically. And it could not be more obvious that I am fighting for her safety. But what is the motivation of doing so? Was it because a sense of obligation or was it something else?

The one thing I am absolutely certain is that if it wasn't for her, I would probably be aimless, wandering between the three factions as I was trying to find out the purpose of coming here.

"Onii-chan...? Onii-chan?" A gentle voice called me as I returned to my senses.

Iris shook my arm as she called me with a concerned tone.

"Huh? Is something the matter?"

"The lesson has ended for about fifteen minutes. Now, let's go and chat with Alicia." Iris spoke with a soft smile as she took my hand and dragged me back to her bedroom.

"It feels great to have a non-combatant chapter once in a while, don't you think?" I started a conversation with Iris as we walked down the corridor.

"Onii-chan, what do you mean by 'chapter'?" Iris asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean 'day'. Even though we got hunted down unknown people, it was a nice day nonetheless."

"Ah."

"What great timing, Karu. Let's chat for a while." I said with a relaxed tone as I waved at him.

"I am sorry but I would have to decline-"

"Don't worry, I promise it wouldn't be boring. Not to mention..." I interrupted Karu as I shook my head gently with a smile.

"You might even be able to gather some classified intel of the Belzerg Kingdom. Isn't that a good thing for you and for whom you have pledged your loyalty to? Your master has a higher chance to take us down, and you will be his trusty right-hand man." I leaned forward and whispered in a barely audible voice.

I have my doubts on him being the spy for quite a while, so I figured it would a good chance for me to get to the bottom of this. It would be absurd if he gave an affirmative response, so my guess on his reaction would be-

"I don't know what you are talking about." Karu's expression stiffened a little bit after he heard what I have said.

The stiffened expression is a sign of me being right, but one can not be certain that he must be the spy among us. His tone remained calm and steady, which is counter-proof in my book.

I will have him stay in the Royal Castle for a few more days for further verification.

"Anyway, just join us, it isn't like you have any other things to do." I pushed him towards Iris' bedroom, with Iris on my left, breaking into giggling fits.

_A few minutes later..._

"Good afternoon, would you like to have a cup of tea?" I asked as I mimicked the tone a noble would speak.

Iris, Alicia and Karu gave out different responses of giggling, rolling her eyes in annoyance and facepalming himself respectively.

"Yes please." Iris spoke between giggling fits as she moved the teacup towards me.

"Thank you." Iris took a sip from the teacup elegantly after I poured some tea on her teacup, then helped herself to some biscuits.

"Anyway... Where did you go a few days ago? I fell into a coma while you were away." My smile turned in a poker face as I put down the teacup.

"Are they going to be fine...?"

"There is no need to worry about them. They were like siblings in arms, so they would not do anything irrational."

"Well, uh. I took your Soul Jar to a rather high-ranked noble and took Amai-san, Yunyun and Loby-kun with me. However, it seems like Yunyun cast Teleport and left us for no particular reason." Alicia averted her gaze as she began to fill me in with information.

"Then, we reached the noble's castle, which we went through tons of trials and we got to fight the noble himself."

"Excuse me but hold up a second, who is this noble?" I interrupted Alicia as I tried to get my facts straight.

"The noble is Zereschrute."

"Is that so? Please continue your story."

"That was one heck of a hard battle. Amai turned into a life-size ice statue at the beginning of the fight. Zereschrute also got caught in the crossfire, he froze in ice as well. Loby-kun and I fought against the monster, but its power was overwhelming, it is a one-sided battle. There was a better phrase to describe that, but-"

"Do you mean a curb-stomp battle?" I suggested a trope for her and see if it works with her.

"Yes, that is a good way to say it. And during that, Loby-kun was in a predicament - the monster was after him and unleashed barrages of ice towards him. He was trapped under the ice spikes after trying to resist against the monster's ice beam. So in order to save him, I released a special power of mine. However, the monster almost got me while I was focusing on summoning a magic circle. After that, I skipped the procedures of utilising the power and transfer the power to Loby-kun directly. Later on, I tell Loby-kun to make an attempt to free himself from the ice. He did and he was injured as a result. Amai has some cold burns on her body, hence they are currently receiving treatment in my house." Alicia stopped thereafter she finished memorising her fight against the noble and his monsters.

"Then, Alicia, what about your armour?" Iris raised a question as she eyed the blue and white combat outfit up and down.

"My armour was somewhat damaged in the battle, so I figured I should improve it further."

"Is that so..."

"But why was Amai frozen in the ice that fast? She is a skilled yet level-headed swordswoman, so it doesn't sit well with me that she would be the first to be taken out without any proper explanation." I asked as I sipped the cup of tea.

"Ah, that."

_Five hours earlier..._

_"There. You should be fine two or three days later."_

_"Thank you..."_

_"By the way, Amai."_

_"What... what is it?"_

_"Why did you lost your cool when you saw the greyed Saki-san?"_

_"Because... she is like an elder sister to me."_

_"What do you mean? I don't understand."_

_"I was shunned by everyone I met on my journey. I had to fend off monsters on my own because they feared the extent of my abilities. I was disliked among my fellow adventurers as a result."_

_"One day, I was tired of facing these things every day, so I decided to leave the Belzerg Kingdom and find a place where I belong. As I was about to reach the borders and leave the Kingdom, I was hunted down by monsters and encountered a flock of male orcs. So I tried my best to fend them off. Exhausted from fighting monsters and fleeing from a horde of male orcs around the border of Norse and the Belzerg Kingdom, I ran out of energy and collapsed. I was supposed to be caught and killed by the orcs. Until... someone cast Bottomless Swamp around me."_

_"By the time I opened my eyes, I found out Saki-san took good care of me. She took me under her wing just before I left. She was the one who gave me a home, by which I am deeply grateful from the bottom of my heart. She should be well-respected. That greyed monster is a disgrace of Saki-san's reputation. Which was why... I must do something about it."_

"...And that's what she said." Alicia drank some more tea after recalling her conversation with Amai in the morning.

"I see now. Who would have thought Saki has an important place in Amai's heart because of that?" I muttered to myself.

"Precisely. One would have the perception that Saki-san is admired for her right-hand lady status for a God. Yet, I have no idea they have this kind of chemistry."

"But then... What happened after the battle? What did the noble say?" I raised a question to get a better understanding of the situation.

"Lord Zereschrute looked like he was drunk after he felt Loby's emotions of fear. But as the saying goes: 'A drunken mind speaks a sober heart'. So I believe what Lord Zereschrute said afterwards that we will have to fight a harder version of the monster is true. Also, the Soul Jar was... not quite needed when we visited Lord Zereschrute's castle."

Wait, can devils get drunk with pure negative emotions? That's something new to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lord Zereschrute said that the Soul Jar was not needed for the visit, the only reason he said to bring the Soul Jar is that... he has never seen one of them. He has heard of it... but he never saw one."

...

...

"...Awkward, this is."

"...I know right?"

I facepalmed myself as I try my best not to laugh.

Seriously, what kind of reason is this? Try harder and think of a better reason, could you? You can't just throw in a dumb reason and expect that would work.

I guess I am going to let this slide and have a good laugh at that. After all, it's said and done.

You never walk you never run, you're a win- Ah, sorry, I shouldn't be singing at the moment.

Ahem anyway, I found it a bit funny, so I shouldn't retort it.

"With all that, we should strike when the iron is hot. We can do this-"

"Calm down, Alicia. I think we should stay back and prepare our equipment to revive Saki. Since if we take a look at the situation objectively, my Core System is under repairs currently, Loby and Amai were injured. And you are unable to utilise your power- By the way, what is that power of yours?"

"My power? I can give buffs to increase my allies' power that would be my special power. However, I need to take a few steps to use my power. However, I was incapable of using this power as I did not concentrate in balancing myself."

"What is that supposed to mean? What are you trying to say here?" Karu asked as he finally joined in the conversation.

"I don't remember... But doing that improperly affected my body in some way. It is going to take a few days for me to recover."

"I guess even Eris wants you to take a break, Alicia. It is going to be two to three weeks before everyone recovers and gets prepared for the upcoming battle."

"Is that so...?"

"Also, the thing is there isn't a large number of Priests in the Belzerg Kingdom. So we would have to find one and ask that priest to heal Amai and Loby." I mentioned as I remembered healing magic can also help people recover from cold burns.

"How about seeking help from the Eris Church? I am sure they can be of service-"

"No. As much as they are well-known for their effective healing, I refuse to use their services." I rejected the idea as I shook my head.

"Why?"

"They always charge high prices for exorcising the undead and healing people. One might argue that the healing magic from Eris Church is useful, yet every adventurer is important in protecting the Belzerg Kingdom and fighting against the forces of the Demon King. And the civilians are just doing their jobs, trying their best to earn a living. They got to give up their life savings just for recovering from injuries so that they can work again? This doesn't sit well with me."

'Besides, the more the adventurers, the larger the power is there for Iris to take down Demon King's Army.' I thought to myself as I stopped myself from speaking out my mind entirely.

'Heat is needed to treat cold burns, if I remembered correctly. So what if I go there and use the Fire Core- Ah, I forgot I don't have the Core System.'

"Iris-sama, it is time for your dinner." Claire opened the door as she found four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What?"

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"Onii-chan, you are doing this wrong. You should the utensils from the outermost ones..." Iris whispered to me as I took the wrong ones.

The nobles, namely Claire, who gave me a harsh glare; and Rain, who sighed and silently wished me luck in understanding the dining etiquette.

By the way, Alicia went to the archives to search for more specific information while Karu on the other hand, stated he wasn't hungry and went off wandering around the Royal Castle.

As for me, I was quite hungry so I thought I would tag along and eat some high-ended food once in a while.

If you want to ask my comments on the dining experience, I would say the food, is fantastic. But the overall experience on the other hand, is a total nightmare. I mean, why do the nobles have to go through a number of procedures before eating when you can just do so directly? I mean, the ingredients were chosen carefully, and were treated and cooked with care.

If this isn't called extreme paranoia, I don't know what is.

And it took like half an hour before we could actually finish our dinner.

* * *

_The next day..._

"So, how was it like being a noble for one day?" Karu asked with a mocking tone.

"It was a pain in the ass. And I can't help but wonder what the guy who created all this was thinking." I said dejectedly before I sighed in resignation.

Alicia and Karu laughed after hearing the story. Iris on the other hand, just stood there and did nothing but smile.

"Never mind that. Let's visit Loby and Amai for the time being." I changed the subject abruptly as I planned to have a check on them.

"Follow me." Alicia stopped laughing as she walked towards the entrance of the building, with us after her.

A few minutes later, we have reached the infirmary.

Amai sat up and smiled as Loby on the other hand... still shivering in his sheets.

"Okay... What the hell happened here?" I sighed before I asked the aforementioned question.

...

...

"Hm...?"

"Hey, Karu. Do me a favour." I glanced at Loby's blanket and figured something is wrong with it.

But I am not going to touch it, instead, I will ask Karu to do it. Better him than me.

"Can you do a quick check on Loby?"

Karu pulled off the blanket and we found out some ice was placed on Loby's limbs.

"Aw man, we almost got somebody with that." Amai whispered to Alicia.

"It was too obvious. Better luck next time." Karu spoke nonchalantly.

"So... how are you two right now?" I asked.

"We are fine, thank you." Amai spoke as she tried to get off her bed.

Of course, she failed as her legs could barely withstand her weight. She managed to sit on the bed and not to fell on the floor.

"Please do not move! You are still under recovery!" A nurse positioned Amai back onto her bed and covered her blanket.

"The blood flow in your legs were slowed down due to the cold burns you received in the battle, so you will receive further damage if you move like this!" The nurse continued with an anxious tone.

"Guardian-sam... san!" A knight ran into the room as he had something to report.

"What is it?"

"There is a letter for you."

"This isn't a love letter, right? I already have someone in mind and I plan to stay loyal and dedicated to her only." I whispered to the knight as I pointed at Iris without her noticing.

"What?" The knight looked at me as if I am crazy, with an expression that wrote visible confusion.

"I am sorry, but could you open the letter for me please?"

"But Guardian-san, that's-"

"Say no more. This is an order." I showed the knight my coat of arms.

"Yes... Yes sir." The knight brought out a knife and removed the wax seal of the envelope.

"Let's see here... It is a love letter...!" The knight spoke up after he skimmed the contents of the letter.

Holy fk, is that a flag?

Everyone turned their heads towards our direction.

I glanced at Iris to take a look at her expression, and I didn't expect she would pout. The look in her eyes was a worried one, as if she was afraid I would be taken away by a random girl.

She has made my heart skip a beat once again.

An unexpected pout from a cute girl... This feels... amazing! Cute girls are definitely the best! Change my mind.

At this point, you can say Iris is my kryptonite.

"Actually no, this is a letter from the blacksmith."

Most of the people present in this room rolled their eyes or snickered.

I stole a glance from Iris once again, this time she sighed in relief and put on a relieved expression.

To be honest, I was relieved too, not gonna lie.

I think I also did the same thing, if I remembered correctly.

"Oh, good to hear that. Could you please hand me the letter?"

"Sure-"

"Iris-sama, Guardian-san, Alicia-sama! Bad news! There was a dead body in the Royal Castle!"

"Yeah, and?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders, thinking that it should not be a big deal.

"What are you saying, Guardian?! We should-"

"The victim was a rather high-ranking knight! It means there is at least one skilled saboteur in the Royal Castle! Iris-sama could be in grave danger!"

...

"Say no more. Lock the area down and start investigating. Call the knights to collect and store the evidence properly." I turned to the knight instantly after realising the fact it could be a serious threat to Iris' safety.

"Y... Yes sir!"

"Alicia, your house acts as law enforcement, right? Get some of your subordinates to the Royal Castle and prepare to do some statement recording." I turned my attention to the stunned noble.

"You don't have to tell me that!

It would be another long paragraph if I describe the details of the investigation, so allow me to conclude this simply.

The Astroraia House recorded statements from those who were nearby, and began the search for the culprit.

As the matter was quite serious, the king assigned me as a close bodyguard to Iris, like I need to sleep on one of the couches in her bedroom.

Before he returned to the frontlines, he left me a note and wished me good luck in strengthening the relationship between us and said he couldn't wait for me to be his son-in-law.

Your Majesty... I appreciate your fondness of me and the enthusiasm of being my wingman and pairing Iris and me together, but that's a bit too much...

Three weeks later we caught a person who was suspected to the one who murdered the guard.

However, the suspect kept his mouth shut and refused to say anything.

So I was requested to assist with the statement recording process a week after.

But... since the King decreed that I could not leave Iris alone, she went to the prison with me as a result.

I almost forgot to mention that Claire and Rain still have lessons with Iris, so I lost a ton of free time by looking over their lessons... is what I thought at first, but it wasn't that bad if I can witness how much Iris has grown. She started to improve in her swordsmanship, by which on some occasions I almost saw my shadow within her.

Well, as the saying goes, the most dangerous place one could find is the safest place.

On top of that, Karu volunteered to assist me in statement recording by taking a close watch at the suspect, to ensure that the suspect has no accomplices to break him out.

Well, that's what he said, to say the least.

"Good afternoon."

"You aren't getting anything out of me."

"I thought you would be honoured to get your statement recorded by the Magic Swordmaster. But oh well, let's get to the details." I spoke as I brought out a bottle of wine.

"Onii-chan, I thought you hate drinking." Iris whispered softly as she looked at the wine bottle.

"Yes I do. But I have no choice. I need to drink with him and get him drunk since he wouldn't be able to lie." I whispered back.

_A few moments later..._

"I was just there performing cleaning duties, like I said, I have nothing to do with this."

" *hic* Holi Kuck, I kant ake zis... iz so iter... Baver ell mi two dwink ageyn... _(Holy fk, I can't take this... It's so bitter... Never tell me to drink again...)_" I muttered barely comprehensible speech as I lied on Iris' lap.

According to Karu, I was drunk after drinking two to three cups of wine. So he drank in my place and held on until the suspect was in a semi-drunk condition.

The suspect was taken custody after the statement recording.

And as a result, we returned to the Royal Castle after I became sober once again.

Currently, at this moment, knowing that Alicia's birthday was right at the corner, Iris and I were making a present for her.

"Onii-chan, what present should we get for Alicia?"

"Let's see... Her new armour doesn't have the visor, right? How about something that replaces that? Maybe a laurel wreath?"

"Yes, it is a good idea!"

Hence, we collected the evergreen leaves from olive trees and formed a crown.

_The next day..._

"Hey, Alicia."

"What is it?"

"You looked excited today. What is it?"

"Eh?"

"Did anyone remember what is it today?" Alicia said dejectedly as she lowered her head.

"Enough jokes. Here you go." I spoke as Iris showed up, showing her the laurel wreath.

"That's-"

"Precisely it is. I remember you lost your visor, right? So we made you this." I continued with a smile.

"Alicia von Astroraia!" Iris called Alicia's name with a rather stern voice.

"Yes!"

"On the behalf of the Belzerg Royal Family, I hereby thank you for your services. Please accept this as a token of gratitude."

"And as a birthday present. Happy 17th birthday, Alicia."

"Thank you very much!"

And at the end, the rest of the party gave Alicia presents as well, however Yunyun. A large party was held in the palace as well, which is one of the traditions of the aristocrats. Alicia has received blessings from various noble families in the party as well.

But she looked like she had a lot of fun when we cut the birthday cake.

I guess she has never experienced that before, but still...

It is good to see her being happy.

* * *

_**A/N: I still couldn't believe how I manage to finish another chapter with a slightly tight schedule. Phew!**_

_**Today is 28th Nov, which is Alicia's birthday.**_

_**To be honest, I have thought about Guardian drank with the suspect until the latter was in a semi-drunk state, but that doesn't fit the original info. as Guardian hates drinking and has a low drinking capacity, so that idea was abandoned and Karu did Guardian's work in his place.**_

_**In the next chapter, it would be about various things like Guardian and Iris sniffing out the mole in the Royal Castle, the fate of the Core System, and the process of reviving Saki. I mean, our adventurers should be fully recovered from their wounds, whereas the Core System should have been repaired, right? Well, I have zero interest in spoiling the story, so please wait for the next chapter~ **_**:P**

_**I don't know how many people are still reading my story, but thank you nonetheless for showing your support by favourite or following my story. Sometimes, an occasional favourite or follow actually meant a great encouragement to me as I know people are still enjoying my story. There are some supported me by giving me positive reviews and some pointed out where I lacked. By which, I am grateful from the bottom of my heart for the different ways of support.**_

**m(_ _)m**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	50. Putting a Little End to Our Idling!

After Alicia's birthday, the Royal Castle returned to normal.

The nobles got on with their lives, and continued on with their work.

I have a question ever since the first time I entered the Royal Castle: Do the nobles actually keep in touch with one another after working with fellow aristocrats? Or rather, do they even maintain good relationships with one another?

Claire and Rain-san have a boss-subordinate relationship between them, but it feels like they only have this relationship in work, in daily life, Rain-san is only scared of Claire and respects the latter for her house and out of fear, they hardly even interact, apart from the latter reprimanding the former or at work.

I suppose it would be a "no" to my questions, as Iris once said: "The nobles might appear gentle if you judge them by their actions, but nine out of ten of them have hearts as black as coal."

But hearing what Iris has to comment on the nobles, it wasn't hard to understand why Iris wants to be an adventurer instead of a princess.

I mean, I would have ran away and abandon the royal status if I was in Iris' position.

In that case, I couldn't help but be impressed by Iris' tolerance.

Because for me, I would have them executed or sent to prison instantly when I have solid evidence for their heinous deeds and after I gave them a fair trial.

Come to think of it, this phenomenon wasn't entirely bad at all, if you ask me.

There is one thing the relationship the nobles taught me: I should value more my party members. Call me a shounen protagonist all you want, but I should have realised earlier that those people were not just merely adventurers, they were also my party members, comrades in arms and friends.

I should cherish the precious bonds formed with them as they were willing to put their lives on the line just to save me. If there is a situation where their lives were in danger, it would be my turn to do the same for them.

Anyway, with all that self-reflection done, it's time for me to get back to the story.

Ah right, let's start with the blacksmith. I believe, you, who is currently reading the story remembered that I received a letter from the blacksmith in the last chapter? The blacksmith agreed to repair the Core System and the damaged outfits. Hence, I wrote one as a response. So in the letter I expressed my gratitude to the blacksmith for helping me as you can not take it for granted - no one has the obligation to fix anything, even you have the money to pay for it. I asked the blacksmith to give me a progress report per three to four days. Since it is exciting news to hear that I can fight properly once again.

Apart from that, I also requested the blacksmith to create a new Core Outfit - one for Crowd Control purposes, that is able to incapacitate people without inflicting any damage to anyone, assuming if conflict occurs between the Axis Cult and the Eris Cult once again. I would not allow anyone to destroy the peace of Iris' home. I sent the blueprint along with the reply letter.

As winter is getting close, so I heard the Kingdom will snow sooner or later. By the way, I have read about two months worth of newspaper and caught the gist of it:

First, the Mobile Fortress Destroyer was destroyed (which was quite ironic in my book) in Axel, the Town of Beginners.

Then, the ones who stopped - or at least got the credit of stopping it, namely Kazuma, was it? Got accused as both a terrorist and a spy of the Demon King's Army.

...And the evidence of that is the coronatite, which was the Core of the Mobile Fortress, got teleported to Alderp's villa, which the coronatite exploded and destroyed his villa..

And the most important thing is not whether Alderp was in the villa or not; was that Alderp is an aristocrat that fits Iris' description perfectly: Corrupt, stingy, a hell of an ugly bastard-

Ah, I forgot she didn't mention that. And not to mention that most nobles have decent looks.

The main point is, Alderp is one of the worst nobles there is.

At any rate, Kazuma-san went on court and have a trial on this matter. The prosecutor probably wanted him dead already for a certain period of time, as she used petty crimes he committed as evidence for the accusation, or so as I heard.

...

...

...What the fk?

Are you kidding me? A spy would not attract attention to himself (or herself, depending on the gender) as the spy need to stay as long as possible to gather information and then report back. So, risking himself to get exposed by committing various crimes would be a big no-no for being a spy.

Now, I am no expert when it comes to military or warfare, that should be common sense: A spy should try his best to blend in and not to get snuffed out as long as he could - That should be the unspoken rule for being a spy.

For being a terrorist? I would say not really, as being a terrorist requires to match at least one requirement from two things:

First, it would be the action. Namely causing serious damage or risk to people's safety and health or dealing great damage to property.

Second, the motivation behind the action. Either the intention of compelling the government - the Belzerg Royal Family in this case, intimidate the public or for religious, political purposes would do.

Look, it might be true that Kazuma-san matched the former; yet there was no telling whether or not did he match the latter.

But considering how vague the laws were suggests that there were no such things of "justice" and "impartiality" here.

It is still hard to believe that the guy who was branded with various indecent names defeated the Mobile Fortress and that he messed up at the interrogation. Could he think before he speak? It would not have happened if he did as the sayings go: "Think before you speak" and "A loose tongue may cause a lot of trouble".

As for the prosecutor, the thing is that she could ask further for who Kazuma-san was associated with. Then the pointless trial would have ended quickly.

This would be the least of my problem anyway, since I heard Lalatina (*snickers*) interfered and put the trial on halt.

For those who have watched the LN or the anime, I suppose you should know the current timeline by now.

Currently right now, I was engaged in a duel with Claire at the moment, as Iris managed to best Claire in combat by using some of my skills. So I stopped Claire before she could reprimand Iris. Then, we got into a heated debate about whether or not unorthodox techniques should be allowed in combat, and after that Claire decided to continue the argument with her actions by lunged and attempted to land a preemptive strike on me.

Of course, I wouldn't get hit as I have good reflexes... would be a badass line to say, but she actually got me good. She grazed me while I was off guard.

It wouldn't be true if I said I wasn't irritated by the fact Claire used surprise attacks when she said she wouldn't. But I ain't gonna whine about that, as I am not a man that has double standards.

Without a doubt, I sat up then returned the favour.

What comes next is that Claire attempted to bring her sword to my head, then I blocked before she could kill me off for real.

And here we are, our swords clashing as we tried our best to defeat each other in combat. Iris on the other hand, sat on the bench as she took a little break.

"It has been a while since we last fought, Magic Swordmaster. I wonder to what extent have you grown?" Claire spoke as sparks flew as our blades clashed once again.

"Don't be stupid, white suit. That is something I should ask you." I responded as I sent her flying with Sacred Thunderbolt.

"You cheeky little...!"

"My apologies, but no one would ever talk 'fair and square' on the battlefield. It would be the best if you can get used to that, or in some cases... You will die." I replied in a calm tone as I did a stance and waited for Claire to get back on her feet.

We lunged at each other wordlessly and continued fighting.

But still, I haven't received any report yet... Is there anything wrong with them?

Wait, I shouldn't say anything that has a chance to raise a flag.

"Onii-chan, there is an owl with a large envelope! And the envelope wrote it is for you!" Iris shouted as I pushed Claire away with my sword.

Ah, finally. The progress report I have longed for-

Wait, the fk is wrong with the blacksmith? Why was he delivering a report with an owl? This ain't H**** P*****! Also, does that count as animal abuse, considering the fact that owls sleep during the day!?

Forget it, I am going to check the laws of the Kingdom later.

At any rate, let's open it and check the contents, I am sure that the repairs of the Core System should be done by now...

*sigh*

Ah shit, here we go again.

* * *

After reading the contents of the letter, I geared up instantly and headed towards the forge as soon as possible.

Why do I give out flag-triggering comments? This probably would not have happened if I watch my mouth.

Now I have to clean up the mess I made once again. Perfect.

Alicia was currently conducting investigation regarding the murder took place in the Royal Castle.

Loby and Amai received physical training to ensure their injuries were fully recovered, I would also summon them as well, but there is no telling how strong our opponents are, so I could not put their lives at risk once again like that.

Karu went off roaming around the capital. So maybe I will go and ask Karu to meet up at the blacksmith.

"Onii-chan." Iris called me as she stopped me by grabbing my sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to take me with you, remember?" Iris reminded me as she tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

Iris sighed and brought out a scroll wordlessly and opened it by grabbing onto one side.

...

Ah right.

* * *

"Remind me why were they coming along with us?" I asked Iris as we ran past the castle gate.

"What did you say? How dare you, a commoner, address us aristocrats as 'they'? Call me Lady Symphonia, peasant!"

"I would appreciate it if you would stay quiet."

"Kilo, you can hear me right? Could you tell me your current location please?" I called Karu over the communication device.

"Me? I am somewhere near the Adventurers' Guild. What's wrong?"

"Head over to the forge. We will meet you there."

So, in the end, all party members except Karu are not available, so Iris and I were supposed to head out.

However, before we left the palace, Claire and Rain-san followed us, with the former saying that I was not trustworthy and that Iris should not be entrusted to me.

The latter on the other hand claimed that she wanted to help us out of the situation.

Well, I am going to take their words for it. Don't ask me why, probably because they don't really lie, I guess?

Anyway, I- Or should I say, we are going.

"Oh hey." My fellow party member greeted me as he met us halfway to the forge.

"Oh hey, how have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

There was a cloaked figure, who drew a weapon when the person saw us.

"Leave that guy to me. You guys go into the forge and do whatever you need to do." Karu pointed at the guard before he accelerates and engage in battle.

"I will be counting on you." I spoke as Karu lunged at the mysterious figure with his swords drawn.

"Let's go." I turned my attention onto my temporary teammates.

I ran into the forge with Iris, Claire and Rain-san behind me.

I turned around as I heard screams behind me.

There are two cloaked figures hid behind the door and kicked Rain-san and Claire out of the forge.

I noticed there was one more hiding on the rim of the door.

Iris would got hit if I don't do something...!

"Oh no you don't! Crystal Prison!" I cast a bolt of ice and froze the last cloaked figure's legs.

"Stay still for a while for me, would you?"

Alright, Iris is safe and sound at that moment...

"Hello, we have meet once again, Magic Swordmaster." The masculine voice spoke up.

I pulled my sword out instinctively and prepared to cast magic on the other.

"Oh no no, one wrong move and he's dead. Forever." The masculine voice spoke up as he pointed his sword at... the blacksmith's throat.

"I really want to say 'How despicable you are, using a hostage to your advantage'... But considering the fact I am the one who said no one would talk about fair and square in a fight, I wouldn't say you are dishonourable. Or rather, I would say, you got me really good. Well done." I spoke as I applauded.

"What do you mean?" The mysterious figure asked dangerously as he continued to point his sword at the blacksmith's throat.

"Guardian... Don't mind me, run!" The blacksmith shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Aw, shut up for a sec, will you?" The cloaked figure spoke as he touched the blacksmith's cheek with the edge of the blade.

"We would have escaped if we had the chance, there were cloaked people out there and here. It would be impossible for us to run." I replied as I shook my head.

'If we need to save the blacksmith, then we would have to disarm the opponent... But the blacksmith would most likely got injured if I just made him drop his sword...'

'I think I know what I have to do, but I don't know if it will work or not...'

Oh well, guess we would have to give it a go...

"It's quite stuffy in here, don't you think?" I spoke as I opened the iron sand pouches and let the iron sand fell behind my legs.

"It is. Who would have thought a forge would be that hot?" The voice responded as I put my hands behind my back and attempted to scatter the iron sand grains by using Wind Breath.

"Man, blacksmiths should be respected for their dedication to their work and their endurance of the high temperature." I continued as I managed to spread the iron sand apart without anyone noticing.

Not to mention the fact some of the sand were just below the blade.

Now, all I have to do is to blow the iron sand and stick them onto the edge.

Considering the fact there should be space for a little grain of iron sand, no one should be able to notice what I was planning.

I concentrated and manipulated the magnetic forces while the iron sand began to stick onto the sword's edges.

Then, I made the iron sand vibrate and tried to made the edges blunt, and to minimise the risk of the blacksmith being harmed.

Right now at this moment, saving the blacksmith comes first.

I couldn't move or fight as I please, since all the cloaked figure has to do is a pull of his sword and the blacksmith would be a dead man, and that would be the last thing we would like to see.

Wait... I think I got a new idea.

The Shadow Bind was weakened as I don't have the Shadow Core on me. But I can still buy myself some time with the cloaked figure immobilised. I should be able to save the blacksmith if I act fast enough.

"Oya, why are you moving sideways, Magic Swordmaster? Aren't you afraid that the blacksmith will die?" The cloaked figure threatened as he pointed his sword at the blacksmith.

"I'm sorry, it is because my legs got a bit tired for standing like this for too long. I was sparring with a rather skilled swordswoman one or two hours prior." I leaned against the workbench as I pointed at Claire, who was currently trying to make her way into the forge.

If I cast Shadow Bind from the side, I should have a higher chance in tying his sword arm and his body together.

'Alright, here goes nothing...!'

"With all that done... Shadow Bind!" I extended my left hand towards the cloaked figure as black ropes were summoned and shot out from my hand.

"_Onore! _You planned this, didn't you!" The cloaked figure shouted as he dropped his sword.

"Iris! Use this chance to get the blacksmith over here!" I shouted as I rushed forward and kicked the sword away from the cloaked figure.

"Onii-chan, I have brought the blacksmith back!" Iris tapped my shoulder as she informed me the good news.

"Good work!" I turned my attention onto Iris temporarily and complimented her before I stood in front of them and prepared myself for any surprise attacks.

"Onii-chan, the blacksmith wanted you to take this..."

"Oh thank you." I took the new Core Crystal from Iris and began to concentrate.

The jacket began to extend into a trenchcoat.

The new Core Outfit was... almost the same as the one I wore before. Only the shape of the core was different.

Well, considering he mentioned he would repair instead of upgrading the system, that is reasonable.

The current core shape was a dark blue cross with a white X in the middle.

"Onii-chan with the Core is like an ogre with an iron club!" Iris exclaimed in admiration while I drew my sword.

"Well, the Core boosted his stats, you could say it is like adding wings to a tiger." The blacksmith spoke after he took a deep breath.

"Let's go." I muttered to myself as I channeled my mana into the sword and swung.

The cloaked figure backed up in fear and tripped over.

"It seems like we have won the fight." I said with a somewhat calm tone as I pointed my sword at the cloaked figure.

"How dare you fool me, Magic Swordmaster...!" The cloaked figure got angry as he threw his sword at me and two blacksmith hammers at Iris and the blacksmith.

I channeled some of my mana into the outfit, so I was safe from the sword.

Then I blocked one of the forge hammers with my sword; however, the other one was still flying towards Iris.

I couldn't swing my sword in a fast speed as I wasn't get used to the grip, but casting magic will definitely destroy the forge hammer, and that doesn't feel right for me.

So, I ran in front of Iris and blocked the forge hammer with my right arm.

It hurts, but I could still move my arm.

Suddenly, the cloaked figures froze in place for a few seconds before they left the forge and ran away.

"Are you hurt in any way?" I asked the blacksmith as I tried to help him up.

However, I couldn't lift a strong man up with one hand, so Iris helped as she also grabbed the blacksmith's arm as well.

"Thanks," The blacksmith responded with a nod. "but after this incident, I found out that the Core couldn't protect you from blunt weapons. Could you give me some more time to upgrade the Core Outfits?"

"No problem. And thank you for risking your life repairing them. How long would it take for the upgrades' completion?" I asked as I took off the core and handed it back to the blacksmith.

"I would say one more week should do the trick." The blacksmith scratched his head as he received the Core.

"I will see you until then." I waved the blacksmith goodbye before Iris and I met up with Claire and Rain-san, and teleported back to the Royal Castle.

* * *

_**A/N: For those who have read the Post Comments in Guardian's info should know that the Core Outfits are unable to protect the user from blunt force trauma, like hammer strikes or collisions against objects.**_

_**Anyway, let's hope I can make the next chapter on time.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**_


	51. Fighting Along with the Core Outfits!

After saving the blacksmith, we returned to the Royal Castle... then made our trip back to the forge once again.

Now, before you yeet your phone or computer, I just want to say that, this decision was made as we believe there is a chance the unknown people may return and it would be the same thing all over again. So, it would be better safe than sorry for this case.

We went back to the forge and brought the blacksmith and his assistant with us. They would be upgrading the Core System in the Royal Castle - which is literally the safest place in the entire Belzerg Kingdom.

After escorting these two VIPs (for now) and moving their equipment into the Royal Castle, Iris volunteered to treat my wound.

Yes, you hear it. The Core Outfits isn't completely invincible after all, even the fabric that made the Core Outfits can protect its user from piercing or penetrating trauma like stabbing or arrows, and can withstand Advanced magic like Explosion, yet it could not negate the blunt force trauma. Matter of fact, it could only minimise the damage by spreading the trauma. It wasn't the most ideal counter-mechanism, but if you ask me which would I rather, an arm with a large bruise or a slightly fractured one, I would rather the former.

Well, I would say because I can get Iris to do different things for me if you ask me, it is true that both receive a similar treatment, but still, a bruised arm can also get a massage as well if you think about it.

Even though I know a fractured arm can make things last longer, it is no match against massage from a cute girl.

Speaking of which, I remembered that insanely soft and warm sensation of Iris' hands back when we visited Loby's house. Man, she's the best, isn't she?

...

Hmm?

...

I'm sorry.

* * *

At any rate, I was still assigned to stay by Iris' side. I was still a force to be reckoned with, according to Rain-san as I could still cast various kinds of magic with one hand. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve that can incapacitate enemies clean and fast.

His Majesty also somehow knew what happened a few hours prior, as he sent me a mail to compliment my wits and courage in saving the blacksmith and protecting the Princess, aka Iris.

He also told Iris to ask whether or not the blacksmith wants to join the Royal Guild of Blacksmiths, which she did.

As far as I heard, she was told to take care of me as well.

He was located at the highest level with the maximum level security, this is what Alicia stated, to say the least.

She also mentioned that she would take up the security duty as well, which is reassuring news.

On top of that, she would call Amai and Loby to give a helping hand in protecting the blacksmith, which make the news even more reassuring.

"With all that done... Iris, if you please." I extended my arm towards Iris, who then rolled up the right sleeve of the jacket.

"But Magic Swordmaster-san, there was not any apparent injuries on your arm?" Iris asked skeptically as she gave me an unamused look.

"My apologies, Your Highness." I spoke in a rather mocking tone. "It may not seem like an injury to you, but this is in fact a sign of a heavily bruised arm." I continued as I rolled my eyes in slight exasperation.

"Onii-sama is a liar."

"Iris-sama is a conspiracy theorist."

Silence filled the entire room as we had a staring contest.

"I blocked the forge hammer for you, right? Not to mention, I am unable to raise my arm, which is also proof that I am injured at the moment. So, could you help me apply the ointment please, Iris-sama?" I asked with a rather polite tone.

"I refuse. Onii-sama is going to take advantage of that, is that not right?"

"Definitely not, Iris-sama. That is what His Majesty said- you were decreed to take care of me."

"On top of that, I think of all the people I know, you are the one who knew me the best. I don't really lie that often." I continued.

"It could not be helped... Only this once, do you understand?" Iris sighed as she opened the lid.

"Thank you very much, Iris-sama." I thanked her as Iris placed my arm onto her lap.

Then she used her thumb to tap the ointment.

"Let's see, was it right there?" Iris poked my forearm as she was trying to find the wound, as it was yet to be visible.

"Ow! Be gentle please." I cried out in pain as I requested Iris not to do something like poking at the bruise.

"That's the spot, huh...?" Iris muttered to herself as she began to massage the bruise gently.

The massage still hurts not gonna lie, but it was way better as time passed.

"Does the massage feel good, Onii-sama?" Iris spoke in a somewhat passive-aggressive tone as she massaged in medium strength.

"You had me in the first half, not gonna lie." I answered as my expression turned into a relaxed one. "But Iris-sama, I could only say you were good at this."

"Just give it a few hours and you will find that I did not lie to you for the entire time, Iris-sama." I spoke with a resigned tone as I placed my right hand on my stomach after Iris finished massaging my arm.

"Ano, Onii-sama?"

"Yes, what is it, Iris-sama?"

"Could you stop adding honorifics after my name please?" Iris asked with a somewhat tired tone.

"No problem, after you cease to address me as Onii-sama." I responded with a yawn.

An awkward silence filled the room as neither of us said a word.

"How about this, I will start addressing you as Iris as soon as you call me 'Onii-chan'. Does that sound good?" I told Iris in a tone that usually used to console kids.

"I understood. Let's call each other in a count of 3." Iris replied in a nod.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Onii-sama!"

"Iris-"

...

...

"...sama."

* * *

_A few moments later..._

I decided to give zero fks on dining etiquette as my arm is injured.

Not to mention, the etiquette is too annoying for me.

The nobles said that different kinds of food have different etiquettes; I would say fk them.

After placing my arm on the table, I pointed my right index finger at the steak and a fork in my left hand.

"Sacred Thunderbolt." I chanted as a small cream coloured beam cut the steak into pieces.

"With all that, thank you for the food."

"_Kisama..._!" Claire spoke in a somewhat murderous tone as she glared at me harshly.

"Is there a problem, Symphonia-san? As you can see, my arm is injured." I pointed at the large purple spot on my right arm.

"Of course there is! You still have to follow the etiquette even you are wounded!" Claire slammed her fists on the table.

"Did that etiquette of yours mention anything about slamming your fists on the table?" I returned Claire with a sharp stare and a comeback.

Claire sat on the chair reluctantly without saying a word as she could not argue against my comeback.

"Here is what I opine: We are all living beings, and the etiquette you nobles kept talking about has no life. Not to mention that it has no legal binding power, we should be able to do anything that does not offend the law, as obeying the law also protects the rights of others. If you use that just because you think you are superior, you are not only wrong, but also stupid. Testing the food beforehand? I agree, as you need to ensure the cook did not poison the food. But it isn't right for Your Highness to sit and wait for it beforehand. Just test it yourself if you are paranoid."

I left the dining room with Iris after we finished our dinner in like half an hour.

"Good evening, Iris-sama, Guardian." Alicia greeted us with a salute.

"Good evening, Alicia. How were things progressing?"

"The blacksmith was giving in his all in upgrading your equipment. He also asked me if you have any names in mind." Alicia informed me of the progress and asked me calmly.

"Please tell him that he is free to give out names, as I don't really care about that matter, thank you." I responded accordingly and thanked Alicia afterwards.

"Thank you for looking over the blacksmith, Alicia. Please keep up the good work." Iris thanked Alicia for her hard work as well.

"There is no need to thank me, it is merely my duty." Alicia answered before she went off.

And so, we went back to Iris' bedroom and called it a day.

* * *

_The next day..._

The blacksmith called me over to hear the progress of the upgrades.

I wanted to escort Iris yet, White Suit and Atsurugi forced that the latter took on the duty of escorting Iris.

I tried to fight against them in terms of authority. However, my own coat of arms allowed me to command over any house other the Royal Family in emergency situations. So my coat of arms has no authority over a high-ranked noble under normal circumstances. I would say I am Claire's equal at max.

I am sure it is just the former's hatred and jealousy against me, that's all.

Yeah, I will be sure to meet with her and have some fun together after all this is settled.

So currently, the blacksmith was hammering another piece of metal while his assistant was filling me in with the details.

"Let's talk about why the shape of the Core changed. So after your battle against the God of Darkness and his subordinates, the Light Core was severely damaged and we barely able salvage what is left of it and made a rather more dynamic core."

"Is that so? I appreciate your help. And the progress of the new Core Outfit?" I thanked the assistant and ask about the soon to be crowd control Core Outfit.

"Only the subwoofers were done. They have a function as megaphones, subsonic wave launchers and..."

"And what?"

"...Play music whenever you want." The assistant lowered his head in embarrassment as he thought that was a dumb answer.

"Is that serious?" I asked with a poker face.

"Ohh, I like it. Thank you for your creativity." I complimented the idea as the assistant nodded his head in fear.

**_"Attention all units. Intruders spotted in the Royal Castle!" _**The Castle's speakers blared in their maximum volume and did an earrape to my ears.

_"Commander Zulu! Commander Zulu! You have to get over here as soon as possible!" _Alicia's voice rang through the communication device.

"Alpha, I would hate to break it to you, but I am currently busy at the moment."

_"Iris-sama was at the scene!"_

...

"Erm, Guardian-san...?" The assistant asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry _oyabun_! Fetch me the Core System please!"

"So take this. You should be able to play music at will." The assistant handed me two identical cuboid objects and the cross-shaped core.

"Alright then!" I muttered to myself as I played Destron Revival (part 4).

"I ain't going to tell you the upgraded features on the Outfit! You go ahead and give it a test run!" The blacksmith shouted as he continued to hammer the piece of metal.

"Understood, thank you!"

_"Commander Zulu! Please hurry up! The unknown intruders are beating Matsurugi in a one-sided battle!"_ Alicia pleaded on the other end of the conversation.

'Let's go.' I thought to myself as the subwoofers played the first part of Stand! Pretender!

And then I left the room and headed off to where Iris was.

* * *

"Hoh... Let's see what this Core Outfit got." I muttered to myself as a small magic circle appeared in front of my right eye and the subwoofers played the first part of "End of Earth's Great Decisive Battle" while I was running towards the fight.

"Ah, what is going on...?!" I cried out in pain as I clutched the left side of my chest and knelt on one knee. The subwoofers also stopped playing music abruptly during that moment.

Then, I rose abruptly as I felt an uncontrollable rage building up within my body rapidly.

"Damn...!" I shouted as the subwoofers played the fifth part of "Hero of the Universe - Star Saber".

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"_Kutabare_, brat!" A huge man bellowed as he stepped upon Kitsurugi.

1st part of Stand Pretender playing in the distance*

'Sacred Straightbolt.' I muttered as a straight light beam came out of my fist.

"Hmm?" The huge warrior looked at my direction, had a Sacred Straightbolt in the face and went flying.

"Who is that?" Another intruder asked as he stood still.

"It's an adventurer!" The third intruder came to his senses and cast blunt force magic at me with the second intruder.

I tanked the blunt force magic as I advanced, then a silver-coloured hoof folded out of the right wrist and slammed it into the right intruder's face.

As for the intruder on the left, I tackled him onto the ground.

And both intruders got back up quickly and eyed me, trying to figure out who I am.

I heard that the Demon King Army and the Cult recognise me by my core, especially the old version of the Light Core, or so as I heard from Saki-san two or three months ago.

Well, let's hope they don't actually do that, albeit the fact they have a large chance of doing so-

"Kisama! You are a new adventurer, are you?"

...It is hard to stomach the fact they actually recognise me by the core instead of the person.

Look, I am not a person who seeks for fame, unlike that certain someone over there. But that's just too dumb for people to actually do that.

I mean, it would be a pain in the ass for people to recognise the core instead of the person.

After all, the Core System isn't a cheat- uh I mean divine relic. I don't know if the Cult actually came across with a divine relic before, but the divine relics are usually rendered useless when they fell into the hands of literally anyone other than the original owner, like that certain someone with his overpowered cursed sword.

Don't ask me why this rule or setting exists in this world, that is exactly how the world works.

But it wouldn't hurt for the reincarnated people authorized those who were trustworthy in their book to use their original weapons or abilities, if you ask me.

It wouldn't make a large difference at the moment anyway, considering the fact the upgraded Core Outfit felt off all of a sudden.

Back to the story, I made no response as I was contemplating on how they recognise me.

And the intruders got triggered as they thought I paid them no heed and didn't perceive them as opponents.

"Summon attack!" The intruders summoned an eagle and a tiger respectively.

I pulled my sword out and swung, then took both animals out with a swing of my sword.

Then, I leapt and hit one of them in the face with a brass knuckle and kicked the other on the head.

I didn't know what happened at the moment, but the intruders groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, the burly intruder came back to his senses, raised his halberd and pointed at me.

Then an energy beam shot out from the halberd, so I leapt and dodged the beam as a response.

Not gonna lie, this sounds like it came from a sci-fi story if you just read the last sentence without any context.

Alright, let's focus on the story. And then he hit his comrades with Friendly Fire.

I sheathed my sword and folded out the horseshoe brass knuckles, which glowed in white.

If you have learned physics, you should know objects glow in different colours when they reached certain temperatures.

The burly intruder cried in pain after I grabbed his forearm with the brass knuckles. He then kneed me in the stomach and made me flinch and took a few steps back.

"Onore...!" The burly intruder muttered as he checked his forearm before he lunged at me.

I advanced wordlessly as I retracted the brass knuckles, and then launched a straight light beam at his stomach and sent him flying.

The intruder then dashed next to Iris and held her in his grip.

"Try and hit me, if you really can...! I dare you!" He threatened as he drew his dagger.

I missed the target with my first shot.

However, I launched another straight beam of light at his face at the moment he loosened his grip onto Iris before he could react and actually do anything.

The three fleed as I advanced and stood in front of Iris.

"Onii-sama...!" Iris muttered in a somewhat exclaimed tone as she crossed her eyes.

"Y'all aren't getting away like this!" I drew my sword and ran after the three of them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Help us, please!"

"..."

The three intruders ran to the courtyard and stopped.

I stopped after I saw they stopped running.

"This is the end for you, you three!" I shouted as I concentrated my power.

The smaller intruders backed up while the burly intruder showed fear in his eyes.

The sky suddenly darkened as my power dissipated.

Meanwhile, my legs were weakened and so I fell down as well.

A man in purple with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the courtyard, he had an eyepatch on the right side of his face, he had black and white swords, with the larger one on the right side of his back, and the smaller one located on his right waist.

"Hoh... Overlord...!" The burly intruder exclaimed like the man was his only hope to survive.

"So that's Overlord... the one who killed quite a lot of adventurers..." Amai muttered to herself as she looked over the courtyard.

"No matter how powerful he is, he's definitely not a match for the powered-up Magic Swordmaster!" Loby reassured Amai as he give out the statement confidently.

Alicia and the others stayed silent as if they knew who that Overlord was supposed to be.

Back in the courtyard...

"Magic Swordmaster..." The burly intruder called my alias.

"Excuse me, hold up for a second." I stopped him as I raised my hand.

"What?"

"I got to change the music that matches the situation." I answered as I adjusted the subwoofers, which played the fourth part of "Struggle to the Death on the Surface of the Moon".

"Okay, let's take this from the top."

"Magic Swordmaster! Your fate is at hand!" The burly intruder hollered as the four had me surrounded.

"I'm not weak to an extent where I can be beaten by the Demon King Army!" I called back as I prepared my sword and magic.

"No matter how powerful you are, you cannot defeat us!" The burly guy threw his halberd, then brought out a hammer and pounded the ground.

"Damn...!" I took a step back and dodged his attacks.

Alas, the man in purple hit me in the back with the hilt of the larger sword while I got distracted.

The small fighters kicked me into the air and the man in purple crossed his fingers and smacked me back to the ground.

"How's that? You are helpless!"

'If I lose right now, then the Royal Castle will fall into the hands of the Demon King Army...!' I thought to myself as I struggled to sit up.

'I can't lose... No matter what...!' I thought as I rose abruptly.

"C'mon, give me all you've got!" I taunted as I drew my sword.

* * *

Another fight started before I could end the previous one.

Before I knew it, my fighting style turned more violent and ruthless than before, for instance, I aimed for the head and critical spots immediately during the fight.

The smaller intruders were killed a few moments later, one decapitated before being brutally dismembered, and the other one took the Sacred Straightbolt in the head at point-blank range.

By which in the meantime, Alicia covered Iris' eyes while the others, on the other hand, looked at the scene with shocked expressions.

Well, Loby's expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief, as he remembered I disintegrated the delinquents. But this time, I literally killed two people in a cruel manner like five seconds ago. I guess from their point of view I was anything but cruel, and that what I just did was the exact opposite of what they thought of me.

"Onii-sama is not like this! I will go and ask the blacksmith what was going on!" Iris ran off towards where the blacksmith was as she refused to lose her faith in me.

"Iris-sama?! Where are you planning to go?" Alicia asked as she ran, followed by Guy with a Cursed Sword.

However, swarms of monsters stood in front of our favourite heroine and blocked the path.

"Foolish monsters, I will make you regret standing in front of Iris-sama!." That Guy brandished his Cursed Sword and raised it.

The sword glowed subsequently.

"Wait-" Before Alicia could stop the Guy from unleashing his attack, he brought the sword to the ground and broke the corridor.

...Does this guy even know the word "moderation"...?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Loby shouted as he raised his hands in exasperation.

"I killed the monsters and ensured Iris-sama's safety."

"You fkin donkey! You are going to kill Your Highness indirectly!" Loby retorted as the ceiling fell. He then cast Fireball in an attempt to destroy the falling rubble, however, the rubble was too tough to be intercepted.

Alicia dashed forward and pushed Iris out of the way, she was trapped under the pile of concrete as a result.

Meanwhile, I was fighting against the man in purple, Overlord was it? And the last intruder.

We were in a stalemate with me preparing to cast magic and aimed at the head of the last intruder and blocking Overlord's swords then pushed him back.

"Move and I'll blow your fking head off!"

Overlord concentrated his power and a reddish-black aura began to emerge from the formidable opponent.

"It would be best for his health for you to give up! Yours, too!" I spoke as I pointed my sword at him.

The aura disappeared as he was planning the next step to win the battle.

"Is there a problem, Your Highness?" The assistant asked as he approached the group.

"Why did Onii-sama turned violent and unstable?" Iris asked the assistant in a worried tone.

"It is because the blacksmith also added a protocol of allowing Guardian-san to channel off his dark side. The dark core feeds on bloodlust, the wrath of its user."

"Go die!" A goblin threw a jar of grey gas, probably ashes or something like that.

"No! I don't want to die!" Amai muttered before she gagged.

'Not on my birthday at least...'

* * *

**_A/N: Unfortunately this is the furthest I can do with the chapter... Amai's birthday is today (21/12, or 21 Dec to avoid confusion)._**

**_But still, there's literally no way for anyone to know that's her birthday since they barely know her._**

**_So, instead of the OCs wishing her a Happy Birthday, how about you, who is currently read this chapter, wish her a happy birthday in their place? I think she would be more than happy if she learns the fact a lot of people celebrating her birthday._**

**_To talk about the story, I think things were going the way as I planned it would. Like how the blacksmith prevents the Dark Core from taking over our beloved Magic Swordmaster (God that sounds extremely chuunibyou af but oh well) by setting up a protocol within the Core._**

**_Well, actually that was different than I originally expected, not gonna lie, but hey, it made sense, to say the least, who wouldn't have the intent to kill after all that?_**

**_Anyway, thank goodness all well ends well for now._**

**_By the way, you may look up for the music mentioned in this chapter on Youtube, if you are interested that is._**

**_And finally, I would like to end the note by thank you for taking the time reading this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed my story and stay tuned for the next chapter._**

**m(_ _)m**


	52. Resisting Semi-Sentimental Beings!

_"Onii-sama! Come over here, Alicia is-" _Iris' voice rang through the communication device while I continued fighting against Overlord and the big guy.

However, Overlord took advantage of me spacing out for a moment listening to what Iris has to say and cast Cursed affinity magic.

I channelled some of my mana into the Core Outfit, which negated the Cursed magic.

Overlord then aimed at my legs, but I jumped, then lied down and summoned the rifle from the Wind Core Outfit.

I fired light affinity bullets in rapid succession.

The blacksmith... did he improved the rifle as well...?

I didn't expect he would go that far in enhancing the performance of the Core Weapons. I wonder what else he has in store for me.

The most ironic thing is that while my thoughts were still sober, yet my body, on the other hand, was running wild on its own.

My will alone isn't sufficient to stop my own rampage. This isn't a shounen story, where the will is the most important thing and can help the MC to overcome literally anything. If I don't do something about that, the Royal Castle will be demolished one way or another.

I changed the rifle into sniper mode, aimed at the big guy's thigh and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced the thigh and the big guy still managed stand on one leg, by which is rather astonishing in my book.

I would recommend him to manage to stand on one leg, but my body did the exact opposite and released a network of light beams.

Shortly after a few seconds, the big guy's other thigh was dyed red as blood trickled out of small holes pierced by the beams of light.

Of course, he fell onto the ground as both of his legs were heavily injured.

"Don't you fking move this time! I will blow your head off instantly if you move!" I warned as I pointed the rifle at his throat.

"Stay away!" I yelled at the guy in purple as I unleashed another network of light.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Mitsurugi-dono! Are you all right?!" Claire called out as she attempted to move rocks laying on top of the Cursed Sword guy.

"It's no use... My body could not move... Could you find Gram?"

"No, I could not see a thing..."

A cloud of ash blew towards the group.

"Huh?"

"*coughing sounds* Onii-sama! Help!" Iris cried out.

* * *

_"Onii-sama! Help!"_ Iris' voice rang through the communication device as I looked at the Royal Castle.

"Hey, wasn't that the voice of your comrade?" The big guy started a conversation all of a sudden.

"So what if it was?" I asked back as I turned my attention back to the injured guy.

"Your comrade is asking for help! Go to her!" The big guy continued in a rather anxious but persuasive tone, as if he was concerned of Iris' safety.

"Why should I care?" I retorted with a simple sentence with a nonchalant expression.

"Can you even be considered as an adventurer with that?!"

"Shut up!" I ordered as I pointed the barrel even closer to his throat.

_"Onii-sama! Help! It's me, Iris! Onii-sama, save me, and everyone else at the scene! Can you hear me?"_

While Iris attempted to call me, I froze on the spot with my finger touching the trigger.

To put this short in a memetic version, it would be Magic Swordmaster(.exe) has stopped working.

I held my head in my right palm as I got a bit of a migraine.

As a result, I lowered my gun and move the barrel away from the man's throat unconsciously.

The man in purple drew his swords as he approached slowly towards us as the big guy attempted to move away from me.

"Don't move!" I shouted as I pointed my rifle at the big guy once again.

_A few seconds later..._

_"Onii-sama! Help! We are trapped in a corridor with volcanic ash! We can't get out! *cough* Alicia was trapped under a pile of rocks... We're suffocating... and suffering... Please, save us!"_

_"Help, Guardian!" _Iris shouted one last time before she fainted as she was short of oxygen.

I turned my attention back to the Royal Castle.

"Onii-channnnnn!" Iris' voice rang in my ears like an echo.

At this point, it felt like something snapped within me

"I...Iris! I am coming!" I shouted as I regained control of my body.

However, Overlord kicked me in the head and made me drop my gun while I was distracted.

"Time to pay you back!" Overlord grabbed the rifle and whacked my back with it.

Then I punched a goblin with the brass knuckle.

"You bastard!" I then grabbed Overlord's arm with both my hands, flipped him forward and kicked him into the stomach.

Then I ran towards the entrance of the Royal Castle as I changed my outfit and the subwoofers played the last part of "His Name is Ginrai" (or Jinrai, if you want to stick to the pronunciation and the official name of the music score).

It turned out monsters from the Demon King Army invaded the entire place, as the Royal Castle was swarmed with monsters.

They were chatting among themselves, so I was unable to pick up their conversation.

But I don't really care about what they were talking about. Right now at this moment, the safety of my comrades is the most important thing.

I cleared a path as I drew my new pair of slash blades and slashed through dozens of small monsters, and used the larger monsters as stepping stones to get to my comrades.

I kept on moving until I found a large pile of concrete lying in front of me.

I sheathed the slash blades and then pulled out the new nodachi.

Holy shit, that nodachi was really heavy.

"Whoa...!" I raised the nodachi with both of my hands and I barely managed not to fall over.

The clock is ticking. If I don't do something...!

I hit the concrete with the nodachi in order to get to my comrades.

The nodachi slightly damaged the concrete, and so I did that two more times.

Oh, and by the way, I... broke my nodachi in halves on the third hit.

But I was so close in destroying the concrete...

If that's the case...

I channelled my mana even more into the broken blade, red flames wrapped around it as I raised it again.

In the end, I managed to break the concrete pile, but I used up most of my mana as a result.

However, I saved some of my mana for my body, so I didn't fall down due to mana exhaustion and ran.

I think mana exhaustion shouldn't be a problem for magic users, considering the fact they should have thought of the mana consumption of magic spells and their mana reserves.

Huh? There's an Archwizard in Axel can use Explosion magic, but falls after every time she cast it? And what would I comment about her?

Well, I wouldn't say she is stupid or something like that. Probably...

After all, it is hard to comment on that since I don't know her motive behind learning Explosion magic, I believe she learns it for a reason.

But wouldn't it be better if she actually _increased_ her mana reserves before learning Explosion magic? She could learn how to defend herself after casting Explosion.

I would say she should take other factors into consideration before actually learning that.

Anyway, I changed the Core properties as I arrived at the scene, unleashed a strong gust of wind and blow away the volcanic-ash-like dust.

The armoured blue trenchcoat began to materialise on my body.

Then I cast healing magic to Iris, who then coughed and regained her consciousness.

"Onii-chan!" Iris whispered with a smile.

"Everything's fine now." I reassured Iris with a smile.

"Hurry up and get Alicia!"

"Alicia! Are you okay?!" I unfolded the brass knuckles and broke through the concrete then got Alicia out of the pile of concrete.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"You wouldn't be leaving here alive." Overlord spoke as he pointed the larger sword at us.

Wait, what?

"What?" I asked with visible confusion as the subwoofers played "Sanctuary Guardians".

"I mean, shouldn't we are the ones to say that, considering the fact you invaded the Royal Castle?"

"Fortis! Is that you, Fortis?" Alicia asked out of the blue and stunned the man in purple.

"What are you talking about? You got the wrong person." Overlord retorted while "Sanctuary Guardians" was still playing, making the entire scene even more awkward.

"Leave these monsters to me, Iris-sama. They are no match for me-" Kitsurugi tried to step in front of us and drew his sword, yet his wounds forced him to lean against his Cursed Sword.

"Claire-san, take care of Metsurugi. Alicia, keep Iris safe. The rest of you, draw your weapons." I turned my attention to my comrades as the subwoofers stopped playing music.

"Because... the counterattack starts... now." I continued as I pulled my sword out.

_*Hangeki wa kore kara da~ _

"Whoops, I didn't mean to play the song."

* * *

_*Note: Go look up Zone Opening in YouTube. As for the lyrics, click on the first link you see when you searched "Zone Opening lyrics TF" in Google._

* * *

**_A/N: This is the first part of the chapter, as I wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year._**

**_And I wish you, who is currently reading this part of the chapter the best of luck and health in this year._**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will upload the lower part as soon as possible._**

**_Until then, please stay tuned for the next chapter._**


End file.
